Frost and Fire
by WinterFrost15
Summary: NOTICE! Rewrite in process. Please do not read beyond Chapter 8 (it will be listed as Ch. 9 because of the prologue)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Life was one matter.

Enjoying life, and shaping it to the best of your abilities into something good and meaningful, was a completely different story.

That was Jack's problem, a problem that had stayed with him for nearly six months after Christmas had ended and the snow began melting half an inch in honor of the. . ._slightly_ warmer temperatures. It was currently June, and even though the snow and sleet had let up a little at the North Pole, Jack still felt numb, strange, and more than a tad miserable. That was understandable, really. He'd just undergone an amazing transformation that neither he nor his fellow Legendary Figures had ever dreamed possible.

He had been thawed out.

At first, this drastic change had been horrible. Jack had kept swinging from one drastic mood to the next - first cheerful, then depressed, then seething with anger. It had taken everything within the Council's powers to settle him back down. Fortunately, these unexpected side-effects gradually dimmed back down, wearing after a couple months, with only the occasional flare up here and there. Perhaps this was because Jack was starting to ease with confidence into his new identity, as the former foe of the holidays. Perhaps, it was because Jack was finally accepting who he had become.

_It isn't all that bad, _he often reminded himself. _I'm slushy, or at least something in between that and thawed, and now I _know_ it. And I also know what I have to do now, to better myself. _

True, the Council of Legendary Figures had not been so quick to embrace Jack's new outlook. In fact, just two weeks after his thaw, Mother Nature had ordered a set of rules and restrictions to be put down on him. Ironically, it had soon been dubbed "_The Frost Plan."_ Jack had not been so keen to read over and accept this Plan, of course. Why, it felt like an insult!

_"Jack Frost may not be permitted to leave the North Pole at anytime,"_ read one such rule of the plan._ "Any attempt to do so will result in immediate removal from the Council of Legendary Figures and incarceration for an indefinite period of time." _

Seriously? What kind of rule was _that?_ Rules like this made Jack feel more like a prisoner than a just a normal, flawed man trying to amend his mistakes. How, then, was the Frost Plan fair to him?

The answer was simple.

It wasn't.

_"Jack Frost may not enter Santa's workshop without the presence of three or more Elf Guards at any given time," _another rule read._"Any attempts to escape from and/or seriously injure said Elf Guards will result in the already stated consequences. Stricter actions may be used if necessary. . ."_

Again, ridiculous. And again, Jack felt like a prisoner, forced to do what his wardens told him to. His freedom, and his rights, had effectively been taken away, which was wrong in so many ways that Jack could count each one his fingers.

The list of rules went on and on, too. Recommendations for such activities as community service had also been written down - tasks he did not find so demanding and cruel as he'd initially feared. He was actually enjoying himself for a change, honestly and truly. He was able to, for example, help the elves with holiday decorations or the occasional toy in the workshop (under constant elf supervision, of course. They had gotten wiser since the last time he'd tried to put kinks in the works of that place). He was even allowed to assist Santa - also known as Scott - and his wife Carol with their newborn son, Buddy. He loved this job most of all; he found this mushy heart of his had developed quite a liking to children. The only problems he had were the smells - so many unpleasant, baby-related smells!

Despite these changes, however, Jack felt like an outcast - empty, unwanted, and despised by all. He couldn't blame anyone, really. He had built such a hideous reputation for himself, a reputation that spanned thousands of cold and bitter years. Who, now, was willing to forgive him for all of that? Who was willing to forget the atrocities he'd committed, especially to his own family? He saw those unforgiving, hateful eyes when he turned the corner; he caught glimpses of the elves who whispered about him behind his back. He wasn't stupid, or deaf, or blind. He observed. He understood. He _knew. _

And that truth hurt him more than anything else. It hurt him more than feeling trapped and depressed; almost hurt him more than the remorse he felt for his family.

This hatred, this _loathing,_ seared Jack right down to his soul.

Today, however, was shaping up to be a more positive one. A day where Jack could walk happily about and not worry what the elves were saying about him. Perhaps it was also one of those days when the elves seemed to forget their hatred for him, and just went along with his passionate, carefree spirit.

At the moment, the mushy sprite was enjoying a calm walk toward the center of town, hands buried in the pockets of his white dress pants. He slowly took in the scene of peace and joy and activity. The elves were their usual upbeat selves, tending to this and that about the Pole. As he continued to watch, noting their gleeful expressions and rich, musical laughs, a small part of him yearned to become like this - to become a fully happy, peaceful soul, unburdened by a dreadful past.

But of course, who was _he_ to judge a book by its cover? Who said these elves were not hiding something themselves, just putting on a cheery face for their fellows that concealed their true feelings? Perhaps, in some way, several of the elves were experiencing the same sort of pain he was. This comfort was small, but it was enough.

Jack's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an abrupt shout emanating from his far right. Turning, he saw Scott standing on a nearby street corner that led off from the main square of Elfsburg. The jolly man was waving at him, beckoning him over almost urgently. Looking around with a edge of uncertainty, Jack made sure no one was watching, and quickly hurried over.

"Thank goodness I found you, Jack," Scott said as he pulled the former wintry sprite beside him, out of the view of the elves. "Mother Nature has been going off the deep end all morning! I thought she was going to sweep us all away with a rainstorm after you didn't show up."

"Wait, what's been going on?" Jack asked, although he had the feeling he already knew the answer even before Scott's explanation confirmed it. "Why's Mother Nature freaking out?"

"She called an emergency meeting," Scott explained. "It was so unexpected that we had to use one of the elves' houses for the meeting place. But she's been having a mini-meltdown because you weren't there first thing. She almost sizzled Easter Bunny with a lightning bolt, too! It's really not been a good day for her so far, it seems."

Jack scowled. "It's nearly seven in the morning," he said, a little snappishly. "How does that woman expect me to drag myself out of my bed and get to a Council meeting at seven in the morning? Especially after all the complications her precious Frost Plan has been giving me. Plus, she sounds like she's in a horrible mood for no good reason. Does she seriously expect us to put up with that kind of attitude?"

Scott sighed, patting him sympathetically on the shoulder. With another sigh, he indicated that the two of them should walk together along the fairly empty street.

"You're telling me," he sighed. "Mother Nature's moody, and everyone's feeling the brunt of it. Plus, Bernard, Curtis and I have been working our butts off trying to help you, after all the mess with the Frost Plan chaperoning rule. Mother Nature was quite clear about wanting all _three_ of us to keep a close eye on you. I don't mind, honestly. It's just all the trouble of trying to calm Bernard down and keep you from aggravating him. No offense, but you really do drive Bernard up the wall."

Jack chuckled lightly. "Old Bean-pole," he said. "He and I do have quite an interesting relationship. It's just a shame he's so intolerant of the brilliance and legendary superiority of my fine, handsome self."

"Okay, I get it, Mr. Ego," Scott said, though a small smile touched his lips. He knew Jack was just kidding. At least, he hoped he was. "Seriously, though. I wish you made this chaperoning thing a bit easier. At least ease up on Bernard, will ya'? He comes to complain to me about you just about every day."

Jack smiled, though it was not as mischievous as before. The full details of the particular chaperoning rule had just flashed unbidden into his mind, and as he and Scott sheltered in the shadows of a nearby building, letting elves pass by more freely, he thought of how truly unfair this rule was.

_"Jack Frost is to be charged under the primary care of Bernard, the Head Elf, Curtis, the Keeper of the Handbook of Christmas, and Santa Claus, the Legendary Figure of Christmas. These three individuals must be unwavering in their equally supportive and discouraging attitudes of Frost's activities at the North Pole. At least one of the three stated individuals must be with Frost at all times. Frost _will not _be left alone. Frost_ will not _be permitted to harm any of the stated persons; any act of doing so will result in the already specified forms of consequence. If either of the stated persons fails in their duties to care for the guilty party and disapprove of his mischievous behavior, then they may be punished just as severely."_

Why should Bernard, Curtis and Scott have to suffer for _his _behavior? It didn't make sense. If Jack was the one causing trouble, then the punishment should fall on him. No one else.

That was one of the many points of the Frost Plan Jack did not agree with, and more than once during the past six months, he had attempted to discuss this with the Council. Mother Nature, however, always brushed him off when he spoke of the matter, and every time Jack would be left fuming in her dismissive wake; left wondering why his newfound comrades had to feel the wrath of justice that was solely meant for him, and for him alone.

Unsurprisingly, Jack had already gone against this chaperone ruling just this morning. Getting up at about five or six (due to a nightmare, as per usual), he had slipped out of his bed and made his way to the town center, where he had just been walking before Scott had arrived. The route to this specific part of town was very beautiful, for he had been designated a home in Elfsburg several miles away from the workshop. He therefore had to walk quite a distance to find the more well-known areas of town.

Curtis had been charged to watch him for half of the day, with Bernard taking over the other half around noon. Jack smiled grimly to himself, knowing neither of these elves would be too happy about his escape, if and when he saw them. He honestly wouldn't blame them if one of them went off the deep end, just so long as it wasn't coming from Bernard. Jack_ hated_ his explosive outbursts; and so did Scott, apparently.

Ever since the day after the Escape Clause incident, Bernard had been on his case about _everything._ It was really beginning to wear Jack's patience. It wasn't like the sprite could do anything about it - after all, Bernard had been assigned as one of his chaperones. Also, he was engaged, meaning his dear fiancee would not be pleased if Jack were to quietly zap him to some remote island off the coast of Australia.

_Well, _Jack thought, going back to his thoughts of Bernard being his chaperone. _I'm with Scott, and he's been forced to "babysit" me in a sense, too. So if Mother Nature or Beanie Baby or anyone has any bull to give about it, then they can just frost off. _

As for Jack sneaking out in the early morning hours, early was one of the only times he could get any alone time during the day. When he chose to do this - sneaking out, that is - it was usually just before dawn, and he'd tread out carefully into the snow, both relishing and hating the pleasant chill. The sky would still be dark as he wandered aimlessly between the light-strewn streetlamps. If there was a stray piece of tinsel or streamer left over from the elves' decoration efforts, he'd grab a strand of it and twirl it around before him. If it just so happened that he picked up a streamer, he'd spin around gracefully in the street, eyes closed, letting himself go for awhile.

Sometimes he tried using his powers, just to see if they would work or not. They, of course, did _not, _but he had been told many times that things like that were worth trying anyway, until one finally got the hang of it.

Well, his wintry powers never worked when he tried anymore, and honestly, he was _tired_ of trying.

He had been able to create slush magic of sorts, for about three months after what he sometimes called "The Big Thaw." But other than that, his old ice powers had shown no sign of returning.

In those young hours preceding the sunrise, however, Jack would sometimes look deeply within himself, and once more urge his element magic to flow outward of its own accord, like it always had. Then, when his pitiful hopes managed to flutter away at last, he'd let the streamer fall away, drifting back to the world of wonder and cheer in which it belonged. He'd then let his twirling frame halt gently in its tracks, and soon he would continue on his (sometimes) gloomy way.

On this occasion, Jack had done the same exact thing, except instead of meeting Curtis at the cafe and going over his report, like he usually did every morning, he had decided to take a different path. He had chosen to sight-see, to gaze around at the Pole with fresh, unclouded eyes. The results had been marvelous. The lights, the colors, the sounds, all merging together as every elf, one by one, ebbed outward from their homes and merged onto the waiting streets beyond, instantly engaging in their wondrous and festive work. It had been a spectacular experience to be a part of that, to become one with the elves' first excitement and love and awe of a new day.

Jack didn't regret his decision, either. Not one little bit.

At last, Jack and Scott approached one of the elf homes. Jack was not particularly familiar with this part of Elfsburg, but he knew it did not really matter. As long as Mother Nature and the rest of the Legendary Wackos said what they needed to say in a swift and timely manner, then he would be satisfied, and he could go about the Pole once again as a caring, hard-working individual.

Scott entered first, and Jack soon followed. The foyer area was small (elf-sized, with minimal comfort for normal sized people) with a small table and an elegant mirror hanging above it off to the left of them. A pot of roses had been placed on the table, and a mess of beautiful ribbons of many colors snaked all around it. As he and Scott passed this display, Jack couldn't help but glance at himself in the mirror. He suddenly stopped when he saw his reflection, and took a moment to clearly study his features.

After his thaw, he had quite missed the spikes in his hair, and had attempted to recreate this hairdo in various ways. His efforts had been fruitless, of course. This new, normal brown hair of his couldn't hold spikes together even if he smeared it up with egg whites and icing. It simply just wanted to stay _flat, _and that was the end of it.

His hair had grown, though. He now sported a shaggier, longer cut which he was quite liking. In recent months, the flatness in his hair that had so irked him finally regained some sense of its spiky nature. Small strands of his hair had now taken to curling upward in all directions, giving the impression of a sudden, explosive burst or hotly glowing strings of fire. It was quite the fetching look, if he could say so himself.

Then Jack noticed the wrinkles. He looked _old. _And not just old, but _ancient. _This change had not been so kind to him in that respect, either. When he had been frosty, his features had been eternally young, with only the slightest hint of his true age peeking through. Now, though, the centuries he carried were as plain as Day and Night. And with this fact, he came to realize he also looked sick. He definitely felt like it - he had been dropping a lot of weight over the past six months, which was probably a contributing factor. He also hadn't been eating as regularly as he was supposed to. It also didn't help that he was having nightmares, keeping him up for most of the dreary black hours. Hence he almost always felt exhausted.

Jack shook himself, realizing he was dwelling too much as his faults. It was time to stop pitying himself. He had the Council to face, and right now that was the most important thing to him, for today he would defend his honor, his dignity, and his name.

"Jack, are you coming?" Scott called. He was hovering a couple feet away from the foyer, peering at him uneasily. "C'mon, pal, we shouldn't let Mother Nature wait for much longer. Unless you want Bunny to go around without any ears."

Jack turned away from the mirror and nodded.

"Yes, of course," he said, trying to seem serious while trying to suppress a laugh at Scott's comment. He walked over to join his jolly friend once again as they made their way deeper into the house. He steeled himself as well, wondering if he would be forced to abide by any new restrictions, and also wondering if Mother Nature would find a shred of mercy and understanding in her heart.

Jack couldn't live this way forever - without his freedom, or his dignity. Somehow he had to make Mother Nature realize that he was an imperfect man, who had once followed imperfect ideals, and who now wanted to show the world what new and wonderful things he was capable of. He truly _wanted_ to change.

He just didn't know if everyone else could _handle_ that change.

* * *

**Hello all! For those of you who read the previous version of this story before, welcome to the new Frost and Fire! I've been struggling to work on this one for quite awhile, but now I believe I have found a better way to go about it! For those of you who are reading this for the first time, welcomes go out to you, too. :)**

**So, this is the prologue. Sadly, I may not get around to updating for quite awhile, for I plan to write out many of the chapters over a long period time, so that I can regularly update in the future. But I hope this was a pleasant surprise for everyone, my previous followers included! If you want you can shoot me a review or a PM and tell me what you thought of the opening. **

**Also, I'd like to dearly thank SafyreSky for her unending support of this story! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for boosting my confidence levels ten-fold, m'dear! You have truly restored my faith and love for this fandom. I'd also like to thank SafyreSky for allowing me to use some of the characters from her own Santa Clause stories, Meet the Frosts and Crystal Springs. They're both just amazing reads SO GO CHECK THEM OUT RIGHT NOW PEOPLES. I only made at least one brief reference to her stories in this particular chapter, but actual appearances will soon be underway!**

**On other note, I'd just like to point out that this is set after the third Santa Clause movie. Many aspects of this may parallel that of the good SafyreSky's stories, so if you are confused, you may want to consult Meet the Frosts and Crystal Springs for further information! Now I'll just let you know, while this is similar to SafyreSky's stories and headcanons, I am not plagiarizing her, for my story will take off in a different direction and plot than hers. I am merely borrowing her lovely OCs for a bit, and plan to incorporate them in my tale in a different, slightly AU-ish way to her wonderful story-lines. **

**Well, now that's cleared up, I think! **

**So, I hope you enjoyed this *new* start, and please let me know what you think so far! Thank you! :)**

_**Updated as of December 16th, 2014: Well, hopefully this prologue is more to everyone's liking! The rest of this story will also undergo similar editing, so expect that as you read/re-read you will notice the changes I have made to improve the quality of this narrative. Enjoy! :3**_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

The two Legendary Figures eventually found the kitchen area in which the rest of the Council members were gathered. It was a surprisingly roomy and well-furnished space compared to the rest of the house, a fact that Jack suspected Mother Nature had a hand in tampering with especially for this occasion. _Of course,_ he thought angrily, sparing only a passing glance at the wood-paneled walls and tastefully decorative curtains around him. _Wh__en _doesn't _that high-and-mighty drama queen stop messing with the balance of everything?_

Jack quickly pushed these feelings aside, however, and forced himself to concentrate on the situation. If he was to go up against his fellow Council members, then he needed to be as level-headed as possible. He couldn't let his sense of betrayal and anger control him, no matter how potent these feelings may be.

"Hello, Jack, Santa," Mother Nature greeted now, as she saw them approach. She nodded to each of them in turn, though Jack noticed that she did not meet their gaze. Whether this was due to a feeling of humbleness (which Jack doubted, considering her rather narcissistic personality) or just out of pure, unprecedented spite (in this case, his presence and circumstance in matters) he wasn't certain. Either way, the lack of visual acknowledgement bothered the former winter sprite profoundly - he made a quick mental note to criticize her for it sometime later in the meeting.

"Please, sit down," Mother Nature said almost as an afterthought, seeing that Scott and Jack were still standing.

With a nod, Scott quickly went over to claim his own seat just to Jack's right. Jack, however, stayed where he was.

"I think I'll stand, thanks," he said matter-of-factly, stepping forward so he could rest his hands casually against the table-top. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience my fellow Councilmen - and _women_ \- and interrupt the flow of this wonderful discussion, now would I? I know I've already been such a _bother_ to you all in the past, so I say let's not slip back into old habits now, eh?"

Silence filled the room for the moment; soon, the others (sans Mother Nature and Father Time, who were as unmoving as rock) started up a murmured, uneasy tune amongst themselves.

This hushed activity lasted for only a moment longer, before Mother Nature suddenly smacked the table with her gavel, and yelled, "_Silence_!"

The resulting crater that had formed in the wooden surface, as well as the gunshot-like noise that succeeded in cutting off even the tiniest whisper, was enough to convince them all that this was not a matter to be taken lightly, especially in the hands of Nature herself.

Jack, on the other hand, was chuckling with evident satisfaction. _Bulls-eye, _he thought._ Team Frost scores one point against Team Earth Queen. __  
_

"Thank you," Mother Nature drawled out in a tight, strained voice, when everyone turned and looked upon her with respect, albeit fearful respect. "Now, can we continue this meeting without further delay, Council members?"

"I don't know. Can we?" Jack retorted calmly, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps saying _please, _or _may we_ would help encourage these poor, frightened Legendaries to do as you say."

Mother Nature, sparing Jack only a momentary glare, went on as if he had not spoken.

"Today we are gathered here to once more discuss the challenges we face in regard to fellow Council member Jack Frost's actions last Christmas," she began. "As we all know, the Frost Plan is a set of guidelines myself and the rest of the Council put together in an attempt to help put Jack on the right path. The reports Father Time and I have received from Santa, Bernard, and Curtis over the course of these last six months have stated that all is well, generally, and that there is not much cause for concern that Jack may violate this plan. However, certain aspects of Jack's behavior have seemed to have degenerated over the past couple months, and now we believe there may be a tangible threat at large due to this change."

Jack snorted. "My behavior?" he repeated. "I can confidently assure you that I have not touched a_ single_ icicle here since my rather irresponsible shenanigans last December. In my personal opinion, I believe I have been the very _model_ of integrity and good will, both for myself and for all you lovely pinnacles of the Legendary hierarchy. What, then, is the issue here, Mother Nature?"

"The issue? I'll tell you what the issue is," Mother Nature snapped, her eyes flaring dangerously. "In a report I received, it stated that on the 26th of March, at 1:30 pm, you were in the company of Abby, one of the cocoa-making elves, and that after a minor incident you threatened to harm her in a malicious and violent way. Any act of violence upon anyone, I might add, is a direct violation of the Frost Plan, to which you signed and agreed to."

"Oh, come _on_!" Jack sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward. "The poor elf girl was being careless!" He sighed again, closing his eyes as he realized he was over-inflating the problem a little. "Okay, so, she spilled a cup of burning hot cocoa on my best white suit," he rectified. "That's when I told her that if I had had my ice powers that I would've frozen her under the Arctic Ocean and left her there for a very long time. But I wasn't being serious!" he added, seeing the shocked and disgusted looks the others were giving him. "I was just a little put off, that's all. And I apologized to her afterward, too. Anyways, she wasn't even that careless to begin with. _I_ wasn't looking where I was going, and I ran into her. Plus it was one of my, um, bad days. . .I just wasn't thinking straight at the time. So look, what I'm trying to say is that that incident _was _my fault, and that I-"

"Too right it was your fault," a voice behind Mother Nature snapped, before Jack could continue to defend himself. The speaker stepped out of hiding a moment later, revealing itself to be none other than Bernard. The elf's face sparkled menacingly, his string-like curls of dark brown hair poking out of his green beret. If not for the hateful expression gripping his features, Jack would have thought Bernard looked to almost be in an agreeable mood.

"Abby was bawling her eyes out after that "incident", Frost," Bernard went on, eyes narrowing, arms crossed. "Judy, Curtis, myself, and many of the other elves were worried she wouldn't snap out of it."

"As if _your_ presence helped her any, Bean-head," Jack replied, crossing his own arms defiantly as he scowled at the elf. His initial plan of attack had not been intended to include Bernard - but the more the merrier, he figured. He needed a good audience to pick and prod at, especially if one of those audience members included the ill-tempered Head Elf.

"Thankfully your fiancee Elle was able to play mother for Abby much better than _you_ ever could've," Jack went on, emboldened. "Then again, you're not a sexy human-turned-elf forced to adjust to life in a strange place due to an ancient Clause set down centuries ago, essentially telling her that _she had to _if she wanted to remain in a relationship with Santa's Head Elf." He shrugged. "Personally, I think her priorities are in the wrong place. But that's just me. She could certainly find someone better, someone who actually _cares_ about her needs, than having to put up with a low-life midget like you."

Bernard's reaction was immediate. The Head Elf's face contorted with fury, and the next moment he made to lunge at Jack. He didn't make it far, however. Tooth Fairy and Mother Nature, who Bernard was positioned between, reached out and forcefully held him back. Even as Bernard clawed at the Legends' arms, trying to break free, they kept a firm grip on the raging elf. Tooth even tried to talk him down out of his potent rage.

After several tense moments the Head Elf managed to relax. He exchanged a weary, grateful smile at Tooth, who returned the gesture as if to say _you're welcome._ Then, with a deep breath, Bernard settled back against a counter-top that rested to his left. He offered Jack a last smoldering glare before finally looking away, and focusing on Mother Nature, attentive and calm.

"We must regard this incident seriously, Jack," Mother Nature said, picking up where they had left off before Jack's jabs at the Head Elf. "We simply cannot allow such behavior to continue."

"Figures," Jack chuckled, tossing his head back and rolling his eyes. "I lose my temper with someone just _one time_ and have to get thrown in the slammer for it. What a logical legal system we have here, eh Spock?"

This last remark he directed at Scott, who elected to keep his mouth shut and not make matters worse. He even managed to ignore the _Star Trek _reference Jack had tossed at his way, which was a momentous reason to celebrate, he thought. Normally he would've jumped right on that Trekkie band-wagon. But now was not the time. The situation was simply too serious to joke about.

"Now, this comes to my next point," Mother Nature continued, once Jack had ceased with his remarks. "The Council has reached a difficult verdict, Jack. As you know, we have slowly put more and more restrictions on you, as instances have arisen to require such actions. But in regard to your most recent and rather unstable behavior - such as losing your temper and threatening many of the elves - I'm afraid we have come to our biggest and most painful decision yet."

Jack met her penetrating gaze now, his calm facade slipping a fraction. Concern and fear briefly gripped his features now, as he said quietly, but still with his usual spark of defiance, "Well? What is it now, Earth Lady? We haven't got all day, you know. I still have to attend to my community service priorities."

Inwardly, Jack was cursing himself for his rebellious attitude. _Come on, Jack, you need to cool it,_ he thought, trying to regain his sense of inner peace in the face of growing uncertainty. _You were in control of yourself before. . .now you're letting Mother Nature take the reigns of your emotions, twist you around, confuse you. Get back on the saddle. Get a hold of yourself. Breathe. . .i__nhale. . .e__xhale._

"Yes, we _are _aware of that, Jack," Mother Nature sighed, straightening up and clenching her jaw to keep from saying something she would regret. "But in light of what has transpired, it is _my _priority as a Legendary Figure to keep things of this nature in check. So, without further adieu, I think that I must read this, for your sake and for mine."

With a small flourish, she pulled a scroll from some hidden recess within her flowing gown, and slowly but purposefully unraveled it before them all.

Jack's heart sped up a little at the sight. What did she have planned for him this time? Imprisonment? More community service? He took a deep breath and tried uselessly to calm himself down. Somehow, he knew this new sentence would be even more severe than anything he had heard before, and the thought of this troubled him even more greatly.

_Okay, relax. Your emotions are getting out of hand, Jack. Remember. . .inhale. . .e__xhale._

He repeated the action, trying not to seem panicked. Meanwhile the seconds seemed to drawl on for an eternity. Only Father Time knew the true passage of moments that went by in that room. Lucky him.

Then. . .it came. The ultimate punch to the stomach. The final twist of the knife in Jack's already figuratively wounded heart.

"Jack Frost," Mother Nature began. . .slowly, and excruciatingly. She looked up from the scroll for a moment and locked eyes with Jack, which struck such a sense of dread in the sprite that his knees nearly gave out on the spot.

"Jack Frost is not permitted to contact any family members residing in his home of Crystal Springs," Mother Nature went on, her gaze returning to the scroll in her hands. "All connections to these relatives will be limited and/or severed until further notice. Any ties with siblings will be severed effective immediately. The Legate system put in place for Frost and his sister Jacqueline is thus invalid for a maximum of one year. The number of years may change when and if it is necessary."

For once, Jack was utterly shocked. His heart fluttered strangely in his chest, then became an iron weight against his ribcage. His already weak knees apruptly failed him now, for he had to lean heavily against the table to keep himself upright. The breath rushed out of him, too. Meanwhile, his mind raced at the speed of light, as he tried to judge if he had heard Mother Nature correctly, and if so, if she was actually serious.

The whole room had fallen silent by this point. Everyone looked just as shocked as Jack felt, except for Mother Nature and Father Time. Vaguely, Jack suspected that the others had not known the extent of this new restriction, or else had not been informed of it altogether. His mind kept whirling in numb, chaotic circles as his breathing slowly grew heavier, each new rise and fall of his chest sending a hot, molten pain through his body. What was going on? Was this real? Why was this happening to him? These thoughts and more spun out of control through his mind.

Mother Nature, for once, actually seemed sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said simply. "I warned you that this was a difficult decision. But we have other interests at heart as well, and we just can't risk your family's safety while you are in this present state."

"Are you alright, Jack?" Scott asked quietly, patting Jack's arm when the thawed sprite did not respond; he was simply staring off into some distant space beyond the confines of the room.

A shudder passed through Jack. He was trying hard not to let the mingled sorrow and hatred he was feeling overwhelm over him. What cruel twist of fate had lead Mother Nature to carry out this sentence on him? How could she be so heartless, so indifferent, to both his internal and external conflicts? Didn't she care? Didn't she have any decency? Any compassion?

This was worse - much, _much _worse - than anything Jack had dealt with so far. He leaned even more forcefully against the table, taking a deep breath as he tried to steady himself physically and mentally.

This was far worse than putting up with the constant surveillance of his so-called companions day in and day out, he thought. Worse than being under house arrest for the three or more weeks following the previous Christmas, with little nourishment, activity, or comradeship to keep him sane. Worse than facing his fellow Council members, who would always consider him a failure, a fiend, and a complete jackass in every sense of the word.

_He could not have any contact with his family at all. _

How was he possibly expected, after all the hell these people had put him though, to severe all connections with his loved ones, whom had he been trying so hard to talk to again and make up for the things he had done to them? Gods, how he had tried sneaking past Mother Nature's defenses at the Pole. How hard he had tried to leave and visit his family in Crystal Springs. He didn't know how they would react to actually seeing him, after what he had done and how long he had been away. . .but anything was better than putting up with Mother Nature's cruelty.

Anything was better than being trapped and treated like an _animal._

At last pulling himself free of the gaping maw that was his wild conscience, Jack shook his head slowly. It was effort for him to even _lift_ his head to speak, let alone meet the gaze of anyone in this room.

"No, Scott," Jack finally said - hoarsely, opening his eyes. Tears came suddenly and unbidden to the surface, and the sprite struggled to keep them at bay. "I'm not alright."

Scott quickly stood up, putting an arm around Jack consolingly. "C'mon, pal, sit down," he said softly. "We can discuss this."

Something in Jack finally snapped. With a furious growl, he roughly pushed Scott away.

"I don't need your damn sympathy, _Santa,_" he spat. "I'm perfectly capable of handling this situation by myself, without your pity. I'm tired of all these stupid rules and punishments! I'm tired of feeling trapped and alone!"

Jack rounded on Mother Nature now, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You think this is all just one big joke, don't you?" he hissed. "You think it's just _so _hilarious ripping me away from my family, from _my own sister_! You just don't give a damn, do you? You never have where I've been concerned. All my life I strove to be better, to be more powerful than anyone else, because I was never appreciated. Not by you, not by my mother or father, no one! Only my sister Jacqueline was there when I needed her, when I didn't know where to turn. Her innocence helped me in more ways than she or anyone could possibly imagine. . .and now you expect me to throw that all away? To destroy the bond we have?

"Yeah, I've screwed up big time! I know that. _Everyone_ freakin' knows it! There isn't a soul here who doesn't know about the Day of Darkness. I did terrible things to my family that day, and now I'm suffering the consequences of that. I always will. Nothing will ever be the same with us. . .but now, I have a chance to try and change what I mean to them. Maybe, if I was able to _see_ them again, I could finally make peace with something that's haunted me for over 1400 years. I could tell them how sorry I am. . .then maybe, we could start rebuilding our love for one another, one step at a time. But now, thanks to you, that hate and heartache will be with them for much longer. Maybe I'll never see them again. I don't know anymore.

"I _do_ know it doesn't matter to you. To _any _of you. Out of everyone sitting here, I don't think anyone understands my pain better than Scott. He is the _only_ one willing out of _any_ of you to actually talk to me, to actually give me real support and kindness when I needed it the most. Which leaves the rest of you sorry scumbags with only one sentiment from me. . ._kiss my melted ass_. I'm done. Thank you all dearly, for ruining my life and my possible reconciliation with loved ones I haven't seen in centuries. You have my _utmost_ gratitude. Hasta la vista. . _.compadres."_

Before anyone could argue, Jack stormed out of the room and slammed his way out of the house. He crashed into tables and lamps, broke vases and picture frames as he went, but it hardly mattered. He just wanted to get as far away from Mother Nature as possible. . .get away from the agony he had just had to face.

_Why? Why is this happening? _he thought. _Why don't they see? Why don't they understand? Why, why, why?_

At last, Jack emerged from the house. Without the slightest hesitation, he turned left towards the town square and ran away, away from the stupid Legendaries and their stupid rules and Plans, and from that stupid bitch Mother Nature, and from stupid Scott who should have stuck up for him the instant he went off.

_I hate you all! _Jack silently screamed, tears filling his eyes again as he fled. _I hate, hate, HATE you! Why can't you see who I really am? Why can't you appreciate me for who I've become? Why can't you accept me? Why do you have to do these horrible things to me? _

_Why?_

* * *

**Hello, all! I know I said that I wouldn't update this for awhile, but in light of Martin Short's birthday today I couldn't resist! For those you know who aren't aware, Martin Short is the brilliant man who portrayed Jack Frost in the third Santa Clause movie. OMG, it just makes me so happy that it's his birthday!**

**Anyway, I hope this was a nice, angst-filled chapter for you all. I was going to make this longer, but figured I'd stop here so I could post it in time for Marty's B-Day! And again, thank you SafyreSky and etiquette-faux-pas for letting me borrowing your lovely head-cannons! They will actually make some appearances soon, I can promise. So don't fret (and don't sue me!)**

**Any thoughts or ideas are greatly welcomed! Thank you! **

_**Updated as of December 16th, 2014**_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Mother Nature shook her head in dismay and sank wearily into the nicely padded chair she had claimed at the head of the table. With a patience she had not shown in the course of the morning until now, she put her gavel down - decidedly ignoring the large, cracking pockmark she had created as she did so - and breathed deeply.

"That was _not _how I'd planned for things to turn out," she eventually said, rubbing the sides of her forehead. A painful throbbing had started up there, giving her a headache.

"Well, how did you _expect_ things to turn out?" Scott snapped, turning his head so he could look at the earth woman with disgust. "You just told Jack that he can't see his family anymore. If I were him I think I'd be pretty ticked off, too. What did you go and do a thing like that for, Mother Nature? What has he done to deserve this kind of punishment? Sure, he threatened some of the elves. That irks me too, but I think your method of punishing him is too extreme. We all need to talk about this as a group. No offense, Mother Nature, but you shouldn't be the one to take charge and make all of the decisions."

Many of the other Council members nodded in agreement, turning to look at the Head of the Council sharply.

Mother Nature, her cool gaze sweeping over all of them, said nothing. Instead she turned to Bernard and said, "Please make a note of Jack's refusal to cooperate with the Frost Plan. Also, write down that Jack must return to me as soon as possible, so that the newest rule of the Plan can be put in place. When you're finished I would like you to take the notes and transfer them to the Hall of Records."

Bernard nodded solemnly as Mother Nature handed him a thin leather book and a pen, which he took as he excused himself and headed out the door. "Council," he said respectfully, stopping in the doorway out of the kitchen so that he could give a polite, parting bow. Then he turned and disappeared; the sound of the floorboards heralding his rapid departure was the only sign of the Head Elf's presence.

The room was quiet for awhile, everyone too nervous to speak and disturb the uneasy silence which had fallen over them.

"M-Maybe someone should go after Jack," Easter Bunny finally piped up. His voice was nervous and squeaky, moreso because he was afraid Mother Nature would explode or summon a tornado upon him. "Ya' know, just to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone or. . .or destroy Elfsburg. Maybe once one of us calms him down, we can bring him back here to you, Mother Nature"

"I volunteer myself to be the one to find Jack," Tooth Fairy said, raising his hand.

"What're you gonna do, squirt him to death with toothpaste?" Cupid laughed, crossing his arms as he serenely floated above the other Legendaries. "I hardly think the guy needs his teeth cleaned."

_"Silence, please!"_ Father Time commanded, slamming his staff down on the hard wood floor. "This is _not_ the time to be bickering, Council members!"

There was a slight pause as the startled Council members met Father Time's all-encompassing gaze.

"He started it," Tooth then accused, pointing a finger at Cupid.

The Legend of Love threw a hand over his mouth in mock-offense at the tattle-tale retort.

"Father Time is right," Mother Nature said, before Cupid or the others could instigate a full-blown conflict. The usual authority in her voice and figure had lost some of its force; now, she only seemed exhausted and desperate. "Please, Council, settle down. Jack's unexpected display of anger may have rattled you all, but unlike him, we all still have important business to attend to."

Scott rolled his eyes, chuckling humorlessly to himself. "This whole meeting is hardly _important_," he mumbled. "Frost Plan and business be damned."

Thankfully, no one was able to hear Scott. The rest of the Council had settled down from their squabbling, and now sat attentively as Mother Nature gathered herself together, and finally went on with the meeting.

"Along with Jack's rather. . _.unfortunate_ situation, I regret to inform you all that we have another problem on our hands," she began. "That is, Halloween - the guardian and ruler of all that is spooky, hideous, and gruesome - has requested to host his annual Spook-a-palooza Party here at the North Pole."

At the mention of Halloween, Easter covered his furry face with his hands, quivering. A dark look passed over Tooth's face, and Cupid shook his head, a grim expression on his own cherubic features. Scott just stared incomprehensibly at Mother Nature, wondering why this announcement had struck such a chord in the other Council members, and what the significance of this news was.

"Can't we just say _no _to the guy?" Scott decided to ask, when no one ventured to speak for or against the announcement. "I mean, by the way you guys are all acting, I assume this Halloween isn't a very welcoming person. If having a party up here at the Pole is so much of a problem, then maybe we can talk to him and arrange for a better situation."

"He was very adamant, Santa," Mother Nature said, almost apologetically. "You haven't met Halloween, and so he has made it one of his priorities to come and introduce himself to you. He's a very difficult person to persuade. Once he has his mind set on something, you would have to resurrect the dead in order for him to think otherwise. My daughter Autumn and son-in-law Faunin had enough problems trying to raise him when he was young. Now that he's grown up, he's developed into quite a charismatic, charming, and mysterious character. And he's a challenging grandson to handle at times, too. Hal means well, though. He just has an. . _.unusual_ outlook on things."

Scott nodded slowly. So Halloween - or Hal, as Mother Nature had also called him - was not the easiest individual to deal with. Okay, he could accept that; after all, Jack was quite the handful himself, with his ego and unsteady moods. But apparently Halloween had own interesting charms, which more than made up for his eccentric personality. Having Hal host this "Spook-a-palooza" party didn't seem like too much of a problem, at least in Scott's view.

"How long do we have to agree?" Scott asked. "Agree to let Halloween have his party at the North Pole, that is?"

"We have until the first of October," Father Time replied without missing a beat. "That, I might add, is in approximately five months, 18 weeks, 118 days-"

"Yes, thank you, Cuckoo Clock," Cupid interrupted, groaning loudly. "I think we get the picture."

Father Time bristled a little at the comment (especially since Cupid had used one of his rather embarrassing nicknames) but he elected not to take the bait. Meanwhile, Mother Nature had closed her eyes, praying that the Council members would stop trying to insult each other and actually cooperate.

"I'm overwhelmed," she said, expelling a long, weary sigh. "We all are. I _know _that. Out of everyone, Jack has been hit the hardest, and I acknowledge that, as well. With his thaw, his inquiring family and endless other predicaments due to his recklessness as a Legendary Figure. . .I just don't know how any of us can deal with the stress. Especially him."

"He doesn't _deal_ with it," Scott retorted, putting his hands on the table in frustration and standing up from his chair. He had had enough of Mother Nature's unfair and unwavering attitude. If he didn't say something now, he knew he never would; defending Jack was the least he could do to make Mother Nature see that he was willing to change, so long as he was trusted and treated with decency.

"Jack has been struggling to come to terms with what he's done, and in my opinion you're just too stubborn and narrow-minded to see how much he's hurting inside," Scott went on. "Whatever happened to compassion and sympathy? What happened to the Mother Nature who would listen to someone, and accept change or make compromises in order to accomplish what was right and _just._ But now. . .well, now that caring Mother Nature I knew is gone. I don't know who the woman standing before now is anymore. I haven't known for quite some time."

Mother Nature was shocked by Scott's words, but he ignored her reaction as he pressed forward, the momentum of his words driving him on.

"You crossed the line," Scott said - calmly, with a hint of underlying rage. "I've tried my best to support you and the rest of the Council on this Frost Plan, but frankly I'm getting tired of it. When you forced Bernard, Curtis, and me to step up to the plate for Jack. . .you were really beginning to push the boundaries. I shouldn't have to held so accountable to Jack's actions, and neither should my elves. It's asking too much of all three of us to keep an eye on him twenty four seven, three hundred and sixty-five days of the year. We can't be there every second telling Jack how to run his life and not screw up something. Because _news flash, Mother Nature. _Everyone makes mistakes. No one can be perfect. And if you're not willing to let Jack make up for his mistakes in his own time, without you pushing him beyond his limits, then I believe we're done here. There's no need to discuss anything. Keep on hating Jack, all because he was once a icy jerk and made some pretty bad mistakes, mistakes_ he is trying to fix_. So go ahead. . .keep making up rule. Keep making him feel worthless and trapped. Just know that the consequences that come are on _your _head, and no one else's. Good day to you all."

With this last heated farewell, Scott stormed out of the room just as Jack had done, causing the Council to erupt with even more anxious sentiments.

"Wow. That escalated quickly," Sandman, shaking his head drowsily, yawned as he sat up, stretching his arms.

The room quieted down a little upon Sandy's reawakening, and now Sandman himself, blinking the sleep out of his deep brown eyes, turned to Mother Nature with an almost disappointed smile.

"Santa's right. You shouldn't crush Jack's spirit with all those rules, Mother Nature," Sandy said to the earth woman. Obviously, he hadn't been completely asleep throughout the course of the disastrous meeting. "Or punish Santa for not making Jack abide by those rules, either. The stress and pain are just not good for anyone concerned. Not them, and not for you, either. Perhaps the true solution to the problems were facing just lies in the power of dreams. Dreams have a way of unlocking secrets and solving difficult problems, you know."

Mother Nature sighed, sinking even lower into her chair and hiding her face in her hands helplessly. First Jack, then Scott. . .now Sandman was criticizing her. But the worst part of it was, that what they had told her was true.

And it made her feel absolutely _awful._

"What in the name of Earth have I done?" she moaned.

* * *

Jack practically stomped his way through the streets of Elfsburg, every footfall making him feel even more furious than the moment before. All he could think of was how infuriated he was with Mother Nature, and what she had just tried to do to him. The nerve of that woman, thinking she was a disciple of the gods with her superior attitude and firm belief that her word was law!

Well, it seemed that the old saying of "being so angry you see red" was true, because that certainly seemed to be happening to Jack at the moment. All he could see were vicious red specks across his vision, dancing almost tauntingly before him. His blood seethed through his veins, his heartbeat pounded in his skull, and cold sweat had broken out over his skin. He couldn't stop shaking, either._  
_

As Jack continued walking, struggling not to trip in the process, he felt an elf bump into him. He instantly turned, his strained nerves snapping, and he found himself screaming, "_Watch where you're going!"_ He swung a threatening fist at the unfortunate elf, who ran away before he could unleash his ultimate wrath upon him.

He couldn't control his emotions anymore, and at this point, he knew it was hopeless to even try. He had told himself earlier that he could handle the Council's prejudices, but that meant nothing now. After what Mother Nature had said. . .about losing the bond with family and most importantly, Jacqueline, his hold on his emotions had completely fled. Now all of the feelings, some which had thought he'd bottled months ago, were flooding to the surface of his mind, drowning out all sense of calm and reason.

Now tears began to well in Jack's eyes as the flood spread, threatening to overwhelm him entirely. He tried holding back the oncoming deluge; tried to grapple for some sense of control.

But when the tears still menaced, his eyes throbbed with the pressure of holding back the flood, and his throat tightened with such force that he thought his head might explode, Jack finally gave himself up. The tears washed down his face, the torrents of his battered soul pouring out of him, unbearable and unstoppable.

The strength fled out with the flood, it seemed, for his knees were growing weak again, struggling to support him. He could only managed to stumble a few more feet before he collapsed entirely onto the glistening polar landscape. His whole body convulsed with excruciating sobs, and he covered his face partially, some part of him not wanting his grief to be known and pitied.

One thing was certain, though.

For the first time in many months, Jack was freely and fully letting go of himself.

_Jack. . .Jack, are you alright?_

There was murmuring around Jack, the rustle and clink of many tools and clothes as the elves shifted uneasily around him - there were probably gossiping, too. Wondering just what in Christmas was wrong with him this time. He was so upset that he did not hear the voice tickling at the edges of his mind, trying to get his attention. Nor did he care that rumors were no doubt spreading like wildfire throughout Elfsburg, speculating what his problem was, and why he couldn't handle his emotions like a normal person.

_Come on, Jack, get a hold of yourself,_ the same whispery voice tried again. This time a light mental prod proceeded the words._ The elves are beginning to notice. _

Jack's breath hitched, and for a moment he mistook the gentle, almost calming voice as his sister, trying to reach out to him and instill some shred of reason in his chaotic soul.

"J-Jacqueline?" he croaked. "Is. . .is that you?"

_What?_ the voice replied, almost as if offended._ No! Jack, it's me. . .Elle. You know, Elle Connelly - the girl whose love life you almost completely screwed up. I set up a telepathic connection between us so we could talk for awhile in private. _

Jack snorted, an air of peace, albeit _annoyed_ peace, descending upon him. Of all the people he wanted or needed to talk to, Elle was certainly not the highest on the list. Besides, the two of them didn't exactly get along. After Jack had tried to stand in the way of Elle and Bernard becoming engaged, their relationship had become. . .uncertain, to say the least. And awkward. Even tense. This time was no exception.

"Go away," Jack snapped. With an angry huff, he managed to climb to his feet; he adjusted his suit as he did so, casually trying to brush off the snow that had dampened his pant legs.

"And stay out of my head," Jack added. "It's creepy. Besides, I'm not in the mood to discuss my personal feelings with anyone, telepathically or otherwise. Go bother your fiance or something. Or go supervise the elves back at the Workshop. I don't really care. I just want you to leave me alone."

_You really are a stubborn bastard,_ Elle snapped back at him._ Why can't you just admit you're a narcissistic, good-for-nothing asshole who needs to look over his priorities for once? I know we may not be on such friendly terms, Jack, but that doesn't mean I don't care about what been happening to you. Because I_ do_ care. You've been treated horribly, and I want to be here to lend you my support and kindness. _

Jack was honestly taken aback. After all he'd done to keep Elle and Bernard apart, she was still willing to help him? He was impressed, and more than a bit touched. This was saying a lot, he thought, considering he'd probably nearly killed the both of them. Showing him kindness at this point was very considerate and thoughtful of Elle.

"So, I take it you heard what was said at the meeting already," Jack sighed, running a hair through his hair. "Although I think the question of exactly _how_ can be confirmed readily enough."

Elle snickered. _Yep. Eavesdropping. Where you're concerned it doesn't really hurt to be careful. Plus, I was wondering what Bernard was up to. He didn't tell me there was a Council meeting this morning. He was up before I was and left our suite without so much as a note or an apologetic cup of coffee. So I took matters into my own hands, and got more than I was expecting. _

"Did you, um. . ." Jack tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously, suddenly realizing that if Elle had been looking for Bernard telepathically and had "eavesdropped" on the Council meeting in the process, then she had probably heard nearly everything that had been said. "Did you happen to hear what I said about you and Bernard?" he asked. "About how you could find someone better?"

He could almost imagine the dangerous smile on the Number Two Elf's face.

_Unfortunately, yes,_ she confirmed._ But no hard feelings right now, m'kay? We have better things to do right now than me having to chew you out for some smart-ass comment about my relationship with Bernard. That's a problem we can discuss later. So, tell me, since we have a little time, how you're feeling, and what I can do to ease your stress.__  
_

Jack sighed. He couldn't bottle up his feelings forever, not now - and especially not with Elle with him, whose own telepathic abilities had come along surprisingly well. She therefore could pry into his thoughts quite easily and extract the answers she was seeking. It was kind, then, that she was not choosing that method. She was actually giving him a chance to sort out his feelings for himself, and sift through them in his own time. Jack really appreciated that.

"I don't know how much you heard," he said at last. "But it wasn't good at all. Mother Nature. . ." He took a deep breath. "She added a new rule to the Frost Plan."

_That piece of garbage?_ Elle scoffed._ Man, I hate that she calls it that. The _Frost _Plan. It's like she's trying to constantly remind you of what a cold-hearted jerkhole you were last year. Anyway, no, I didn't tune it to that part of the meeting. What happened? Did she give you more of those stupid rules? _

"This time was different," Jack said quietly. "More. . .shocking and personal." His hands began to tremble, so he shoved them into his pockets. "She said. . .she said. . ."

Gods, he couldn't say it. He couldn't tell Elle about what Mother Nature had done to him. It was just too fresh in his conscience, and still too painful.

_What did she say? _An edge of tension and concern entered Elle's usually soothing voice. _Jack, are you with me? _

But Jack _had_ to tell her, he then reasoned. He couldn't let something this devastating become a secret. He would never be able to bear a burden like that, ever. He would rather die.

"She said. . . that I'm not allowed to see my family, back home in Crystal Springs," Jack said hastily. "She said the connection between Jacqueline and I will be severed, and that I can't talk to her for a year, maybe more. And the Legate system we have - that is, with Jacqueline as my successor/Legend in training - will be abolished as well. It'll be like we were never brother and sister. Everything will just be gone."

Elle was silent; for a moment, Jack feared she had left him completely. Then she spoke with such vehemence that it actually really startled Jack.

_She can't do that, Jack! It's against the L.A.W.S. Act of 45 A.D.! Plus it's just cruel and heartless. __The fact that she would even try to tear you away from your sister and your family completely is outrageous! We need to report her, Jack. Like, right now even. This is absolute bullshit._

"But how?" Jack implored. "How can we report her? It's not like the odds are really in my favor, you know. My reputation is practically dripping red."

_Well, may the odds forever be in your favor now, if you'll pardon my reference to The Hunger Games, _Elle replied. _B__ecause now you have_ me_ on your side. And you have, believe it or not, Bernard. . .and Scott and Curtis, too. Together we'll prove how cruel Mother Nature has been, and justice will be served. _

Jack laughed, a nervous yet excited grin springing onto his face. "Ellington Connelly, you are truly a miracle," he praised. "Thank you."

_Dammit, Jim!_ Elle laughed, quoting her one of her favorite _Trek _characters._ I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker! Anyway, you're welcome. Let me just put down this tinsel and I'll beam down there to the surface in a flash._

A moment later, Elle appeared beside Jack, a smile on her face. Her dark brown hair shone, and the golden streaks within it glittered in the light cast by the Polar dome. Her blue eyes held a mischievous gleam that made Jack shiver. _If only things had worked out in a better, more civilized way, _he thought briefly, before punching her playfully in the arm and giving her a smile of gratitude.

"Good to see you in the flesh again, Elle," he said, as they walked a little farther into the town square, where the elves were working tirelessly for the upcoming holidays. A few of them offered only brief glances in their direction before turning away.

"I was afraid we'd have to resort to using that weird "mind-meld" thing for the rest of the day," Jack added, noting her involuntary smile at the intended reference. "I don't particularly enjoy talking to thin air, you know. It's makes for a rather embarrassing scene."

"Yeah, well, it certainly would do wonders to your already tarnished image, that's for sure," Elle shot back, though the remark was not meant to be insulting. "Then again, you don't have to talk to thin air. Just communicate using your thoughts. But forget about that for right now. You never really answered my question from earlier. You just told me what was bothering you, not if you felt depressed or frustrated or anything. So, how are you feeling, Jack?"

Jack couldn't help it - he laughed. "How am I feeling?" he repeated. It almost felt like a trick question. "Why are you suddenly so concerned for the "jerkhole" who almost ruined your chances at finding true love?"

Elle shrugged. "We all make mistakes," she said simply. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Or, in your case, a third or fourth."

"Right." Jack tugged at his collar again. "Well, do you want me to say? That I'm an emotional basket-case who's alone and depressed?"

"That's a start," Elle replied encouragingly. "You're alone and depressed. Okay. We have something to work off of now. That's good. Now, what do you think would help you not feel this way?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm just so confused right now, to be honest. I don't know how I'm really feeling. Strange, I guess. Look, let's talk later when I'm not feeling so out of sorts, okay? Maybe we could have a coffee or something over at one of the new cafes in town. Maybe then we could talk."

Elle's eyes widened briefly, before mellowing with a knowing gleam. "Is that a hint of longing I hear?" she teased. "Jack Frost, you seriously cannot consider going on a date with me. Of all the things you've pulled, you really want to risk the wrath of my _fiance_? Who I might remind you is _Bernard?_"

"No, no, no!" Jack insisted, a panicked look entering his features. "No, I didn't mean it like that! Trust me, I've gotten over that whole emotional turmoil of _"Bernard is Elle's fiance now, so hands off unless you want to get your slushy ass kicked."_ I truly just want you two to be happy together. It's just. . .I need someone to talk to. Not right now, but maybe later. Either way I really need to sort myself out, and doing it alone isn't going to help me."

Before Elle could respond, the light around them suddenly darkened, as if a black veil had been pulled over their eyes. The two of them looked up at the same time, to find that strange, ominous clouds were beginning to gather overhead. As they continued to watch, slightly horrified and transfixed, the masses turned from a somber gray to a dangerous, eerie black.

"Oh, shit," Elle breathed. "That can't be good. That can't be good _at all."_

Clouds _never_ formed beneath the ice walls of the North Pole. It would snow, certainly, but that was due to the ice that encased the Pole and kept it safe. Year round little flecks from this icy dome came off, and formed what was commonly called the Polar Snow Effect. It was kind of like the lake snow effect, only different. But the fact remained that there had never been clouds at the North Pole - which was why these strange, possibly harmful formations were cause for much concern.

Elle and Jack exchanged a worried glance, and at an unspoken agreement, they bolted out of the square in search of Scott and the rest of the Legendary Figures. Perhaps one of them would have some clue of what was happening.

And maybe, Elle thought as gusts of chilly, unnatural wind began to beat fiercely at her and Jack, one of the Legendaries would know a way to stop these clouds before serious damage was inflicted on the North Pole and its inhabitants.

* * *

The Council had adjourned quietly after Scott's abrupt departure. Leaving the elf house for which they had temporarily housed their meeting, they made their way to the square, when they were stopped short at the sight of Elle and Jack running toward them from one of the many side streets. More importantly, they saw the massive storm clouds that were brewing above their heads, growing stronger and more deadly looking by the minute.

"What's happening?" Mother Nature called out, once Elle and Jack were closer enough to hear her.

"We don't know!" Jack shouted back. "But it can't be good! Judging by the forces we're seeing here, this storm may have the potential to wipe out the Pole!"

"But that's impossible!" Tooth cried. "The Pole is protected by magic. . .a storm just can't simply _sweep_ all that away!"

"Unless it's not just a regular storm." This came from Elle, who had a horrified look on her face.

"We have to do something!" she shouted. "First we should probably go underground, gather up all the elves or something, or-"

A sudden explosive crack of thunder cut off the Number Two elf's panicked words. As the thunder continued to rumble around them, the air around the group of magical beings seemed to _twist_ and bend, wavering unsteadily as if it were an indecisive mirage, unable to be completely real, yet not being able to entirely fade, either. Elle's being seemed to bend as well, as if she were a part of the illusion, and it _hurt_. The sensation was not unlike what she thought being pulled inside out must feel like.

Elle doubled over, trying to scream and finding she couldn't. She forced her eyes, which were squeezed shut in pain, to open. The others seemed to be experiencing the same thing; she saw Jack, clutching his stomach. An anguished groan escaped his lips as he tried to move, which was no use. No one seemed to be able to move, or fly, for that matter. Cupid seemed to be pinned in midair, his convulsing body caught in slow-motion. Everyone else she could see through her tear-strewn eyelashes, like Mother Nature and Father Time, were in similar states, trying to move, with arms outstretched; but it was like being caught in some forcefield on _Star Trek, _with every movement nearly impossible and also extremely painful. Except with this "forcefield" of sorts, everything was blurred and strange, with colors twisting and snaking in every direction. Even breathing was a hopeless task that violently squeezed one's chest and lungs.

At last, the strange phenomenon that had rendered them all helpless seemed to lift, because the next moment Elle was on her hands and knees, gasping for much-needed breath. She cast a quick glance around, seeing that the other Legendaries were in similar conditions. A few had fallen to the ground as she had, while others remained upright, although they were doubled over, as she had been initially.

"We can't. . .do anything," Father Time gasped, leaning heavily on his staff. "As you said, Miss Connelly, this storm. . .isn't just a regular storm. It's. . .something much more. I've only read of such phenomenons happening, but I never. . .believed I would actually experience one."

His strength slowly returning, Father Time took a tentative step forward, gazing up at the strange clouds which now dominated the skies of the North Pole.

"I don't understand why this is happening, or _how. . ._but what we see now before us is a chronological disturbance in the fabric of time itself," Father Time said solemnly. "In other words, this is a Time Storm. And it will rip apart this world as we know it within a matter of moments."

* * *

**I just couldn't keep myself away! Now I've gone and written a whole new chapter from start to finish in one sitting! WOOT! (Please don't think I'm bragging about this, though. I'm just happy with myself that I was able to work on this more, cuz school just been sucking away my free time!)**

**So things get a little more exciting, and we finally get to see Elle! (Thank you so much again etiquette-faux-pas for letting me borrow her, I hope she was relatively in character. If not please let me know!) **

**And thank you too SafyreSky. You're just amazing. Nuff said. **

**Reviews are welcome. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! **

_**Updated as of December 17th, 2014**_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Everyone stared at Father Time with undisguised horror as the "Time Storm" raged on above them. The air began to whirl and dance again, the very threads of reality itself seemingly to waltz in tune to the music of chaos which sang through the morning. All around them, the wind roared like a beast from hell, and the buildings screamed, their foundations creaking with the strain of the storm. Even the elves cried out like newborns, clinging to the crumbling skin of their once secure and untroubled world with every ounce of strength they could muster.

And witnessing all of this, Jack, Elle, and the rest of the Council of Legendary Figures felt absolutely _powerless._ What could they, some small, insignificant beings, do to stop the almighty forces of such a strange and destructive storm - a storm that seemed born from the very pits of primeval darkness that had been present since the dawn of time?

One small, insignificant being, however, felt obligated to not stand by and watch as this hell-force consumed his world. He felt moved to actually _do_ something to defy Hell's wrath.

And this one small, insignificant being just happened to be Father Time.

Recovering from his initial shock, the Time Lord now squared his jaw, and spread out his arms and legs in a threatening, defiant fashion. His purple robes whipped violently in the breeze, and as he lifted up his staff in an equally defiant gesture, the storm seemed to hiss and rumble in protest. The air warped around him like ocean waves, the clouds continuing to growl at him; but when he moved his free hand through the air currents, the twisted shades of reality suddenly shifted. After a moment these writhing threads seemed to relax, becoming stable once again.

Father Time smiled. He had not had to deal with such intense Time/Space stabilizing techniques as this, but he was pleased that what little stabilizing he could do seemed to be working. Raising his staff higher, the Time Lord began slicing at the air with it, the motions really seeming to cut through the pulsing instability and return it to its natural state.

"Father Time, what are you doing?" Jack cried. He, Elle and Scott had taken cover behind an upturned wagon. Upon seeing the Lord of Time fearlessly confront the oncoming onslaught of the Time Storm, and actually seem to fix it, he'd begun to panic. What if something unexpected happened, and Father Time was injured? It would be on his conscience to not try and save his fellow Legendary from a possible horrible situation.

"I am fixing the problem, Frost!" Father Time shouted back. "And your disruption to my concentration will certainly not help me continue to do so!"

Jack scowled, feeling miffed at first. Then his frustration mellowed into concern.

"Just be careful," he sighed helplessly, ducking his head back behind the limited shelter of the wagon.

Able to focus once more, Father Time continued his steady, certain movements. The wind was slowly dying, and the clouds overhead, which were beginning to diminish in size and intensity, brought an anxious but satisfied smile to his lips. Everything, he knew, was becoming secure again. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

But then the clouds roared again, sounding very much like a monstrous animal. Lightning crackled blindingly across the sky once again, and this time one of those bolts flashed down very close to where Father Time was standing. The Time Lord swiftly jumped backwards, just as the bolt struck the ground, missing him by inches.

His concentration had been broken; and it was just long enough for the storm to recover from his retaliation. Now the clouds, seething like a living beast, glowed menacingly with a thousands mini-lightning bolts, all crackling in rapid succession.

Father Time was just getting in his previous position, ready to beat back the forces of the storm, when another fork of lightning bore down on him and the cowering Legendaries. This time, the Time Lord could not move to avoid it. The burning, blinding bolt struck his staff, causing it to ricochet out of his hand. Father Time himself went flying into the wagon behind which Elle, Scott and Jack were crouched, making them jump and then gasp in horror.

Sheltered nearby behind a chunk of wall that had crumbled away from one of the elf homes, Mother Nature and the others also gasped with alarm and shock. Easter made to get up and hop over to assist Father Time, and Tooth's wings fluttered anxiously. Scott, however, motioned for them to stay put, and carefully went over to pull Father Time to safety.

Once he had managed to drag the Time Lord's limp body behind the wagon, Scott took in his appearance. One of the Time Lord's hands - the one which had held his staff - was warped and bleeding. One could hardly recognize it was a hand at all. The sleeve in which this hand had been contained was also burnt right up to the elbow, and smoking slightly. The skin of Father Time's arm also had a strange warped appearance.

"God, is he alright?" Elle asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

In response, Jack placed two fingers on Father Time's neck, then did the same for his other wrist, the one that was untouched by the lightning bolt's strange effects.

"His heartbeat is normal, from what I can tell," he replied, in answer to Scott's and Elle's worried looks. "He should be fine, given some rest and care by Dr. Hismus. One of you go check on the other Legendaries and make sure none of them have been hurt, okay?"

Scott nodded, smiling at Elle to let her know he would take care of the task; then he darted over to where the rest of the Council was concealed. He minded the scattered bits of toy trains and fence posts as he did; and when he finally managed to shelter himself again, he sat down and scanned over the group before him. Present were Mother Nature, an unusually fearful look in her deep brown eyes; Bunny, trembling like a leaf in a hurricane (a not so far-off simile, in this case); Tooth, hugging himself and flapping his wings furiously; Cupid, clinging to the wall with white-knuckles, his eyes screwed shut, as if in the hope that everything would eventually just go away; and at last, Sandman, for once wide awake and quite anxious.

Scott, for his part, was on the verge of wetting his pants.

"So what do we do?" he asked no one in particular, pushing this tempting option aside.

"W-Wait and pray we don't d-d-die!" Bunny stammered tearfully.

"Oh yeah, way to boost group morale, Easter," Tooth shot back. "I'll make sure to remember those wise words when my wife and children visit the Crystal Springs Funeral Home to pick out my tombstone!"

_"Enough!"_ Mother Nature shouted. "I will not have you all act like cowards and simply give up. And I also won't tolerate such negative comments like yours, Bunny and Tooth."

It was welcome sight, Scott had to admit, to have Mother Nature once more take command of the Council and calm them down. He was still upset at her for the things she had done to Jack, but there was no doubt that she could still think reasonably, and have others think the same way in a stressful situation.

"Firstly, we need to find a way to halt the spread of this Time Storm," Mother Nature went on, looking at each of the Legendaries in turn. "Father Time was trying to do this before he was rendered. . .well, before he was injured. Now it's our job to continue what he started."

"But none of us know how to control Time magic!" Tooth insisted. "Not like Father Time, at any rate. If one of _us_ tried, we might just make our situation _worse."_

"Tooth's right, Mother Nature," Scott agreed. "I don't think we should risk doing something like that ourselves. There's simply too much at stake. Maybe we should just wait for this storm to pass, and-"

"And let it destroy the North Pole as we know it?" Mother Nature interrupted. "Santa, you know as well as I do that we can't let that happen. If the Pole were to be destroyed, then the resulting aftershocks would be catastrophic. The whole magical world would fall apart!"

Scott ducked his head in frustration and helplessness, and swore under his breath. His heart pounded rhythmically in his ears as he contemplated what to do. They couldn't let the time storm continue, but they couldn't stop it either. So either way, he realized, they were essentially trapped and helpless.

"Scott!" Jack suddenly called from behind the wagon, his tone strained and anxious. "Come over here, quickly!"

With a solemn glance at each of his fellow Council members, Scott hurried back over to where Jack and Elle were leaning over Father Time. He almost instantly saw what the problem was - Father Time was fading in and out of existence. At least it seemed that way. It was as if he had become part of some illusion, or was a hologram, fading or malfunctioning in some way. Perhaps he was becoming part of the storm, for as the clouds roiled and seethed, the Time Lord's form seemed to pulse in perfect synchronization to every burst of thunder and lightning, every quiver and breath of the beastly clouds as they swept along to their wicked waltz of destruction.

Scott, transfixed and horrified, reached out to touch Father Time's robes. He didn't know why - perhaps he felt he could pull Father Time back to reality if he simply reached forward and grasped some fragment that remained of him. But Elle saw what he was doing, and gripped his wrist, holding it back from the Legend of Time.

"Sir, I don't think that's wise," she said - not scoldingly, but as a firm warning. "If you touch Father Time, then maybe the same thing will happen to you that's happening to him. Then we'd all be screwed."

Scott hesitated for a moment before pulling his hand away. He understood; and he gave Father Time a last despairing look, wishing he could do something, and understand what was even going on in the first place. Then he turned his attention to the elves along the street, struggling not to be swept away by the storm's fierce winds. Some gripped onto streetlamps for dear life; others to gates, fences, or even door-frames. Others were simply huddled in the snowdrifts, clutching at one another and simply trying to stay grounded.

Scott's mind raced as he tried to form some kind of plan. What could they possibly do to keep everyone safe? Go underground, as Elle had suggested? He knew of a few caverns that would be suitable to hide in while they let the storm pass. But then what if the storm worsened, and ended up nearly destroyed the entire North Pole? What would they do then? Would Mother Nature's suggestion then be the better one - that they should try to finish what Father Time had started, by fighting the storm? Scott didn't know of anything else on the Council who could manipulate Time. Only Father Time himself and, perhaps, his family could do that. . .but Scott had no idea how to reach Father Time's family, or even where they lived. So that option, unfortunately, was lost to them right now.

A sudden and violent gust of wind, stronger than anything the group had endured so far, came down upon the Pole now. The tell-tale warping of the air let Scott know that that same strange bending of reality he and the others had experienced earlier was preparing to hit them again. He closed his eyes, feeling as the pressure in his skull steadily increased; and the blood in his veins seemed to ignite in slow-motion, while his nerves began to tighten and scream. He tried reaching out for Elle and Jack, and found at least one of their hands. He didn't know whose it was, but he gripped it anyway, fingers locking like a vice around the other person's hand. He felt a similar pressure against his own hand, as either Elle or Jack responded to his clutch in the same fashion.

Scott could feel a scream building up inside of him, as the forces of the storm swept mercilessly past, bending reality as it went. He felt his mouth open very, _very_ slowly, the scream wanting to come out, yet still fighting to be unleashed. He was just reaching the climax of his pain when suddenly, the wind stopped and reality snapped abruptly back into place.

A few aftershocks of thunder rumbled around the Legendaries, then was gone, like it had never been there at all. Scott fell forward, nearly slamming his head against the wagon as he took deep, hungry breaths. Beside him, Elle was curled in a ball on the ground, gasping. She opened her eyes, and noticing Scott looking at her with concern, managed a smile.

"I'm okay, boss," she assured him, her voice breathy. "Go. . .check on the others. I'll collect myself and then. . .see how Jack and Father Time are doing."

Scott nodded, struggling to his feet. He gripped the wagon to steady himself, looking around. The effects of the storm were certainly evident - damaged buildings, toys broken and scattered everywhere, tinsel and wrapping paper strewn all along the street. A burning smell could be detected faintly in the air, as well as a chemical scent, as if some kind of fluid was leaking somewhere. There were buildings which had partially collapsed, too, and damage from the lightning bolts could also be seen.

Scott shook his head with mingled denial and disbelief. "Oh my God," he said. "This is. . .this is just. . ."

The merry man trailed off, however, as he turned, and was greeted by what he found was a strange and puzzling sight.

There was a figure standing in the street, no more than a few feet away from Scott. The figure was a woman, but was hardly strange. No, what was strange was that she hadn't been standing in the street before. And that Scott had never seen this woman in his life.

She was maybe in her late twenties or early thirties, at a glance. She was shaking, her face red and streaked with tears. Her auburn hair danced uncertainly in the gentle breeze - a breeze that was such a contrast to the violent gusts which had dealt its damage on the Pole. The clouds were gone now, thankfully, but didn't assuage Scott's anxiety, and it didn't explain how this woman had gotten here.

"Ma'am?" Scott tried, taking a very small and cautious step towards the new arrival. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

The woman didn't respond; she just continued to stare fearfully at him with startlingly deep blue eyes, shaking as if she had seen something traumatizing. Scott took a moment to study this woman further. His gaze swept over the befouled state of her clothes, which consisted of a light green T-shirt and faded denim jeans. She was also wearing a pair of red Converse, and had a darker green, long-sleeved shirt beneath the lighter, shorter one. This whole outfit was covered in what appeared to be dirt, and one of her pant leg was ripped jaggedly at the knee.

The general impression Scott was receiving was that the woman, whoever she was, had been in some sort of fight or accident. But the question remained of where she had come from? Had the Time Storm brought her, perhaps? That seemed to be the only explanation.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Scott repeated tentatively. "What happened to you? Where are you from?"

The mysterious woman opened her mouth slowly, her bottom lip quivering as she struggled to speak. But before she could draw the strength to utter even a single syllable, her eyes unexpectedly rolled into her head, and she slumped forward in an unconscious heap before the group of recovering Legendary Figures.

* * *

**This feels more like an interlude, really. BUT IT WAS NECESSARY I ASSURE YOU DO NOT CRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND START EXPLAINING MORE THINGS!**

**I've intentionally taken things to a fast pace in order to get the initial action started. Now things will wind down and I can explain WHAT THE HECK has been going on! **

**Thanks as usual to SafyreSky and etiquette-faux-pas for their support and willingness for me to use/steal their lovely OCs and headcannons for this little yarn. KEEP BEING AWESOME! **

**Reviews, advice, keysmashes, etc are a welcome treat! Thank you! :)**

_**Updated as of December 18th, 2014**_


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

To say that the Pole had been plunged into a state of pandemonium was certainly an understatement.

In Jack's eyes, things had gotten so far out of hand, and in such a short amount of time. One moment, he was yelling at the Council, trying to make them understand that he would not give in to their hatred and mistrust, and that he'd show them that he would _not_ be controlled by the Frost Plan anymore. The next moment, a distortion in the fabric of time itself had threatened to rip apart the North Pole. And now, a strange woman had appeared, seemingly from the winds of the Time Storm itself - this very storm being the reason why Father Time was now fading out of existence.

All in all, Jack was baffled, exhausted, and very uncertain what would happen to them all next.

The damage to the Pole was, thankfully, not severe and was very manageable as far as repairs went. As soon as everyone had recovered from the strange reality distortions of the storm, Elle had went off to find Bernard. Together, the two Head Elves had organized clean-up teams for each area of Elfsburg that had been effected by the storm. This damage extended from a couple of the side streets, all the way down to some of the remote areas of the North Pole by the mountains. The middle of town, where the Workshop was, had also been hit hard.

The Workshop itself had sustained some damage (broken places in the roof, cracks in the walls, that sort of thing), but Bernard had assured Scott that it could be fixed, and that there was nothing to worry about. The Workshop wasn't going to collapse or anything, which eased Scott's concerns a little. He was now supervising the efforts which were taking place in Elfsburg Square, with Bernard by his side, helping to keep everything calm and under control.

Jack and the rest of the Legendary Council, on the other hand, had seen to getting the mysterious woman - along with a still comatose Father Time - to the Elfirmiry on stretchers. Scott had called the Elfsburg Fire Department, and they had arrived with two stretchers from their backup supplies. These stretchers were easier to handle, since the stretchers from the Elfirmiry only had wheels, which would not work well with the snow. The Elfirmiry had thankfully been expanded in the recent months, though; they could now treat any patient over four feet tall with unaccustomed ease.

Also, the medical staff, once just a handful of nurses and one doctor, were approaching numbers large enough to treat a large army regiment. This was beneficial in the event that there were multiple cases coming in at once; with more nurses and doctors posted around the clock to alleviate any and all ailments that befell the members of the North Pole, patients could be treated with more care and could leave more swiftly.

When Jack and the Council had come in with the woman and Father Time, the immediate staff in the vicinity had rushed over and quickly lifted the two individuals onto empty hospital beds. As the group had watched and minded themselves to give the professionals some space, they watched as nurses took the woman's temperature, checked her blood pressure, and eventually put her into a deep sleep. The woman had also been given an IV and an oxygen tube, for she had acquired some slight internal damage to her lungs, and therefore needed assistance with breathing.

When it came to taking care of Father Time, however, Jack had told the nurses what he and the others had all seen - that is, with Father Time fading after being struck by lightning. The nurses had all instinctively taken a step backward when Jack told them that they should avoid touching Father Time, for it was possible that they could start to fade, too. Now Jack, the other Legendaries, and a group of nurses stood by waiting as one of the nurses knocked on the door to Dr. Hismus's office, then slipped inside when a response came.

After a muffled conversation between said nurse and Hismus, the door to the office opened again, and Hismus himself stepped out. His expression was emotionless, as many doctors were in a time of urgency. Adjusting his spectacles, he walked with the nurse towards the two new patients. Hismus's gaze looked from one to the other - from the woman to Father Time. His gaze then settled back to the woman, and without looking at the nurse who had alerted him of the situation, asked tonelessly, "What's her status?"

"Stable, sir," the nurse who had brought him out of his office replied. "She had some damage to her lungs, but it has been taken care of. She should be fine, as long as she is given time to rest and heal."

Hismus nodded, turning to rest his gaze upon Father Time. "Good," he said. "Now all we have to worry about for the moment is Father Time."

The doctor pulled back the right side of his embroidered jacket, and withdrew from one of the inner pockets a slim, black, remote-like contraption with what seemed like a hundred small, unique buttons. Twin rods sprouted from atop this device, and both glowed faintly. The exterior of the strange device was also decorated with elegant golden swirls, a design which was common at the North Pole.

Hismus rapidly typed away, turning a few small dials here and there and occasionally peering at the readings he was receiving on the device's small built-in screen. As he went on with this task of manipulating the device, sharp pings and soft hums could be heard, and depending on the pitch or length of these sounds, Hismus would either make a pleased or dissatisfied grunt in response. A little while later, his somber face gave away to bewilderment.

"His molecular state has been altered," Hismus explained, replacing the device in his inner coat pocket and straightening up. "Part of Father Time seems to have been destroyed or burned away. It's rather strange and horrible. . .and I'm afraid to say that his very life force is at stake of being lost forever."

"So you're saying he'll simply fade away?" Jack said, an edge of panic creeping into his usually firm voice. "But isn't there anything we can do to save him? Can't we stop this fading?"

Hismus hesitated, as if trying to think of some solution he might have overlooked; then he shook his head with dismay. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "This is truly beyond me. I only know the basics of Time/Space phenomena, and my limited knowledge is hardly sufficient. All we _can_ do is wait and see what happens."

No one said anything for a moment, too stunned by Hismus's news to speak.

"What about the woman?" Jack said, gesturing vaguely at the prone figure lying on the bed to the left of the group. "Has she been affected strangely by the storm? If our theories are right, that she came here by the Time Storm, then maybe her condition could shed some light on this urgent situation."

"Surprisingly enough, no, she hasn't been affected," Hismus replied. "She seems to have arrived here on the very Time Winds of the storm itself, if my trusty gadget here-" He briefly patted at the spot where this device now rested, safe in his coat. "-is accurate. What's puzzling is that for some reason, the storm did not harm her psychologically or physically in any way - other than her injured lungs, though I doubt the Storm was any direct cause to that. There are traces of Time within her, yes, but it does not seem to have harmed her. It's strange and frankly, _unexplainable,_ to me and my staff."

"It doesn't matter if you can explain it or not!" Jack snapped, losing his cool all of a sudden. His shouted remark drew surprised looks from many in the rooms, including his fellow Council members.

Undeterred, Jack walked over to stand beside the woman, and placed a hand on her arm, the one which had been fixed up to the IV. "Just so long as she's alright, and there's no danger of her being harmed, then that's all that matters. Right here and now, she's _safe. _And because she is, and has not been affected like Father Time was, then that must mean there's a way way of finding out who this woman is, and how she can help us save Father Time."

Hismus blinked, obviously affronted at having his thoughts and opinions shoved aside so abruptly. But he did not try to argue with Jack; he simply gave some orders to the nearby nurses, and walked away, back to his office. The nurses, meanwhile, swarmed around the woman and Father Time, and continued with their business.

At this point, with everything falling into a more calm, under control state, the remaining Council members began to disperse. Some, like Easter Bunny and Sandman, decided to mingle with the nurses and see if they could assist them in any way. Others, like Tooth, Scott, and Cupid, left to tend to other matters, such as aiding in the clean-up of the Pole. Now the only two Legendaries left in the room, besides Easter and Sandy, were Jack and Mother Nature.

Jack, still in a bit of a daze from the emotional turmoil he had experienced today, looked down and noticed that his hand was still resting on the woman's arm. He quickly pulled away, and shoved his hand into his pants pocket, feeling slightly awkward. _Don't give anyone the wrong idea, _he told himself. _Gods know I've done enough of that already. _

A brief silence prevailed before Mother Nature, who had sidled up beside Jack, cleared her throat. At the noise Jack jumped a little, for he had not realized that the Legendary Figure was still present. Then, calming himself, he adjusted his collar and lifted his chin a little, adopting an arrogant, unfeeling air. _Just act calm, and give her the cold shoulder__, _he thought. _Remember how pissed you still are about what she's done._

"Greetings, Mother Nature," he said aloud, in the best formal tone he could muster. "Did you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, Jack," she replied, wearily. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw the earth woman close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"I know things have been. . .hard to deal with lately," Mother Nature went on.

"Oh, ya' think?" Jack shot back, giving her a long sideways glare. "We've already talked enough about how pitiful and worthless I am. No need to rub faerie dust in the wound and pretend nothing's wrong."

"Jack," Mother Nature tried helplessly. "Please, listen to me. . ."

"You have to realize that something _is_ wrong, Mother Nature," Jack went on, ignoring her. "If you can't even realize _that,_ then there's no need to discuss anything. I'm fed up with your rules. . .fed up with living every day knowing my own grandmother can't see past the end of her nose. Don't you understand how I feel about all of this? Can you understand at all?"

"For Earth's sake, Jack!" Mother Nature snapped, surprising the mushy sprite with the intensity and volume with which she said the words. Even a few of the nurses seemed startled by the outburst.

The angry look on Mother Nature's face faded, to be replaced by one of self-conscious embarrassment. Then she straightened up and met Jack's gaze, her face sad and nearly hopeless.

"Jack, this is serious," she began again. "I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile now in private, but I could never find the time or frankly, the patience, to do so."

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. For once, he was deciding to listen to his grandmother.

"I know I haven't been fair to you, and I'm sorry," she continued carefully. "I _do_ understand how you feel. Please believe me when I say that, because I know I have not acted appropriately where you have been concerned. I've been so caught up in making everyone else happy that I forgot about the most important person in this whole matter, and that's you. You're probably confused and scared, and I'm sorry for not realizing that sooner. I was trying to find a way to solve everything, and didn't realize for a long time that what I was doing was difficult and painful for you. I was manipulating matters to my own liking, trying to make things better and ideal. In the end I hurt those I was trying to help. Look, Jack, what it comes down to is-"

"Oh, I know what it comes down to," Jack interrupted, his voice as sharp as a dagger. "You're saying that you're a bitchy woman that must have her way exactly, or no way at all. You're saying you're often rude and that you belittle people for your own conceited ends, and that you believe everyone is beneath you. You think that you're so much more loved and respected than you really are. You're overly dramatic, selfish, and unfeeling, and as far as I'm concerned, this conversation is officially over. When you're ready to speak with me like a normal person who has feelings, please feel free to contact me at my place of residence. If you are not willing to accept this, then we have nothing else to say to one another. In any case. . .good day to you."

It was with these heated words that Jack turned his back on Mother Nature, and departed from the Elfirmiry. He walked with the calm, confident stride of a man who had finally made the most daring play of all in a long and exhausting battle.

He also felt a surge of pride at himself for telling off his grandmother - yet he felt guilty, as well. Mother Nature had actually seemed to understand, at long last, what she had done to him. But his anger at the prospect of losing his family again, as well as the unfairness and cruelty he had been shown over the past six months, had driven him to speak from his mind, not from his heart.

Because in his heart, Jack realized that he forgave his grandmother.

But he knew that at the moment, his mind could not be as easily persuaded.

* * *

Scott was on his way to the Elfirmiry with Elle in tow when they ran across Jack.

More like _into_ him - literally.

Scott had been managing the clean-up teams for a good couple hours now. Bernard had stayed by his side (thank God, because Scott didn't think he could have survived otherwise) and helped keep the elves on track. The Head Elf had been stressed, obviously - he was always stressed when a situation like this happened. But under stress, Bernard proved to be a firm and excellent leader, instilling a sense of direction in his fellow elves.

Scott found that even with Bernard's help, repairing the damage to the Pole was exhausting, and assisting and motivating the elves doubly so. Thankfully Bernard had picked up on this, and had suggested that Scott take a break. Relieved, Scott had retired to the Workshop, and paid his wife Carol and their son Buddy a visit. After some time Elle came up to Scott's office, where he and Carol had been talking, and had suggested accompanying her to check on Father Time and the other mysterious patient at the Elfirmiry. Scott had agreed, biding his wife and son goodbye, and quickly joining Elle for a brief visit down to the Elfirmiry.

Elle and Scott had found a little time to chat on their journey. The air between them had been peaceful and relaxed, the barrier between boss and Head Elf lowered a little, for they were good friends and did not wish to be so formal.

So it had come as surprise when their peaceful talk was interrupted by a collision with Jack. Now all three of them stumbled, Jack nearly falling to the ground between Scott and Elle, them almost toppling in opposite directions. They all managed to steady themselves, however, and Jack spun around and swung out his arms to keep his balance. Scott and Elle swayed on their feet, and also managed to stay upright, though Scott's shoulder throbbed a little from where he and Jack had crashed into one another.

"Sorry, Scott! Sorry, Elle!" Jack called, for he was already several feet away from them, now departing at a jog. He only turned around to give his apology, grinning and laughing merrily as he did so; then he turned his back on them and continued on his way, nearly skipping with glee.

Scott gazed at the sprite's retreating back, strangely concerned for him. What was Jack suddenly so happy about in light of the recent chaos? Was he ill? Had something happened at the Elfirmiry, perhaps Father Time recovering for starters?

Questions still swimming in his head, Scott turned to Elle, who looked just as puzzled as he felt.

"What's gotten into Jack?" Scott asked.

Elle shrugged, peering after the sprite as well. A crowd of elves slid around him to tend to the damaged buildings, and as he went past he called out joyful _Merry early Christmas!_'s to them all and told them to be careful.

"I don't know," the Number Two Elf finally said, eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "But something's definitely up. Would you like me to check on him, to see if he's alright?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Scott answered, and with a nod Elle hurried after Jack's retreating form.

"Just be careful, and give him space if he's in one of his mood swings!" Scott called after her, turning to cup his hands over his mouth. "I'll stop by the Elfirmiry and see if Father Time and that woman have recovered yet!"

Then, with a worried sigh, Scott turned back towards the direction of the Elfirmiry, and continued on his uncertain but determined way.

* * *

Mother Nature slid weakly into a chair one of the elf nurses offered her. Her mind was spinning, and her emotions seemed to be going haywire. She wasn't sure what to think, or feel anymore. . .all she _did _feel was a numbness, starting in her head and trickling down her spine. It was a numbness that would consume her completely if she didn't find a solution soon.

Jack simply _refused_ to listen to her, and accept that she knew she had done wrong. She couldn't blame him, some part of her figured, after all the stupid decisions she had made. . .the Frost Plan being the biggest example. And her complete disregard for a fellow Council member's feelings and thoughts was another example, too.

But this same Council member had abandoned his family, ignored the ancient rules of magic itself for centuries, and had more recently tried to destroy the very foundation of Christmas for his own wicked fun! On top of that, there was also the Day of Darkness to consider.

But there had to be some way, Mother Nature argued with herself, that she could still punish Jack, a way that was significantly less cruel and unfair then her previous attempts at consequence.

Mother Nature sighed, putting a hand to her head. If anyone could help her sort this out, then it was her daughters. She was out of options, and the only way she felt she could get through this and perhaps set up a better solution for Jack was to confer with her daughters, who were also known as the Season Sisters. There were four of them - Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. They controlled the seasons in the magical and the mortal worlds, and helped ease Mother Nature's job as the ruler of the environment year round.

Mother Nature had once been in control of the seasons herself, after gaining Legendary status under her mentor, Mother Gaia. Mother Gaia had had a system in place to control the seasons as well, though it had been ineffective and had eventually collapsed after many complications. Mother Nature had had the responsibility thrust upon her to find a new method to keep the seasons in balance. She had almost given up, for nothing seemed doable, and everything she tried to instill order once again failed miserably.

Then, finally, Mother Nature discovered the answer to this problem. The answer came in the form of four toddlers, each who she had found during the seasons in which they now governed. Winter had been found in the snowy season, playing with the snowflakes and ice around her. Spring had appeared the blooming season, creating flowers and fruits and making vines grow. Summer had turned up in the hot season, able to generate heat, control the sun's rays to varying degrees, and even conjure up sand. Finally there was Autumn, mysterious and not quite as chilly as Winter, the leaves turning different colors at her command.

As Mother Nature had found each child she had taken them under her wing, teaching them to control their powers and eventually, giving them their respective seasons to care for.

Handing over her powers over the seasons had been a relief - it was awfully hard work, and sometimes it had felt nearly impossible to care for all four seasons on top of her responsibilities as the Ruler of all Nature. Occasionally, when one of her daughters was feeling under the weather, Mother Nature helped pick up the slack and aiding them in caring for their season. But generally, no major issues arose between the Season Sisters. They squabbled sometimes - Winter being annoyed at Spring for warming things up early, and Summer mad at Autumn for creeping in with her season's chill. All in all they all loved one another, their differences only causing minor disputes to arise.

Mother Nature sighed happily as she thought of her daughters. This happiness quickly vanished as she remembered that she had not been completely honest to them. She had been keeping the full extent of the Frost Plan from her daughters and most notably, Winter, Jack's mother. She also had not mentioned the new rule she had sought to enforce regarding Jack and his family. Winter of all people would be disappointed and even horrified at the suggestion of doing such a thing. Sure, she and Jack were not as close as they had once been, but that didn't prevent Winter from still worrying about Jack's well-being now that he was thawed.

Mother Nature felt awful for being so secretive. Her daughters - and Winter in particular - deserved to know what was going on. There was no use trying to hide her mistakes or hope that they would be overlooked. If she was going to change things, then being completely honest with her friends and family was the next step to ensuring everything was truly changed, and fixed, for the better.

Once Mother Nature revealed how unjust she had been, and how horribly she had messed up, she felt certain that she could solve the problems at hand and fully provide Jack with the kindness and considerate that he deserved. Because there was no denying it. . .Jack was trying to make changes in his life.

It was inconceivable to rob him of the chance to fix his own mistakes, and eventually make amends with the people that he still utterly cared for. Why, it almost seemed like a sin to do such a thing.

And Mother Nature by no means felt like a saint, either.

* * *

Elle eventually caught up with Jack at the intersection of Snow Street and Rudolph Way. The polar bear crossing guard was there, one of the many intersections where he directed traffic. His schedule sometimes varied, but Elle was happy to see him now, waving for various elves to cross safely.

Elle ran up to join Jack just as he started his way to the other side of one of the streets, giving the polar bear a cheery wave as she went. The polar bear tipped his hat in a return greeting, also offering a grunt as a verbal _hello._

When both Elle and Jack had successfully crossed the street, Elle cleared her throat and said casually, "Hey, Jack."

Jack didn't even look at her; he merely stared ahead, a raising of his eyebrow the only break in his now monotonous demeanor. "Oh, hello again, Elle," he replied, voice equally lacking in emotion. "What are you doing in this part of Elfsburg?"

"Just passing through," she remarked, concealing the fact that Scott had sent her. At least, for now. "Checking up to see if there was any damage that needed tending to. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Walking home," Jack replied, gestured vaguely in front of him. "Nothing interesting, really. I just needed to be somewhere that was as far from the Elfirmiry as possible right now."

A look of mingled anxiety and guilt leaked through onto the sprite's face, a subtle change that was not missed by Elle, who had been studying his features for some sort of emotion. _Bingo, _she thought, seizing her chance. _Something _is _up with him. _

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Elle asked. "Because I think I know you, at least well enough to know that something happened and that it's bothering you."

Jack rolled his eyes, then sighed, his shoulders sagging in resignation. "It's just. . .Mother Nature is such an uncaring, insufferable piece of work," he huffed, though what he was actually thinking was clear in the gleam of his eyes. "You're lucky she's not your grandmother."

"Well, she's certainly high-strung," Elle agreed honestly. "But remember what I told you, about that L.A.W.S Act. If she's not willing to see your point of view, we can always contact a higher magical authority and have her questioned in a court of law."

"Yes, I do recall you mentioning something along those lines," Jack mumbled. His barrier cracked a little, allowing a chuckle and a smile to break through. "I didn't know you were knowledgeable in the history of Ancient Magic, or even magical law. Have you been brushing up at the Elfsburg Library, perhaps?"

"Yeah, when I have free time," Elle smiled. "Being a Head Elf kind of destroys a person's energy sometimes. Don't get me wrong, it's an awesome opportunity. I just wish I had more time to kill just reading. What I have been able to glean from history books has been interesting though. The L.A.W.S., also known as the Legendary Assosication of Whimsical Societies, has been around for centuries. They monitor suspicious activity in magical communities and try to rectify matters and make them more manageable to solve for those involved. A small group of them act as judges for situations that are especially unfair and wrong. They created the Act as a way to help those in particularly complex and uncomfortable situations. If you want we can arrange a trial sometime, and try to set up a solution that works best for everyone. . ."

"No, please, don't," Jack interrupted. He looked at Elle now, his eyes clearly showing his anxiety. "I don't want to make my "situation" even worse, especially if the case is tipped to Mother Nature's favor. I don't think my psyche that way it is right now could stand another blow like that. It would simply kill me."

Elle started to smile at this, thinking Jack was just exaggerating. But she suddenly realized that Jack was, in fact, being very serious. There was a strange, almost haunted look in the sprite's eyes; and all of a sudden, Elle felt a surge of regret and even uneasiness pulse in her veins.

"Hey. . .Jack?" she tried softly, putting a hand on the sprite's shoulder. "Are you alright? Look, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine," he answered distantly. "I just. . .I just want to be alone."

Elle kept her hand as his shoulder for a moment, then squeezed this same shoulder tightly, making Jack halt in his tracks.

"Look at me, Jack," Elle said.

He turned and looked at her. . .reluctantly.

"You're not feeling well. I think you should get something to eat. God, I don't I've seen you eat in _weeks,_ now that I think about it." Elle sighed, smiling softly at the sprite before her. And to think that she, Elle Connelly, would find herself feeling compassion and understanding towards Jack Frost, the man who had nearly ruined her love for Bernard. _I guess I can surprise even myself sometimes, _the Number Two elf thought.

"After you get some food into your system, I think you should go back to your house and relax," she went on. "If you feel up to it, then crawl into bed and get some sleep. You hear me? I'm not just asking you this, Jack. I'm _ordering _you."

Jack tried another smile, but this time it did not quite reach his lips. "Alright, _mother,"_ he managed. He turned and headed back in the direction they had come, looking all the while like some lost and weary traveler aimlessly wondering a strange, harsh land. And despite her still lingering feelings of mistrust and anger towards the sprite, Elle couldn't help but pity him now.

Jack just wanted someone to understand him and listen to his feelings. Perhaps that kind of person - empathetic, caring, and patient - could be _her._ She could be the one to make others see that Jack was being treated unfairly. Perhaps she was the one who would finally lift the blindfold from her fellow magical beings' eyes, and show them that Jack Frost was a ordinary man - imperfect, sometimes immoral, but still willing to mend what he had destroyed.

"I'll come with you," Elle announced. She sidled up next to Jack with a friendly smile. "I think. . .that you just need the company right now."

"Thank you," Jack murmured, eyes narrowed slightly with confusion. "That means. . .a lot, actually."

Jack wasn't prepared to fully admit out loud just how truly grateful he was that Elle was around, being friendly and caring, and taking the time to listen to him. It did mean a lot, though, as he'd just let slip.

He felt that he'd go totally and irreparably insane if Elle wasn't comforting him now otherwise.

* * *

The scene Scott walked into at the Elfirmiry was not a pleasant one by any means.

The medical staff seemed like an ocean wave of sound and movement, almost developing a pulse of sorts that fell into different rhythms every few minutes. This activity was mostly concentrated in the farthest right-hand corner of the medical facility, where Father Time and the still unknown woman were lying. Mother Nature was sitting in a fold-out chair to Scott's immediate left, head hung low, back turned to the commotion as if in denial.

With a last glance at the ordeal taking place across from him, Scott pulled up another chair and sat down beside the Legendary Figure of Nature.

"Hey, M.N., how's it goin'?" he greeted kindly, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. "Is everything alright? There isn't any bad news, is there?"

Mother Nature shook her head. "It's just Jack," she mumbled. "Gods, he is so damn stubborn. His attitude really irks me, Santa."

Scott was slightly surprised by her abruptness, but had to agree with her sentiments. At least to a degree. "I know," he said, more to comfort the earth woman than anything. "We all know. Jack can be a self-righteous git when he wants to be. . .but now we've given him a good reason to be hateful, in my opinion."

"I'm just trying to keep everything under control," Mother Nature said, a trace of desperation in her voice, as if she dearly wanted Scott to be on her side. "But everything I _do_ just seems to make the situation worse. I've already made up my mind to contact Jack's family. . .and I've also decided to eliminate the new decree I stated today at the meeting. I feel that it is simply the right and responsible thing to do. But I don't know what to tell the Frosts, or how they'll react to what I have to tell them. They haven't seen Jack for _centuries_. . .how can I simply reveal the wrongdoings I have committed against him? Will they forgive me, or will they shut me out? I just don't know."

Mother Nature sighed, and sank her face into her hands, exhausted.

"You've brought up some very good and important questions, so let me try to answer some of them for you," Scott began, breaking the momentary silence. "I believe you've done the best you can to help in this rocky situation. I really do. We've been faced with many problems in the passing months. . .worries of Jack's actions and behaviors, some setbacks in toy-production, and even Halloween's upcoming Spook-a-palooza Party. Yes, even _that_ is a concern that we must think about now. I think it's great that you're starting to trust Jack more, though. Otherwise, you wouldn't have redacted that ruling about his family. I applaud you for realizing a mistake and fixing it.

"And speaking of Jack's family, you said that you wanted to contact them. By all means, I think you should. They need to know what's going on. I know I've received at least a handful of messages from Jack's mom Winter and her husband Blaise in the past few months. They want to know what's happening, Mother Nature. And they want to see their son again.

"You already explained to me about the Day of Darkness, and while it's horrible in every way, it still doesn't mean Jack shouldn't get another chance. Because he's actually _willing_ to change now. He knows what he's done wrong. He's talked to me, even. Not in much detail about his family, per say, but enough for me to get the gist. He feels horrible about what he did. He regrets his actions deeply, but now he wants to make amends. You know that, I know that. It's a hope made fact.

"I think you need to give him that chance, Mother Nature. The chance to show the better man he is becoming. Otherwise, I truly believe that he won't recover, and will fall into the pit of darkness he's dug for himself."

Mother Nature thought about everything Scott had just told her for a moment, immediately realizing that many of his points confirm her own thinking. Jack _was_ different now. He was no longer the mischievous, reckless, and sometimes truly wicked winter sprite she had come to know and hate. He was a Legend who was finally beginning to feel the pain and remorse of many long and difficult centuries. He was a Legend whose heart of ice had been melted by the simple, loving embrace of a young child, a child who had seen the hidden good within him and set it free.

Jack Frost, former ruler of ice and snow, was ready to accept the responsibilities of his actions, ready to embrace himself and the wariness of those around him.

He was ready to beckon in kindness, care, and love, and hold them close in his waiting arms.

Slowly, Mother Nature nodded. "Thank you, Santa," she said simply. "You've helped me see the light in the darkness. Now I think I can finally start to make things right again. Thank you, and good morning."

The earth woman then stood up and elegantly bowed before Scott. She cast a sorrowful gaze towards the nameless woman and Father Time, another, softer sigh escaping her. At last she turned and strolled slowly towards the doors of the Elfirmiry.

Mother Nature didn't look back.

Not once.

* * *

**OMIGOSH ANOTHER INTERLUDE-ISH CHAPTER, WILL IT EVER END YOU ASK?! **

**I guess this shall be the beginning of the explanations! Hopefully there was enough here to peak your interest! The next installment shall (*hopefully*) get back to Jack's perspective a little more, since he's mainly what this whole thing is about. Well, him and the mysterious woman, as it goes on. . . *chuckles evilly* **

**I seriously can't wait to reveal her. You guys are gonna freak! (Her identity shall be known in the next chapter, though I suspect SafyreSky already knows who she is! Shh, don't give it away.*hands you cookie* They needn't know yet, my precious. . . O_O)**

**AND WHAT, DID MOTHER NATURE SAY SHE WOULD CONTACT THE FROST FAMILY AND THE SEASON SISTERS?! UNBELIEVABLE, RIGHT? I told you they would start showing up sooner or later! Perhaps sooner that you might think!**

**Also, Bernard shall also appear more as this goes along. (I see you Bernard fans out there, don't hide. I won't call any of you out. *Cough etiquette-faux-pas cough*) Sorry, just kidding!**

** I'm actually sorta planning a separate TSC story dealing with Bernard which DOES NOT tie in with this story. It shall be a different, fluffy/angsty adventure which you all may enjoy! So keep your eyes peeled for that in the future. :) **

**Sooooo. . .comments? Questions? Any feedback is welcome and greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

_**Updated as of January 9th, 2015**_


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Scott watched as Mother Nature departed from the Elfirmiry, thoughtful and also, a tad bit worried. Did the matriarch of all the natural world truly see the truth in her wrongful actions? Or was she planning to do something sly and underhanded to make it appear she was improving the state of things, when in actuality she wasn't?

Scott knew it was mistrusting of him to think this way. But he couldn't help it - Mother Nature had been acting erratically over the past several months. What else could he do but wonder whether her change of heart was genuine or not? Scott sighed. Perhaps he was jumping the gun a tad. After all, Mother Nature _did_ seem willing to accept her actions had been wrong. That in itself was an achievement worth supporting and encouraging.

_It was just like this with Jack, _the jolly man thought. _With everyone not trusting him when he pleaded he was a changed man. Now I'm deciding not to trust Mother Nature because she's trying to do a good thing. I simply need to accept this - accept that M.N.'s experienced a change, like Jack has. _

As Scott came to this revelation, he stood up from his chair, folded it, and put it in the appropriate place against the right-hand wall. When he was finished he gave the Legendary Figure of Nature a last glance - the Elfirmiry double doors hadn't closed all the way just yet, making Mother Nature clearly visible as she walked calmly away. Her robes swayed in the mid-morning breeze, and her headdress twinkled as if it were a fragment of a pool, catching the light.

Scott then turned his attention to the mob of doctors and nurses that were currently surrounding Father Time and the mysterious woman. Walking towards them, he noticed that besides himself, there were no other Legendary Figures present in the room, helping the staff. Tooth Fairy had told him that Easter and Sandman had stuck around for awhile, performing small tasks for the nurses such as changing and rearranging sheets, or replacing flowers in the many vases that adorned the patients' bedside tables. Now it seemed that the staff had been left to deal with everything themselves - though they really didn't seem to mind, Scott noticed. They were content with their work, glad to be helping others when they needed it.

Scott allowed himself a smile. Here in the Elfirmiry, the nurses and doctors reminded him of a small family, trusting in each other to get the jobs done that were required of them; but they also took the time to be understanding and thoughtful to everyone around them. It seemed like this with all jobs at the North Pole, Scott realized - teams of elves laboring side by side, caring for their fellow workers like an extended family. These bonds they shared with one another were profound and nearly unbreakable. At least, it felt that way to Scott. With their heightened senses of empathy and compassion, the elves also seemed to be able to understand and care for each other in a way that humans never could.

Scott's smile grew wider. To some degree, he actually shared this certain bonding with others. Lately, he'd found that bonding in Jack, and it was one of the greatest feelings Scott had ever had as Santa. It still seemed a little strange, though. Just last year he had absolutely _despised _the formerly frosty figure, and with good reason, too! Jack had sabotaged the workshop, harmed his family, and had tried to ruin the very essence of Christmas in order to become recognized by the world.

For the first few weeks after the Escape Clause Incident, Scott had been wary of letting his guard down with Jack. He had caused chaos one too many times before. Not only that, but he was cunning, malicious, and sometimes outright _evil. _Scott had said as much to Mother Nature when they had held their first meeting of the New Year, just five days after the Incident. Tensions had been high indeed that New Year's Day, and he had feared one of his fellow Council members would lose themselves to anger - including himself.

_"It's just horrendous, Santa!" Mother Nature cried. "Completely and inexplicably horrendous! Frost must be punished _immediately_ for his actions! We cannot allow such a dangerous Figure to continue to exist in our magical society!" _

_"What are you suggesting, then?" Scott snapped, annoyed and immensely tired. Sleep had been a rare occurrence for him these past few days. "Are you suggesting we do something drastic, like strip him of his powers and dump him in the mortal world? Mother Nature, he would be as good as a helpless faerie__ out there! Besides, what if he just causes more trouble? What will we be achieving then if he effs crap up as a human?" _

_"Um, excuse me," Jack broke in, clearing his throat. He was standing off to one side of the large table at which the meeting was being held, his demeanor nervous, uncertain, and even a bit fearful."You all realize that I'm standing right here, don't you? So don't talk like I'm not in the room, please. It's rather, um, rude if I may say so." _

_The Council members all glared at him with varying levels of hatred and irritation, save for Scott, who merely shook his head sadly like a disappointed parent, and said nothing. _

_"Now is the right time to be addressing these issues," Scott eventually went on, speaking to the whole assemblage. "I understand your distress, Mother Nature. I'm distressed too, for many good reasons. But to put it frankly, we all need to stop acting like frightened children and begin access this problem like rational adults. We've been faced with an interesting and complicated situation. The only way we'll be able to deal with it is to tread the waters cautiously, and try to be as understanding as possible. That, admittedly, will not be easy. I am certainly conflicted on this point. _

_"But we certainly can't let ourselves get out of hand and look to our anger to solve our problems. We have to monitor Jack closely, and see for ourselves if he's become a changed man, or if he's simply utilizing his usual arsenal of tricks." _

_At this remark Scott rounded his gaze on Jack. The sprite smiled nervously, then looked away, almost shamefully. _

_"With that said, however," Scott went on, diverting his focus away from Jack to make him feel more comfortable. "We shouldn't push him to be something that he's not. But step by step, perhaps we can encourage him to change. __Step by step, Jack can prove to us that he has been thawed for the better, and become a more good-hearted man in the process._

_"And for his sake more than anything, I hope we all can eventually forgive him for what he's done." _

Scott sighed. Although he had faced the anguish of seeing his family harmed by Jack, he had really wanted to believe then that matters could be different. No one else had seemed willing to accept this open outlook, and some of the Council members were still adamant not to trust Jack to this day. Among these members were Cupid, Easter, and perhaps Mother Nature (though Scott was still uncertain how she stood in this whole matter).

Of these three people, Cupid had been the most vocal in his disdain for Jack's change.

_"What a bunch of stale Sweet-tarts," the Legend of Love scoffed. "What makes you so secure in your thinking that Frost'll turn things around, Santa? We've already seen the mess he caused nearly a week ago! Your niece's hug makes no difference whatsoever, the way I see it. That "melted" snowman over there will just frost over again, so what's the point in helping him when he'll obviously turn around and cause chaos all over again?"_

_"What do you mean he'll 'frost over again'?" Scott asked, eyes wide with confusion._

_"What Cupid is saying, Santa, is that Jack's particular brand of magic - called Ice Magic, sometimes referred to as Winter or Cyrokinetic Magic - has unique properties," Mother Nature explained. "These properties enable individuals with this kind of magic to freeze over again, in the event that they are partially thawed by a warmer, heat-related source. Now, let's evaluate the situation again. Your niece Lucy was able to unfreeze Jack with her hugs, which you have said are very warm. Jack is, or rather was, a winter sprite, whose heart was completely and utterly frozen. Nothing was supposed to be able to thaw it out. Yet Lucy succeeded in doing just that. The only explanation that fits with this scenario then is that the girl possesses Heat Magic, which would react with Ice Magic as we have seen."_

_"But that's. . .that's impossible!" Scott blurted out. His mind raced to come up with a better, more logical solution. He was swiftly beginning to realize, however, that despite Mother Nature's seemingly fanciful conclusion that it all made some sort of sense. _

_"Well, I suppose you're right," Scott admitted, taking a deep breath. "I mean, it's the only explanation that makes sense at the moment."_

_"I will say that it's unusual for something like this to happen," Mother Nature said, as if to soothe any lingering uncertainty in Scott's mind. "That is, it's unusual for a mortal of such young age to have powers of this kind. Perhaps your family has magical roots, Santa. How far those roots extend is beyond me at the moment, however." _

_Scott rubbed his beard, thoughtful for a moment as his gaze flickered over to Jack, who was still looking down at his feet. He couldn't tell if the sprite was listening to the conversation anymore or not. _

_"Now, you said that Jack _will_ freeze over again?" Scott asked, turning back to the general direction of Mother Nature and Cupid, who were currently side by side (the earth woman standing and the Legend of Love floating). "And he'll freeze because of his Ice Magic, right?" _

_Mother Nature nodded; Cupid, on the other hand, crossed his arms and scowled, only giving a grunt in confirmation._

_"How long does it usually take for a winter sprite to frost, once he or she has been melted?" _

_"A month or two," Mother Nature answered. "Sometimes longer if the thaw is thorough enough, which would be the case where Jack is concerned."_

_Jack finally looked up, and cleared his throat. "If I may so kindly interject," he piped up._

_Various Council members shot daggers at him again, but the sprite politely ignored their looks as he waited for Mother Nature's permission to speak. Eventually, the earth woman closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Go ahead. But make it brief, please. I believe some of us are getting rather impatient to have this meeting over with." _

_"Thank you," Jack replied, flashing her a smile. Cupid rolled his eyes at this, but did not say a word. He obviously knew Mother Nature's comment had been directed at him._

_ "Well," Jack went on. "Let me start by saying that I'm aware of what an intolerable and wretched individual I am-"_

_"Ain't _that _the truth," the Easter Bunny said, cutting him off. Despite themselves, Cupid and the Tooth Fairy started giggling. At a look from Mother Nature, however, they settled quickly into silence, albeit uncomfortable silence. _

_"Yes, I know it's a difficult concept to wrap your puny minds around, Council," Jack said, heaving a dramatic sigh and giving Easter and the others a hurt look. "The fact that I'm actually _aware _of my actions is a surprise even to myself. But to be honest, I haven't felt this great in centuries! Really! I can't remember the last time I felt so. . .so. . ." _

_"Constipated?" Easter suggested thoughtlessly. Cupid and Tooth completely lost it now, doubling over with laughter. __Scott himself was choking down giggles, Easter's remark being so out of the blue in this tense situation that he simply couldn't help it. The dirty looks Mother Nature and Father Time gave him and the others were soon more than enough to calm them all down, once they were able to breathe again, that is._

_"Like I was saying before I was so _humorously_ interrupted. . ." Jack smirked at everyone, the action faltering when his gaze rested upon Father Time and Mother Nature. Seeing their rock-hard expressions, he fixed his face into a more serious position. "Anyway, like I was saying, I can't remember the last time I felt so. . .happy__. For the past week I've just been unable to contain my joy!" A smile wrestled its way onto his face again. "It's like I'm a big ball of energy, trying to burst free all at once, like a. . .a pinata! Do you know what I mean? Huh, huh, huh? Anyone? Anyone?" _

_Only an awkward, confused silence greeted Jack's excited words, but he was far from deterred. He was practically jumping up and down with delight now, his apparent happiness getting the better of him. _

_"I just feel so warm and slushy and I want everyone to know it and. . ." Jack stopped, as if suddenly realizing just how childish he was being. Clearing his throat once again and trying to hide the blush creeping into his face, he went on more seriously, "Well, you see my point. I'm happier than I was before. I'm helping more around the Pole. And despite everything I've done, Santa here has tried to help me, even after I hurt his family. So I must say thank you, Santa, for being understanding, comforting, and just being a good pal." _

_Jack gave Scott a grateful look, and it expressed things that words could not. Scott found himself surprisingly touched that the sprite held him in such high regard. He was just trying to make this situation fair and rational; he hadn't expected Jack to be so appreciative. _

_"Now, I don't expect you _all _to be as forgiving," Jack went on, a hint of his old mischievous nature creeping through. "I mean, what would the rest of you possibly think if I came into your home or workplace and starting ruining your production lines, freezing your family members, and plotting your ultimate and inevitable downfall?"_

_Silence descended upon the Council members once again. No one wanted to dignify that disturbing scenario with a response, not even Scott, whose opinions of Jack began to settle into the slightly more negative category now. _Ouch,_ the jolly man thought, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down awkwardly. _Way to rub salt into the wound there, Jack.

_The once wintry sprite didn't apologize for his comment, though he did seem a bit uncomfortable at having made so glib a remark in front of everyone. Scott was just hoping none of the Council felt the need to let off some more stream in the next five seconds, because he was starting to see some very, very, _very_ livid faces out in the crowd; and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to come to Jack's defense this time. _

_Then again, did Scott even _want _to defend him anymore, after the sprite had just made him remembered some very unpleasant memories? Memories like watching chaos unfold around him, feeling helpless as his Workshop seemed to come apart at the seams? Memories like the shattered tree-topper and his wife Carol fighting back tears as she tried hopelessly and bitterly to piece it back together? And then seeing Neil and Laura frozen, unable to move or speak or perhaps even breathe. . .could he forgive Jack for that? For nearly destroying his entire family?_

_Scott sighed. Now he was beginning to realize that he wouldn't always be able to stand up for Jack; because despite his own willingness to let bygones be bygones, he knew he'd never quite forget the immense emotional pain the sprite had put him through._

Now Scott sighed again, and found his thoughts drifting away from that seemingly long ago conflict; his mind returned to the real world, where people like Father Time and the woman occupied. They were two more complicated situations; two more tiring, unexplainable, and almost impossible things to deal with. There was still Jack to worry about, and Mother Nature, and the other mistrustful Council members who would rather banish Jack than accept him as a new man. But Scott decided that in order to not go completely off the deep end, he needed to focus on one problem at a time. It just seemed that everything was falling apart around him (_again_) and if he didn't do something about it, everything would be hopeless.

Scott also had the responsibility of Santa Claus to worry about, too. If this wasn't the case, him being an important Figure of Legend and having duties that could not be ignored, he would've throw in the towel by now and left matters to crumble away quietly.

But Scott was many things - a quitter, however, was not going to be one of them.

Determinedly, he tightened his belt and walked over to assist the elves with their patients. If these extraordinarily complicated and nearly impossible problems were to be resolved, then fixing them at a slow but reasonable pace was going to be his number one priority. He only wished that his Head Elves were here to help him before something else went utterly and irreparably wrong. In fact, he had no idea where either Elle _or_ Bernard were.

_Wherever you two are, I hope you're helping to battle this chaos in some form, _Scott thought desperately. _I can't do this alone. _

* * *

The Workshop kitchen was warm and inviting when Jack and Elle stepped inside. Gratefully, Jack drew in the familiar smells; he closed his eyes briefly to let it all wash over him. Sugar cookies and gingerbread, cinnamon rolls and biscuits, even the more tropical, summery aromas of fruit dishes and apple parfaits. . .all of it smelled wonderful.

"This way," Elle instructed, guiding Jack to a large table in the middle of the room.

The sprite recognized the table almost instantly - just last year, the Council had held an emergency meeting here, debating what to do about his latest frost-filled shenanigans. They'd even brought in one of his Frostmas posters, which he had to admit he'd been extremely proud of at the time, seeing as it was a symbol of his desire to spread his influence throughout the holidays in a broader, more far-reaching way.

_"Frostmas," Jack remembered chuckling, grinning from ear to devilishly handsome ear. "It's a placeholder, of course. I'm wide open! Frost-giving, Frost of July, Frost-hog Day. . .I mean, the possibilities are endless!" _

_"Jack, you herald a season," Father Time had replied scornfully, unamused by his enthusiasm. "You're not a holiday."_

_"You're the best friend, you're not the leading man," Tooth had added with a glare. _

_"And you kill fruit!" Easter had concluded, shaking his head firmly. _

Ouch. That had definitely not been one of Jack's best welcome wagon experiences._ Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny I can deal with,_ Jack thought. _They just go with the flow as far as meetings are concerned. But ol' Chrome Dome? No way can I handle that level of stone-cold monotony. It's like trying to argue with a statue. An old, crazy statue who's spent too much time in the Timeless Realms. You simply can't win against such ancient, unfeeling insanity._

_And here I thought you were going to quit being insulting for once, _Elle's voice scolded him mentally. _I happen to like Father Time . .well, to some degree, at least. Just be glad he isn't here, or I'd let slip what you really think of him._

"Get out of my head, Elle," Jack hissed, shooting the Number Two elf a tired, sideways glare. "I thought we agreed to stop doing that."

Elle smirked at him. "Oops," she replied. "I must've forgotten. Sorry. I didn't mean to inflict a wound on your ego there, drama queen."

"I'm _not_ a drama queen!" Jack snapped. Then he shrunk back a little, feeling guilty for blowing up at her. "Never mind," he said quickly. "Let's just get this over with so I can drag myself back to my home and squander in self-pity in private."

Elle rolled her eyes at Jack's melodramatic remark. Then she all but shoved him down into a chair and requested a platter and beverage for the sprite. This done, Elle sat down in a chair to Jack's right, and propped her head up with her right hand, elbow on the table. She kept her distance a little, watching his face for a change in his mood. She was well aware of Jack's unstable mental situation, but at the same time, she knew that he needed someone with him, someone who could talk him down if he worked himself into a panic attack; or just someone who he could communicate with on some level, a presence to keep him grounded.

Plus, if Bernard saw them too close together - or even together _at all -_ Elle knew she'd have a hard time living it down.

Jack was quiet - for him, usually not a good sign. But his change had truly been altering in many ways, especially where his personality was concerned. Most of the time, though, he was upbeat, helpful, and happy, not the troubled, violent soul he sometimes let loose from his mental fortress. It was only when people or places that reminded him of bad memories showed up that he started letting his fortress walls topple, exposing the wild and malicious monster he kept hidden inside.

Elle could almost see the monster, lurking behind Jack's eyes; it was straining to burst free even now as they sat together, quiet and pensive. His hands twitched anxiously in his lap, and his firework hair wavered against a breeze that only seemed to touch him. His face also had the aged, exhausted look of a individual deprived of many weeks' sleep, with glittering, ocean blue eyes dimmed like weak candles, struggling to stay firm and bright in the face of eclipsing darkness.

Beneath the sprite's jacket and vest, both of which he had unbuttoned en route to the kitchen, Elle could also make out Jack's slim chest and stomach. Through the fabric of his silvery dress-shirt she could also discern his ribs, standing out against the feeble amount of skin he had, since his weight had declined at a rapid and unhealthy rate, leaving him looking skeletal in nature. His face had not suffered such wasting away yet, but the hints were still there in the sharper angles of his jaw and the darker hollows of his eyes. The mushy sprite almost reminded Elle of a Tim Burton character.

All in all, Jack looked like a walking dead man. There was no doubt about it. Humorlessly, Elle wondered if Halloween would be impressed by Jack's spooky appearance. She had heard word from Bernard that the Legendary Figure had requested on hosting his annual Spook-a-palooza Party at the Pole, and for the life of her she just couldn't understand why. Legends could be so eccentric, she decided. But then again, what the fun of being immortal if you couldn't be different? The only foreseeable problems she saw with this was how they'd manage to set the Party up in the first place. There really wasn't a lot of room when one got down to it, and Elle had heard of what wild festivities this sort of party entailed. Plus, she knew next to nothing about this Halloween character, other than he was related to Jack somehow and that he was weird.

Elle, however, pushed all of these thoughts aside for the moment. She was worrying too much - granted, she _was _the Number Two Elf, whether she liked it or it - but right now, she needed to be here for Jack. _Ugh, _she thought. _Even now the thought of caring for him makes me cringe a little. _

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Jack's food arrived, and Elle finally began to forget her concerns. The kitchen elves had made Jack a light deli sandwich with fruit, salad, fries, pudding, cookies, and just about any sort of side or dessert that was readily available. Elle hadn't expected the elves to be so generous with their cooking; after all, she had only asked for a light meal and a drink. But she supposed it didn't hurt to have some more choices.

Jack ate at a fairly steady pace, sampling everything. At times he offered Elle a taste of something, and she didn't decline any of his offers for the sake of being polite. They even chatted a little bit, which became easier once they broke the ice with subjects like _Star Trek _and _Lord of the Rings, _two of Elle's favorite fandoms. It was funny how much Jack knew about _Trek, _and how little he did of _LotR. _But it was nice to talk about it anyway, at least for the sake of educating Jack about the particulars of Middle Earth and hobbits and wizards like Gandalf.

All in all, it was just great to feel like a normal person, instead of an elf who worked at the North Pole. Elle was certain Jack appreciated this too; she could see it in his eyes, eyes that now shone and glittered with life. She couldn't help but smile. Perhaps this had been a good idea after all, staying with Jack. She felt that it was therapeutic for both of them, being together and getting to know one another better. It was soothing, really.

After all, Jack Frost wasn't the only one dealing with demons from his past.

* * *

**Omg, I really need to stop with these interlude sort of chapters. I dunno, for some reason I feel like I'm just avoiding the situation with Father Time and Mystery Woman. BUT I'M NOT, I'M REALLY NOT DON'T JUDGE MEEEE...**

**Anyway, hope this is still enjoyable! I take no credit for the use of Elle or any other character that respectfully belong to etiquette-faux-pas and SafyreSky. **

**Sooo, let me know if this was okay, I guess. Not so thrilled with this one, personally, but hopefully the next chapter will be better ('specially since one of SafyreSky's Season Sisters is finally gonna make an appearance!) Any mistakes you see are mine, so if something seems off, it's because I'm tired and don't have the energy at the mo to re-read the chapter and figure it out. (Don't hate me, I'm only human. I make mistakes!) **

**Also: UGH! I KNOW I KEEP PUTTING OFF TELLING YOU WHO THE HECK MYSTERY WOMAN IS, BUT JUST DON'T PUSH ME, M'KAY? I'M GETTIN' TO IT! *huffs* I'm starting to sound like Bernard. Gosh, I don't like being crabby and irritable. **

**Bernard: I resent that remark! **

**Me: Oh hush, you. Go cuddle with Elle or something. **

**Bernard: *storms off* Fine, I will. **

**ANYWAY...**

**Comments and such are welcome! So. . .yup. Lemme know what y'all think. Reviews are literally food for my mind llama, who gets very angry when it is not properly fed! SO FEED THE MIND LLAMA, AND IT SHALL FEED YOU. WITH SANTA CLAUSE FANFICTION. AND OREOS. :3**

_**Updated as of January 12th, 2015**_


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Mother Nature made her way through the center of Elfsburg, feeling more confident and determined than she had in what felt like a very long time.

_I'm really doing this, _she thought. _I'm really going to make things right. I'm really going to tell my daughters the truth of what I've done. The only thing I have to worry about now is how they'll take the news, and what they'll think of me when I tell them the injustice I've served against Jack. _

As she continued to contemplate how the Season Sisters would react, the earth woman cast her gaze around Elfsburg Square. All around her, elves worked tirelessly, repairing shop windows, roofs, and a variety of other things that had either been broken or damaged. Bernard was roaming along the square, apparently supervising and monitoring the clean-up activity. Another smaller, nervous-looking elf trailed behind Bernard, though Mother Nature didn't know who the little elf was or why he was following Bernard. Perhaps he was simply helping out the Head Elf.

Mother Nature slowed her pace, so that it seemed as though she had casually ran into the pair of elves and was stopping to say hello.

"Bernard," she greeted, tipping her head. "How wonderful to see you. The clean-up efforts of the Pole seem to be moving along nicely. Splendid job. "

"Thank you, Mother Nature," Bernard replied, nodding in turn, a satisfied smile wiggling its way onto his face. "I certainly can't claim all the credit, though. The other elves have all been working very hard. Plus, with Elle and Santa around to smooth things out, there's hardly been a dispute or unnecessary interruption. Those two ran off to check on things at the Elfirmiry, I believe, so I've had to manage supervising things by myself for a little while now."

"A-And you do a good job of it to, B-Bernard," the nervous fellow standing beside the Head Elf piped up, a shaky smile forming on his small, freckled face. "At least in m-my opinion."

"Thank you," Bernard said, turning his head to smile at his companion. "You've done a great job helping me. I really appreciate it."

The other elf looked down at his feet, obviously embarrassed.

"And who's this?" Mother Nature said, chuckling tenderly as she looked at the nervous, freckled elf.

The elf in question glanced up at the earth woman, blue eyes wide. "Um. . ." he squeaked, then looked away again, blushing even harder.

"Well, c'mon buddy. Tell her your name," Bernard encouraged.

The little elf shot an anxious, uncertain glance at Bernard. The Head Elf inclined his head in the direction of Mother Nature, his body language urging the other elf to say something. Finally, the elf looked up at Mother Nature and held her gaze, albeit a nervous and unsteady gaze.

"M-My name is K-K-Kasper," he stammered, giving a trembling little bow. "It's a pl-pleasure to meet you, M-M-Mother Nature."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Kasper," the earth woman replied, curtsying.

It was silent for a moment, the three magical beings exchanging smiles. Kasper still seemed very anxious and shaky, but Bernard's presence seemed to calm him somewhat. Then Bernard finally cleared his throat, putting a hand on little Kasper's shoulders as if to steady him, then turned to Mother Nature with an air of seriousness. "Could I speak to you for a moment in private?" he asked.

"Um, of course, Bernard."

Mother Nature knew that her look of confusion must have shown, because the Head Elf added, "It'll be brief, I promise." Then he turned to Kasper, another smile jumping across his lips. "Would you mind supervising things in Elfsburg Square for a moment, Kasper? This won't take more than five or ten minutes. Just remember, don't talk to anyone, don't get in anyone's way, and don't panic. We won't be far away if something does happen. Do you think you can handle being alone for just a little while?"

Kasper nodded fervently, a determined sort of air coming over him. "W-Whatever you say, Bernard," he said, in his quiet, stammering voice. "I'll stay out of tr-trouble and be a good s-supervisor."

"That's what I like to hear. Confidence!" Bernard grinned, patting Kasper's shoulders with both hands. He then turned to Mother Nature, and began walking in the direction in which he wanted them to privately converse. He flashed Kasper another smile over his shoulder, and said, "Be careful, alright? I'll only be gone for ten minutes, tops."

Mother Nature also turned and shot a worried glance at Kasper, wondering if such a small, fragile-looking elf should really be left on his own. But she didn't have much more time to think or worry, for in a moment she and Bernard were already at their destination - a small restaurant across the street from the Elfsburg Grille, called the Mistletoe Inn.

"I know the elves who run this place very well," Bernard said, strolling through the glass doors, a set of bells jingling above them as they entered. "The owner is Susanne, and her daughters, Bella and Teresa, help her manage everything. Bella is about 1200 years old, and is the youngest. Her older sister Teresa is around my age - about 1800 or 1900. Susanne actually has a grandson named Markus who used to work here, too, but he moved back to his home in the elf village of Bellaen, which is in Crystal Springs, of course. . ."

As Bernard chattered on (which Mother Nature had to admit was a tad uncharacteristic of him) the earth woman swept her gaze around the beautiful, rural-feeling restaurant. The place was, of course, festive for the holidays, as well. Even in the middle of June tinsel, garland, and the occasional wreath hung from every wall. A small evergreen tree stood in one corner of the room, twinkling with ornaments and lights, and a silver angel with a delicate, china-doll like face looked serenely down at them from the very peak of the tree.

There were also many wooden tables and chairs set up, neatly arranged in a zig-zag pattern. Each table was adorned with a vase of poinsettias on a bed of pine needles, pine cones also present, and overhead warm, semi-circular light fixtures with delicate, snowflake patterns watched over every space. The main counter was directly in front of Bernard and Mother Nature; to the left was the baked goods racks, steam lightly glazed upon the glass. On top of the baked goods racks, upon a small shelf like surface, sat a porcelain Santa. This whole counter was adorned with lights and tinsel and every other decoration imaginable. To the right of the two magical beings, conjoined with the baked goods racks, was the check-out center. Smaller trees populated the entire front of this area, everything twinkling beautifully.

"Hello?" Bernard called out. "Anybody home?" The Inn was deserted save for him and Mother Nature. It was warm, and inviting, but strangely empty.

After a long moment of unbroken silence, when no voice arose to answer his call, Bernard frowned.

"Perhaps Susanne and her daughters are attending to business elsewhere," Mother Nature offered gently. "That Time Storm gave everyone quite a scare, you know."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Bernard admitted. He still had a frown on his face, however. "I thought they'd at least still be around to clean or bake treats or something. But-"

Bernard was suddenly cut off by happy, child-like laughter emanating from the kitchen area. Both Bernard and Mother Nature craned their necks to peer within, and saw a set of steps a ways backs, apparently leading to the second floor of the restaurant building. A young girl was looking out at them from these very steps, a grin on her face.

"Bernard!" she called out, waving excitedly.

"Hey, Bella!" he called back, also waving.

The girl named Bella sprinted towards them, her short bobbed hair bouncing against her shoulders. As she got closer Mother Nature could study the girl's features more closely - freckled face, sparkling cheeks, deep green eyes. Even a rose rested serenely in Bella's brown hair, which was straight on top and curly going down. Her attire consisted of a red, silver, and green checkered dress with silvery puffs at the shoulders and the wrists, a large black belt, white tights, and green Converse.

Both Bella and Bernard smiled at each other, both too excited to speak. Then Bella finally broke the silence by saying, "It's great to see you again!" and throwing her arms around the Head Elf.

"It's great to see you too, Bells," Bernard said, laughing. When they parted from their embrace, Bernard continued to smile. "How is everyone?"

"Oh, you know, same as always," Bella replied. "Mom's up knitting and Teresa is still brooding about your guys' breakup." She then turned her attention to Mother Nature, and curtsied politely. Not once did she seem nervous; she was only cheerful and excited. "And it's certainly a pleasure to see you, Mother Nature," Bella said.

Mother Nature returned the gesture. "Hello. I hope we aren't intruding or anything. Bernard and I just wanted to talk for awhile in private."

"Of course. That's not a problem." Bella smiled at them both. "You can sit anywhere you like. I'll go fetch you two some menus. In the meantime, would you care for anything to drink?"

"Hot cocoa, please. The reindeer special," Bernard said.

Bella nodded, then turned to Mother Nature. "And for you?"

"Tea, Earl Grey," the earth woman replied. "Hot."

With a cheerful, _"Right away,"_ Bella hopped over to the counter and began making up their drinks. Meanwhile, Bernard and Mother Nature claimed a seat next to one of the restaurant windows. Elfsburg Square could clearly be seen, the elves still working tirelessly on repairs. Small groups walked by, and even the little elf Kasper could be seen, looking around nervously at everything and everyone around him. Mother Nature wasn't sure whether Kasper could see them, but nonetheless he still seemed nervous and insecure.

_I've never seen this little elf around before, _the earth woman thought. _I wonder if he's just transferred over to the Pole from one of the elvin villages in Crystal Springs - perhaps Bellaen or Fylvar? If he's from Fylvar that would at least explain his rather small size. I've heard the elves there are smaller than average because of their use of the mountain tops as part of the town's foundation. Being in the higher levels of the atmosphere causes the noticeable size issue, I suppose. _

As Mother Nature's thoughts wondered, Bernard - who sat across from her - cupped his head with his hands, put his elbows on the table, and sighed. His gaze flickered to the window and the activity going on outside. After a moment his attention landed on Kasper, and a worried gleam came over the dark brown depths of his eyes.

"So, you said Teresa is still brooding?" Bernard eventually said, directing his focus back to Bella, whose drink-making efforts could be heard a few feet away, light clinks and hisses puncturing the quiet atmosphere. "I was wondering vaguely about that when I walked in. I guess I was mostly trying to block out any and all thoughts of her from my mind."

To Mother Nature's surprise, Bernard's face started to blush, and he scratched the back of his neck anxiously. The subject was obviously awkward, though Mother Nature didn't understand the circumstances enough to know why.

Bella seemed to pick up on Bernard's awkward feelings, because she laughed lightly, and waved a dismissive hand.

"Hey, don't worry, Bern," she said. "My sister isn't going to come down here and chase you out of the Inn with a pitchfork or anything. And don't feel bad for blocking her out. That's what I do most of the time, too. Tera's still trying to cope with you "viciously and unexpectedly breaking off your relationship with her" or whatever."

Bella's use of air quotes, gestures and all, made Bernard laugh.

"But I wouldn't worry about anything," Bella assured him, smiling at his amusement. "I think Elle coming into your life has slowly made her accept that things between you and her are over completely, so that's good. How is Elle, by the way?"

"She's good," Bernard replied, exhaling a sigh of relief. He'd been afraid that Bella's sister Teresa would try to physically harm him in some way. It sounded as though she wasn't as deranged as before, so he felt he could relax. At least, somewhat. "We've had our difficulties at times, but we've stood together and beaten the odds," Bernard added. "How's your mom doing?"

"She's alright," Bella answered. "That storm really shocked her - shocked all of us, really. But she's perfectly fine now. Knitting usually calms her when she's stressed out. Same goes for me. I've been working on a pair of mittens for nearly three hours straight, and it's really brought my stress levels down. You should get Elle into knitting. Not that I think she's stressed or anything. . .though being a Head Elf probably wears on her. It's just a fun hobby, you know."

"It certainly does wear on her. Being a Head Elf, I mean." Bernard smiled, wondering if Elle was alright. He hadn't heard from her since she and Scott had went to the Elfirmiry, and despite himself he was beginning to feel more than a little worried. After a moment he took a deep breath, which seemed to steady his nerves. _Everything's fine. You're just working yourself into panic mode, _he thought.

"Here you are." Bella whipped out a tray and walked over to the table, bearing Bernard's cocoa and Mother Nature's tea aloft. "One reindeer special hot cocoa and one hot Earl Grey tea. Enjoy!"

"Thank you," Mother Nature and Bernard chorused, as Bella set their matching candy cane striped cups and saucers out before them.

"You're very welcome." Bella smiled at them both, as cheerful and bubbly as ever. "Now, let me just get your menus, and then I'll leave you two alone to think over what you want."

Spinning on her heel, the optimistic elf went to do just that.

* * *

"I just feel so bad for Kasper," Bernard remarked sometime later, as he and Mother Nature shared a meal of chicken tenderloin, seasoned with pepper and lemon juice, and a side of homemade dumplings. "He's been through every department in the Workshop and can't seem to go anywhere without hurting himself. He's constantly walking in the way of the other elves and gets himself injured frequently. I mean, I know he can't help it because of his size, but that doesn't stop me from worrying incessantly about the little guy."

Bernard sighed, his gaze once again traveling to the window. He could still see Kasper, standing in the snowy square. The other elves seemed to be ignoring him, which was good for the moment. Normally Bernard would have encouraged Kasper to talk and mingle, but right now he just wanted the little guy to stay where he was and not speak a word. He and Mother Nature would soon be done, and when they were Bernard would be there to help and soothe his anxious friend.

"Elle and I have tried helping him break out of his shell," Bernard went on. "Having us around to encourage him seems to help, so we both try to stick close by him as much as possible."

"That's wonderful, Bernard," Mother Nature praised. "I'm glad you're willing to help Kasper. He seems like a very nice young boy. He's only shy, is all."

Bernard nodded in agreement. "We're working on that as well," he assured her. "Like I said, Elle and I try to spend time with him and make him feel more comfortable in the Workshop, and at the North Pole in general. After all, the North Pole isn't his native home. He came over here from the village Fylvar in the Millikan Mountains of Crystal Springs along with his sister Polly. Let me tell you, though, things aren't easy with Kasper. Sometimes he gets so nervous that he works himself into these severe panic attacks. His whole body stiffens up and he starts whimpering and crying. He'll even faint if he's panicked enough. It's just sad. He also doesn't like loud noises - hence why Elle and I try to keep him away from the main Workshop floor." Bernard sighed again, running a hand through his hair; he'd taken his beret off as he'd spoken and placed it on the empty chair next to him. "We've made progress, though, so that's good. A little bit of progress is better than none at all."

Mother Nature chuckled. "You're telling me. I thought I was making progress with Jack. I thought he realized that I knew I'd treated him unfairly. Instead he rejected my attempts to apologize and turned the other way. He won't listen to me, Bernard. How can I say I'm sorry if he won't even listen?"

"Frost has always been that way," Bernard said, his expression darkening a fraction. "That demented popsicle never listens to anyone, unless he thinks he can emotionally or physically hurt them, or take advantage of their weaknesses. He's certainly been a thorn in my side for awhile now, and pushed his share of buttons with me."

"I'm sorry I put you, Curtis and Santa in charge of him, it was a stupid ruling on my part, I've been such a cotton-headed ninnymuggins," Mother Nature spilled out in a rush, guilt and helplessness overwhelming her again.

But Bernard raised a hand, halting her words. "No, it's. . .fine," he said. "Don't feel bad for being tough. I mean, yeah, being a chaperone to one of the most difficult magical beings in the world is hard. I'm not sugar-coating that. I just wish he didn't drive me insane and give me such a hard time. My stress is bad enough as it is without Frost causing further complications. . .and explosions."

Suddenly, a figure appeared before the Head Elf and Mother Nature, before the Legendary Figure could form a response. This time, the figure was not Bella; the girl was older, perhaps 1800 or 1900, with a braid of dark brown hair slung over one shoulder. She had bright, sparkling hazel eyes and glowing cheeks, with a pleasant smile - though the smile actually seemed a bit forced.

"Here's your bill for today," the girl said, in a timid voice, putting a slip of paper on the table. "Would you care for any desert before you go?"

"A slice of strawberry shortcake would be fine, thank you," Mother Nature answered.

"And I'd like-" Bernard started to say, but the girl ignored him completely and hurried back to the kitchen. Bernard scowled after the girl, then rolled his eyes.

Mother Nature looked between the Head Elf and the retreating girl, eyebrows drawing downward in confusion. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Teresa," Bernard groaned, hiding his face with his hands. "Bella's sister. She loathes my very existence."

"Why?"

"I went on a date with her, a couple years ago." Bernard lowered his hands a fraction, allowing one miserable-looking eye to be seen between the cracks of his fingers. "More than one date, actually. But things didn't work out. I caused one accident, just _one,_ and she's hated me ever since."

"What did you do?" Mother Nature wasn't one to pry into someone's personal life, but she found herself curious nevertheless.

Bernard sighed. There was no point in _not_ telling the earth woman why he and Teresa weren't on good terms, he figured. Besides, at least it would divert his focus away from what he really wanted to speak to Mother Nature about for a little while.

"We were on a date, and I had the foolish idea to rent a boat and take it out on Oakentan Lake in Fylvar," he began. "It was a pretty large boat, and we had room to set up a table and have a nice romantic dinner. Well, I was nervous. The combination of being with Teresa, who I loved at the time, minding myself to be kind and calm, and worrying whether we'd capsize or the boat leaked and we drowned, made me a emotional mess. Well, anyway, I got up to refill her drink, and when I came back I tripped and spilled it all over her. If that wasn't enough, I knocked right into her just as she stood up. As I fell to the deck in a daze, Teresa tumbled backwards, hit the railing, and then flipped over it right into the water. She was so angry when I got her safely overboard again. She slapped both of my cheeks and yelled nonstop until we reached the shore. It was just awful. I thought Teresa was going to rip my head off."

Mother Nature blinked, astonishment clearly painted on her face. "Wow," she eventually said. "That's. . .quite shocking, really. And she didn't realize it was all an accident? That you tripped?"

"That girl is goblin-shit crazy," Bernard insisted, looking solemnly at the Legendary Figure. His left eye began to twitch, and his voice cracked as he added, "Hell hath no fury than a psychopath scorned."

* * *

"So," Mother Nature said a little while later, eating a mouthful of strawberry shortcake. "What did you want to talk to me about, Bernard?"

Bernard, who had been silent for some time, straightened up and steepled his hands in front of him. Then he leaned in closer and cleared his throat. "Well, there were several things I wanted to talk to you about," he said. "Firstly, I wanted to let you know my opinions about Frost openly. I know you assigned me as one of his chaperones, and even had a restraining order of sorts in place for him and Elle, after the whole ordeal with Father Time's pocket watch. But let me just tell you, Frost's behavior is really starting to concern me. He's become excessively violent and unpredictable. He become so withdrawn that he almost seems chronically depressed, even suicidal, at times. If these things go unchecked, I seriously believe he will either kill himself or begin killing others. Which comes to my next point. I think Frost should be removed from the Council and taken to a mental facility immediately. It's simply too dangerous to have him stay at the North Pole."

Mother Nature was taken aback by Bernard's abrupt and commanding tone. She was not deterred from discussing these matters with him, however. "Proceed," she said, with a slight, understanding nod.

"He's cunning, he's malicious, and he's a constant threat and nuisance," Bernard went on. "We can't keep kissing his ass and trust him to do the right thing, especially when he can't function properly. Mother Nature, this needs to stop now. Frost needs serious help elsewhere. We shouldn't put ourselves at risk anymore. If we do, people will get hurt."

Mother Nature sighed. She knew where Bernard was coming from; part of her actually felt the same way. But she also felt things could be resolved if people like her and Bernard could be more fair and open-minded. "What do you suggest be done?" the Legend of Nature said, deciding to humor the Head Elf.

"I suggest that we contact the Crystal Springs Penitentiary," Bernard replied without missing a beat, "or maybe even Cryslov, and see if someone will be able help Frost emotionally."

Mother Nature's face darkened. "Not Cryslov," she said firmly. "Jack may be a mischievous, unreliable jerk, but he's still my grandson. I will not have him subjected to the cruel and bizarre methods in use at that hellhole of a hospital."

"So the Penitentiary, then," Bernard said, a tone of exasperation tinging his voice. "We have to do _something. _We can't let Frost take advantage of us anymore. . .and if he _ever_ lays his hands on Elle again, I swear. . ." He trailed off as his anger welled up inside him, and his hands began to curl into tight fists.

"I wish we _could_ send him somewhere else," Mother Nature sighed, sipping lightly on her Earl Grey tea. "But it's too risky. He's dangerous, yes, but now he's become fairly oblivious and unaware of what he is doing. He's certainly not in his right mind; I will not argue with you on that. Some of his former personality traits are still there. . .sarcasm, melodrama, thoughtlessness. At the same time, he's cheerful, helpful, and considerate. He's a mess of contradictions."

"Those first three descriptions just about cover him, frozen or thawed," Bernard mumbled.

"The point is that Jack needs to be _here, _at the Pole," Mother Nature went on, not hearing this comment. "It wouldn't help to remove him, especially when we don't know why he didn't frost over again, and why such chaos has been brought about because of his thaw. Something is definitely wrong with his Ice Magic. . .and his mind. If we try to force him out of the Pole, or take him to the Penitentiary, his condition may deteriorate even further, and he may go out of control completely. Who knows what would happen, really?"

After a moment, Bernard grudgingly agreed. "I see your point, I suppose," he sighed. "But can't we place more restrictions on him or something? Or give him some kind of therapy that can help him manage his chaotic feelings? I thought Doctors Hismus and Pine was supposed to be looking into that area. They both have degrees in psychology and medicine and such from the Crystal Springs Academy, so it's not like they're not qualified to treat Frost. Have either of them been checking on Frost's mental health at all?"

"They were supposed to," Mother Nature said, frowning. "I thought that was taken care of around March and April. Hismus and Pine took on Jack as a patient when he had his mental breakdown. Or so I was told by Elle and Santa."

"Frost had a mental breakdown?" Bernard looked at the Legend of Nature with bewilderment and confusion, raising one eyebrow as he stared at her. "No one told me that. When did you say that happened?"

"Sometime after St. Patrick's Day, so towards the end of March, I believe," Mother Nature answered. "Jack confided in Santa and Elle about it, and both of them told me when Easter Bunny had his famous Easter egg hunt up here in April. I'm surprised they didn't tell you."

"Probably because they thought I wouldn't be that sympathetic," Bernard said. "And they'd have been right. I'm not that sympathetic. Don't get me wrong, that's a horrible experience for anyone to go through. It's just. . .I can't get past the fact of what a total asshole Frost can be when he's mentally sound. I mean, he almost ruined my relationship with Elle, by tricking and deceiving her, and ripping her away from me using Father Time's watch! That's not something I'm going to be able to get over any time soon."

Bernard sighed again, rubbing his aching neck. He was getting stressed out, he knew; the pain in his neck was just one such prove of that.

"While it's still on my mind, did Frost finally agree to the new ruling you read today?" he asked, his thoughts wondering and landing on another subject he'd wanted to talk about. "You were going to suspend contact with his family, right?"

Mother Nature nodded, a sort of pained look entering her features. Bernard missed this, however, for he went on to say, "You know, I don't exactly agree with that. I consider Jacqueline a good friend, and I'd certainly like to get to know Winter and Blaise much better. They don't seem like the kind of people to be too keen at the idea of a suspension of Legate and family connections. Plus, from what little I've learned from Santa, it sounds like they all want to try and reach out to Frost, and. . .possibly make amends."

The matriarch of nature was silent, emotions flooding over her in a heavy torrent. When she persisted with her quietness, Bernard continued to speak, though he cast a concerned gaze in the direction of the earth woman from time to time.

"At the same time, it's probably in the best interest of everyone to have Frost keep his distance," the Head Elf said. "After all, some old wounds are probably still sensitive. Anger and hatred are probably still present, too, buried under the surface. . .and waiting for the opportunity to strike out. That would certainly make for some unpleasant encounters. So I guess the decision of letting Frost have contact with his family or not is a conflicting problem."

"It certainly is," Mother Nature agreed, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

After that, both she and Bernard sat at their table at the Mistletoe Inn in uneasy silence.

* * *

For the second time that day, Ellenora Connelly found herself chasing after Jack Frost.

If she hadn't been so intent on making sure he wasn't inadvertently killing anyone or hurting himself, Elle might've realized the awkwardness this situation posed. As it was, she was simply praying Jack hadn't turned into a murderous, Freddie Kruger-type character and gone on a rampage.

_Okay, that's not a pleasant image to be thinking about right now, _the Number Two Elf thought, her skin starting to crawl a little.

So she turned her thoughts away from strange psychopaths, and focused on locating Jack's home. After their chat in the Workshop kitchen, Jack had started to act strange and detached again, saying he needed to get back home and take care of things. He'd then left without saying so much as a_ thank you, Elle_ or _glad you didn't rip my head off for being my usually jerky self. _That was when she'd realized that the sprite was probably going through one of what she called his "bipolar cycles." It certainly wasn't an endearing term; but it was the only way Elle could think to describe it.

After helping the kitchen elves clear away the plates, dishes, and cups Jack had left behind, Elle had teleported out of the Workshop and materialized in one of the side streets she knew would lead her to Jack's home. Now she was walking along a road completely devoid of life - no color, no sound. The only footprints in the snow were hers, and what she assumed were Jack's; and the houses in this area were not illuminated, either. This was probably one of the more secluded areas of Elfsburg, Elle reasoned. The elves in these parts were withdrawn, and not prone to venturing out. Mostly they were aging, retired workers, or just retirees from one of the villages in Crystal Springs, looking for a more peaceful place to spend the rest of their days. Supply elves usually teleported food to these places, the older elves being so against going outside that they wouldn't come out for anything - even sustenance. It was sad, really. But what could one do? Forcing the elves wouldn't do any good; so Scott usually didn't press that issue, and simply let the Supply elves carry out their task of sending out the basic necessities for these rather different and secluded elves of the North Pole.

_I guess Jack likes to be secluded, too, _Elle thought, as she drew closer to where, to some degree, she knew Jack's house was. Scott had described it to her, having been there at least once or twice in person when Jack had had his breakdown in March. It was apparently an incredible structure, being an impressive four stories tall, and decorated quite beautifully inside.

_That's one big house, _Elle thought. _I mean holy crap. Four stories! _

And finally finding it was certainly not disappointing.

The house was indeed four stories - but so were quite a few of the buildings in these parts, it seemed. As Elle walked slowly towards the massive dwelling, she noticed right away that it was different from the other structures around. Instead of being red, green, gold, or silver - customary North Pole colors - Jack's home was dark orange and goldenrod, with touches of purple, scarlet, and white. There was a spacious porch area, with a swinging bench hanging from the left side. Plastic flamingos guarded either side of the steps which led up to the porch; and two identical potted palm trees stood close to each side of the door, the fronds spilling out in a fashion that would not impede passage in or out of the house. The aforementioned door was a canary yellow, and had a brass doorknocker in the shaped of a dove in the middle of it.

Tentatively, Elle climbed the steps and slowly walked towards the door. She reached out a hand to grip the doorknocker, her fingers curling around the cool iron; then she paused. Was this a good idea? Should she really venture into Jack's house unprotected, especially when she didn't know what sort of state he was in? Plus, how would Jack react to suddenly seeing her in his house? Would he freak out? Would he try to hurt her?

_I'll just take my chances, and hope for the best, _the Number Two Elf finally decided, taking a deep breath as she raised the doorknocker and made to rap it against the door.

But the action of her lifting it suddenly made her realize that the door was already open. It had swung inwards further by her disturbance, revealing only a foreboding darkness that made her heart beat a little faster in her chest. She peered within, but could not see anything but the space of empty black. It seemed to stare at her, waiting for her to move or make one wrong step. Like an animal. Or a nightmare.

_This is definitely a very scary, very unsettling sign,_ Elle decided as she steeled herself, and stepped cautiously into the waiting abyss.

* * *

Kasper continued his watch of the town square, trembling and looking around anxiously every moment. He was waiting for Bernard to return; and it felt like it had been much longer then ten minutes. Kasper was beginning to worry that Bernard was so caught up in talking to Mother Nature that he had forgotten about him. Not that that was at all surprising; everyone did it. It seemed like one of his defining characteristics as an elf - having everyone forget about or ignore him as if he didn't even exist.

He tried his best to fit in, though. He really did. Having Bernard and Elle around made him feel more relaxed and comfortable; he was still his nervous, stuttering self, but he had long since learned that that was just who he was. The Head Elves didn't judge him for that; they made him feel special and wanted. His sister Polly was also supportive of him, and cared for him as siblings should.

But sometimes, Kasper found that he simply couldn't be around any of the other elves. When he did he caused trouble and mayhem, and made people angry. Sometimes, he was beat up or yelled at just because he accidentally bumped into someone else, or messed up the production of toys, or various other mishaps like that. That was when his confidence and self-esteem dropped, when he had panic attacks, or when he'd run crying and shaking to either Bernard, Elle, or Polly, or even all three.

So Bernard entrusting him with an important job felt like an honor. It felt like a way that he could step out of his comfort zone a little and actually _help_ instead of cause harm.

Now Kasper looked around, the customary shiver rippling through his limbs. As he continued to stand, he began to notice that a couple of the elves were glaring at him. In fact, there was three of them - all standing side by side, arms crossed, eyes burning straight through him.

Kasper looked away, swallowing back a lump in his throat. He recognized the elves; they were regular bullies of his, so to speak. They liked to tease him a lot, and rough him up. Of all the times they had caused him emotional and physical pain, however, this was one of the times when he really didn't want them to do it.

He looked back up again, and instantly regretted it, because suddenly the three elves started walking towards him. One of them, a girl named Sofie, had a vicious smile on her face. The others, a thin, pale elf named Lucius and a strangely muscular elf named Brutus, had their own unsettling expressions.

Kasper shrank back as they approached, his eyes darting in panic to each of the bullies. "Wh-What do you w-want?" he squeaked.

The three elves looked at each other, then looked back at him, disgusted expressions on their faces.

"We want to know where Bernard is, shrimp," the girl, Sofie, snapped.

"H-He w-w-went to go t-talk with Mother N-Nature," Kasper stammered.

"Then who's in charge?" the one named Lucius barked.

"I-I am," Kasper whispered.

"What was that, punk?" the muscled Brutus growled, raising a threatening fist.

"_I_ _am!"_ Kasper cried out, voice climbing several octaves.

Suddenly he found that he was surrounded by the elf bullies, each blocking off any escape route that might have been available just a moment ago.

"You stuttering sack of reindeer hay," Lucius spat, shoving Kasper.

"You're lying," Sofie hissed, also shoving Kasper, enough for the elf to stumble and almost fall over into the snow. "Bernard would never leave his post without telling the elves," Sofie added with a harsh laugh.

The other two nodded in vicious agreement. Then Brutus grabbed Kasper by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him roughly into the air.

"Looks like both of us are goin' on the Naughty List, pal," Brutus rumbled with a cruel smile. Then he raised his fist, and struck blow after painful blow to Kasper's face and stomach.

All the small elf could do was squirm, scream, and wait until the bullies ceased with their cruel, and unnecessary, violence.

* * *

Bernard rubbed his forehead wearily, uncertain if he had really expressed all of his concerns with Mother Nature. He figured it was too late to discuss anything else now; the earth woman had already left. Apparently she needed to have an urgent talk with her daughters, the Season Sisters. Bernard briefly wondered how that would go, considering one of those Seasons was Winter - who was Jack's mother, to boot. If this "urgent talk" Mother Nature had mentioned had anything to do with Jack, which the Head Elf knew it was, then talking to Winter about it was not going to be easy. Bernard knew just from what he knew of the Day of Darkness that Winter would be difficult in discussing matters concerning her son.

Bernard couldn't blame her. After all, Jack had literally stormed out of his family's lives, leaving wounds that physically and mentally scarred all of them. If he was in that position, he would not be willing to openly express his feelings about it, either.

Bernard sighed, finding the action a bit soothing. He watched the pale steam twist and twirl from the remnants of Mother Nature's tea, drumming his fingers lightly against the table as he contemplated what to do. It wasn't until a sharp voice, cutting through his thoughts like a knife, made him realize that he must have sat staring into space for longer than he'd thought.

"Daydreaming about your precious fiancee Elle, Mr. Head Elf?" the voice mocked. "I wish you'd just dump her already and turn your attention to someone that's more beautiful and sophisticated. That Connelly girl is just a joke. She's not even a natural born elf, for tinsel's sake!"

Turning his head in irritation, Bernard met the gaze of the person who had spoken. As he'd suspected, the person was Teresa. She had a mocking smirk on her face, and her whole demeanor, tone, and stance were different than before.

"So? What's your point?" he retorted icily. "Elle's not "a natural born elf." What does that have to with anything? Why does that even _matter_ to you?"

"It matters because that stupid piece of garbage loves you!" Teresa hissed, "She's ruined any chance I have of ever getting you back, Bernard! That's why in freaking matters!"

Bernard chuckled, finding himself amused by Teresa's anger. Then he smiled derisively, and said, "Well, here's a news flash for you, Terry. _I don't love you anymore_." Now his voice dropped to a growl, and the smile left his face so quickly that Teresa cringed. "And if you _ever_ call Elle a stupid piece of garbage ever again, I'll _end_ you."

Without another word, Bernard stood, picked up his beret from the chair next to him, and gave his ex-girlfriend one last glare of utter hatred and disgust. Then he turned and walked out of the Mistletoe Inn - not speaking to Teresa, not looking back at her, and not even paying the bill for his and Mother Nature's meal.

* * *

As soon as he was far away enough, Bernard exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He was thankful that he'd made it out of the Inn in one piece; now his only concerns were continuing his supervision of the elves. . .and of course, making sure Kasper wasn't causing any unintentional trouble.

As soon as he began walking towards the center of Elfsburg Square, Bernard swiftly realized that this hope was not going to hold out. A large crowd of loud, shouting elves had gathered; he could just make out the forms of three figures in the center, laughing. And lying in the snow in front of them, curled up protectively, was. . .

"Oh my gods," Bernard moaned. "Kasper."

He ran straight for the crowd now, angrily shouting _excuse me_ and _out of my way_ and even _Head Elf coming through,_ until he was able to reach the center of the storm.

Kasper was indeed the one lying on the ground, shaking hands clutching his nose and stomach, the former of which was bleeding. A big, well muscled elf stood over him; a taller figure with pale skin and sunken eyes loomed beside his partner, smiling cruelly. A girl elf hovered near the two, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You three!" Bernard barked. "Get away from Kasper!"

The three individuals looked up at the same moment, their expressions giving away their surprise. This surprise quickly turned to alarm as they all stepped back, uncertain what Bernard would do in his angry state.

"What in the name of Kris Kringle do you think you're doing?" Bernard thundered, hands on hips, chest heaving. He took a threatening step towards the offenders, glaring at each of them in turn.

The muscled one, who Bernard knew was a supply packaging elf named Brutus, offered a grunt of annoyance. "We didn't do nothin'," he insisted in a deep voice.

"Aw, shut up, Brutus," the pale elf - a night watchman named Lucius, Bernard recalled - snapped at his companion. "We don't have anything to hide." Then to Bernard Lucius said, "We were just defending ourselves, sir. Our friend Sofie here was assaulted by this little cretin." He gestured to Kasper, who had begun to cry from his place in the snow. The other elves in the crowd had fallen silent by this point, so that Kasper's shaky sobs were the only audible sound.

"So, instead of discussing this problem reasonably, you all decided to retaliate and do this?" Bernard growled, pointing at Kasper while glaring at the three bullies.

"Uh-huh," Brutus mumbled. "That about sums it up."

Sofie rolled her eyes. "Some help you are, Brute," she sighed.

Bernard pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain calm. "You realize," he eventually said, taking a deep, albeit shaky breath, "that I have to report this incident to Santa, and subsequently file a report for the Hall of Records on all three of you?"

Now the elves began to look alarmed once again, as if they had not realized such consequences would be brought down against them.

"No, no, you don't have to do that," Sofie insisted anxiously. "Please, sir! We're sorry! We acted too rashly. . .and things just got out of hand!"

"Things certainly did," Bernard growled. He felt his right eye begin to twitch; his breathing had returned to normal, thankfully, but he still felt angry, and a tad shameful of himself that he had left Kasper all alone. He hoped the little guy would forgive him when this was all over.

"Report to the Workshop, pronto," Bernard ordered. "I'll be following right behind in just a moment."

Lucius opened his mouth to protest, then seemed to think better of it. Then he and his friends turned, and began walking towards the Workshop. The other elves parted to let them pass; no one, not even the bullies, dared argue, much less speak.

Meanwhile, Bernard turned his attention to Kasper and held out a hand, offering his assistance. The little elf looked up at him, breathing shakily, face and eyes red. Then, swallowing, Kasper extended his own quivering hand, and grasped Bernard's own tightly. The Head Elf pulled, as Kasper found his footing and was able to stand.

When the little elf was firmly on his feet once again, he began to brush the snow off his pants and shirt, turning away from Bernard. He probably wanted to hide the fact that he was still crying.

"Are you alright, Kasper?" Bernard asked gently, putting his hand on Kasper's shoulder after a moment. He couldn't see Kasper's face, but he knew that the little elf was still shaken up. "Do you want me to escort you to the Elfirmiry?"

Kasper didn't respond; he just straightened his bow-tie, and refused to acknowledge Bernard.

"Look, pal," Bernard sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I should have realized something like this would happen if you were seen by yourself."

Kasper remained silent. Then, in a sad, mumbling voice, he finally said, "L-Leave me alone."

"C'mon, Kas. Don't be like that. I'm only-"

"I said l-leave m-me alone! " Kasper shouted, rounding on Bernard this time. Bitter tears were leaking down his face.

Bernard opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. Before he could find the right words, or act in some way, however, Kasper turned again and ran away. His distant sobs could be heard for awhile, until they too faded away into the tense and guilty silence that had descended over Bernard.

"This is _not_ how I expected my day to turn out," he mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. He felt miserable, exhausted, and ashamed; and things had also taken a chaotic turn for everyone - including Kasper.

What else could possibly go wrong, Bernard wondered helplessly?

* * *

**IT IS TRUE, I AM STILL ALIVE. THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE. **

**SOOO sorry for the long update gap, folks! This chapter gave me so much grief, especially since the focus was shifted elsewhere. Even though this is more filler than anything, it still has some plot to it. Well, subplot, but that's essential too, people! Much later you shall see why!**

**And yes, I have yet again failed to explain Time Lady's appearance. If I am right this time, explanations about her should come next chapter. Sorry to keep disappointing you guys with that! I'm not doing it on purpose...or AM I? *dundundunDUN!* **

**Anyway, shout outs to SafyreSky for letting me borrow Kasper from her story! (I mentioned the Penitentiary, too, so that counts). She has also let me borrow the Season Sisters (one of whom will definitely appear come next chapter. I'll let you wonder who ;) )C****ryslov is an idea of mine about a high security prison, where the worst of the worst magical beings are taken and dealt with in varying fashions.**

**And shout outs to etiquette-faux-pas for letting me use Elle! (I am so sorry she only got a little part in this chapter, I promise she'll have a longer appearance next chap!)**

**AND FINALLY kudos to anyone who got the reference about Mother Nature's tea! *wink wink, Come on you Trekkies, I know your out there in space...the final frontier* ;)**

**Comments are a true gift! So drop a review and make my day! **

_**Updated as of January 25th, 2015: **__**I'd like to point out that while I am making these edits, some inconsistencies may arise. Rest assured that that will eventually be cleared up. I wish the editing process was quicker, but alas, it takes time! For those of you reading this for the first time, I suggest going no further than this chapter, just for the sake of everything still being consistent. Hopefully I will become a quicker editor, and the text of this story can be edited more swiftly! Thank you in the meantime for being cooperative! :)**_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Scott had been under the impression that things would improve for Father Time and the "Time Lady," as the woman was now being called, due to her circumstances with the storm. As he was now finding out, things were _not_ improving.

They were only getting worse - at least for the Legend of Time.

The chronologically-oriented Figure had slowly been fading in and out for awhile, putting everyone - especially Hismus and his partner, Dr. Pine - on edge. New developments had come into play which had made the two doctors even more desperate to save their Legendary patient. It was appearing that Father Time was still fading. . .and that he would continue to do so, because there didn't seem to be anything the Elfirmiry could do to save him.

"Silver bells," Scott mumbled now, watching helplessly as Hismus and his nurses formed a circle around their Legendary patient. The elfin doctor was once more reading figures from his medical remote device - what Scott had learned was called the spacial-multidimensional analyzer (or "the timey-wimey gadget," as Hismus like to call it, though Scott deduced he'd only nicknamed it that because he was a die-hard Whovian). The gadget's glowing rods were pulsing in a rapid rhythm, and its usually soft, slow hums and chirps were a noisy nightmare of sound. Another nurse was waving what appeared to be a small metal detector over the faintly glowing outline of the fading Time Lord. This machine was also emitting a terrible racket, and was putting Scott's nerves on edge.

After a long moment, Hismus shook his head agitatedly. "I can't do _anything_!" he cried over the din. "Whatever's happening to Father Time is the result of some Ancient Magic, at my best guess. It's just. . .pulling him in naturally!"

Scott's heart dropped down suddenly into his stomach, the weight of this realization sinking in. _Oh, my god, _he thought. _Then there's nothing we can do, is there? This magic, whatever it is, has got its hooks in Father Time and won't let go. _

Hismus looked up just then, and met Scott's anguished gaze. A grim, unspoken thought passed between them, a thought more unsettling than anything they could've imagined.

What if they had no choice but to let Father Time die?

* * *

The inside of Jack's home was strangely quite warm and inviting as Elle bravely ventured forward into what she had initially assumed would be a torture chamber of sorts. She was surprised, then, by the incredible place sprawled out before her.

She was presently in the foyer area, and it was large and vibrant. To her left was a shelf, the bottom portion of which had been fitted with coat pegs. These coat pegs were filled with many different styles of clothing, hats, and on the shelf part of it, books. To her right stood a medium-sized wooden table, about waist-high, over which hung an ornate mirror. The frame of it looked like sculpted gold. Sitting in the middle of this table (dark brown-red in hue) was a basket of tulips and roses. For what occasion these flowers were for, Elle could only guess. Maybe they were simply there as a natural air freshener of sorts. In either case, they certainly smelled wonderful.

Elle continued her study of Jack's house, feeling intrigued at seeing how the sprite lived. A couple of pairs of shoes rested beneath the shelf she had seen earlier. Beside these, assorted bowls of water and food sat, with names like _Lucky _and _Michelangelo _printed on them; these were presumably for pets of some kind.

_Okay, I wasn't expecting that, _Elle thought, amused. _Jack, with pets? I'm surprised Mother Nature and Father Time let him do that. I mean, I knew they issued him a house and everything, but you'd think they'd at least put a few restrictions as to what he can and can't have. Oh, well. I guess it isn't really any of my business. Let Jack have some furry companions. What's it going to hurt? _

Elle sighed. She knew Mother Nature and the rest of the Council had good intentions where keeping an eye on Jack was concerned; but after what she'd heard and personally experienced, she felt the matriarch of nature was starting to become lacking in her judgment. Perhaps the stress of everything was really getting to her. If that was the case, Elle could understand a little bit better why M.N. had been making poor decisions. Jack had certainly had _his_ share of stress, too. Would the Number Two Elf be stalking after him in his own home if nothing was wrong?

Hell, no.

Feeling a tad more relaxed, Elle ventured further into the house. She admired the walls and hallways; they were painted with scenes of the rain forests and their diverse animals. The detail was unbelievable, and the fact that real vines, some harboring flowers, were hanging on the walls made it seem even more spectacular and vivid. There were even photos and drawings in frames on the walls, some of the rain forest scenes seeming to have been painted around them.

Elle stopped to look as these drawings and photos, and almost instantly recognized the photographs as being taken at parties months before: Father Time's New Year's celebration in January, Cupid's "Love Banquet" in February, and even Tooth Fairy's Dental Convention in April. Her jaw still ached with the memory of some of the elves getting their teeth pulled. Man, that had not been fun to watch, no matter how much Tooth had tried to persuade her that his methods didn't hurt one's mouth.

One picture in particular caught Elle's attention - that of Jack and Scott, at the beginning of June. Elle knew it was that month, not only because it was still June currently, but because Jack was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses - an outfit he had worn at the Summer Festival. He also held a coconut shell in one hand, with a bendy straw and little umbrella. Scott also wore sunglasses, though he had on his slightly less casual red shirt and matching pants, with suspenders, as well as his boots. Both men were smiling broadly, looking as they had had a blast.

The photo had been taken at the Summer Festival which had been held at the North Pole earlier this month, instead of in Crystal Springs. This had been done upon Scott's request; he had heard of the tradition from Mother Nature at one of the Council meetings, presumably, when the Legend of Nature had mentioned making plans to get things together for the occasion. Scott had suggested bringing the Festival to the Pole, just as a change of pace. At first, Mother Nature had said no - the Summer Festival included a gathering of many prominent Heat sprites in Crystal Springs, but was also open to everyone else, as well. The reason M.N. had said no was because of two of those "prominent Heat sprites" just happened to be related to Jack; and Mother Nature also did not want a hostile conflict to arise between the mushy sprite and his family members.

In fact, these family members of Jack's were his Aunt Summer and Uncle Solace.

Elle hadn't know much of either of the two people, other than that Summer was one of the Season Sisters, three of which were Jack's aunts and the other, Winter, being his mom. The Number Two Elf had never realized the Season Sisters were married, and in a way it was almost strange. Seasons personified being married to men who also had powers concerning the sisters' particular season. It was almost too much of a coincidence, or something.

That aside, Elle had learned a lot from being at the Festival. She learned the names of all of the Season Sister's husbands, sans Winter, who she already knew was married to Blaise Frost. The others were Solace Lightfast, of course being Summer's husband, Sunny Daybeam - husband of Spring - and Faunin Panheim - husband of Autumn; though none of them were ever addressed by their last names, which Elle found interesting. She had only learned their last names because she had specifically asked.

Meeting Solace had been interesting. Elle's first reaction to seeing Jack's uncle had been that he looked like the Fonz. Solace, from what she remembered, had been a strong, slender and threatening figure, with gold, almost glowing hair and broad shoulders. He'd worn a dark brown leather jacket, denim jeans, and black boots, and had worn sunglasses, which he claimed he always wore because of his eyes. Apparently they were a dark, vivid yellow, though the sunglasses hid them from view.

Upon asking why Solace wore glasses, he said he had to wear them almost of all the time, because he could literally burn, incinerate, or catch something on fire with just a single glance. The glasses were to protect anyone from accidentally getting hurt, because Solace couldn't exactly control it, especially when he experienced strong emotions of any kind, be it anger or happiness.

Elle remembered thinking that Solace's situation with his eyes was kind of like Cyclops from X-Men - he had to wear that special covering over his eyes, or else lasers would come shooting out uncontrollably. In Solace's case, it was sunbeams - very _intense_ sunbeams.

Put all of this information together, and Jack's uncle was a menacing presence. He was definitely _not_ someone one would want to mess around with.

Jack had certainly seemed to keep that in mind at the Festival. He'd stuck close to Elle, Bernard and Scott, and had generally tried to avoid a confrontation with his aunt and uncle. The three of them had tried to persuade the mushy sprite to relax, with little success for quite a long time. By the end, they were finally able to build up Jack's confidence enough that he actually talked to those two particular members of his family.

Summer had been an interesting person to meet, as well. With her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her sleeveless dress of several shades of yellow, complete with gladiator sandals and denim shorts, the woman had seemed very much like the summer season personified. Add in a bouncy, loud, and tough attitude, and Jack's Aunt Summer was a woman to remember.

All of this Elle observed at the Festival, as slowly Summer and Solace warmed up to their estranged nephew. Jack was curious how his aunt and uncle had been doing, and they awkwardly said they were fine, and had a daughter named Flora. Summer had gone on to rattle off the other children of her two other sisters, Spring and Autumn. Autumn and her husband Faunin had two children - Running Leaf and Halloween. Halloween in turn had a son named Jack Skellington, who Elle strongly suspected was the same Jack Skellington of Tim Burton's _The Nightmare Before Christmas. _Or at least, the movie had been based on him somehow.

Spring and Sunny, meanwhile, had two twin girls, Daisy and Violet. They had apparently disappeared when a strange tornado formed out of nowhere in the backyard of their home, carrying them away. Spring and Sunny had been devastated.

Coming back to the present time, Elle shook her head sadly, once more feeling sad for Spring and her husband. If she had been in Spring's shoes, she would have felt utterly heartbroken, too. It was one thing to lose your children - but to have something so strange as a tornado appearing with any direct cause or warning signs and have them torn away from you? That sounded completely awful.

Elle had been given some insight from this, though - that Jack's departure had not been the only one to shake things up in his family. What other terrible things had happened, Elle wondered? Was Jack the only one to leave in a sudden way, or rebel against his family for that matter? Were there members of Jack's family that no one wanted to talk about or acknowledge that they had existed?

After a moment, Elle decided to dispense with her train of thought. Here she was, standing in the middle of Jack's house like a burglar, pondering foolishly, when she should really be on high alert in the event that she was caught. At any rate, what would Jack think if he stumbled upon her, gazing at his photographs and private belongings like some weirdo? Any kind of confrontation at this point would just be awkward, her presence unwelcome.

"On the contrary, my dear Ellenora," a voice remarked to her right. "I find your presence to be _quite_ welcoming."

Whirling around in momentary panic, Elle saw Jack standing in the hallway, decked out in silk blue pajamas, a dark blue robe, and matching slippers. He held a mug of cocoa in his left hand, and was looking at her in a puzzled but happily surprised way.

Elle decided to scowl at the sprite in a teasing way. "You little sneak," she said. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I came down a little while ago, as a matter of fact," Jack replied with a small chuckle. "I was thirsty, so I made myself some cocoa. I noticed you as I was coming back. Is that a crime, getting up in my own home?"

"Not really," Elle replied, shrugging, a smile wiggling onto her face despite itself. Jack was irritating and obnoxious sometimes, but he had an aura of charm and humor around him that Elle couldn't help but laugh at.

A brief silence followed her words. She and Jack looked at each other, neither moving, neither certain what they wanted to say.

"So," Jack finally managed, drawing out the vowel sound as he looked around a little awkwardly, the silence obviously becoming too uncomfortable. "Can I help you with something? Or is creeping around someone's house like a ninja a new pastime you're taking up?"

Elle actually laughed this time. "Oh, right. Sorry. I didn't mean to be a creeper or anything, it's just. . .I wanted to make sure you were alright. You just kind of ran off from the kitchen without saying goodbye or anything. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm. . .good, I guess. Just a little tired, is all," Jack answered, though something about his expression and the way he spoke made it seem as though he was hiding something from Elle. But she didn't know what, or if it was just Jack being Jack. That is, if it was just him being a secretive, secluded pain in the ass.

"I'm not _trying_ to be an ass or anything," Jack mumbled around a sip of cocoa.

Elle stared at the sprite, mildly surprised. "Were you just listening to my thoughts?" she asked. "You did that earlier, too, now that I think about it. When you first greeted me."

"Sorry. It's a habit," Jack apologized, smiling sheepishly. "Sometimes my mind drifts and I started involuntarily tuning in to other people's thoughts."

Elle nodded, deciding not to press Jack on the point. After all, it wasn't that big of a deal. She had telepathic senses of her own - much less developed than Jack's, perhaps, but still powerful in its own way, considering she had once been human. Sometimes she found herself accidentally (or purposely, in some cases) hearing the thoughts of those around her. Bernard had helped her to expand on these powers little by little, until she was able to close off any unwanted thoughts that happened to find their way into her mind. It was actually really helpful to be able to control her telepathy better, because for awhile it had been a bit of a nuisance.

"So, is it alright if I stick around for awhile?" Elle eventually asked. "Just to make sure you're really alright? Or would you rather I not keep you up?"

"I don't mind," Jack replied. Then he added, "I may have an assortment of cute and furry animals to keep me company, but that doesn't mean other, more _elvin _individuals aren't welcome, too."

Elle smiled. "Good," she said. "I'm glad you aren't going to kick me out or anything."

Jack flashed her a smile - not one of his mischievous ones, but a genuine, heartfelt smile that meant he was in a sound, happy state of mind.

"Oh, don't speak too soon, Elle," he teased, before beckoning her forward with his free hand. "Now, come on. Let's sit down and talk for awhile."

Elle, a smile still on her face, followed Jack as he turned and headed up a flight of stairs. She was glad that Jack seemed better emotionally, and was willing to let her hang around for a bit. She wasn't sure how she would have reacted had Jack started yelling at her and demanded that she leave.

So her primary hope at the moment was that Jack's happiness would hold out while she was here. As to what happened when she decided to leave, her second hope was that it would be a peaceful departure, and be marked by a sense of understanding, compassion, and even a bit of a stronger friendship. She wanted to try and support Jack the best she could. It was still a bit difficult, after what he had done, but Elle was willing to stand by the sprite and help him settle more easily into his life. After all, change wasn't easy for anyone. Not even her.

Change was a slow progression that took time to process and accept. One wrong move, and that whole progression had the potential to topple. And if it did, you worked harder than before to make things work out. You put in the time. You put in the patience. Most of all, you remembered to be caring, and sympathetic. And if you had to knock someone like Jack down a few pegs every now and then to make certain he was staying true to his path of change, then so be it.

Elle was willing to accept Jack's change, and help him through it. Now she just had to worry whether everyone else was willing to do _their_ share of support.

Everyone, including people like Mother Nature and Bernard.

* * *

Mother Nature was growing more and more nervous about her decision to discuss the problems which had afflicted her and many others. What would the Season Sisters say when she finally sat down and spoke to them? Would they accuse her of abusing her powers as Head Council member? Would they understand why she had made the choices she had? Or would they think her incompetent, uncaring, and selfish?

Finding a secluded spot beyond Elfsburg Square, she had vanished in a flash of green and yellow sparks, and then reappeared in her garden home in the Quartz Forest of Crystal Springs. She looked around swiftly at the greenhouse she had materialized in, making certain nothing seemed out of place. Then the Legend of Nature moved on, pushing her way through a curtain of Spanish moss that hung over the entrance into the main house. Her destination was her office. It was a quaint forest of sorts, with elegant vines adorning the bookshelves, and flowers blossoming along the windows and the door. Her desk sat in the middle of this foliage, with sunflowers, roses, and scatterings of pencils and scrolls strewn about its surface.

Everything was in order when Mother Nature arrived in the office. Gripping the frame of the door, she bit her lip and contemplated how she would approach this matter. She wasn't sure if she wanted to confront the Season Sisters in person - not right away, at any rate. Her eyes scanned the west wall, where a ceiling high bookshelf dominated; her gaze soon rested on the crystal ball she kept on the second shelf to the left. Making her decision, the earth woman hurried towards it, and took up the delicate orb within her slightly trembling hands.

Mother Nature took a deep breath. _It'll be alright, _she thought. _In my heart I know they'll understand. _

Thus calmed, the matriarch of nature called out the name of one of her daughters. A small halo of light surrounded the crystal ball; within a second, a wavering sphere - green in color - drifted outwards from it. An image seemed to form from this floral green haze, until finally a young woman with bright red hair and a heart-shaped face appeared with startling clarity. A grin almost instantly lit up this woman's features upon seeing Mother Nature.

"Mother!" the woman chirped. "What a wonderful surprise! We haven't spoken via crystal ball in _ages. _Anyway, I'm glad to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm glad to see you too, Spring dear," the Legendary Figure replied. She felt guilty that Spring seemed so bouncy and cheerful, considering what she had to say. "I'm doing fine. I, um, have some things to talk to you about, Spring. I'm afraid to say that this chat. . .will be not very pleasant."

Spring's expression became serious at once, her normally optimistic manner vanishing. "Is this about Jack's thaw, by any chance?" she asked.

Mother Nature nodded, and could barely suppress a helpless sigh. Then, steeling her nerves for what may come, she told Spring everything. She practically poured her guts out, telling Spring everything from the Frost Plan to the decree against Jack's family, about his failing mental health to his mood swings, right down to the events of today - the meeting, the Time Storm, the woman, Father Time's condition, even her brief dealings with Bernard which had made her feel worse about her decisions rather than better. She held nothing back, to her own surprise. And Spring, bless her soul, listened and seemed to understand.

When Mother Nature was finally done, she fell back into the chair at her desk. She was exhausted from her emotional rant, and had even started developing a headache. Spring waited until she had calmed down thoroughly before she spoke again.

"I didn't realize how bad things were," the bouncy sprite remarked, twirling a strand of hair thoughtfully. "In a way I can understand not letting me and the other Seasons Sisters know about what's been going on. I know Summer wouldn't have taken things well had she been in the know. Now that you've put it off, she may react even worse. We both know her. Autumn would have listened like me, and Winter. . .well, I don't care to think what she'd have thought if she had been privy to all of this. The fact you kept it secret will definitely not go down well, especially considering what little information she's already been given about Jack. I don't know, Mother. This is one fine predicament. The good thing is, I might be able to help you fix it."

"How?" Mother Nature implored, willing to accept any plan her daughter proposed.

"As far as Jack goes, I think you both need to listen to each other more," Spring suggested. "And you have to know how and when to make compromises. You can't let your disputes turn into an unapproachable problem." The sprite smiled. "Luckily, I'm just the person you need to help put things on the right track. Well, me and Autumn are both pretty good at that. She's the philosopher and thinker, and I'm the peacekeeper. Together, I believe the two of us can help you deal with these problems, without necessarily involving Summer and Winter."

Mother Nature sighed with relief. "Spring, this means more than you can imagine," she said.

Spring smiled again. "Don't thank me yet," she replied. "Let me just inform Autumn of the situation, okay? She and Faunin are probably home at the moment, so it won't take long to give them a ring with the crystal ball."

"Wait, Spring," Mother Nature said, as she saw her daughter about to cut their connection. "Don't worry about calling Autumn. I can do that. Don't worry yourself too much. Things are already tense and uncertain enough as they are."

"Are you sure, Mother?" Spring asked with a slight frown. "It's really not a problem."

"I'm positive. Now please dear, let Sunny know where you're going and get ready for a trip up north."

Spring hesitated a moment longer, then nodded. "Alright," she said. "See you soon, Mother." Then, with a soft hiss, she and the green orb that had appeared above the crystal ball vanished.

Mother Nature sighed again; the weight she had been holding on her shoulders seemed to have relaxed immensely. Somehow, Spring had understood her, and now things truly seemed to running at a better speed. She could hardly believe it.

_Nothing could possibly trample the hope I'm starting to feel about all of this, _Mother Nature thought. _Nothing in the world could ruin this opportunity to make meaningful and drastic change. _

* * *

"I hate to say it," Elle said, as she sipped on a mug of cocoa that Jack had made for her, "but I've been worrying like a mother hen about you. I just can't seem to supervise the Workshop floor with Bernard without thinking if you're alright nowadays. Does that sound weird? It sounds pretty weird coming from me. What do you think?"

Jack leaned back in the armchair he had claimed as they had walked into this guestroom of sorts on the second floor. It was a large room, with plain white walls and a theme of the beach evident in the decor and on the bed and its pillows and blankets. A couple pictures of lighthouses adorned the walls as well.

"That's not weird in the slightest," Jack said in answer to Elle's question. "I'm quite flattered to hear that you genuinely give two shits about me, if you'll pardon the coarse but accurate phrase."

The corners of Elle's lip tugged upwards slightly. "You're pardoned, trust me," she assured. "Throwing around a few swear words isn't going to bother me. Just as long as you don't use the really vulgar and obscene ones, that is."

"Come on, I have a bit more class than that," Jack insisted, his voice tinged with a flavor of mischief. "Of course I won't use them. It's the more common and acceptable ones that I utilize to color my speech."

"Like 'sentence enhancers,'" Elle giggled, recalling an episode from the show _Spongebob Squarepants _that she used to watch from time to time as a kid.

To her surprise, Jack smiled and laughed as if he knew what she was referencing. "Exactly!" he said. "Sentence enhancers! That's perfect."

The two of them continued to chuckle and smile, all the while sipping on their cocoa. Elle personally preferred a good cappuccino, but the cocoa was really hitting the spot at the moment; and besides, she didn't want to refuse Jack's hospitality.

After a moment, Jack spoke again. "It does my frail mind good to know I have another friend," he said. "Things have been tough all around, and despite the fact I caused you and Bean-sack a lot of distress with my meddling, I'm happy that you're at least trying to see the good in me. Hell, I can hardly see it myself sometimes. Having you around really makes things less difficult. . .so cutting to the chase, thank you again for what you''ve done. It's appreciated."

Jack raised his mug slightly in a toasting gesture, smiling; then he took a long, slow sip. Elle did the same, lifting her cup and then taking a drink. Silence dominated the room again, Elle finding herself being thoughtful. She wondered if Jack was contemplating things as well; he had that sort of expression on his face like his mind was preoccupied with other matters, and some of them not so pleasant, either.

_Maybe I'm reading too much into it, _Elle thought. _Or maybe I'm completely right. In any case I shouldn't pry too deeply into the guy's private feelings and thoughts right now. He's had enough problems today as it is without me being a snooping worrywart. _

"You know," the Number Two elf said after a moment, "I'm not technically allowed to be around you. Mother Nature made that stupid restraining order thing that said we couldn't be near each other. Like I said, it's stupid. I guess she thought she was doing me a favor when she proposed it in late January or whatever. But to be honest, the only way I'm going to get over that incident between you, me, and Bernard is to try and get to know the _new_ you. You're definitely not the same frosty jerk from last year. You're still a bit of a jerk, mind you, but at least you're trying _not_ to be most of the time."

Again, Jack smiled. "Your encouragement is overwhelming," he remarked - and not sarcastically, Elle noted.

Elle looked down at her hands for a moment; they were holding onto her mug of cocoa, the warmth spreading throughout her palms. She couldn't help but notice her thumbs, which were one of her noticeably unique features in the fact that they were small like a child's. Other people would've felt embarrassed by them, or would have tried to hide the inherited gene mutation at all times in the pockets of their pants or coat. But not Elle. She loved them, as a matter of both pride and stubbornness. Her sisters had often teased her about her thumbs, but the teasing didn't really bother her. After all, her sisters just like to be playfully insulting. Elle could let that slide with Annise and Dottie. Others, however, would have to be more careful when they said something.

Elle looked back up at Jack now, not really sure what to say. "If that's another thank you, then you're welcome," she finally decided on.

Jack just continued to smile, his eyes not meeting hers as he seemed to slip into a ponderous frame of mind again. Then he said, with laughter tinging his voice, "I was just thinking. . .if Bernard caught us here talking, would he completely flip out?"

"My money's on the high possibility that yes, he would," Elle replied without missing a beat. "He's been getting better on curbing his temper, though. That should give you _some_ shred of hope."

"It actually doesn't. I bring Bernard from 0 to 100 on the freak out scale any time I walk into a room or say something. It's like he's a stick - no, a _sleigh-load -_ of dynamite that explodes whenever I'm present. I'm getting really tired of it, Elle. I only tease him and he acts like I've disgraced the Spirit of Christmas. Can't you speak to him about chilling the heck out more?"

"I have, Jack. Honestly. But whenever I directly tell him to cool down or relax or take a break, that just makes his blood pressure soar even higher. Sometimes he starts screaming at _me." _Elle sighed in frustration. "I don't know what to do. He was anxious on our vacation, he's anxious in the Workshop, and he's anxious all around even if you tell him not to be. It's really aggravating at times. And the times he actually _does_ manage to seem relaxed, he's secretly planning how he'll get back into the swing of working."

"Then why do you love him?" Jack asked.

The point blank question caught Elle off guard; staring at the sprite, she tried to get a sense of bitterness or anger from him which had prompted him to ask such a thing. But to her surprise, neither of these emotions were present, either in Jack's mind or on his face. He was simply asking her a straightforward question, and for some reason it was not spoken with a tone of hate for Bernard, nor with a sting of piquancy towards Elle for choosing the Head Elf over him. The sprite simply wanted to know why - no muss, no fuss.

"I love him," Elle answered slowly, "because despite his temper, he's shown me great love and compassion. He stood by me, and wrestled with his own feelings, until he was certain that our love was truly meant to be. He tried to give me space when I thought I didn't love him. He didn't want to force himself on me, or have me force himself on him. I don't know, Jack. Somehow, after all the difficulties of understanding our emotions, and forgetting our flaws, and battling obstacles, we were able to discover the true feelings we shared for each other. I love Bernard, because he almost always seemed to understand me. I love him, because of his devotion and courage. And to be honest, I want you to really understand that. We're happy together. We each have our flaws, but together we feel whole."

"Oh yes, how romantic," Jack said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and grimacing. "I'm so _thrilled_ for you and Beanie Baby."

Elle's manner hardened a little, and she began glaring at the sprite. "You liar," she accused. "You're not even listening to what I'm saying, are you? Not really. What's wrong with Bernard and I? Don't tell me you're still upset that I didn't end up with you, because if that's the case then just stop right now. I'm freaking _eighteen years old,_ Jack._ . .e_ighteen hundred if you look at it from an elf perspective. You're, what, thirty-nine hundred? That's a really big age gap."

Jack didn't say anything. Growing increasingly frustrated, Elle snapped, "I'm not in love with you, okay? I never was! _Get over it!_ I would never fall for you of my own free will anyway. You're a twisted _failure_ of a magical being."

"Why don't you shut the hell up for once, Elle?" Jack yelled. "I'm always made out to be the bad guy and I'm sick of it! I don't need someone like you or my grandma dictating day after day how sick and twisted and evil I am. I'm not even _like_ that anymore, for frost's sake! So what if I'm still conflicted about you, Bernard and I? Because I _am_ conflicted and I'm ashamed and frustrated about it." Jack stood up now, throwing his hands in the air with anger. "You know what? Forget it. I don't feel like pouring my soul out to some soulless bitch like you. Get out my house before I call the Elf P.D. over here and arrest you for breaking and entering."

"Oh, please, spare me the melodrama," Elle growled. "I'm not dictating anything. I'm just telling things like they are. But you're obviously too much of a _dick_ to realize that. On another note, I honestly don't think you have the _nerve_ to throw me out of your house. I know you more than I want to, Jack. And I _know_ that you're just a damned _coward_ who can't appreciate other people, or get over his bitter hatred."

This last remark made Jack explode. Rounding on Elle, he took a threatening step towards her, his fiery eyes burning through her like a lightning bolt. "Why don't you just leave the freaking Pole and crawl back to your stupid family already?" he hissed down at her. "And take that stupid fiance of yours with you. I've _had_ it. Go and be a heartless asshole to someone else, because I'm _done."_

"So, is that what you think of me, Frost?" Elle shouted, also standing up. Walking swiftly over to the sprite, she promptly knocked his cocoa mug out of his hand with a quick and violent swing of her arm. "After all the things I've done to help you, _this_ is how you repay me? By verbally abusing me and Bernard? By treating _me_ like _shit?!"_

Jack smiled wickedly at the Number Two Elf now, his anger and disgust underlying his next words.

"Not all of us are saints like _you_ seem to be, Elle Connelly," he mocked. "And certainly not all of us are destined to marry a dim-witted fool like Bernard since birth. How utterly tragic, in my opinion. If only St. Nicholas could've realized what a complete imbecile he was for making his most trusted friend suffer a truly dismal fate. St. Nicholas was, if you must know, a cruel and uncaring person, who treated those he "cared" for like utter filth. He doesn't deserve to be celebrated or remembered by anyone, least of all by your religion. What is it again? Byzantine Christianity? Now, going back to magical matters here, it's a wonder the Emissary Clause was ever carried out at all. If Bean-Pole had kept putting it off, then you wouldn't be stuck here. . .miserable, cursed, and without your dear family here to take care of you, you poor, wretched girl." Seeing Elle's shocked expression, Jack went on to add, "Then again, if the Emissary Clause hadn't been fulfilled, your precious father Philip would likely not have survived, considering his tragically terminal cancer. . ."

No sooner had these last words left Jack's mouth that Elle, shocked at first and now feeling utterly enraged, punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. Jack's neck snapped back with the force of the blow, and he toppled over onto his back. He groaned after a moment, and started nursing his fractured jaw with shaking fingers. Elle stood over him, chest heaving, face red with fury. Jack hadn't expected her to act so impulsively; he certainly hadn't expected her to use physical violence on him.

"Don't. . .you. . ._ever. . ._insult me, my family, or my religion again, Jack," Elle growled, every word slow and full of genuine menace. "And don't you _dare _talk about my father like that _again,_ or I swear, what I'll do to you will rival anything Bernard or Mother Nature or anyone else who hates you would do._" _

Jack actually laughed, though the action was rather difficult at the moment because of the intense pain in his jaw.

"Of course, Ellenora my love," he said sardonically, the familiar, devilish smile that had been his frozen self's trademark pulling at his lips. "I am your most humble and obedient slave, bound to your demands by the laws of Ancient Magic. Sound like your fiance by any chance, Ellington? Because that's exactly what the Emissary Clause is. . .a binding of two unwilling souls. If you weren't so damned stubborn, and blinded by this North Pole nonsense, you would see that. You would realize that this fantasy isn't yours for the taking. It never was. This was _never _supposed to happen. Now look at the chaos you've made for everyone. It's all your fault, Elle."

Elle stiffened, her breathing becoming difficult once again as she tried to control her rage. Jack could insult her all she liked, but not under any circumstances could he continue to insult or try to destroy her relationship with Bernard. Not again. Nor would Jack try to put any sort of blame or guilt on her, that little prick.

"I can _see_ just fine," she spat through gritted teeth. "I think it's _you _who can't see, Jack. You're the one who's so damned stubborn, who can't get past the fact that I don't love you. I never did. Sure, I thought I trusted you, but I wasn't in my right mind. You tricked me by using one of Cupid's Vulnerability Arrows, and manipulated my feelings. As far as I'm concerned, you're cold, you're cruel, and you have no understanding of what it means to feel _anything. _All you can hope to feel at all is hatred and anger and bitterness. All you can ever hope to be is a selfish and secluded jerkhole, too wrapped up in himself to care for those around him. Just look at your family, for tinsel's sake! You left them. . .you hurt your sister Jacqueline, and for what? Just for some. . .some effed up dream to become Santa that didn't even _matter!_ So tell me, are you even capable of realizing the pain you've put everyone in your life through? Are you capable of love, or remorse, or kindness in any way? Well, are you, Jack Frost?"

Jack looked up at her from his position on the floor, shock painted clearly on his face. Then a curtain seemed to come down over his features, wiping away the shock and replacing it with a hard, cold disgust that radiated in large, concentrated waves. At last, the sprite stood up; he picked up his mug, and magicked away the cocoa stain that had formed in his carpet. Then he cleared his throat, his eyes never meeting Elle's fiery gaze.

"Thanks for stopping by, Ellington," Jack said softly. "This was a most. . ._interesting_ visit. I hope I don't have any more after this, to be frank."

Elle was infuriated. Who did Jack think he was, brushing her off like this? Then, slowly, it hit her: Jack wasn't worth fighting anymore. Besides, she'd left her scars. Now it was time to walk away, and let him stew in his guilt and shame for awhile, until he mustered up the balls to apologize. Even then, she wasn't going to accept his apology right away. He'd angered her, and completely disgraced her life, all in the span of just a few minutes. Only a complete ass like Jack could manage to upset people like that. If he wasn't taught a lesson, then it would just continue, until Elle wasn't the only one to feel the burn of Jack's wrath. But right now, Elle just needed to cool down.

"Goodbye, Jack," she forced, straightening up and meeting his gaze.

Then she turned on her heels, walking until she came to the door leading out of the second floor room. She reached out to turn the knob; then, lowering her hand, she instead vanished in a cascade of sparks. Only emptiness remained where she had once been.

"Goodbye, Elle," Jack sighed. He couldn't help but inwardly cuss himself out. He'd been a complete asshat to Elle, and while part of him felt pleasure from doing so, another part of him was horrified and disgusted by the things he'd said. His rage had just been so profound that the words had just burst out of him, like some unstoppable torrent of hate.

_Now you've managed to make Elle utterly hate you again, _he thought miserably, as he walked over and collapsed on the bed of the guestroom. _Way to go, Jack. _

* * *

Hismus slumped against one of the walls adjacent to Father Time's bed, feeling exhausted and emotionally numb. All of his work to save Father Time, and find a cause for his fading, had just slipped away in the blink of an eye. One moment, he and his nurses - with Scott standing by helplessly - had been scrambling with different equipment and clipboards and printed read-outs. The next moment, Father Time had seemed to stir, exhaling a breath of golden mist. Then, before anyone was able to ascertain what was going on, the Legend of Time had completely vanished from his hospital bed.

Now all Hismus could do was stare at the spot where the Legendary Figure had once occupied. Only creases in the sheets of the bed showed any indication that someone had lain there at all. Even Father Time's familiar staff had vanished with him, the spot where it had been leaning against the wall also empty. For once in his life, Hismus didn't know what to do or say. Everything had spiraled out of control, and all his training couldn't prepare him for the weight of what had happened.

"We lost him," the doctor said; his shock seemed to be speaking for him at the moment. "We lost him and it's all my fault. I should've worked harder. I should have found a way to stop the fading. I'm a failure."

"We can get him back," Scott said, more firmly than he actually felt. "We'll search the Timeless Realm, the Time Vortex. . .anything. Maybe Time Lords have an emergency backup system where they return home when they're injured. Maybe his children and wife are just now finding him, and will take care of him better than we can. I don't know, Jonah. I just. . .I just don't want to accept the possibility that Father Time is really and truly gone. There has to be some hope that he's still alive."

Hismus looked up at the mention of his first name, startled slightly; no one, not even Scott, referred to him by his first name. He hadn't even realized that Scott knew it. Then his face fell somber again. "To be honest, Santa," he said softly. "I don't have much hope. Elves have this gut instinct about certain things, and when someone dies. . .well, we can be fairly certain that they're truly gone. So forgive me when I say this, because it's not easy to hear, and certain not easy to accept. But Father Time is gone."

No one spoke for a moment, too overwhelmed to deny or argue with the elvin doctor. And as much as Scott wanted to deny that Father Time was dead, there was no mistaking what had just happened to his Legendary friend. The Time Storm had struck him, had wounded him so deeply that in reality there was no way he could have recovered from it.

"You did everything you could," Scott assured, stepping forward and putting a hand on Hismus's shoulder. The doctor had his back to him, but he knew that he probably looked and felt just as miserable as he did. "No one expected anything more or less from you. You did what you thought was best."

"And my best was only my worst," Hismus moaned. "Santa, I should've done more. I should've worked harder, done something different. I'm sorry, I really am. I let one of the world's most important Legendary Figures die."

Scott was just about to provide some another piece of consolation for the distraught doctor when a sudden beeping broke through the tension. Everyone turned their heads simultaneously towards the source of the disturbance - the heart rate machine that was measuring the strange young lady's pulse. A pulse that was steadily increasing. . .a pulse that signified she was waking up out of her unconscious state.

No one spoke, but a moment later Hismus sprung into action, wordlessly darting over to his other patient. Then he began gesturing frantically at the nurses to assist him. They already seemed to know what to do, several running to get supplies and collect readings, others scattering around to find equipment and needles and various stimulants. Scott stepped back, letting the Elfirmiry staff work without impediment from his presence. He continued watching the goings-on of everything, however; Hismus began barking out orders, nurses moved to obey him, and at one point a needle filled with stimulating fluid was injected into the waking woman.

It seemed like an eternity before anything happened. The nurses continued to move about the place, wielding clipboards and scanning read-outs. Hismus had fixed a concentrated, almost stern gaze upon the woman, eyes darting back and forth from time to time as if studying for some reaction.

And the reaction, when it came, was unexpected.

The woman began to scream - bloodcurdling, inhuman screams. Scott flinched, while Hismus jumped back with surprise. He looked around in bewilderment at the other nurses for a moment, all of them standing unnervingly still as the woman continued to let out wave after wave of chilling screams. Then he rounded on one of the nurses, and barked out, "Get me a sedative, now! I think this woman has experienced a psychological trauma!"

It indeed seemed that way. Never had Scott heard someone make such a desperate and bone-chilling sound before. It terrified him to think what had happened to cause such a reaction in the woman upon recovering from her comatose condition. Had she been abused, or assaulted? Had she witnessed some gruesome crime, such as a murder?

Scott didn't know, and as the woman's screams finally faded into silence once more, he felt certain that wherever this "Time Lady" had come from, and whatever had happened to her, that this matter was far more sinister and troubling than he had first imagined.

"She's still with us, Dr. Hismus," one of the nurses said, breaking the monotonous lull of quiet movement.

The doctor himself had slumped against Father Time's empty bed, a hand rubbing his forehead as if it had started to throb painfully. At the nurse's remark he just nodded and closed his eyes, taking an uneasy breath.

"Well," Hismus eventually sighed. "I hope she can continue to stay with us, until we find a way to help her. By the gods, I can only pray we don't lose another important patient."

* * *

**_Updated as of March 13th, 2015_**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"I think it's in the woman's best interest if we leave her alone and let her heal in her own time," Hismus told Scott a while later, as a group of nurses grimly went to work on tidying up the bed Father Time had once occupied, as well as tending to the mentally-shaken woman's condition. "Her mind is obviously still fragile and in a state of shock. What we saw and heard was rather troubling, to say the least. Dr. Pine and I will have to run some more tests to determine if there is anything else wrong with her that we might have missed. Perhaps an invisible magical influence of some kind is harming her."

Scott nodded slowly. He was at a loss of what to say, and felt helpless to give the Elfirmiry his assistance. What could he possibly do to help at this point, anyway? Besides, he had other matters to worry about, too - like checking to make sure the elves were still cleaning up the damage from the Storm, or preventing Bernard from blowing up at anyone, or keeping Jack from driving someone crazy or hurting them.

"I hope you don't mind if I bow out," Scott finally said to Hismus, as the doctor started walking towards his office. "There are a ton of other things that need my attention at the moment, and you'd probably like for me to get out of your way, too. Just let me know if something else happens, okay? You could send one of the nurses to get me, maybe. I just want to help any way I can."

Hismus smiled appreciatively. "I understand, sir," he said. "For the moment you don't have to worry. And I'll make sure to ask one of the nurses if they'll fetch you in the event of any new developments."

"Thank you," Scott sighed, feeling a tad more at ease than before. As the doctor turned towards his office again, Scott gently grabbed his shoulder. Hismus turned his head to look back at him questioningly.

"I have faith in you," the jolly man said. "It's not your fault for what happened to Father Time. We can only hope he's still alive. But if we find out he's not, then don't bear the blame upon yourself. You did everything you could, and like I said earlier, no one expected anything more or less from you. You did your job. You fought and lost the battle. But don't think you're the one responsible for his death. That Storm was. And whatever it was, it may soon give us a clue of where the woman over there came from, and if Father Time is still alive somewhere. Don't lose the hope that we'll figure this all out, Doctor."

Hismus nodded, offering another grateful smile. Scott's words had succeeded in restoring his spirit somewhat; and he also realized that the jolly man was right. Hismus couldn't blame himself, as much as he might care to as a man of the medical professional. Where magical matters were concerned, the explanations were endless. And if the doctor and his colleagues could work together to uncover the truth of this new problem, then certainly they could find where Father Time had gone, and figure out the origins of the "Time Lady."

As a doctor, as an elf, and as a man of morals, Hismus had sworn to do everything he could to care for the weak and suffering, and heal them, and in some cases save them from death. He swore now to uncover the whereabouts of Father Time, and help the afflicted stranger who had fallen into the midst of this whole crisis.

Most importantly, Hismus swore to never lose hope, no matter what.

* * *

Back at the workshop, Scott's wife Carol - known by the majority of the elves as Mrs. Claus - was pacing back and forth restlessly, rocking her newborn son Buddy in her arms. She wasn't usually this worried about her husband (him being Santa, of course, created its own anxieties within her). But she had been waiting several hours now, and it was beginning to grow dark outside.

Carol and Scott had eaten an early breakfast together that day; then he'd left for the emergency Council meeting. She had then seen him around noon in the center of town, overseeing the aftermath of what the elves kept calling a "Time Storm." She had wondered where that strange, reality-bending sensation had come from earlier as she had been in the kitchen. It had made her feel extremely nauseous, waves of pain shooting through every nerve. After making sure the Kitchen elves were alright, she had raced back to her and Scott's bedroom to check on Buddy. He had been crying profusely, so she'd soothed him awhile before calling in a nurse.

Said nurse had assured her that she and Buddy were fine, and that the painful effects Carol had experienced were the result of some strange phenomenon that had appeared above Elfsburg. Apparently Father Time had also been injured severely because of it. Most strange of all, however, a woman had appeared out of this very storm which had physically and emotionally shaken the Pole and its inhabitants. No one knew who this woman was, or where she had come from. Both Father Time and this stranger were currently being treated at the Elfirmiry, the last Carol had heard.

Now Carol sighed, gazing down at the sleeping form of Buddy in her arms, silently sucking his thumb. The sight brought a pleasant warmth to her heart, but also a pang of sadness and, subsequently, loneliness. Scott was often gone for most if not all of any given day, attending to duties such as routine sweeps of the Workshop or checking the Naughty and Nice lists. It typically didn't bother her too much, since she knew it was his job and that it was necessary.

Things had been very chaotic last year, however, when Carol's loneliness had prompted her to ask Scott if her parents could come up to the Pole. The whole ordeal had been disastrous at first, mostly because Jack had been meddling with her and Scott's family life and had been causing general mayhem around the Workshop.

But then the Escape Clause had happened, putting a whole new meaning to the word disastrous. Carol couldn't personally remember what had happened when Jack tricked Scott into relinquishing his role as Santa, but she knew from what Scott had told her that it had been a particularly eye-opening experience for him. He had seen what life would have been like had he not put on the red coat; and it had been strange and painful for Scott to see. Neil and Laura had gotten a divorce, Carol and Scott had not been married, and Jack had become Santa at the North Pole, obliterating the S.O.S and making the Pole itself into a "Frostmas" resort.

After Scott undid everything Jack had done, he had returned to the Pole. In Carol's time he had only been gone for a few minutes. They'd hugged and made up, and Carol's parents had apologized for inadvertently putting pressure on Scott. Then Scott had shown them the Workshop for what it really was, and shown them who _he_ really was. Then, of course, Neil and Laura had been discovered to be frozen by Jack. In a surprising turn of events, Lucy - Neil and Laura's daughter - had had the courage to hug Jack and warm his heart.

So in the end, things had turned out okay.

Now Carol couldn't help but start worrying that something else disastrous had happened, or was about to happen. She also missed Scott's presence terribly. If her intuition was right, and something earth-shattering _was_ about to occur, she wanted her husband to be by her side.

"Is there anything I can do for you, ma'am?" a voice piped up beside her suddenly.

Carol jumped, turning around and realizing it was only Judy, cocoa-making extraordinaire and head kitchen elf for the North Pole. She also worked part-time at the Elfsburg Grille.

"Oh, hello," Carol greeted. "Thank you for asking, but I'm fine. At least I think."

Judy raised an eyebrow. She obviously sensed that Carol was uneasy about something. "It seems like something is bothering you, Mrs. Claus," she said gently. "I can tell when someone's upset. . .and after all the things that have happened here at the Pole recently, I don't blame you."

Carol managed a smile. "It's really that obvious?" she asked.

Judy nodded.

Carol's smile widened a little. "Let's sit down and talk, then," she suggested.

The two of them were standing at the top of the steps leading down to the ground floor of the Workshop. It was fairly busy, but not too much so that the noise would present a problem; yet it was enough that Carol and Judy could carry on their conversation in relative privacy. Carol sat down on the topmost stair, and after a moment Judy joined her, plopping down on her left side.

"So, Mrs. Claus," Judy said. "Why are you upset?"

Carol hesitated, wondering if expressing her feelings about Scott would only make her feel worse, or make her seem too anxious.

"It's just. . ." Carol stammered. "I'm so. . ." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She just needed to say it, and get it off her chest. There was no use bottling it up anymore.

"I'm tired of Scott leaving me alone in the workshop with Buddy," she blurted out. "I want him to be here to see our son grow up, and I want the two of us to be able to spend time together without him having to worry about toys and Christmas, even if it's for a couple hours. But he just isn't around at all these days. . .he's off planning with Bernard and Elle or chatting with Jack or going to those ridiculous Council meetings. It's starting to feel like last Christmas time all over again - Scott not being there enough, and me missing my family. Sure, Mom and Dad send postcards, but I would just love to have them visit up here again, especially since we worked out the issue of the SOS. I don't know Judy. Am I being irrational about this whole thing? Are my concerns simply no big deal?"

"On the contrary, Mrs. Claus," Judy answered. "I understand your concerns completely."

"Really?" Carol was surprised. The way Judy had said it made it seem as though she was experiencing the same things Carol was.

Judy smiled in return. "Yes, of course I understand," she replied. "I used to see this elf in Wrapping awhile back. After going on a couple of dates, he finally proposed, we got married, and we were happy. We still are, in fact. But we've had our share of fights. What marriage doesn't, even magical ones? So naturally my husband has been distant at times, or not spoken to me for days. Sometimes I've ignored him whenever he's tried to approach me after a quarrel, or vice versa. Other times we're just fine. Then there are time when either him or me get so caught up in our work that we kind of forget each other. So you see, things aren't perfect. The key is trying to make the best of it and stay positive, in the end. That's why I think you should find a moment when Santa isn't busy and tell him how you feel. Once he knows what's bothering you, you two can start working things out. It's not much to go on, I know, but it's something."

"It's more than something, dear," Carol assured, as she readjusted her hold on Buddy and turned to smile at Judy. "Thank you for this little chat. It really helped put my worries at ease. I hope that husband of yours remembers to take care of you, too."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Claus," Judy responded, as Carol carefully climbed to her feet. "And don't worry, I'll be sure to remind my husband."

Carol smiled at the elf one last time, then turned and headed back towards the residential hallways of the Workshop. She was feeling tired, and knew that Buddy would be more comfortable sleeping in his crib. She was glad, also, that Judy had stopped and taken the time to chat with her. If she hadn't, Carol knew she would still be worrying about Scott. She was still concerned for his whereabouts, of course, but it was a concern that was calmed, and brought down to a reasonable level. Scott would return to the Workshop soon. She was certain of it.

And whatever problems had plagued the North Pole today, whether due to that Time Storm or not, Carol knew that her husband would tell her what had happened in time, and also put her gut instinct at ease. After all, things didn't seem to be taking a nasty turn. The Time Storm had gone, and the damage it had wrought was quickly being taken care of.

As far as Carol could see, everything was under control.

* * *

Elle stormed her way towards the Workshop, having appeared in Elfsburg Square in a furious whirlwind of sorts. As she started muttering curses under her breath, she realized that Bernard had been right all along about Jack - he was a no-good, unfeeling bastard who deserved to be locked away in an asylum. There was no place for him at the North Pole. He needed serious help, certainly, but from people who actually knew how to treat his unstable mental condition. In the meantime, Elle was going to find Bernard and tell him how wrong she had been - no easy feat for her, admittedly, but something she felt she had to do. After all, Bernard had been acting a bit aloof towards her recently, probably due to her spending time with Jack. Now that she and the sprite had had their falling out, she knew that Bernard would start being his normal self again.

Focusing her mental energies, Elle reached out to Bernard. and tried to see where he was or what he was thinking. What she got back was anger and hostility, and although it definitely wasn't directed towards her, it was strong and almost overwhelming. Elle pushed further, past that, and tapped into Bernard's thoughts. She was able to gather the information she needed in just a few moments.

It seemed that a group of three elves by the names of Sofie, Lucius and Brutus had badly beaten up Kasper. Bernard had brought the elves under control by saying their actions would be noted and stored in the Hall of Records, which Elle knew was no lie. Everything from the Toy Santa Incident to Jack's antics to Council meetings and even to Curtis making glitter explode everywhere the first time Elle had come to the Pole was kept in the Hall. It served as a history and documentation of everything that transpired at the center of Christmas. The only people who had excess to the Hall of Records were the Head Elves - an awesome privilege that meant Elle could read up on the previous goings-on up North any time she wanted.

_Okay, stay focused, Elle, _Elle told herself. _Find out where Bernard is. _

A little more delving into Bernard's mind gave her the answer: he was waiting in Santa's office with the elves. Kasper had run off sobbing, to Bernard's dismay, so the little elf was not present with him and the other three elves. Apparently Bernard had also sent a note out to Scott via Messenger Elf, letting him know what had happened.

Elle couldn't help but feel furious. _Who the hell do those elves think they are, beating up Kasper?_ she thought angrily._ Oh my God, I swear I'm gonna go Lord of the Rings on their asses when I see them. Bernard and I have worked too hard with Kasper to let him get intimidated by some insecure, insufferable jerks! Man, what I wouldn't give to see those elves' faces when I put the smack-down on them.__  
_

_Um. . .Elle? _a voice in her head piped up - Bernard's voice. _Take it easy. __I can hear every word you're saying. _

_Oh, hello, Bernard, _Elle replied casually. She hadn't realized that her elfiance could hear her thoughts, but she figured it was the least of her worries at the moment. _Long time, no see. I hope you don't mind that I was eavesdropping on your thoughts a bit. I just got done screaming at You-Know-Who - not Voldemort, FYI - and I figured I'd see what you were up to. So, you're in Santa's office, right? If those elves you took in are available at the moment, I'd like you to leave them a very long and hateful hate-filled message, just from me. _

_Elle, I'm taking care of everything, _Bernard assured firmly. _Please, just calm down. I know you're upset. Heck, I'm upset, too. But if this problem isn't taken care of in a reasonable fashion, things could get even uglier. I don't want either of us to get involved in a way that will jeopardize our reputations._

Elle sighed, feeling angry, helpless, and worried all at once. She realized that Bernard was right about taking care of this situation reasonably, yet she couldn't help but imagine the things she wanted to do the the three elves who had terrorized and physically harmed Kasper. On another note, she wanted to find the little elf and make sure he was alright. He had apparently run away from Bernard, after all. Who knew where the poor guy had gone in his distress?

_I understand, Bernard, _Elle replied after awhile. _Look, is it alright if I came over there and keep you company while you wait for Scott? I think it might be good for both of us._

_How did you know I was waiting for Scott? _Bernard asked. Then he laughed lightly as the realization swiftly came to him. _Oh, I see. You were reading my mind, weren't you? _

_Maaaybe, _Elle said in a guiltily innocent tone.

Bernard laughed again. _I'm not mad, Elle. It just explains how you knew where I was and what I was doing. It also means that you probably know that Kasper ran off after I tried to comfort him. _

_Yeah, I'd sort of picked that up, _Elle confirmed. _Do you think he's alright? How bad was he beaten up? _

_He got a bloody nose, I think, along with some bruises. He must've gone back to his home. I hope so, for his sake and his sister Polly's. I'd hate to think that he's wandered off and gotten lost somewhere on the outskirts of Elfsburg._

Elle heaved a tired sigh. Today wasn't getting any less tense and troubling, it seemed. If anything chaos seemed to be spreading throughout the Pole at an alarming rate, one thing piling on top of the other. When would she know a sense of relief and relaxation?

_I'd love it if you beamed over here, _Bernard said after a moment. _I'll probably strangle these three savages if you don't. You keeping an eye on them too will help everyone, I think._

Elle smirked to herself. _Oh, I'll do a lot more than keep an eye on them. You can bet your snowglobes on that._

_I know you will, _Bernard laughed. _Just don't get too rough with these brutes, alright? Remember, you're the Number Two Elf. On another note you'd better hurry over. Mr. Head Elf is feeling awfully lonely without his darling Elle by his side._

Elle couldn't resist a giggle, already imagining her fiance's lopsided grin when he saw her. Perhaps today would turn out better than she had hoped. She was getting to spend the rest of the evening with Bernard, after all; and even if they didn't get as much alone time as they wanted to with this new problem to deal with, they would still be together, emotionally and physically.

And honestly, Elle couldn't ask for anything more.

So, closing her eyes and focusing on the the image of the Workshop, she disappeared from the snow-covered streets of Elfsburg in a poof of sparks.

* * *

Scott made his way towards the Workshop, trying to set a steady yet comfortable pace. It was already seven o'clock in the evening, and the light from the Polar Ice Cap was beginning to dim, signaling the approach of night. Carol would be waiting for him, and after the crazy things that had transpired over the last several hours, he was looking forward to snuggling with her in front of their fireplace.

But fate had decided to be cruel and delay him a bit longer, it seemed, for as he entered the town square, Tooth Fairy flew over to him, accompanied by a boy, a girl, and a woman who looked like a colorful hummingbird.

"Santa!" Tooth cried, landing in front of Scott with a huge grin. "Glad I could run into you! Look, I know how much trouble you and the elves have been having around here, so I popped over to Crystal Springs and asked my family to come over and try to help."

Scott looked at the other three people who had just landed next to Tooth, and suddenly it made more sense. This was obviously Tooth's son, daughter, and wife. Scott had never met these individuals before, but he had heard Tooth talk about them a few times at Council meetings.

"Oh, how nice," Scott said. "Thank you trying to help, Tooth. And, uh, thank you three for coming," he added to the others. "I appreciate any and all help up here at the moment."

"Let me introduce you properly, Santa," Tooth insisted, as he put a hand as his son's shoulder. He was a tall, lanky fellow with curly, dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a pleasant smile. His outfit included a red and gray striped T-shirt, black jeans, and blue Vans shoes, complete with a white dentist's coat.

"This is my son Molar," Tooth said, beaming, "though outside the family he prefers to be called Myles. He's also my Legate, in case you hadn't already guessed."

"Hello, Santa Claus, sir," Myles said, sticking out his hand. "It's great to finally meet you."

"And this is is my daughter, Cavity," Tooth went on, as Scott and Myles shook hands. "Like Myles she prefers a nickname, so we call her Cathy."

Cavity - or rather, Cathy - was tall and slender like her sibling, with hair a lighter shade of brown and wavy instead curly. Her eyes were a rich hazel tint; her attire included a light blue blouse, white skirt, and skin-tone stockings, along with what looked like white ballet shoes. Her face was freckled and glowing, and a pair of glasses hung on a convenient chain around her neck.

"It's a pleasure, Santa," Cathy said, shaking hands as well.

"And last but not least," Tooth said, wrapping his arms briefly but lovingly around the feathered woman. "My beautiful wife Toothiana."

"Santa," Toothiana said, nodding her head respectfully. "I have heard wonderful things about you and your work here at the North Pole. Though I understand some strange occurrences have perturbed you as of late."

"News spreads quickly then, doesn't it?" Santa said, laughing and shooting an uneasy look at Tooth, whose eyes narrowed in a fashion that seemed to say _d__on't look at me. . .I'm not the one spreading gossip. _

Toothiana chuckled kindly at Scott's uneasiness. "Mother Nature sent many of the other Legends and their families messages, letting them know what was going on," she assured. "We only just discovered there were troubles here at the Pole a few minutes ago. And never fear, Santa. My family and I shall help you restore order in the best way we can."

"That's good to hear," Scott said. "And please, don't think I'm rude if I get going. My wife is waiting for me at the workshop, and I've kinda put off seeing her all day because of all this chaos. It was nice to meet you all, though. Maybe tomorrow we'll have more time to talk."

"No prob, Santa," Tooth called, as Scott turned to leave. "Tell Mrs. Claus said hello!"

"I will!" Scott threw over his shoulder. Then he went off at a jog for the Workshop doors.

* * *

Elle reappeared within a moment inside Santa's office. The warmth and odor of cinnamon were such a contrast to the chill of outside that she gasped lightly, and stumbled backward a couple of steps before she was able to compose herself. When she did, she was greeted by the sight of Bernard; he was currently sitting on one of the couches, his head propped up by his elbow. His expression, meanwhile, was an anxiously thoughtful one. Upon seeing Elle standing before him, this expression transformed into a happy, relieved one, with that heart-melting, lopsided smile blossoming across his sparkling face.

"Hey," he said, standing up and hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm exhausted and slightly pissed, but otherwise I'm fine," Elle replied, gripping onto Bernard tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder as she added, "I really missed you. Things have been hell today."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

The couple parted, and sat next to one another on the sofa, with Elle sitting on Bernard's right side.

As she slumped into the plush surface, Elle noticed that on the sofa across from, three elves sat with repentant looks on their faces. One was a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes, the other two were guys. The first had a tanned, muscular body and brown, brooding eyes, while his companion was pale in comparison, with light green eyes that seemed darker by the sunken nature of his eye sockets. All of them wore what was considered standard clothing for elves - red and green colored fabrics with hints of silver and gold. They were also bound together by tinsel.

The girl, who Elle assumed was the one named Sofie, wore a red and white striped sweater and white skirt, along with red stockings and emerald-colored shoes. The dark, muscular one wore a simple green T-shirt, and a red scarf with gold streaks, along with red cargo shorts and green Converse. The pale-skinned elf was dressed in a drooping, white and green striped hat, red tunic with a white dress shirt, grilled at the cuffs, and brown pants. This was completed by blank pointed shoes.

"So," Bernard said, breaking the silence. "How was the visit to the Elfirmiry?"

"I don't know," Elle replied. "I was on my way over there with Scott when Jack suddenly collided with us. He was acting strange, so Scott told me to go after him and see what had gotten into him. Let me tell you, I got more than I bargained for."

"Did he hurt you?" Bernard demanded. His face began to harden, and his left hand tightened into a fist against the sofa's armrest.

"No, no. Don't get upset, B. Jack didn't hurt me. Well, not physically, at any rate," Elle replied in a rush. "It's a long story."

"We may have a long_ wait_ before Scott comes," Bernard pointed out solemnly, "so I'm all ears."

Elle sighed. How much did she really want to tell Bernard? After all, she didn't want him to totally flip out and blast Jack to pieces. Then again, blasting that asshole to pieces wouldn't be a halfway terrible idea.

"Well, like I said Jack was acting oddly, so I promised Scott to check on him," Elle began. "We talked a little and then headed to the Workshop kitchen. I knew Jack hadn't been eating well, so I figured getting him a decent meal would be kind on my part. Everything was fine until he suddenly left the kitchen as if something was bothering him. Well, I decided to go talk to him at his house. That was when things got really ugly. At first, Jack seemed normal, but then we got to talking again and he asked me why I loved you. We began yelling at each other, until he finally pushed me over the edge and I punched him in the jaw. Then I left."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that," Bernard said sympathetically. "What exactly did he say to you that made you punch him, though?"

"He said a lot of things. He insulted the fact that I fell in love with you, he disgraced my religion, and he spat on my family and on me as a person in general. God, I hate him so much. I never should have let him manipulate me into feeling sorry for him." Elle sighed again, and looked up at Bernard in frustration over the situation. "You were right. Jack hasn't changed. The kindness and change I thought I saw in him really wasn't there. It was just another one of his acts. I wish I'd realized that sooner."

Bernard was silent for a moment, as he wrapped an arm around Elle's shoulders and held her close.

"I'm not going to say I told you so, but I will say this," Bernard told her softly. "I'm glad you realized the truth about Jack. These past six months I was worried he would blow up at you or hurt you in some way. I'm only glad he did it now before I had the chance to confront him myself. Trust me, if he had exploded on me, he wouldn't have left that house of his alive. He would've been reduced to a melted slush-puddle."

Elle laughed at the image that came into her mind - of a puddle with Jack's face floating in the center of it. The image also made her feel better about what had happened; it made her feel like she could get over it and continue with her life, without having to worry about Jack's well-being anymore.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Bernard," Elle sighed, nestling her head between her fiance's chin and his shoulder. "I really needed it."

"You're welcome," Bernard replied with a smile. After a moment he kissed the top of Elle's head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Elle whispered back.

Content, the two elves closed their eyes and continued their snuggling. The other elves nearby audible groaned, but did not offer any mocking remarks. It wasn't worth it, after all; their reputations were already stained enough as they were. Adding the charges of insulting both of the Head Elves would not only be extremely shameful and embarrassing, but might even get them kicked out of the North Pole.

Besides, Elle and Bernard were engaged. They were allowed to love one another if they wanted to. No one had the right to tear them away from one another just for being affectionate. So even if elves like Sofie, Brutus and Lucius complained about it, that wouldn't stop this couple from showing their love in various ways.

It was good that they hadn't started kissing, though. That _definitely_ would have crossed the line as far as PDA was concerned.

* * *

Kasper wandered along a rarely used street blanketed by thick snow cover. After what had happened in Elfsburg Square he knew he had to be alone in order to calm down. He often ran to his sister Polly for help, but this time he had wanted to spare her his sobbing and collect himself in solitude.

And he had to say, he felt better. Well, a little bit. Whistling one of Elle's "Pop Culture Friday" tunes was certainly helping to keep his emotions under control. Funnily enough, that was the name of the song he was whistling. . ._Under Control,_ by Ellie Goulding. She was one of Elle's favorite artists.

Hardly anyone traveled down to the outer fringes of Elfsburg. It was mountainous, and the few elves who populated these parts were isolated and eccentric. Kasper found a comfort in the heavy silence; it made him feel like his world could never be disturbed, and that he could always know peace and hang onto it.

The little elf was fairly certain that his absence from the Workshop would go unnoticed, as well. For a few hours at least, he was safe. Oh sure, Polly would probably ask around for him, then realize where he'd gone and come looking for him eventually. In the meantime, he could sort out his thoughts, as well as figure out how to return to Crystal Springs.

while he was calmer than before, Kasper knew that he could no longer continue to live at the North Pole. He had had it with being ignored and tormented; had had enough of the physical and emotional abuse. The only way Kasper saw to get away from these things was to go back home - to his _native_ home of Fylvar. Many elves at the North Pole had been born there, while some had come from other elvin villages, some of them infamous and not as well-respected. The elves who had beaten his guts out had come from one such village of questionable reputation.

Even as Kasper longed to be home, he knew Polly would never consent to leave. She had made a new, better life for herself here at the North Pole, and had no intention of abandoning it in order to return to Fylvar. Sure, it had been her birthplace for some time before moving here to this realm of Christmas and cheer. . .but this very realmfelt more like home to her than the village ever had. Kasper knew that. He had tried getting the two of them to move back before now. But Kasper was determined more than ever to persuade his sister to leave with him.

But what if Polly still refused? What if she sat Kasper down again and tried to tell him all the reasons that they should both stay at the North Pole? What if Kasper gave in and promised to drop the subject, like he had before?

Conflicted and frustrated, Kasper kicked up a patch of snow in front of him, and watched as the sparkling ice crystals rained back down. The small footprint he had created was a shadowy pool now, the outline of which twinkled in the light cast by the ice-covered streetlamps. The action helped ease his tension a little, so he did it again. Once more snow rained down, some of it powdery and some of it wet. The powdery snow was more fun to watch, because it drifted in the air longer.

Then something happened that Kasper couldn't explain. He began to cry. When just a moment before he had been feeling better and wondered his and his sister's fate, he broke down sobbing.

_I just want this pain to go away_, he thought. _I want to feel safe and confident, and I don't want to worry about getting abused anymore. I know Polly, Elle and Bernard are all trying to help me, but it isn't enough anymore. I just want to get any from this place and actually make a difference in the world. Staying here, I'll just continue to be unwanted and unloved by almost everyone._

There was silence for awhile, as Kasper shook with soundless sobs. Then a small breeze stirred the edges of his clothing softly; this breeze soon gained strength, until it was a loud howl. Soon this howl seemed to morph into a voice, with a tone like a harsh whisper.

_I can help you, _it promised. _You can make a difference if you truly wish to. You can escape this horrible place._

Kasper sniffed, and finally gathered the courage to ask, "W-Who are you?"

The wintry wind laughed in reply. _I have been called many things, my friend,_ it said. _But until we are better acquainted, I would be pleased if you were to simply call me. . .Master._

* * *

_**Updated as of March 19th, 2015**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Kasper shakily climbed to his feet, dusting off flakes of snow from his trousers. He wasn't sure what was going on, but one thing was unmistakable. He was actually being _noticed. _

_Of course you are, _the voice said, as if hearing his thoughts. _You are a very special elf, Kasper, one that may certainly help me with my own endeavours. I sense your hatred for this place - one of possibly many things we have in common. I also sense your fear for your sister. You want her to flee with you, am I right? _

Kasper nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes," he stammered. "The North Pole. . .it isn't home anymore. And it isn't s-safe either. Polly. . .I want her to leave too, but she's so. . ."

_Say no more. I shall help you and your sister Polly escape the North Pole. All I ask is that you do a favor for me. It is very important. The fate of an entire world rests on your decision. _

"Wh-what must I do, M-Master?" the small elf asked.

The voice laughed. As it did, the snow began to swirl around the elf, threatening to close in.

_I want you to keep an eye on Jack Frost. Things are changing, and the game is now more complex than ever. You are to spy on him, as well as his own sister Jacqueline, and report to me what you can about them. _

"But. . .but there isn't anyone named Jacqueline here," Kasper whimpered.

_She will come, in time. Many Legates shall come to the Pole, seeking to help Santa. Some are there now, as you have no doubt noticed. It will be an advantage for us, my friend, to have them away from Crystal Springs. With them absent, we will have no trouble putting our plans into action!_

"Plans?" Kasper twitched nervously. He didn't care for where this was going. "What plans?"

The snowstorm before him danced and laughed. _Why, to bring about a new order. While the Legends and their Legates are preoccupied - and trust me, my associates and I will ensure they are so - then we can quietly sneak you and your sister in. Then we can begin our era of change. An era where you could rule as king, oh noble elf. So what do you say? Do we have an accord? _

Kasper wondered what Bernard or Elle or even Santa would do in a situation like this - and hesitated. Deep down this felt wrong and immoral. This voice, whoever it belonged to, was a stranger to him. Was it wise to trust someone whose identity was so uncertain? Perhaps he was merely hallucinating - what, then, was he doing believing in such a flimsy illusion of his distraught mind?

_I assure you of my word, good elf, _came the whispery reply. _If you decide to follow me and my companions, I can guarantee this whole matter will bring purpose and hope to your tortured life. No one will ever ignore you again. And best of all, you will finally be noticed and respected. Do you not wish to break the chains this dull life has trapped you in, Kasper? Do you not wish to be truly free? _

"I don't know," Kasper squeaked. "Th-This is just so unexpected. Maybe I could have time to, uh, think it over?"

There was a thoughtful silence. _I will allow it, _it said. _You may have a period of twenty-four hours to think of my proposal. All I ask of you at this point is to locate the Frost brother, and speak to him. Find out what his state of mind is. Tomorrow at midnight I will return to hear your answers, face to face, not as we are now. My associates and I are eager to see if you will support our cause. Farewell. _

And with a low howl of the wind, the snowfall died away and the voice faded, leaving Kasper to stand in numb bewilderment in the middle of nowhere.

He had a strange feeling that he had just signed his and Polly's souls away to the Devil. And to his surprise, he realized he didn't really care. They were finally going to leave this place. They would finally be coming home. And his mysterious new acquaintance had just promised to make that happen, so long as he spied on Frost and, it seemed, his sister.

That was a more than reasonable price to pay to be respected, Kasper thought with a strangely evil smile.

* * *

Jack set his cocoa mug into the sink, gently rubbing his broken jaw with one hand and letting a little magic work its way through to the bone. Even for a Legendary Figure, these sort of injuries took time to heal. Great, he thought. Now he'd have a constant reminder of what an ass he'd been to Elle. Just the right kind of therapeutic relaxation he needed to make himself feel peachy.

But he was far from peachy. In fact, he felt like killing himself. Almost. A nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him this would be bad, so he listened to it for once. He was being melodramatic again, he realized with a pained sigh. Elle had at least been right about that earlier. In fact, she'd been right about everything. He _was _acting cold and insensitive (a delicate description, of course). His unstable mental health was a problem too - but it wasn't really his fault for having mood swings, was it? And besides, his cruelty was mainly due to the bitterness and anger for the injustice thrust upon him by people who had once vowed to help him adjust and grow. But at least he was aware that his outbursts managed to piss everyone off. That had to earn him points in something, surely.

"To hell with it all," Jack muttered. "I need some sleep, and not even that stubborn Connelly girl can deny me that. Especially not within the walls of my own home."

He left the kitchen and headed for his bedroom, which was on the ground level. As he passed by the various snapshots and sketches on the walls he smiled, pleasant memories flickering into life in his mind: him and Scott laughing over cups of cocoa; discussing friendly options of community service with Curtis over breakfast once a week. He remembered running around the workshop with Scott on April Fool's Day, carrying Whoopie cushions and preparing to catch unsuspecting elves in the act of sitting down. And he also remembered the time he and Elle had challenged Bernard to tinsel football, and _won. _As it turned out, Bernard was an absolutely horrible player.

A sudden bark broke into Jack's thoughts. Looking down, he saw his 3-year-old Golden Labrador Retriever by his side, wagging his furry tail happily. Sometime in January Jack had requested to have an animal or two in his home. Subsequently, a new floor had been created to give them plenty of space. The new level - which had become the third floor - had been perfect for other creatures as well.

So he had gotten a little pet-crazy - he'd went and brought himself fish, turtles, flamingos, parrots, a cat, three dogs (the Lab being one of them), an eagle, mice, a pair of monkeys, a lion, frogs, some penguins. . .the list was endless. The good thing was that Father Time had lent his hand in accomodating all the animals, and had designed the third floor to be bigger on the inside than the outside - a trascendental space perfected by Time Lord technology. It would be able to expand itself to incredible depths in order to please the differing species for which he cared for.

Pulling himself back to the present, Jack smiled down at his Lab. "Good boy, Lucky," he greeted softly, patting his head and offering a scratch behind the ear. "You always know to come when I'm upset, don't you?"

Lucky whimpered in agreement, putting a comforting paw on Jack's leg. Jack smiled again. "I'll be fine, boy, honest," he told the dog. "Poppa just needs some shut-eye."

Lucky followed him down the hall to his bedroom. As the door swung open the dog slunk inside, taking up a position on the left side of the bed. Jack claimed the right. As soon as he'd settled, Lucky crept closer and lay against him. Chuckling, the mushy sprite laid an arm over the dog, and started scratching his ears again.

The bedroom was a modest space compared to the rest of the house: pale blue walls, a king-sized mattress with light green bedsheets; there was a large work table a couple feet away, directly in front of him from where he lay. More books, notepads, and a laptop sat atop of it, arranged in a sort of chaoticly tidy manner. A small bedside table with a simple lamp was to his left; on the right, a walk-in closest, its door closed. A full length mirror hung on the door.

The only decorations were a clock and a wreath, along with a sketch or two that he'd done of the North Pole. His bedroom was otherwise very plain and served to be practical, not very personal. That was the purpose of the fourth floor, mainly - it was a vast art studio meant to stimulate peace and a creative mind. Most of his flamboyant artistic styles could be seen up there, as well as on the walls of the other three floors.

At last, Jack closed his eyes. As his thoughts drifted over the events of the last many hours, he began to understand how vicious and unfeeling he had been to everyone. At the Council meeting, Mother Nature had been trying to do the right thing (that is, protect him from hurting his friends and family again); Scott had tried to calm him down, and he hadn't listened. Then later, at the Elfirmiry, he had denied his grandmother the chance to explain her actions. He had felt horribly guilty afterwards, and having Elle on his tail hadn't helped that feeling much.

But Elle had helped him out despite everything, and even seemed to understand his feelings. She had comforted him, provided him with his first meal in over two weeks - and then he'd let his bitterness about everthing - the Pole, his family, her and Bernard's union by the Emissary Clause - control him yet again. And she'd let him have it, in more ways than one.

One thing was becoming clear to Jack now. He would never change - even with the Frost gone and his heart warmed, it was painfully evident that his demeanor would forever be cruel, manipulative, and frigidly _cold. _He could not feel like other people, and he could not love. He was inhuman. He was a monster.

Jack buried his face in Lucky's fur, shaking. It was only when he let out an anguished cry that he realized he was actually sobbing. It felt just like it had in the town square, crying, when Elle had talked to him in his mind. Thinking of her only made it worse this time.

Miserably, he curled around his dog and gripped him like a life-line, and he let everything go.

It was a good while before the sprite was able to calm himself. When he eventually did, he began looking back on his situation again, but with a less emotional attitude.

He had close friends, and closer enemies. Somehow, he had to fix that. Bernard and Elle could frost off for all he cared at this point. But Scott. . .gods, Scott meant everything to him as a friend. He had shown him compassion when no one else had. And he had forgiven him as well. For frost's sake, he had frozen two members of the man's family, tried to drive a rift in his marriage, and practically destroyed everything that mattered to Christmas! In fact, maybe he had - and still was - a bit too forgiving to him.

Curtis and Carol were a plus, too. The former usually met with him at the Mistletoe Inn for breakfast - then together, they would go over a report of the week and assess improvements, achievements, and so on that Jack had made. The latter was a big surprise, especially after he'd confessed to trying to tear her and Scott apart. The two of them would sit over a plate of cookies and just talk. Sometimes Jack got to hold little Buddy Claus while he was visiting, or feed him, or play with him. Sometimes he sang him lullabies. It was a blessing that he didn't have any change diapers!

Now the Council. . .they would be hard to get along with. The only one he cared for in the bunch was Sandman (and of course, Scott). Sandy rarely talked much and actually seemed like a decent fellow, when he wasn't busy sleeping. Jack knew that with a little time, the two of them could possibly become good friends.

As for the others. . .especially "Grandma" Nature. . .he could find no room in his heart to like them. They were all either too chatty (like Easter Bunny) or too stoic (like Father Time and Tooth Fairy). Figures like Cupid were too distant and reserved to rely on - though the diaper-bound nitwit could be pretty sarcastic when the moment was right.

And lastly his grandmother. . .well, she had become his arch-nemesis, really. She was resolute and fervent and evil and wonderful all at the same time. He hated and loved her. It was a strange thing, he knew, but for them it worked. And until Jack could find a way to talk to her without hurting them both, their relationship would remain as it was.

_But wait, _a small voice much like his conscience piped up. _You're forgetting three of the most important people in your life, Jack. The three people who you haven't seen in nearly 1400 years. _

Of course, he thought. How could he forget?

Out of everyone he now associated with, his mother Winter, his father Blaise, and his sister Jacqueline were not the particular sort of people he wished to reconnect with, at least not with things as strange and chaotic as they were. And besides, if he ever came back to Frost Manor, would they even want him? Or would they shut out their hearts and reject his attempts of love and repentence? What was the use, then, of hoping so much?

That's when Jack suddenly remembered. The letter. . .Winter's letter. He had been on his way to say good morning to Curtis and Quintin in the Research and Development Sector when one of the Mail Elves had spilled his sack, scattering envelopes everywhere. As Jack had helped the poor elf clean up the mess, a flash of light blue had caught his eyes. Many of the letters had been red and green, so it had been easy enough to spot it.

Curiosity had won over Jack, so he'd let a group of elves help their fellow while he wondered away and found a place to sit down. He still had it with him. Hastily he withdrew it from under his pillow and flipped on his bedside lamp, sitting up in bed. Lucky was startled awake by his movements, but had soon settled again with his head in the sprite's lap.

Jack held the envelope out in front of him, reading the handwritten note on the front, as well as the address. _To Santa Claus, the North Pole (regarding a rather personal matter). _The address read simply: _The Frost Family, 1 Evergreen Street, Crystal Springs. _

The thing that struck him the most was not that this was a letter from his mother, but that it was addressed specifically to "Santa," and not him. It stung a little, that his mother did not wish for direct contact with him. Yet he knew why. He would've had to be a complete jackhole if he didn't know why. Still, it hurt. And he had to change that. . .somehow.

For what felt like the hundreth time, Jack opened the envelope and pulled out his mother's letter, unfolding it slowly and deliberately, as if he were unwrapping a present. Then, at last, he began to read.

_To Santa Claus, or whoever it may concern:_

_I am writing on behalf of myself and my husband, Blaise, in the hopes of reaching our son Jack. From what we have gathered from Mother Nature and the other Council members so far, he has been thawed out. We are of course surprised by this, yet deeply concernned. We had once believed that his heart would remain frozen forever, unmoved by warmth and kindness. The events of last year's "Escape Clause incident," as recounted by Father Time, have since made us think otherwise._

_We implore you, Santa, to let us see Jack again. Our relationship is rather complicated, which is why we wished to discuss terms with you. We are aware of our son's exile to the North Pole (my sister, Spring, informed me of this, being rather close to our mother, Mother Nature) and would like to propose that his sentence be lifted in December in order for us to see him. If coming to the North Pole is not in anyone's favor, then please allow Jack to return home to Crystal Springs. It would mean everything to us._

_Sincerely, _

_Winter and Blaise Frost_

_P.S. Jack, if you are at all reading this, just know that we love you and we miss you. And know that we are willing to forgive. _

_P.P.S. Jacqueline sends her regards. She may say she doesn't want you back, but trust me dear, she really does. So if she seems cold when you finally return to the Manor. . .well, you know why. Just give her time, Jack. It's. . .been a hard 1400 years. For everyone._

Jack put the letter down, shuddering violently. His stomach was churning, his breath coming in short, irregular gasps. He felt sick, like he wanted to throw up but couldn't. This was just too much. . .far too much for him to handle. And the worst part was, he couldn't control himself. It felt like he was having a panic attack. Gods, he couldn't breathe! He couldn't think! What was happening to him? What was his heart beating so fast? Was this something more serious, like a heart spasm? Where was Scott? Or Elle? Didn't they sense his agony? Didn't they care?

Jack was hugging his knees and rocking back and forth before the momentary plague of distress finally lifted away. His throat relaxed, allowing him to inhale hoarsely. His head tingled, though he was calm now, his thoughts more focused and collected.

Lucky whimpered questioningly at him, his eyes turning to meet his.

"Oh, don't mind me, boy," the sprite said coolly. A smile graced his haggard face. "I think I just figured out how to solve all of my problems."

* * *

Mother Nature returned her crystal ball to its special cradle on the second shelf, determined. With the help of Spring and Autumn, she would heal what had been damaged - both physically at the Pole, and emotionally with Jack and the rest of the Council. Her facade of "control" had been abolished - now she possessed the calm, logical face of reason.

She vanished yet again, this time to reappear in front of Autumn's spectacular home. It was an incredible structure which seemed more like a log cabin than anything. It was surrounded by a vast wealth of evergreens that lent the place a crisp, mysterious tone, complimenting the dark hues of the wood. A cobblestone path, lined with small shrubs, led up to the marvelous front door, over which hung a basket of flowers - bleeding hearts, if Mother Nature remembered correctly. A gift from Spring. They were Autumn's favorite.

The chimney whispered a faint puff of smoke, indicating that Autumn and her husband Faunin were home. Slowly, Mother Nature made her way up to the the front door, scanning the upper level windows for a sign of either of them. After a moment, a shadow flitted by in the second window of four to the left. This was followed by a muffled male voice from inside. Mother Nature could just make it out.

"You were right, dear!" the voice called out. "It _is _who we were expecting."

The Legendary Figure paused for a moment on the stoop, wondering if this had been a bad idea on her part. Then she muscled up the courage and knocked.

The door creaked open slowly, revealing the shy face of her daughter Autumn. Her brown eyes smiled at her, face half hidden beneath a very casual orange hoodie. One tentative hand curled around the frame of the door, showing off fingernails that were black and yellow.

"Hello, Mother," Autumn greeted softly. "Faunin and I were expecting you. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable. My husband's owl will prepare some refreshments."

Mother Nature glided inside. It was an amazing and relaxing place that smelled of firewood, butterscotch, and pine needles. The living room was immediately in front of them - a country-esque layout complete with a fireplace and paintings - mostly done by Faunin, for he was an excellent artist - depicting the autumn season. The fireplace sat to the left, just situated beyond a corridor leading to the bedroom. Two armchairs lay before the fireplace, one maroon-colored, the other olive green. A small table cluttered with books and notepads separated them.

A few feet back was the sofa, which was scarlet red. A rug decorated in a multi-colored leaf patterns sat before it. A pair of slippers and, surprisingly, a cat lay over the rug.

"The cat was a stray," Autumn explained, noticing Mother Nature's curious expression. "Faunin discovered her in the woods on one of our nature walks a month ago. We have been caring for her since. We call her Falla."

The cat mewed drowsily in reply to her name and stretched, turning her head to look at the new arrival. After a lengthy stare of annoyance, she meowed approvingly.

Mother Nature smiled. "And how are you and Faunin, my dear?" she asked. The two of them claimed the sofa by the cat Falla, who leapt onto Mother Nature's lap and soon made herself at home.

"Fine, of course," Autumn replied. "Though we have been troubled recently about the future - as many of us have, I know. You most of all will understand our feelings."

The Earth Lady braced herself. If this went like it had with Bernard in any way. . .

"I cannot explain these feelings exactly, and neither can Faunin," Autumn went on. "But we both have been sensing and experiencing fear, and loneliness, and despair for the past six months. It's mainly been a passing thought, an uneasy slip of the tongue. The last couple of weeks, however, have been even more unsettling.

"We believe there is an evil force at work in the magical world. A bitter, purely malevolent cloud which is hanging over us even now, Mother Nature. This presence is getting stronger, and today our concerns increased tenfold. Faunin collapsed in our backyard just outside the hedge maze, overwhelmed by intense pain and dizziness. Later he told me he had had a vision. . .that this world as we know it will fall to the shadows, and that not even the Legendary Figures and their Legates can prevent it from spreading."

"You've got to be kidding!" Mother Nature cried, exasperated. "In the name of Rosehaven, why is everything suddenly falling apart at the seams? First Jack's exile to the Pole and all his "I've changed for the better so trust me and we'll have nothing to worry about" routine, then Father Time being injured and that blasted mystery woman appearing out of the blue. Now I have to add "cloud of unstoppable doom" to the list? Autumn, you must be sure about this!"

Autumn quirked one eyebrow, which vanished into her fringe of brunette hair. "Firstly, I'm afraid there's a lot you haven't been telling me, Mother," she said. "I may know and sense many things, but when it's come to Jack, I've learned to keep my distance. Let us wait for Faunin to come down before we discuss anything about him. And secondly, yes. I am sure that what you call a "cloud of unstoppable doom" is a threat. I would not tell you of it at all unless I was utterly certain."

Mother Nature sighed anxiously, and settled herself as comfortably as she could manage on the sofa. This new threat was doing nothing to soothe her nerves, and waiting for Faunin to join them was starting to get to her as well. After awhile, an owl - who Autumn addressed as Master Poe - fluttered intp the room bearing a plate of fresh tea. Mother Nature eagerly poured herself some of the brew and drank heartily. The shock of the instant heat helped sharpen her mind and clear her thoughts.

"Feeling better?" Autumn asked quietly, her voice like the gentle rustle of colored leaves in the wind.

Mother Nature nodded. "Immensely so. Thank you, Autumn."

Suddenly a pair of footsteps sounded on the stairs. "Forgive me, dear!" a voice called down. "Chester was being a decidedly unhappy patient, so I had to bring out the harp to calm him for awhile."

A moment later, the distinctive figure of Faunin appeared before them. He was a tall, agile fellow with curly chestnut hair and twinkling, ocean blue eyes. A pair of small horns poked out from his head, and his legs, uncovered, were that of a goat's with hooves and all. He was dressed sharply in a white collared shirt, opened down to reveal his slightly hairy chest, a long dark waistcoat and a red and black striped scarf. A small messanger bag hung across one shoulder.

"Mother Nature," Faunin greeted with a bow. "Thank your for coming. Autumn has, no doubt, informed you of our concerns?"

"Yes," the Earth Lady replied, nodding. "We were just discussing that. Though I also had some concerns about Jack as well."

"Ah, yes," the goat-man said. He smiled grimly. "He has been sentenced to community service at the North Pole, as I've gathered. You see, Summer's husband Solace told us of his encounter at the Festival a few weeks ago. He omitted some things, of course, but the two of us were able to sense the rest. Altogether, it was enough to put us ill at ease.

"So," Faunin went on. "You have obviously come here seeking answers, Mother Nature. The challenge will be if we are able to give you what you wish."

"It's so simple once you get down to," Mother Nature said with a sigh. "Jack's behavior has been erractic and unpredictable lately. The two of us haven't been able to see eye to eye in a long time, so I finally came to the decision to seek help elsewhere. Hence my visit here. I first contacted Spring by crystal ball and let her know about all this. She agreed to accompany me back to the Pole, and suggested you help us maintain peace while we're all there. So I guess the only thing that remains to be certain is your presence, Autumn. Shall you come with us?"

There was hardly any hesitation. Autumn agreed to join the group. "It is for the better for everyone," she said, as she and Mother Nature prepared to leave. "With my insight and Spring's gentle ways, we shall bring light into this growing blackness."

"I certainly hope so, my dear," Mother Nature said. "I certainly hope so."

And with a final sad farwell to Faunin and Poe the owl, the pair disappeared in a flurry of colorful sparks.

* * *

_The old man awoke in a great hall, free of pain and strangely, free of spirit. The very magic within him seemed to have drained away - but perhaps his strength had merely been spent while traveling to this mysterious place. The magic would return to him in time, he assured himself. _

_The old man looked around at his new surroundings. There stood towering marble columns, and statues depicting angels, cherubs, and gods, gazing down kindly. The ceiling, some hundred or so feet above him and made of stained glass, glowed and pulsed like a living thing. In center of the hall a marvelous fountain sprayed water into the air, forming colorful bands of light._

_The old man was not alone, however. Beings, humanoid or otherwise, roamed the vast place. They all seemed translucent, for some reason - as if they weren't quite here, tethered to the real world. With growing horror, he realized they were spirits._

_He looked down at himself, suddenly afraid. Then he raised his left hand, and to his terror he saw that it was as pale and ethereal as the people who wandered within these heavenly walls. _

_"No!" he wailed. "It cannot be! In the name of the gods, tell me that it is not so!" _

_"Please, calm down," a voice behind him said. "There is no need to be frightened. This will take some getting using to, I know, but it becomes easier in time." _

_As the voice spoke the old man turned. Before him stood a cold, icy man with bright blue eyes and a comforting smile. His hair was made entirely of ice, and had the appearance of an uneven bicycle helmet. He wore a blue striped scarf, long-sleeved blue shirt with nicely-fitting gloves, pointed blue shoes, and cerulean trousers. _

_The man standing next to him was his opposite - a fiery fellow with flame-like hair and red attire. He too was smiling warmly. _

_"I'm Snow Miser," the icy man said in reply to the old man's confused looks. _

_"And I'm Heat Miser," said the fiery fellow. "It is our duty to help you, and make sure you adjust properly to your new life."_

_"New life?" the old man repeated. Memories flooded back to him of people, places and events, and suddenly he realized where he was. _

_"No," he moaned. "This can't be. . .I'm not. . ."_

_The one known as Snow Miser bowed in both respect and sympathy. "Yes it is, and yes you are. I am truly sorry, but things happen that we sometimes cannot change, and we must live through the consequences as they transpire. Until the time comes that we can do so otherwise, it is with the greatest honor that we welcome you, Father Time, to Rosehaven."_

**So, what did you think? :3 Bet that ending was unexpected! **

**Comments are welcome! Shoot me a review if you 1) want to leave nice thoughts about this chapter, 2) want to know the whereabouts of Elle's secret stash of Oreos, or 3) wish to adopt any of my characters for your lovely stories (such as Molar, Tooth's son and Legate at present :3)**

**Also, a note on my OC Faunin. When writing his character I had Benedict Cumberbatch (from Sherlock and Star Trek Into Darkness) in mind, so his appearance and voice just seemed to fit. Consult either of the mentioned things to get a better idea of who Benedict is and what he looks and sounds like!**

**DISCLAIMERS (for you humble Shire-folk): **

**Everyone in this belongs to their respectful owners. I don't feel like listing all the characters, so I'll list the owners: etiquette-faux-pas, SafyreSky, myself, Disney, RoTG, and Bass-Rankin. **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten **

Scott burst into the workshop with an elated cry. Several of elves, hard at work on various toy-related endeavors, looked up in surprise - then they smiled as their boss started laughing and patting them on the backs.

"Ho ho ho!" he chuckled. "As you were, elves. Don't mind jolly old me! I'm just happy to be back where I'm needed most."

His joy was (of course) shortlived as a Messenger Elf hurried up to him, bearing a slip of parchment. "Urgent request from the Head Elf, sir," the lad said, breathing hard as if he had been running.

Scott quickly scanned over the note, recognizing Bernard's elegant hand. It read the following:

_Santa, _

_Please come to the workshop at your earliest convenience. I have apprehended three dangerous individuals and would appreciate your advice on what is to be done with them. I will be waiting in your office when you return. _

_Sincerely, _

_Bernard _

_P.S. I would also like to add that Frost missed his session with Curtis today. I understand the matter is rather trivial under our present circumstances, but being that you, I, and Curtis are in charge of supervising him, I thought you would nevertheless like to know. We can of course discuss Frost at another time. My humblest regards, sir~ _

Scott groaned. "Of all the moments you choose to play peacemaker, Bernard, you just _had_ to choose _now_?" He turned to the Messenger Elf with a weary smile. "Thanks, Hugo."

"No problem, Santa!" Hugo said, before turning and hurrying away, his sack bouncing against his legs with every hasty step.

Scott himself turned and made for the stairs. He climbed them two at a time to cut down the effort, then made a left toward his office. One mishap (involving teddy bear stuffing, glue, and a wheelbarrow full of hay) and many corridors later, he arrived at his office. The sight that met him inside, however, was more shocking and strange than anything he'd otherwise expected.

There were three elves huddled on the floor in the center of the room. Two were male, the other female, and all three were tied up together by a thick cord of rope and some tinsel. Duct tape covered their mouths; their faces, meanwhIle, were all cut up and bruised. And standing a couple feet away, with a bow and arrow drawn back in preparation, was Elle, her own face twisted in utter hatred as she aimed at an apple resting atop a thin, pasty elf's head.

"I can hit this fruit effortlessly, as you can see," she was saying. She then let loose her arrow, which soared through the air, hit its target, and attached itself to the far wall - the apple included. Two of the bound elves (a big beefy fellow and a curly-head blonde) moaned helplessly at the sight, eyes wide and pleading for mercy. The pasty-skinned elf Elle had fired at looked ready to faint after his brush with near death.

"And I can also locate the perfect kill spot on any of you, right between the eyes," Elle went on, stringing another arrow and this time, targeting the elf girl, who shook her head desperately with a muffled sob. "Would you care for me to demonstrate my claim more properly?"

Thankfully, Scott stepped forward and intervened. "That's enough, Elle," he warned. "Now, please, just put the bow and arrow down like a sensible woman."

The three captives cried out in muffled relief at the sight of Scott, and started squirming against their bonds. Elle, on the other hand, lowered her weapon with a startled, embarrassed look on her face.

"Santa," she stammered. "I'm. . .sorry. This is unprofessional of me."

"Like candy canes it is!" Scott snapped. "Elle, what's going on here? Why are these elves tied up? And why were ya' shootin' on them for? I thought Bernard was supposed to be in here! I just got this messege saying that he was waiting in my office with a group of "dangerous individuals"." He pulled out the piece of parchment, which he'd folded up and tucked into his pants pocket on the way over, to prove his point.

Elle, who had visibly reddened, adjusted her green pea-coat and cleared her throat. "Um. . .Bernard went to, uh, find the elf that was beaten up by these three" - she indicated the very three persons of interest who sat captive on the floor of his office - "They were messing with him and taunting him, but Bernard - being as quick to turn to anger as he is - forgot to help the poor little guy after he was attacked. So he went out to find him, leaving me here to watch our charges, and now here we are."

"Whoa, whoa! Hang on!" Scott said, holding up his hands. "Let's backtrack this for a moment. Now, who's this "he" and "poor little guy" you're talking about?"

"Kasper, sir," Elle replied. "You remember, the loner Bernard and I have been looking after this year?"

Scott sighed. Now things made a bit more sense. Well, almost.

"Kasper," he repeated. "Of course. And I suppose _this _display is an act of retaliation on your part, Number Two?"

Elle smiled triumphantly. "Hey, I learned it from LoTR, after all," she said. "So contrary to popular belief around here, it _is _good for something. Ideas for revenge are just one of them."

Scott laughed despite himself. "Promise me you won't turn into a shriveled old hobbit who obsesses over some powerful ring, and I may just forgive you."

"Done," Elle declared.

After a moment, the two of them sat on the sofa and began to chat a little, leaving the other elves in the room to struggle hopelessly. Scott would've been more inclined to free them if he had been ignornant of the situation. As it was, an elf had been seriously injured and these three (whom he recalled having problems with before) were responsible. Keeping them bound was therefore a safe option, which would prevent them from harming anyone else.

After awhile, there was a knock at the door. With a low grumble that sounded suspiciously like a Klingon curse, Scott turned and called out, "Come in!"

The inquiring face of Judy appeared, followed by a slightly younger elf who Scott and Elle recognized as Kasper's sister, Polly.

"We're not interrupting anything, are we, sir?" Judy asked.

"Not at all," Elle replied. "Santa and I were just chatting. Please, come in."

The two elves quietly slipped inside, claiming seats across from Elle and Scott. Both elves seemed surprised at seeing the three offenders tied up on the floor between the four of them, but otherwise supplied no comment on the matter.

"So, girls," Scott finally said. "What's this all about?"

Polly looked to Judy, who mouthed an encouraging "go on." Turning back to Scott, the little elf explained. "It's my brother Kasper, sir," she began. "I'm worried about him. He was supposed to be home a couple hours ago, but he hasn't shown up. I thought maybe someone was bullying him again and he went to the Elfirmiry for bruises or a nosebleed or something. But when I checked, he wasn't there."

"Don't worry, Polly," Elle assured, sending some comforting vibes her way. "Bernard went out less than an hour ago to look for Kasper. He'll be alright, I promise."

Polly visibly relaxed, and managed a weak smile. "Thank you, Miss Elle," she said. "I feel a lot better now that I know someone's looking out for my brother. That was all I came for, I suppose. When Bernard finds him, would you please let me know? I think I'd like to go back home and wait, if that's okay with you."

"We'll let you know as soon as Kasper and Bernard get here, Polly," Scott promised.

The little elf smiled and slid out of her chair, heading with Judy towards the door. A sudden thought struck Scott as he watched them step out.

"Wait, Polly!" he called. "May I ask you something?"

Polly poked her head back in. "Yes, sir?"

"Did you happen to notice whether the current patient in the Elfirmiry was alright? A young woman named Alannah?"

"I didn't ask, sir," Polly replied. "But from what I could tell, she seemed fine. Dr. Hismus was acting a bit peculiar, so I didn't stay very long. But one of the nurses let me know that Kasper hadn't been there."

Scott nodded solemnly. "Thank you, that's all I needed to know," he said. "You can leave now."

Polly nodded once, offered him and Elle a pleasant "Thank you and good evening," and then closed the door behind her.

Elle at once turned to Scott, her gaze as sharp as glass. "What did you mean by current "patient"?" she asked firmly. "Santa, as far as I'm aware, there are _two _patients being treated there by Hismus."

Scott winced. In all his excitement of getting back to Carol, he had all but forgotten about the fate of Father Time. The fact of it only made him feel worse.

"_Scott_," Elle pressed - using the informal first name of her boss to reinforce her urgency. "What's happened?"

* * *

Kasper made his way to Frost's house carefully. He kept looking from one side of the street to the other, as if expecting another elf to be there, watching him. But there was no one out here, he assured himself. No one ever came this way except a few Delivery Elves, and Frost himself of course. He liked being alone, it seemed. Kasper couldn't blame him - this was an unforgiving nightmare of a place. Hardly anyone could be trusted.

Eventually Kasper came upon the distinctive structure that was Jack's abode. Shivering, he went over his instructions again: spy on Frost, report his findings to his mysterious savior, and either agree to or decline his offer. Simple enough.

The elf nervously climbed the steps up to the porch, then walked up to the door. Then, collecting himself, he tapped on the wood firmly.

No answer. This made the elf feel even more anxious. _Perhaps he's not home, _he reasoned, until a muffled curse from inside the house froze him in place, followed by the bark of a dog. A few moments later, Kasper heard a pair of feet creaking over floorboards. The next instant Jack was standing before him, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was wearing red pj's and a maroon robe. A large dog stood protectively at his left side.

"Hullo," the sprite mumbled sleepily. "Can I help you?"

"I, uh. . ." Kasper squeaked, reminding himself of his job once again. "I w-wanted to see how you were feeling, Mr. Frost."

Jack chuckled. "Is that so?" he said. "Come on, did Scott or Elle put you up to this?"

Kasper shook his head, eyes wide.

"Gods above, please tell me this isn't Bean-head's doing." Jack groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He seemed repulsed by the mere possibility of that. "I swear the whole world will implode when that elf ever shows concern for me."

Kasper cleared his throat. "Um, actually, sir. . .I came of my own free will. Everyone has been treating you badly lately. I. . .just thought you might want another fr-friend."

"Oh." Jack's demeanour softened a little. "Thank you. . .um, forgive me, but I don't think I caught your name."

"Kasper, Mr. Frost, sir," the elf replied, straightening up.

"Please, just Jack will do," the sprite insisted, putting a hand on Kasper's shoulder. "Come inside and we'll talk over a cup of cocoa."

* * *

Bernard teleported to one of the remote areas of Elfsburg. He knew Kasper had a tendency to wander off to these sort of locations when he was distressed, so he figured this initial search would be helpful in narrowing down the possibilities.

Bernard looked around. This was part of the Mountain District, one of the areas close to the North Pole's extensive mountain-scape. Houses were more dispersed in these parts, with heavy snowdrifts covering most of the streets. The elves who lived here were reclusive and did not wish to be involved in business further inwards of the sprawling city. They carried out a peaceful, stress-free existence, and preferred to be left alone unless the gravest matter required them to slither out of hiding.

Bernard knew that Jack was around these parts. When the sprite could help it he was usually at home, leaving everyone alone. _Thanks gods for that, too, _the Head Elf thought. _If only that tempermental slush-cicle could lock himself up in that house with his animals for the rest of eternity, then we'd all be better off. _

After another moment, Bernard sighed and made his way down the street. Jack's place wasn't too far away - and if he was ever going to find Kasper, he realized that even the sprite's assistance would be valuable.

Oh gods. This was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

"N-Nice murals, Mr. Fro. . .I mean, Jack," Kasper remarked as he and the sprite made their way down the main hallway. "Very, uh, tropical."

Upon the walls were depictions of massive rainforests, with realistic looking tocans, parrots, frogs, and other animals hailing from South America and specifically, the Amazon. They looked so flawless in quality that Kasper felt as though he could reach out and touch real feathers, fur, or fronds.

"Thank you!" Jack laughed. "No one has ever praised me on my artwork, except perhaps our dear Santa. I've never really showed anyone my art, nor does anyone visit me at my home. Nevertheless, your praise is appreicated now, Kasper."

Kasper reddened uncomfortably. He had just been trying to make small talk - he hadn't anticipated Jack being so touched. It made him even more nervous and guilty to know that he seemed to be trusted, despite what he had been ordered to do against him. _Just remember, _he told himself. _This is for you and Polly, Kasper. This is for a greater good. _

Eventually Jack led the elf to his office. It was a small yet comfy place occupied by armchairs, a large desk upon which stood a working computer, and photographs. The walls here were an autumn-like red and yellow. A single window was situated behind the desk, revealing a sprawling snowscape that ended after about thirty feet with a forest of evergreen trees.

"Welcome to my cave of meditation," Jack declared, sweeping out his arms to encompass the homey space in its entirety. "It's not literally a cave, of course, but it's just one of several places I escape to to ponder and reflect. But anyway, take a seat. In the meantime I'll magic up some cocoa and we can discuss why you came here to humor a scatter-brained, weak hearted old Legend like myself in the growing thrall of the night."

Kasper did as he was told and seated himself in an armchair, which sagged considerably and all but consumed his petite form. Jack magicked up some cocoa as promised, using a small table with a popcorn machine as the spot for it to appear. When the sprite turned back and saw the elf struggling against the chair, he smiled good-humoredly.

"All snug?" he asked.

Kasper smiled shakily. "Yep."

Jack laughed and pulled the elf out of the armchair. Thus freed, Kasper slid closer to the edge of the seat - both to accept his cocoa and not be squished further. Jack sat down to his right, sipping his own cocoa thoughtfully. After a brief silence, he spoke again.

"To be honest, I'm thrilled you came over, Kasper," he began. "Like I said, no one ever visits me at home. Usually when there's a knock at the door it's some delivery yes-man Scott hired to bring me food and such. I often forget to take care of myself, so he makes sure I have something when I'm in one of my. . .funks. If I wasn't so mushy I'd probably scorn his softness. But he's helped me so much this year, even though I don't deserve it. To scorn him now would be like a sin against a saint."

Jack took another sip of his cocoa. Kasper sat quietly, waiting.

"You know," Jack went on. "I'm going crazy. I am completely convinced that I've lost my mind. Just earlier I was upset and crying. Then before I knew it, I was fine. I was fairly calm. And then I had a panic attack and just a moment afterwards, I was alright again. I thought I had everything under control. What is that, do you think? Have I become bipolar or something? No normal person changes their moods that quickly. . .well, except Mother Nature. But her problem is even worse than mine, and impossible to treat if you ask me. The point is, though, I'm not sane. I need emotional therapy or something. . .a way to get my head on straight. Hismus and his minions have tried to help, but it's not enough. I need a more effective way to rid myself of all these unpleasantries. Any suggestions?"

Kasper's eyes went wide and his face grew hot. As he made to cover up his embarrassment at being put in the spotlight, he racked his brain and suddenly came upon a solution.

"S-Santa's ex-wife Laura has a husband who's a th-therapist," he said. "His name's N-Neil Miller. And. . .he has a daughter, named Lucy. They, uh, all visted the Pole last Christmas, as you no doubt remember."

Jack flinched. Of course he remembered. It was hard to forget freezing a poor girl's parents, or forget that he had wanted to freeze _her_, too. It was a recurring nightmare of his, actually, except that instead of Neil and Laura, he imagined his mother Winter and his father Blaise as the ones getting caught in his icy blast. Lucy remained herself in the dream, until the moment he breathed in and felt the ice magic rush to his cheeks. That was when she transformed his sister, Jacqueline.

"Right," Jack coughed uneasily. "Dr. Miller. I remember him. The rather annoying fellow who was going around preaching about good health and making the elves do stretching exercises for stress. A real winner, that one. Those sweaters he wore were just fantastic," he added sarcastically.

"I-I thought his methods were pretty helpful," Kasper countered softly. "He came by my department at the time - Gift Wrapping - and had us all lay down spread-eagled on our backs, and then take deep breaths. It. . .really calmed me, especially since the other elves had been giving me a hard time."

"That's the problem," Jack growled. "That's the whole damn problem with this place. Everyone's so narrow-minded and unforgiving that they wouldn't know kindness even if it hit them in the face. I only have a couple decent friends here, while the majority either ignores me or gives me shit. Well I've had it, for gods sake!"

With a roar he bolted up out of his seat and flung his cup against the wall, shattering it. For some time Kasper watched as the sprite bowed his head and fought back tears of rage. When at last he could bear no more, the elf set aside his own cup and stood to comfort his distraught host.

"I rather think that would be a bad idea, Kasper," a familiar voice warned.

Both Kasper and Jack whirled in surprise. Standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and his face set in a firm scowl, was Bernard.

"Hello, Kasper, Jack," he greeted menacingly. "It appears we have a long discussion ahead of us."

**Okay, out of everything this is definitely filler. But it also sets up some things in the way of Kasper! :3 **

**Not much to say about this one, other than it was a bit difficult to write. Leave a lovely comment and maybe I'll get my butt in gear and actually finish another chapter this weekend! **

**DISCLAIMERS (for boing legal purposes that only lawyers and fanfic writers care about): **

**Elle belongs to etiquette-faux-pas (for all the obvious reasons) **

**Anyone or thing you recognize from SafyreSky's stories belong to her. **

**Characters you don't recognize probably belong to me (i.e. Faunin, Molar, Solace...)**

**Disney owns the rest of the gang. **

**And now, off I pop to work on the next chap! Til next time! :3 :3 :3**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven **

Bernard's appearance came as a bit of a shock to Kasper. Of all the places he expected his boss to be, this hadn't seemed the most likely. Now though, all the elf could do was stare and shiver, hoping his secret mission would remain as such: a _secret._

The sight of the Head Elf had brought on a different reaction in Jack, for his face was twisting in disgust, hatred and unrelenting anger.

"_Get out of my house_!" he boomed. "Sweet Rosehaven, it's a wonder the gods haven't struck you down from the heavens for invading me like this!"

"Oh, _please," _Bernard scoffed, rolling his eyes. Even Kasper could tell he was not in the mood to play mind games with his "arch-nemesis," so to speak. "Spare my nerves of your theatrics, Frost."

"Threatrics?!" Jack's voice rose an octave, and his fists clenched threateningly at his sides. "What, you think I'm _ pretending _to be this pissed?"

"Well, if the puddle fits!" Bernard countered.

"Uh, Jack? B-Bernard?" Kasper quietly interjected. He made to step between the two, for it seemed a more serious fight was imminent.

"What?!" both men shouted, whirling on the elf with such burning glares that they could've knocked him dead.

Kasper shrank back, but nevertheless made his point. "Y-you two need to stop fighting. We'll never get anything accomplished if you both are. . .are just at each other's th-th-throats all the time. N-Now," he went on, turning to Bernard. "Please, let's sit down and h-hear what you have to say, sir."

Bernard's manner softened a little at this polite address, and he actually managed a smile as well. "Thank you, Kasper," he said. "You are very kind. But I'm afraid there's no time to sit and talk. I left Elle in Santa's office with your bullies, and knowing her she's enacted her own revenge. If you will just accompany me back to the workshop, I will explain as we go along."

"And what about me, may I ask?" Jack piped up, as Kasper hurried to Bernard's side and the two made to leave.

"You," Bernard growled. "Stay here and try to behave yourself."

"You're _not _my father,"Jack spat back. "So stop trying to tell me what to do."

"Someone has to do it," Bernard replied with a slight, pompous smirk. "Otherwise, you'd end up killing yourself and everyone around you."

Jack's eyes blazed a fiery red. Whether it was the glow of the lamp in the room that cast this glow or not, Bernard and Kasper could not be certain. Nevertheless, both elves felt an unpleasant chill in their cores from the sight.

"Get out now," the sprite commanded in a low, dangerous voice. "Get out before you make me do something I won't regret."

Bernard smirked again. "What are you gonna do?" he mocked. "Freeze my heart? Stab me with icicles? Seems like you already did that to two particular people. I'd love to see you make it a third, you mushy coward."

Before Jack could form a reply, the Head Elf turned and strode away. With an apologetic look, Kasper murmured out, "Sorry, Jack," and followed after him.

* * *

Scott's office was as silent and forlorn as a graveyard when Bernard and Kasper finally teleported inside. He and Elle were sitting on the couch, and the three elves who had harmed Kasper were lying on the floor, tied together with a rope. All five individuals were red-faced and crying, with their heads bowed.

Bernard at once rushed forward, seeking to comfort his fiance. "Elle, what's wrong?" he asked. When she did not answer, he turned to Scott, heart pounding. "Santa? Sir, please, tell me what happened. You're scaring me half to death here."

Scott wiped his face as his sleeve, sniffing. "One of the Council members. . .Fa. . ." He choked on the word and bowed his head again, too overwhelmed to speak.

Bernard whirled on Elle, trying to find the answer. _Elle? _he tried tentatively. _What about one of the Council members? Has something bad happened? Do we need to call in more Legates or something? Please, as Head Elf, and as your fiance, I need to know. _

_God, you stubborn bastard, _she snapped back at him. _Can't you figure it out? One of the Council members is dead! _

Bernard's mind reeled in shock. "Who?" he croaked out loud, eyes imploring his fiance and his boss to reveal everything. "In the name of Rosehaven, who?!"

"Father Time," Scott said softly, after a long, tense pause. "Silver bells, Bernard, Father Time is _dead." _

Bernars could not process this information for a moment. All he could think was how impossible it was. A member of the Council, gone just like that! It just wasn't conceivable. Unless. . .

"It was the storm," Elle said, finishing his thought for him. "God, it was that freaking Time Storm, Bernard. That's what killed him!"

"We had no. . .no control over that," Bernard replied, crossing his arms and hoping the action would help him calm down. "It was a freak phenomenon, Elle. None of us saw it coming."

"Bernard's right," Scott said. "We couldn't have predicted it. It was well out of our hands to stop it. . ."

The trio fell silent, still trying to take it all in. Kasper slunk quietly into an armchair, trying to collect his own thoughts. The other three elves sat and wallowed in sorrow.

None of them then, of course, noticed a thin, dark-skinned teen standing outside the window, watching them empathetically. After a moment the teen slipped away and disappeared into the night, off to business elsewhere in the drowsy city.

* * *

Once again Jack dragged himself off to bed. Lucky trailed close behind him, wagging his tail and panting.

He pushed open the door of his bedroom and stepped inside. Seated on his bed, smiling softly, he found a familiar figure waiting for him.

"Hello, Xander," Jack greeted, sighing. "What brings you here?"

The son and Legate of his fellow Figure Sandman chuckled. "Bad dreams and a troubled heart brought me here, in fact," the young man replied with his deep, relaxing and musical voice. "I assume you needed someone to talk to to alleviate your ill feelings?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Been there, done that," he ssid dismissively. "After dealing with Bernard I think it's best never to talk to anyone again."

"You're talking to me," Xander pointed out. "Doesn't that count?"

"Frostbite," Jack mumbled as Xander smiled good-humoredly. The sprite glared at the teen and then, determinedly, sat himself at his desk, opened his laptop, and began to type.

Xander shook his head in sympathy. As well being kind in deposition, he was also a distinctive young man in appearance, with rich brown eyes, rectangular glasses, and a dark complexion. He wore a light brown dress shirt with dark brown pants, black shoes, and a tie that was just a shade darker than his shirt. He also had short-chopped hair which sprung up in dark curls.

He too was Sandman's Legate. As such, he was rather skilled in the art of creating dream sand, which allowed mortals of the earth to dream happily and sleep well. He and his father also helped immortals, though not as much, seeing as a fair portion of them didn't dream or even sleep at all, not in the usual way at least.

With these powers, Xander had also come away with a great understanding of the lighter and darker natures of the soul, and used this knowledge as a means to help certain individuals realize themselves and show them who they really are.

In this case, Xander, with a bit of dream magic, had every intention of healing Jack's wounded soul, at least enough for the sprite to realize his inner self.

"You're in despair, Jack," Xander said. "But that's alright. You shouldn't be afraid, or try to hide your feelings. Especially not from me or my father." At this he chuckled lightly. "We see the deeper things, you know. The things not quite visible on the surface. But with a little dream sand, we can see you for who you truly are."

As he spoke he weaved his hand in the air, creating a small cloud of sand. The tiny particles wavered and danced, and soon began to form two figures - one a man with a pinstriped suit and flat hair; the other a little girl with a ponytail and sweater. Gently Xander blew his creation out of his palm, where it floated over to Jack. The sprite took one look at the smiling figures of sand and dispersed it roughly with the back of his hand.

"You won't get me to talk, Xan," Jack grunted, resuming his typing. "I never will, not to you, not to your father, no one. Consider me a hermit or home body. From now on I'm going to stay right here and never bother another living being for the rest of eternity."

"You'd disppoint a lot of people, Jack," Xander sighed. "And sadly, you would also make certain enemies of yours happy at your submission."

"Submission of what?" Jack retorted, rounding on the Legate. "I'm not submissing myself to anyone!"

Xander shook his head. "You're convincing yourself that everything is your fault. And you believe that the only way to have everyone appreciate you for who you've become is if you lock your soul away. But that isn't the answer. Darkness and pain are never the answer, my friend."

Reaching into his pants pocket, Xander pulled out a small, red string-bag. A small cloud emblem with a triple "Z" sown onto the front marked it as a product of the Sandmen. "Here," the teen said, handing it to Jack. "A little parting gift, one that will hopefully bring you sleep and peace."

Jack accepted the bag, turning it over in his palm. "Dream sand?" he realized with surprise. "But Xander, isn't this-"

"-dangerous?" Xander finished. "In large doses, yes. But in this amount, it is perfectly safe. With this mixture you simply pore it into a small bowl, light a match, and let the sand burn like incense. The magical properties will seep throughout the room and assure you good rest. It will also keep out unwanted Bogeys and nightmares."

Jack looked at the bag again, pondering. "Thank you, I suppose," he said at last. "Next time when you or your dad decide to pop into my room, though, could you send a telegram or leave a message or something? It feels like I barely have any privacy out here."

"I'll keep that in mind," Xander promised, as a curtain of sand began to form around him. "In the meantime. . .sweet dreams, Jack."

And then the teen was gone, like a fading wisp of desert dunes on the wicked breeze.

* * *

"So this woman," Bernard said gruffly, once he and the others had composed themselves. "Alison or whatever. What's she got to do with all this?"

"It's _Alannah, _stuffing for brains," Elle replied. "And I haven't the faintest clue. Santa, what do you think?"

Scott was staring off into distant space, but his expression was one of intense thought. By his concentration Elle could tell that he had not heard her.

"Earth to Santa," Bernard tried, concealing his impatience with a forced smile.

"I'm here," Scott answered after a moment, face still lined with concern. "Something just occurred to me. Remember when we met one of Jack's uncles at the Summer Fesitval? Went by Solar something another?"

"Solace," Elle corrected. "What about him?"

"Well, he said that an aunt and another uncle of his had two twin girls, Daisy and. . ."

"Violet," Bernard provided. " And it was Jack's Aunt Spring and Uncle Sunny."

Scott nodded. "That's right. Two girls who got sucked up by a tornado. That's the puzzling thing about it, you see."

"What's so puzzling?" both elves asked in unison.

"Because," Scott went on. "When I was in the Elfirmiry helping Dr. Hismus, Alannah woke up. She was shouting and struggling, but just before she lapsed into unconsciousness again, she said she wanted to find her mother. . .and that her mother was Spring."

"But that's not possible!" Bernard exclaimed. "DNA tests checked out the last time I saw. Alannah is human and non-magical. She can't be the daughter of a Legendary Figure."

"Perhaps it's a different Spring," Elle suggested. "She may have bren ripped away from the mortal world. At this point though, it's hard to tell."

Scott rubbed his bearded chin, lost in thought. "Let's go over there and maybe you can see better for yourselves," he suggested. "And would one of you mind contacting Sandman while we're at it? I think his powers might be able to help us figure out things which are still unclear."

Elle offered to do this job. "I can send him a mental message," she said. "To save on time. If we're gonna unravel this new mystery, then we should act fast, before something else happens to stop us."

Soon the Head Elves, along with Scott and Kasper, were getting ready for a visit to the Elfirmiry. A few Elf Guard were called in to take away the three bound elves and soon, with everything in order, the group was on their way.

Scott's only regret was that he would be leaving Carol alone again. Oh well, he thought. He could explain everything tomorrow morning.

* * *

Mother Nature, Spring and Autumn all appeared together in the town square. It was late now, and hardly any elves were out, except the occasional few on night duty or late hours. Which was good. They didn't want to attract a lot of attention at the moment.

"We'll start at the Elfirmiry first," Mother Nature said. "Knowing the Council, many of them are probably still here at the Pole, just settling down. After the Time Storm they all seemed willing to stay and help Santa with the clean up."

Both Season Sisters nodded.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say we're glad we came," Spring said.

Mother Nature smiled gratefully. "You may soon regret that, I'm afraid," she replied. "Things have taken rather a sinister turn around here."

Autumn's eyes widened as if in agreement. "The clock has stopped," she said suddenly.

Spring and Mother Nature looked at her uneasily. When Autumn said something like this, it usually boded ill for events to come. Nevertheless, one had to question.

"Clock?" the Earth Lady said. "What clock?"

"The clock has stopped," Autumn repeated solemnly. "And time has flown to join the other side."

For a moment Mother Nature remained dumbfounded. Then, she realized.

"Dear gods," she breathed, before turning and heading straight for the Elfirmiry. Spring, still confused herself, and Autumn, full of renewed dread, could do nothing but follow her.

**Another, less actiony chapter! Come next round, though, you'll wanna grab the safety bar. We're goin' for a ride! :3 **

**Well, after some initial problems I got this one down! Which is good, since I really want to continue this flow I'm getting with the story. **

**And now for le disclaimers: **

**Elle belongs to etiquette-faux-pas! **

**Any characters or concepts from Meet the Frosts and Crystal Springs go to SafyreSky! (Such as Xander, who I used in this chapter, though his look is my own :3) **

**Any characters or concepts not familiar probably go to me! **

**Disney owns the normal TSC people! **

**Til next time, folks! Just remember: hang on tight! Things are about to get bumpier! :3**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

_"So I'm dead, to put it in perspective," Father Time said as his escorts of long-forgotten Legend led him across the great hall. "I have heard many stories of Rosehaven, though none save perhaps Cheri, the Witch of Darkness, truly understands it." _

_Snow Miser offered a gentle smile. "You would be right, Father Time," he replied. "Though you will find even we inhabitants can learn a few things." _

_"Take us, for example," Heat Miser piped up. "We learned to appreciate each other more deeply as we became accustomed to residing here. And as many well know, or rather _knew, _we used to be at each other's throats." _

_Both Miser Brothers chuckled at this, remembering their seemingly long ago disputes. But Rosehaven had softened them both, and endowed them with a knowledge they could not have acquired in their prime lifetimes. Only the afterlife could give someone such a burden, as it was. _

_Father Time offered a smile, but inside his soul was throbbing in grief and pain. In some way he felt he was weak, for having succumbed to the Storm and for leaving his most dear friends behind to no doubt deal with the chaos which had recently plagued the North Pole. Yet another part of him rationalized that the Storm, whoever or whatever had instigated it, was not his or his friends' fault. Plus, the Storm had directly affected him and damaged his core. Not even a Legendary being could hold back death with such serious wounds to the very heart of what made them immortal and magical. He had tried. . .oh, how he had tried to hang on. But Rosehaven had been calling him - and no one could resist its soothing assurance that yes, the pain and fear of facing the cold reaper of death would fade away, and soon, peace and happiness would prevail forever. _

_"So," the master of Time said softly. "I can never return to the world of the living?"_

_"I'm afraid not," Heat Miser confirmed, brushing a hand through his bright orange hair and igniting small flames from his fingertips, which curled along a few strands and lingered like the sparks of lit candles. "Unless you know how to reverse death, in which case guess be our guest." _

_Father Time's smile turned into a pained grimace. "If only I could. Then perhaps I could save everyone here who wanted a second chance."_

_"Many of us have accepted this ghostly existence," Snow Miser said. "But your thought is a comforting one nevertheless. Some, like my brother and I, do wish we could return to the living world at times, even if for just a single day. The feelings always fade after awhile, though, and we remember the good we have forged here in this place of have-been Legends and forgotten spirits of old. And now we all have a reason to cherish this life after death even more. . .for an important Legendary Figure has been lost, yet found again within the walls of Rosehaven. You are one of us now, and while we know you had hoped to live in your prime time for much longer, we may learn much from you. And you from us. _

_"Come," Snow Miser smiled and reached out for Father Time's hand. "The least we can do now is help you find your new cottage." _

_"Every spirit has a cottage here," Heat Miser went on, seeing the confusion in the Legend's face. "Beyond this hall - the Hall of Relaxation and Reflection - is the town where every spirit lives. You shall have your own cottage which you may customize to your personal liking. Market Day is coming up as well, so feel free to browse at your leisure for anything you might require. Any questions may be directed to either of us or to any of our various helpers via mail. Our office is on 21 Cherrytree Lane. Before we leave the Hall, is there anything you wish to ask now?" _

_Father Time thought about all this for awhile. Then he asked, "Is everyone happy here?" _

_It was a simple enough question, yet when they deliberated the matter more deeply, Snow Miser and Heat Miser realized how complicated the answer really was. Finally, however, the icy brother spoke. _

_"I am more inclined to say yes," he said, choosing his words carefully. "All who arrive here are happy, although some take longer to adjust than others, which is to be expected considering the circumstances. But, yes. . .after a certain time, they all adjust. They all are happy. Soon you will, too. That's why we're here, as my brother said. To help you adjust to your new life." _

_Father Time nodded slowly. He understood yet still did not completely accept what was happening. But seeing as he really had no choice, he was persuaded to otherwise roll with it and see where this new journey led him. _

_Snow Miser reached out his hand again; and at last, Father Time accepted it. _

_"Take me where you may," he said. "I am ready for anything." _

_So hand in hand, the Lord of Time and the Miser Brothers walked together towards the glowing light of a new age. _

* * *

Scott, Elle, Bernard and Kasper arrived at the Elfirmiry first. All was as calm as when Scott had left, but according to the nurses Hismus had locked himself in his office. He was evidently still torn up about Father Time, and despite all his medical training he couldn't get over it and found himself to blame. He and the Head Elves tried knocking on his door but received no answer. Even Judy, who had stopped by to hand out cocoa to the medical staff, was unable to coax Hismus out with a mug of her special brew.

The group then turned their attention to Alannah. Hismus's head assistant, Mara, related what she and the Elfirmiry had gathered about their patient.

"She's human, about five foot seven, with blue-green eyes and auburn hair," Mara said. "The only signs of magic upon her are traces of time energy, which Dr. Hismus determined to have been absorbed by the patient at some point as the Storm swept her along. We still don't have any definite information about where she came from, how she came to be caught in the Storm, or what caused the Storm in the first place."

"Does she have a last name?" Bernard asked. "Or other family members to speak of?"

"We found this in the back pocket of her jeans," Mara replied, pulling a card off her clipboard and handing it to Scott. "Her full name is Alannah Clearwater, she's 35 years old, and she's from the United States. It doesn't say from what state or anything, but she's definitely not the daughter of Spring, as we once thought. There is no other family which we readily identify."

Scott looked at the card Mara had given him. It was like a driver's license except it was plain white and had the information printed on it in small bold letters. A picture of the woman, with a neat auburn ponytail laying over her right shoulder, a charming smile and thin, rectangular glasses, was situated to the left of the bold text. She looked perfectly normal and non-magical, with rounded ears rather than the pointed tips custom of elves and sprites.

"Seems human to me," Elle said, peering around her boss to look at the card. "What do you think, B?"

Bernard nodded slowly. "Yeah," he eventually said. "She looks like a mortal. The only questions that remain now is why she's here and how we get her back to where she needs to be."

Mara was about to say something to this when the doors burst open, revealing Mother Nature and two other figures - one a woman with braided red hair, green tank top and light brown capris, the other with a brunette bob, orange hoodie and black jeans.

"Where is he?" Mother Nature gasped. "Where is Father Time?"

Everyone was so shocked by this unexpected appearance that they stood staring in stunned silence. The only sounds now were that of Mother Nature's heavy breathing and the beep of the monitor measuring Alannah's heart rate.

"For Nature's sake, someone say something!" the Earth Lady shouted, walking swiftly towards the group, with the two woman in tow.

"Um," Scott managed, still trying to recover from his surprise. "He. . .we. . .uh. . ."

"Oh, do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut, Santa!" Mother Nature snapped. The red head behind her gasped, while the brunette one frowned with disapproving anger.

"Mother!" the red head exclaimed. "For rosebud's sake, this is no time to lose your temper, least of all with your fellow Legend and Council member."

Mother Nature rounded on her, stormclouds brewing threateningly above her head. "Stay out of this, Spring," she growled. "This matter is far too complicated for you to understand."

"If I recall correctly, you brought Autumn and I here to help," the woman known as Spring said, seeming to be more shocked than angry at her mistreatment. "It just seems rude and unnecessary to have brought us here when you obviously don't appreciate our presence or advice."

The woman named Autumn nodded in agreement. "Maybe we shouldn't have come," she said in a soft yet firm, resolute voice.

Mother Nature threw up her hands in exasperation. "Maybe you're right, maybe you shouldn't have!" she cried. "Since neither of you two have the decency as my daughters to back me up."

"Back you up on what?!" Spring exploded. "What in the name of Crystal Springs is the matter with you? We've only been here ten minutes and already you're getting stressed out!"

"I am _not _stressed!" Mother Nature insisted. "I am simply trying to hold everything and everyone together and not go completely insane in the process!"

"And some luck you've had there, huh?" Scott said sarcastically.

Mother Nature turned on him, eyes blazing with renewed fervor. "You're supposed to be on my side! For Earth's sake, what kind of man are you anyway?"

"I'm the kind of man who doesn't deal with bullshit," Scott retorted. "Especially from someone who I thought I could trust as a close friend. Someone who I knew could be level-headed and good-hearted in stressful situations. But it looks like _I'm _the only one who has the balls to stand up and take charge around here. So that's what I'm gonna do from now until further notice. I'm going to lead the Council and actually fix our problems, since you seem mentally incapable of handling the stress."

Mother Nature stood gaping at him, speechless. After a moment she said, "You. . .you can't force me down from my position on the Council! It's a permanent term of office. . ."

"Which can become otherwise invalid if said position proves too much for the individual to handle," Scott cut in. "Such acts of abusing powers, committing acts of malice or treason, or becoming too stressed as a result of the position and making poor judgments that endanger fellow Council members and/or other persons can warrant a forced resignation. This is according to Decree #79 of the Council of Legendary Figures Code of Conduct, which you have violated. Being that I am not in the position to bring about justice, the L.A.W.S. Council will have to see to removing you soon. In the meantime, sit back and let a real leader take the reigns."

An uncomfortable silence followed Scott's heated rant. He and Mother Nature were locked in a battle of power, and no one felt the desire to step in between them at the moment. This was obviously a struggle in which only one of them would emerge victorious: who that would be was unclear.

"Well," Elle said, trying to break the tension. "I for one agree with Scott. We need to take charge now and actually work on fixing the situation. Or rather, many situations. Jack, the Storm, Alannah, Father Time. . ." Here her gaze rested on Mother Nature, who read her forlorn eyes and understood without words what had happened to her friend. "And we also need to evaluate our own lack of confidence, determination, leadership and forgiveness. If we can all just sit down and listen to one another, we may be able to get things done a lot quicker."

Bernard clapped approvingly at this. Seeing that no one else was taking up the applause, however, he awkwardly stopped and began to blush.

Elle smirked and flashed him a wink before turning to Scott. "The floor is all yours, sir," she said.

"Thank you, Elle," he replied, smiling. "Now then, here is my proposal. We call forth all the Council members and have an emergency meeting to discuss our next plan of action. I want the Legates present as well. We'll have it tomorrow at 4pm, if that's agreeable with everyone. This chaos isn't going to go away by itself, people. We need to act now!"

Just then Sandman and his son Xander slipped in. Seeing the pair, Scott couldn't help but sigh with relief. "Holy night," he breathed. "Am I glad you two are here."

"We came as soon as we could, Santa," Sandy yawned. "Had a little business to attend to around the Pole. Dreams and such." He waved a hand vaguely as another huge yawn overcame him. "But that doesn't matter right now, of course. What matters is giving you assistance, which we shall gladly give."

"Well, we'd thought you might help us with Alannah here," Scott said, indicating the slumbering woman upon the hospital bed. "My Head Elves and I believed there could be something to be gained from trying to see into her mind. So can you? Try and figure out why she's here, I mean?"

Sandman nodded, suddenly alert and serious. "Of course." He turned to Xander. "No matter what happens, Xander, you must not interrupt me. None of you must interrupt me," he looked at each of them grimly. "I must do this alone and without disruption. You may observe, but only that and nothing else."

The others stepped back as Sandman walked towards Alannah. He came around the left side of the bed, so that everyone was able to see him. Then, with a soft sweeping motion of his arms, he closed his eyes and willed his dream magic to surge forth.

The beautiful sand which trickled from his fingers was something to behold. It spread out and over Alannah's elegant figure, pulsing and shifting and growing like a living creature. Then slowly, the cloud of sand sank lower and lower over the woman, until it seemed to dissolve with her. Sandman's face was a mask of serene concentration as his sand washed through his subject, searching for an answer. His arms were still outstretched, and occasionally his hands twitched or changed positions slightly as his face twisted slightly with confusion, as if he had found something of interest and was trying to home in on it more deeply.

After another moment, Sandman suddenly let out a groan of pain. His face twisted again, showing his agitation, and his hands began to shake. Then all at once he yelped, his eyes snapped open, and he staggered backwards, clutching his stomach.

Scott made to steady his friend, but Sandman weakly pushed him back as he leaned against an adjacent bed, getting his bearings back. "I-I'm fine," he said. "I'm just overwhelmed, that's all."

Xander, being more experienced in the dream arts, knew his father had found something unsettling. Nothing broke his concentration like that unless it was. . .

"A Bogey," Xander said solemnly. "It was a Bogey you encountered, wasn't it?"

Sandman nodded, breathing heavily. "Or something very similar to it, at least," he replied. "It didn't quite have the dark flavor of a Bogey, but it certainly gave my psyche an unpleasant. . ." Suddenly he clutched his stomach again and sank to his knees, groaning. Scott rushed to grab him before he slipped completely to the floor.

"Sandman?" he tried, shaking the sleepy Figure's arm while doing his best not to panic. "Are you with us? _Sandman?!"_

In response Sandman slumped into his arms, unconscious.

**Attention passengers. Please fasten your safety bars at this time. We are about to begin. Please make sure to keep both hands and feet inside the compartment at all times. Fangirling, gushing, random comments, and stray Daleks are permitted at this time. Keep feelings inventory to a minimum if possible. Enjoy the ride!**

**Well anyway, to make things short, the ride is about to begin! More action, more character depth stuff, more Jack, more Alannah, more everything I hope. :3 **

**Mother Nature was SO stressed out in this chap. For real, Scott just knocked her down a few pegs (like he totally declared himself head haucho of the Council at this point after her fiasco! Oh snap, you know that won't end well!) Plus Spring, Autumn and Elle basically all told her off too. Man, I am really not giving this woman a break, am I? Then again she has been doing some pretty stupid things. Still, dang. I can't get over my own cruelty. :P **

**The bit with Father Time felt nice to write. I realized I was kinda putting him on the back burner to churn for awhile and thought what the heck, let's throw in another little Rosehaven tid bit to rub in the fact that I've gotten rid of a crucial Council member, in a sense! **

**And oh noes! Sandman attacked by a Bogey-like creature inside Alannah? When will the awfulnrss end?! (Well, probably when I finish this story :3) **

**Comments are cool, since comments help me feel better about writing and such. Your guys' words really help me not to throw in the towel and trash this thing, for real! **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

"My father will be alright," Xander assured the group of magical beings as yet even more tension threatened to rip them apart. "He'll recover quickly. . .he is a warrior at heart. Even an encounter with such scum as a Bogey is not an issue, so long as he can rest properly."

Mother Nature was far from being comforted by this confident sentiment from the Legate. But seeing as she could currently do nothing to help, and since the majority of individuals in here were probably cursing her name at the moment, she knew she simply had to accept that what Xander said was true, and that Sandman would indeed be alright.

"How long will he remain unconscious?" Scott asked Mara, who had helped him and Bernard in moving their sleepy companion to one of the beds.

The elf looked up from her clipboard, where she had been recording notes, and gave an estimated figure. "Two or three hours at the most," she said. "According to Xander here it may even be less. To any unsuspecting person, Sandman may as well be sleeping peacefully. And he is, really. We detected no psychological disturbances, abnormal adrenaline levels, or erratic brain and heart patterns besides the typical residue of shock."

Scott was most relieved of anyone to hear this news. Though many questions were gnawing on his mind, and his insatiable desire to know the answers overrode any internal censor of his that might've deemed them inappropriate.

"So what's all this business about a Bogey?" he started, turning to Xander, who had now become their resident dream expert. "Is there a Bogey inside of Alannah? And if so, how do we get rid of it?"

Xander folded his thin arms over his chest, eyes darkening as he said, "From what I can sense myself, a dark force has touched this woman. Be it Bogey or not, it is purely evil and demonic, and I fear it may be the reason she cannot be with us now. This force obviously has control over her mind to some large degree and has imprisoned her within her own body. She seems to have tried to break free, but always her inner demon has pulled her back into darkness. She has, I sense, communicated with you, Santa?"

Scott nodded, trying not to feel uncomfortable that Xander had been reading his thoughts. He was a powerful psychokinetic sprite - that is, one who could reach into the minds of others - so the jolly man supposed it was the Legate's natural habit to fully assess a situation, especially one of this manner, in a deeper and more serious way.

Xander gave a small, grim smile. "Then she is trying to break free," he said. "Whatever it is that has her in its sway, she has fought back. Though sometimes it seems even she is unaware of what is happening to her. It's a strange business, all around. It's definitely something we need to evaulate tomorrow. In the meantime I'll watch Alannah, as well as the darkness within her. You will all sleep easier tonight by knowing she is in good hands."

Mother Nature opened her mouth as if to protest this vigil of the woman, then seemed to consider better of it. Instead she turned to Spring and Autumn. "Stay with Xander and Alannah, will you?" she asked in an undertone. "_My _conscience will rest much easier if I have people here upon whom I can more fully rely."

Autumn's eyebrows scrunched irritably at this. "You're saying Xander cannot be trusted?"

"No, I'm just saying I want you two here to back him up," Mother Nature clarified. "Xander is a very kind and smart young man, but I also think he needs some extra support. You know, encouragement and whatnot, like with Jack. Making sure he isn't making a bad decision or anything."

_So wait, she wants us to basically babysit Xander - a renowned psychokinetic in his own right - and step in if and when he makes a mistake? _Spring thought. _That's absurd! What kind of mistake could he possibly make, anyway? He is a wIse young man and can take care of himself. Besides, he's only standing watch over the woman - it's not like we're entrusting the whole of Crystal Springs to him or anything!_

Desperate for clarity, she sought out her connection with her sister. _Does this make any sense to you, Autumn?_ she asked._ I swear I'm going to get a brain hemorrhage if I try to figure all this out any more._

_It's all as clear as the Springs, _Autumn chuckled. _Mother simply wants us to sit with Xander, and prevent him from inflicting unintentional harm to Miss Alannah Clearwater. He is a Legate, after all, whose admittedly strong and well-rounded knowledge is still lacking in certain areas. If he is not careful, he may hurt himself or the suffering woman to a serious extent. Hence why we will be here. . .to make sure he does not get carried away._

_Flowers petals, Autumn, _Spring exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden yet comprehensive simplicity of her sister's explanation. _When you put things in_ that_ perspective, you could almost make_ Jack's_ behavior sound reasonable. And knowing our nephew, that's saying something._

Autumn smiled from within the recesses of her hoodie, hands clasped modestly behind her back. Then, pivoting shyly on her heels, she turned to Mother Nature. "We would be honored to stand vigil with Xander, Mother," she said. "For if we are to help, this will as best a place as any to start. A new beginning, as it is. . .born from a brief and tragic end."

Mother Nature nodded, feeling a sharp pain in her chest as she spoke. "Thank you. It's. . .getting rather late now. Perhaps I should be finding my own place here to rest for the night. Please let me know if there are any problems. . .I shall probably be in one of the guest rooms at the workshop as the other Council members and their family members no doubt are. Farewell."

And with this calm leave the Spirit of Nature was gone.

"Man, she really knows how to get pissed off to the extreme, doesn't she?" Elle remarked, an exasperated hand on her hip. "That woman needs to learn to chill out. You know, I'll bet a vacation would do some good for that overly-worked mind kitchen of hers. I know it helped Bernard and I loads."

"Excuse me?" Bernard turned on her, eyebrows raised. "Are you accusing me of being stressed and over-worked?"

"Hmm, I was thinking more along the lines of you being "skillful" and "delicious,"" Elle replied with a thoughtful smirk. "But your keen observations will have to do I suppose, Watson."

"Uh, Elle, my name's Bernard, not Watson."

"Well no shit, Sherlock, I was just messing with you! Can't you learn to take a little teasing? We _are _engaged, after all."

Scott stepped forward, trying to stop this soon to be quarrel in its tracks. "Guys, come on," he tried. "Can't this wait 'til tomorrow?"

"Yes," Bernard said quickly, at the same instant Elle shot back, "No."

This time Spring stepped in as well. "Oh yes it can wait," she insisted, silencing Elle's protests while also disapproving of Bernard's satisfied smirk. "And if either of you find a problem with that, then you'll soon discover flowers in a place you never, ever wanted them."

Bernard and Elle both looked horrified by this prospect and instantly turtled up, not speaking a word. Pleased, Spring flashed a wink at Scott before bouncing over, shaking his hand, and bouncing away to find a suitable chair. Autumn waved shly, her eyes glowIng with light and warmth, and then she followed after her sister.

After biding their own farewells and wishes of good luck, Scott, Bernard, Elle and Kasper all left the Elfirmiry and made their way to the workshop. When they reached the town square Kasper excused himself from the group, saying he had to get back to his sister. Scott understood, and told the little elf that his sister had actually come around asking about him. He also agreed that going home would be the best option.

So, with a nervous tumble of goodbyes, Kasper hurried away into the night.

Bernard shook his head in a strangely fatherly way. "That poor kid," he sighed. "I just don't know how he manages it here."

Elle opened her mouth to respond to this, but found no words. Instead she, her fiance, and her boss entered the workshop without another sound. It did not remain silent for long, however.

"Why didn't you ask that Spring woman about Alannah?" Elle asked. It had been bothering her since they had left; and getting so caught up with other matters, the question had slipped from her mind. Now though, she expected an explanation.

"I don't know," Scott sighed, looking out across the relatively quiet floor before him as if it would provide an answer. "I wanted to ask, but things were escalating again and I just thought, well, what's the point? And besides, after what Mara told us, I'm not so sure our resident "Time Woman" is really Spring's daughter."

"It wouldn't have hurt to ask anyway," Elle insisted. "I mean yeah, she's human and everything, but I've read stories from mythology that depict gods and goddesses having children of a lesser status. So it's not unheard of by any means."

"Myth or not, this whole state of affairs has been hectic," Bernard grumbled. His curly hair looked even wilder than usual, and his glowing brown eyes seemed dim and tired now that Elle really looked at them. She suddenly realized how demanding and exhausting this day had been for him - for all of them, in fact. She felt she could flop down on her bed and bury herself in the blankets for a few months, come to think of it.

"Come on, you," she said, tugging his arm. "Off we pop to bed. If you're too tired to walk all the way to your house, then you can always sleep with me, you know. I won't mind."

Bernard blushed so hard she thought his cheeks would burst. "Sl-Sleep with y-y-you?" he stammered.

"Yes, Bernard, sleep with me," Elle clarified patiently. "Like snuggling up under the covers, you putting your arms around me, and us falling asleep together, _in a bed. _That's not unreasonable for a Head Elf of your seniority, is it?"

"Well, no, but. . ." Bernard cast a sideways glance at Scott, who was doing his best not to notice by whistling an unsuspecting melody of _Jingle Bells. _"Shouldn't we, um, talk about this in private? Like when we actually _get_ to your room?"

Elle tried and failed not to giggle. "Sounds good to me."

Thus decided, the two Head Elves politely bid Scott goodnight as they turned, hand in hand, and headed in the opposite direction. The three of them had been strolling along one of the main corridors for many minutes, following the elliptical path of the passage up to Scott's office and bedroom. Now, with Elle and Bernard's presence fading away behind him, he felt suddenly vulnerable and alone. Heart thumping unpleasantly, he quickened his pace to a half-walk, half-jog.

Despite this renewed swiftness in his step, it seemed to take a long while before Scott finally reached the bedroom. It was a large, homey place that smelt of pine needles and cinnamon, and which was right across from his office. He'd used to have a bed right in his office, but recently had decided to keep his sleeping separate from his work - so as not to see to the Naughty and Nice lists when he woke up, reminding him off his unrelenting job, he would instead see Carol, who was truly much more important.

Scott hesitated before the doorway, realizing that today's events had prevented him from spending time with both his wife _and _his newborn son. By now they were probably sound asleep, Carol resting alone, curled up around a teddy bear, Buddy lying in his crib and sucking serenely on his thumb.

Why did being Santa have to keep him from his family, he thought bitterly? And why did it have to keep Carol from hers?

_There's always the Escape Clause, _a small voice in the back of his mind piped up. _You could actually be there for Charlie as he grows up, get along with Neil better. . .maybe, and generally lead a normal, married life with Carol and Buddy. It could work. . ._

No, it couldn't work, another part of him argued. If he ever committed that Clause again of his own free will, things would be different. . .too different. He would still have the knowledge of being Santa for nearly twelve years. He would, as well as remember this time as Santa, be living a supposedly "normal life" which would entail. . .what? Working at his old toy company? Putting up with being divorced, with a son who may or may not love him, and dealing with an obnoxious wad of clownish fabric and freakish values who sought to take his place? Once he went back, would any of that really change as taking on the role of Santa had?

He had given Neil and Laura their dream gifts because of being Santa, because of being able to look into their hearts. He had given Charlie a reason to love him as a father. He had restored Carol's love in Christmas. And his insight, in an awful situation, had freed Jack's bitterly cold heart from its icy cage. He would not have done all that had he just been Scott Calvin, single father and toy manufacturer. The red coat had chosen him, in a way even he didn't understand, because the magic knew he was the only one truly good enough to carry on as Santa. His scarred and beaten exterior forgotten, the mantle of responsibility had been given to him to make these things so. To leave it all behind was therefore wrong, and stupid.

Charlie believed in him. He and Carol were together. They had a son. He was content (somewhat) with Neil and Laura's marriage. He had Lucy. And Jack was thawed, for the better or worse.

The Escape Clause, then, meant accepting his doubts and becoming a coward.

And Scott Calvin, also known as Santa Claus, could not allow this to happen under any circumstances.

He took a deep breath, these thoughts still swirling through his mind as he stepped into the room. . .

. . .and discovered Carol wide awake, sitting in their bed on top of the sheets and knitting. She greeted him with a sad smile.

"Hello, Scott. Back so soon?" The sweetly sarcastic tone in her voice pierced him like a knife. He desperately tried to find the words and not sound careless or unfeeling.

"Honey, I'm sorry," he began. "I was on my way back earlier but got caught up in all these strange and troubling situations. I promise not to be this late home again."

No reply. So, she was choosing the silent treatment approach. Cunning woman.

Scott plucked down next to her, peering at what seemed to be a scarf being formed within Carol's grasp. The threads were a vibrant, crimson red, while small strips interwoven between were black. It was over ten inches long by now. Scott wondered how long she had been working on it.

"That's a beautiful scarf, dear," he commented. "Is it for anyone special?"

"It's for Jack," Carol replied matter of factly, not even glancing up from her steady yet relaxed work. "For his birthday."

"Oh. And, uh, when is that?" Scott cleared his throat awkwardly.

"December. I'm getting a head-start on it." Still no eye contact. The metal needles clicked busily away in the resulting quiet between the spouses.

Scott mulled over his options for awhile, considering what to do. Then suddenly Carol put her needlework down and embraced him. Relieved, Scott embraced back.

"Can we just stay like for the rest of our lives and never leave each other's sides?" Carol asked softly. "Please? Can we just be normal?"

Scott responded with a smile and a chuckle. "I don't think I've ever heard of a more better suggestion in my life," he whispered, cuddling her close.

* * *

_The darkness was pulling her in again. She had been trying to fight it off, had thought she had succeeded. As it turned out, she was wrong. She was always wrong._

_Now she let out a scream of mingled fear and pain, as the demon dragged her deep under the surface of conscious thought. No one was aware of her internal struggle, though she doubted they would even care. After all, she was an outcast. A freak. A monster. The demon inside her had told her so._

_As this very demon of her dark dreams pulled at her, she tried one last time to reach someone, anyone, from the other side. She thought she sensed a small flicker of light, a soul just as dimmed and haunted as she. Using the last of her strength, she sent out a mental call to that source, praying they would hear it. __Then, with a sigh of finality, she allowed the shadows to consume her once more._

* * *

Jack shot bolt upright in bed, breathing hard. He'd had that damned nightmare again - not the one of his parents being frozen, but of the Day of Darkness. The day he had hurt his family and all but destroyed his home. He could still see, in startling detail, his sister Jacqueline as she ran out, trying to get him to stop. He could still feel the intense rage of that moment as he flicked his wrists, icicles shooting towards her. He could still hear her screams as those icicles ripped through her chest. . .

The mushy sprite took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Lucky nuzzled him soothingly with his snout, and absentmindedly he stroked the dog's stomach. He had suffered in this way for every night since his thaw - disrupted sleep, disturbing dreams, and finally the period of relief before he plunged back into the madness. No matter what his mind couldn't seem to find peace, and it was starting to really wear him down.

_Help. . . _

Jack stopped stroking Lucky, his ears perked as he looked towards the open doorway of his bedroom. "Hello?" he called. "Is anyone there?"

No answer. The sprite slumped, realizing the stress of the nightmare was probably causing him to hear imaginary things.

_Please. . .someone help me. . .I'm trapped. . .can't break free. . ._

"For frost's sake, Elle!" Jack roared, swinging out of his bed and thundering down the hallway, headed right for the front door. "Can't you learn to give a Legendary Figure some peace for once?"

As he said this he opened the door, preparing to chew Elle out and inevitably slam this very same door in her face.

But there was no one there. Just a suggestion of a snowstorm, whisking its first flakes upon his doorstep. Even more put off, Jack clambered onto his porch and looked around, trying to find a sign of anyone. No such sign was apparent. Only the faint footprints of the elf Kasper remained upon the snowy surface; soon they, like many things, would be erased by the vast ocean that was time.

"Either I just got ding-dong-ditched in the telepathic sense," Jack muttered. "Or there are voices talking to me in my head. Also not an appealing view, seeing as many already think I'm crazy - including myself."

Anxiously, Jack gave a last look of despair to his surroundings before retreating back into his home and locking the door. Perhaps the voices would simply go away if he ignored them.

Perhaps then, he could pretend to be normal.

**Well, all I can say for this one is its one of those suspenseful/fillery types that keeps dropping little hints of stuff! Come next chapter we will see Spring and Autumn with Xander, more troubled Jack, and appearances from the following (who all belong to the wonderful SafyreSky, btw): Jacqueline Frost, Winter, Blaise, Fino, Fiera, among a few other Legates! Also making their way to the stage is Summer and her husband, my OC Solace. :3 **

**Until then, you will all have to wait in anticipation! Ha ha ha! I laugh at my evilness! **


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen **

"It's dark, isn't it?" Xander asked quietly, his eyes closed and his head sunk languidly upon his chest.

Spring jumped, her swivel chair squeaking in protest. She had been nodding off for the past couple minutes it seemed, flanking Xander right side beside Alannah's bed. Her sister Autumn was on his left. An hour at the most had passed without incident, and with hardly a word spoken between the three of them - the guardian angels, so to speak.

"What's dark?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Everything," Xander answered cryptically. "Just everything. Can't you feel it?" He lifted his head. Dark, penetrating eyes opened, finding hers and piercing right down to her core. A lesser woman would've cringed and looked away under such scrutiny. But Spring was not a lesser woman; she returned the Legate's stare with a cool arch of her eyebrow.

"Yes," she admitted levelly. "I can feel it. Try as I might not to, it always seems to. . .creep up, unexpectedly."

Xander nodded solemnly, satisfied with her response. "I thought so," he said. His calculating eyes and mind then swept over Alannah, fast asleep and silently suffering Spring had no doubt.

"It's just. . ." he went on. "I feel there's something missing. Something I've failed to see. But that's impossible. I'm a Sandman. . .we're supposed to see what others don't. Yet I am as much in the dark as you. And that's disturbing to say the least." The teen sighed. "My father would be able to see. He is much more experienced in the dream arts. After all, I _am _his Legate. Therefore my powers fall below him. In serious situations such as these, that can be a problem."

"You give yourself too little credit," Autumn admonished softly, leaning back in her fold out chair and hugging one leg in a relaxed, almost protective gesture. "You are a brilliant sprite, Xander. If you were not, do you think your father wouldn't have chosen you as his Legate? He didn't choose you simply because you're his son. Many Legates - like my own son, Halloween - are the same flesh and blood as their mentors. Spring is Mother Nature's Legate; my sister Summer has her daughter Flora; Cupid has his niece, Aphrodite. In some way the one to a particular extent is related to the other. But whatever that relationship may be, every Legate is unique and wonderful. Every one of you is talented in different ways - so it's only a matter of believing in yourself so that you can truly understand your own potential."

Xander chuckled, offering her a touched smile. "You're very kind, Autumn," he told the Season Sister, adjusting his glasses. "And more than right on all accounts, of course." He sighed again. "But I still feel unsettled. Like something evil is lingering on the edges of the world, watching and waiting for the moment to play its next piece on the chessboard. The problem is that I don't who's ahead. . .us or it."

Autumn raised an eyebrow, studying the psychokinetic sprite discreetly beneath her hoodie. _So, _she thought. _I am not the only one who has sensed a deeper force at work. _

"She is a fascinating woman, isn't she?" Xander said, veering the subject away from his more distressing thoughts. "All in all, I mean. A human plucked from her normal life and placed in a puzzling and perhaps even dangerous situation. Subconsciously I think even Jack. . ." He trailed off and shook his head. "Well, it's not for me to say. But this is all just fascinating. I only wish it wasn't actually happening."

Both Season Sisters chuckled humorlessly along with Xander. _If only it_ wasn't_ happening, _Spring thought to herself. _If only Fate wasn't so cruel. _

Then again, Fate was the very personification of both cruelty and goodwill. What he decided could not be altered, unless of course one cheated him like the Time Lords had, by creating parallel universes or using their fob watches to change history. That had been long ago, however - now the Time Lords rarely resorted to messing with the Balance of Time unless it was absolutely necessary. Even then, Fate was merciless.

Spring shuddered, trying not to think about it anymore. Few things shook her strong and rebellious spirit - Fate, however, was a forceful character unto himself, and therefore was not one you would want to mess with. And besides, he was just right out _terrifying. _

As her own gaze examined their woman of interest - human, young, unknown, and in serious peril - she began to realize one thing. Life was unpredictable.

And as the dim-witted but kind soul of Forrest Gump had once said, life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get.

* * *

_The next day. . ._

Curtis sat nibbling on a piece of toast at the Mistletoe Inn, a manilla folder, an empty plate and some orange juice sitting in front of him. He checked his watch again to confirm the time: 8:00am. Jack was late.

It had been their custom over the past six months to sit down and discuss Jack's progress. No matter the sprite's mood, whether it be cheerful or gloomy, he always brightened tenfold when he saw Curtis. And despite everything the former number two was sincerely touched by that.

Taking a sip of his juice, Curtis caught a suggestion of explosive hair and white suit through the crowded doorway. After a moment the many elves jostling for breakfast seemed to part, allowing a frazzled looking Jack through. He darted over and sat down quickly, his eyes wide and his face pale.

Curtis put down his juice and frowned. "Everything alright, Jack?" he asked.

The sprite's shellshocked expression said otherwise. "Scott," he said.

"What about him?"

"He arranged a Council meeting today. I heard Elle and Bernard talking about it on their way to the Elfsburg Grille."

Curtis quirked an eyebrow. "Is that bad?"

"Bad?!" Jack squeaked, voice cracking. "Curtis, he insisted on all of the Legates attending too!"

Suddenly Curtis understood. "Your sister," he said. "Jacqueline."

Jack nodded. To Curtis's shock, he saw tears threatening to break on the sprite's cheeks. "I can't face her like this," he moaned. "For frost's sake, Curtis, I'm an emotional wreck."

"I. . .I really don't know what to do," the elf admitted. "I'm sorry, Jack, but seeing as I got demoted as Number Two, I don't really have the authority to change anything. I mean, I didn't really have authority in the first place, but that's beside the point."

"Gods," Jack cursed, leaning his elbows on the table and covering his face with his hands. "I just can't handle all this stress anymore. I'll kill myself. I was never serious about it before until now. I swear to Rosehaven, I'll _kill _myself!"

"Silver bells, Jack, get a hold of yourself!" Curtis exclaimed. "Suicide is not the answer. I know you're stressed and everything, but you just need to chill."

"I _invented_ chill," Jack mumbled defiantly, the words muffled slightly by his arm, which he was now currently using to hide his face.

"That notwithstanding, you have to accept what's happening at this point," Curtia insisted calmly. "Santa obviously made the decision and intends to stick with it. And since that's the case, you should try to prepare yourself."

"How?" Jack asked, miserable. "After what I did to her. . ." The emotional and the physical scars, the centuries spent alone without her older brother. If there was ever a contest for the worst sibling and worst son in history, then he would take the cake, candles and all.

Curtis shrugged. Not a reassuring sentiment, _at all_. "To be honest, I don't know," he said, pushing up his glasses. "I really don't know if one _can _prepare for a shock like that. Usually someone adjusts while they're in the moment. Later things can get a bit, well, sticky. But you just have to keep moving forward, really."

"Wow, Curtis." Jack's voice was dripping with bitterly sweet sarcasm. "You're a real motivational speaker, you know. You should be on one of those meme things Elle jabbers on about."

"I'm being serious, Jack," Curtis grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, and?" Jack challenged, then chuckled humorlessly. "Anyway, you're right. My stubborn ego just likes to shove itself up my ass and not listen to a damn thing. But I'm telling you now, you're right and I'm wrong." His weary blue eyes locked onto Curtis's, and a strained smile tugged half-heartedly at his lips. "In the end, I know I'll figure out something. So, now that that's off my chest, let's get down to business, shall we?"

The two friends chatted for a bit about community service and random acts of kidness. Soon though, they shied away from business and began talking about more interesting matters like Christmas, Halloween's Party, and other things relating to the North Pole in general. For once, Jack felt like a normal person, passing the time with a close and caring friend.

And it was one of the best feelings he had ever had in his life.

* * *

Jacqueline Frost was hiding.

Well, she called it hiding but it was more of a "I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this-I-need-time-to-think-it-all-over-again" sort of approach. She stood before the full-length mirror in her room and looked over herself - frozen hair, hanging down in slight curls around her face, light blue dress with its puffy sleeves and thin layer of ice, stunning blue eyes that shone with anxiety. She was as ready as she'd ever be, she thought.

It had come as a surprise to the whole household when Poe, owl of Autumn's husband Faunin, had flown into the kitchen bearing a letter that morning during breakfast. It had been from Mother Nature, which wasn't unusual. What had been and was still troubling was what the letter had said itself.

Extracting the parchment from the owl's leg, Blaise had quickly scanned over the letter, while chewing thoughfully on a piece of bacon. He had then handed the paper over to Winter, who'd held it out so Jacqueline could read it along with her.

_Dear Winter, Blaise, and Jacqueline,_

_I hope my last letter found you well. I am writing this one to you for many reasons, some of which will soon be apparent. _

_As you all know, Jack has been thawed. You have expressed interest in visiting him, or the alternative, of him visiting you in Crystal Springs. Because of last year's incident I have been inclined to discourage these notions. But recent events have persuaded me to overlook these temporary restrictions. For the time being, at least. _

_Briefly, here is the situation. The North Pole is in danger. To be more broad, the whole world is in danger. I have called upon Spring and Autumn to help the situation, and have had the assistance of the Council members as well as their Legates and families. It was Santa's wish to have an emergency meeting today at 4pm to discuss things more fully and evaulate what is to be done. Santa specifically said he wanted the Legates present, which is where you come in, Jacqueline dear. _

_He has also informed me today that he wants such family members at the meeting as you and Blaise, Winter. He believes it would be best to have absolutely everyone possible in connection with Jack and the Council. I know this sudden course of action probably feels rushed and overwhelming, but Santa is firm with his decision. He wants the meeting today. _

_I hope all is well, otherwise. Things have been rather hectic here, and honestly, I feel that I've lost my mind. If you were here now, you would understand more fully. I shall of course fill you in more completely when you arrive. Seeing as troubling times are descending upon us, I sent this letter along with Faunin's owl Poe. I felt he would be less noticed if someone was watching us. _

_I love you all. Please stay safe. Facing Jack will be difficult, but I'm afraid a confrontation with him will be inevitable, seeing as he is still on the Council. In the end, I pray everything will work itself out, for all of our sakes._

_My warmest regards,_

_Mother Nature_

_P.S. Tell Fino and Fiera that their Grandma loves them! Blaise, for you I say only this: keep treating my Winter like the queen she deserves to be, and you'll be just fine. And finally, Jacqueline, I want you to keep your mind and heart open toward your brother. If you two get the chance to talk again (which, considering the circumstances, I'm certain you will) then please do it knowing much has changed. Neither of you are who you once were anymore, which may make things difficult. But just trust me, dear. Keep yourself open to change. _

Jacqueline sighed. Change. What a complicated business that was. Everything about what she and her parents were about to do was complicated. Attend the Council meeting at the North Pole, discuss rather mysterious and troubling matters, and deal with Jack - centuries worth of pain and anger still churning inside of her at the last prospect, and new feelings of dread surging up as a result of the other two.

The winter sprite sighed. It was nearly ten minutes until four now. The morning and afternoon before had passed quickly - time that was spent with Winter and Blaise hurrying about Frost Manor, readying themselves for the whole affair. Jacqueline had taken to roaming around outside and eventually built a snow fort in the front yard, which her twin heat sprite siblings, Fino and Fiera, had promptly burnt down with their fire creatures. Afterwards they had engaged in a match of elemental ball in the backyard (a game of which she was proud to say she had won, though the last round had nearly wiped her out).

Now she was "hiding," her mind still trying to process what was going on.

After a long moment of staring at her reflection in the mirror, a knock sounded on her door.

"Jacqueline, dear," Winter called. "Are you ready? Your father is rather impatient to leave."

"I am not!" Blaise's voice insisted. "Don't listen to her, Jacqueline. I am certainly _not_ being impatient! If anyone's being impatient, it's _her_."

A cry of mingled pain and surprise told Jacqueline that Winter had crushed Blaise's foot with her heel for that remark.

"Don't worry, I'll just be another minute!" she called, smiling. Her parents were always having good-humored fights like this. For some reason they made her feel better, as if their sense of light-heartedness could make any grim situation easier to handle, so long as she remained optimistic. Somehow though, she had the feeling being optimistic now would be much more manageable than in the future.

Giving up on trying to adjust to everything, Jacqueline took one last look at her reflection, brushing a stray hair away from her forehead. Then she turned to her bed, grabbed her duffel bag, and headed for the door to join her waiting parents.

* * *

The Great Hall, a place where many had gathered to decide and debate and teach throughout the Pole's history, was alive with activity.

Everywhere there swarmed the Council members and their families, chatting and mingling before the start of the meeting. There was Tooth Fairy with his son Miles, and Easter Bunny with his daughter Blossom. Even Father Time's son and daughter, Night and Day, were there, representing him. Both were clearly distressed and had so far refused to speak to anyone.

Jack clung like a wallflower to the outskirts of this gathering, sipping some coffee he had nabbed from the kitchen inventory. He had needed something strong and hot to boost his energy and self-esteem. So far, it was working beautifully.

Scott was standing not too far off from him, he saw. The jolly man was talking with Elle, Bernard, and to his chagrin, his Aunt Summer and Uncle Solace. Between the two stood their daughter, Flora. She was a thin, pretty sprite with a bob of medium brown hair, green eyes, and a stylish outfit. This consisted of a green and red striped tank top, beige shorts, a black belt with a grass pattern inked on to it, and pink flops, which were decorated with small palm trees. A green hair band pulled her long bangs back and highlighted the cherubic tenderness of her features.

Suddenly his Aunt caught sight of him. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, as if sizing him up, then she smiled widely and called him over.

Reluctantly, downing the last of his coffee for good luck, Jack walked towards the group, and braced himself for chaos.

* * *

_The cottage Father Time had been given was incredible. It was spacious and luxurious in a rustic, Irish sense that lent flavor to the already gorgeous landscape of trees, flowers and hills beyond and around the town. _

_Staff in hand, he found a living room area to his right. Two armchairs stood before a fireplace, which was burning steadily. __He took a seat in one of chairs, muscles relaxing and stretching comfortably. He had no sooner kicked up his feet when a voice to his right made him jump out of his skin._

_"Hey-o, Gramps," the owner of the voice said. Father Time turned to see a man in a black suit and red tie sitting in the opposite armchair. He had longish blonde hair pulled upwards in gentle waves and spikes, and possessed two hypnotizingly silver gray eyes that held a disturbingly contained quality. _

_"You seem surprised," the man commented, adopting a hurt expression. "And after everything I've done I would've thought we were close friends, FT." _

_Father Time cringed. Only one person had ever called him that. _

_"You're Mayhem," he said. "Fate's demented brother." _

_"Come now, Time darling," Mayhem grinned. "I'm not as demented as I may seem. If anything my sister Madness is the crazy one. I just like to stir things up."_

_"Why are you here?" Father Time snapped. _

_"Temper, darling!" Mayhem chided. "I hate a Legend with all bark and no bite. Anyway, I just thought I'd drop by and see how my favorite Lord of the Time Tunnels was faring in the afterlife."_

_The Time Lord's face hardened. "Very funny. Now tell me why you're really here." _

_Mayhem grinned and started to laugh - a chilling sound that reminded him of a hyena. "Alright, so Baldie wants an answer," he cackled. "So I'll give you an answer. I'm here to warn you." Suddenly Mayhem was deadly serious, a stark contrast to his crazed outburst. "Darkness is spreading over the magical world, and not even Crystal Springs can survive its wrath. Blaise Frost may think his family is safe, but they are not. He and everything he holds dear is going to suffer for his ignorance."_

_"And why tell me this?" Father Time asked. _

_"Because," Mayhem said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat once more, "you're going to be the one to break the news to him. Don't rush, by any means. Let him live in bliss a little longer. . . you'll soon know when the time is right to drop the bomb."_

_Then with a cheery wave and wicked grin, the brother of Fate was gone. _

**Well, I decided to split this into two parts, since it was obviously going to be too long otherwise! I added the Rosehaven bit as an added bonus, and to make up for the suspense I am putting you guys through. :3 **

**Just please please please tell me, was Jacqueline okay in this? I know she, Winter and Blaise got such small parts in the story so far, but were they okay despite that? PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO THE NEXT CHAPTER CAN BE WRITTEN MUCH MORE QUICKLY! (I will be holding the next chapter for ransom, btw, so pay up your comments! :3) **

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE FROST FAMILY OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN THIS STORY BESIDES MY OWN! (SafyreSky and etiquette-faux-pas deserve the credit for like, 95% of the peeps in this so yeah. They're bosses. Give 'em cookies, punks)**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Hello, Summer, Solace," Jack greeted, sliding skillfully between Elle and Bernard while putting as his best smile for his Aunt and Uncle. The Head Elf at the sprite's right glared at him, eyes flickering with malice; a look from Elle standing on Jack's left, however, calmed him down enough that he simply stared at the floor in silent rage.

The loud, enthusiastic woman that was Summer, with her blonde hair and formal garb - a sleeveless sarong dress which was several shades of yellow, gladiator sandals, and denim shorts sneaking through from behind the dress - smiled back at her nephew, though the action seemed forced now and none too kind.

"Hello, Jack," she replied stiffly, giving the sprite another one of those penetrating looks that made him break out in a nervous sweat. "Funny seeing you here. I would've thought Mother Nature had hauled your sorry hide off the Legendary Council by now."

"Well, ah, that's what the community service is for," Jack said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I do good deeds and I keep my Council seat, to put it quite simply."

"Oh. How. . .nice." Summer's expression and tone of voice suggested she very much thought otherwise.

It was Solace who decided to break the tension. "It's, um, good to see you again, Jack," he said in his deep, threateningly soft voice, his sunglasses and hair glinting like the sun's rays he was so accustomed to controlling. "You've. . .grown."

"I'll say," Bernard muttered. "He's grown into a real. . ."

Elle, who had wormed her way in between the Head Elf and Scott, elbowed in him in the ribs before he could complete his sentence.

"OW!" he cried, rounding on her. "Watch it, will you?"

"Then stop being a jerkhole!" she hissed back.

"Guys, stop," Scott pleaded. "Can't we please just have a normal, stress-free conversation for once around here? I'm starting to feel like I'm living through a soap-opera."

Jack laughed at this. "Thanks for the mental image, Santa," he said, shooting Bernard a strangely mischievous smile.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Bernard snapped, walking up to the mushy sprite.

"Nothing," Jack insisted, feigning innocence. "It's just, well. . ."

_"Well what, Frost?!"_

"Jack, please," Scott tried, stepping between the two.

"Oh no, I want to hear this!" Bernard promptly shoved Scott aside and got in Jack's face. "Say it, Frost. Come on, say what you were going to say. Unless you're too much of a coward!"

"That's _enough," _Solace boomed, stepping between the two and this time holding them back from one another, one hand pushing against each magical being's chest.

Bernard smirked. "Better listen to your Uncle, Jack," he said in a mocking tone.

Jack returned the smirk, albeit with more a more sardonic and stylish flourish. "Better listen to your Betrothed then, Bernie dearest," he retorted. "You sleep with her, after all, which in case you're wondering was what I was going to say. You see, a lot of soap-operas nowadays depict two young lovers in bed, and since it's obvious that that's happening between you and Elle. . ."

But Jack never got to finish his sentence, for suddenly in a shower of gold sparks, Bernard vanished from the other side of Solace and promptly reappeared in front of him. Before the sprite could react he felt a rapid blow of punches to his stomach and face. Along with the obvious pain came the numbing effects of some sort of magic, rendering him helpless to defend himself as he received the blows.

When at last Bernard eased with his beating, which took the combined efforts of Scott, Elle, and his Aunt and Uncle, Jack swayed on his feet, fighting to remain upright. The numbing had faded - now all he could feel was the pain in his gut, swelling up like poison. He had to reach out and grab Scott's shoulder to keep from falling over and fainting.

"Elle, get Bernard out of here," Scott said gently. "Please," he added, seeing the Number Two's expression of disbelief. "I don't want him and Jack near each other right now. I also think a talk is in order for both of them, separately."

After a moment Elle nodded. She then tugged Bernard's arm, urging him to leave the room with her. The elf glared hatefully at the sprite every step of the way, right up until he and Elle came to the door. Then he turned and they were gone.

* * *

Summer immediately rounded on Jack once Bernard and Elle had left the room. "That was a stupid thing to do, antagonizing those poor elves!" she snapped, arms crossed and ocean blue eyes shimmering with intense disapproval. "What in beach's name were you thinking?"

Jack, clinging to Scott, just fixed his Aunt with an angry gaze that seemed to accuse her. "I hate him," he said simply. "He's a tight-assed pixie who doesn't deserve a chance at true love. _I'm_ the one who should be in love, for frost's sake."

Cupid, who was floating a few feet away with his niece and Legate Aphrodite, perked up at this mention of his area of expertise and turned toward the group, listening intently.

Scott perked up too, surprised by Jack's simple yet powerful sentiments. He knew the sprite was bitter about Bernard and Elle's engagement. Well, certainly more than bitter. But Jack, openly admitting that he wanted to be loved by someone? That was shocking, to say the least. Was he still in love with Elle? And was Bernard's engagement to her the reason why things were so tense between them?

As he tried to find the words to say for this situation, Scott pulled up a chair and made Jack sit down. The sprite slumped gratefully, splaying out his legs in a tired, hopeless gesture.

"Jack," Scott began, when he had settled in his own chair in front of him. "This is really getting out of hand. Your behavior has just been spiteful and outrageous. If this continues, then I may have no choice but to punish you."

Jack sat up, staring at his jolly friend with utter shock. "And what suddenly gives you _that_ authority?" he challenged. "If I recall it's Mother Nature who runs this Council, not you, Scott."

"I'm afraid a change of power has been called for," Scott replied levelly. "As it happens, I _do _run this Council now. Once the final arrangements are made today, the matter will be settled."

"You mean Mother Nature _resigned?" _Jack's eyes went wide. "However did you convince her to do that? I know she didn't do it of her own free will, that stubborn woman. You forced her down, didn't you, you sly cookie?"

Scott smiled somberly. "Yes," he said simply. "But it had to be done. As of right now her emotional health is in question. Seeing as we have many problems on our hands at the moment, and seeing as many of us at the Pole are at a loss of what to do, I decided to step up to the plate and give it a swing. But that's beside the point. The real point I want to make is that you need to stop getting in fights with Bernard. I know you're still upset with the guy about, you know, the whole Emissary thing, but by now you just need to face the fact that they're happy together. And face the fact that, ancient Clause or not, Elle was deeply affected by what you did to her and Bernard. I know you care about her, Jack, but that doesn't mean you should ruin her love life all over again. You have to learn to let go."

The sprite's face hardened. He looked away from Scott, shaking slightly, expression twisted between one of anger and anguish.

"How _can _I let it go?" he said. "I loved that girl so much. Behind all my bitterness I realized then and now how much I feel about her. I wanted to get closer, but couldn't, all because of Bernard. I thought that maybe if I stuck around I'd eventually win her heart and snatch her away from him. The rest is, as you know, the result. I stole Father Time's pocket watch and nearly destroyed who I wanted most to protect and love. But no, Theodulus the Faithful just _had_ to waltz in and save the day! And now where's _my_ happy ending, huh? Where's _my_ soul mate, the one who completes me? You have Carol, Bean-sack has Ellenora, and just about every Legendary being here is married or else engaged. But not me. . .not miserable, malicious old Jack Frost. He's the one who gets spat on and disregarded by everyone even after turning over a new leaf, because no one wants to acknowledge that he's tried to change and is still afraid to fully accept it!"

The tears burst out of him then. He just couldn't help it. . .he felt worthless and unloved and just. . .he needed to cry. Gods, he just to needed to cry and make himself feel better. He didn't give a damn who saw; he had long ago stopped caring what people thought of his emotions and feelings.

"Oh, Jack," Scott said, putting a hand on the sprite's shoulder. "Silver bells, please. . .don't cry. I'm sorry you feel that way. I wish there was something I could do."

"H-Helping me not feel like dwarf dung, for st-st-starters," Jack blubbered. He rubbed his eyes with his coat sleeve, sniffing. "Not like talking to anyone will make me feel better, in retrospect. N-No one cares about me. It's a wonder you haven't banished me to the South Pole yet. I deserve to freeze like a mortal and die in the snow after everything I've done. The Escape Clause, the Day of Darkness, the pocket watch incident. Ship me off to Crystal Penn, strip me of my powers, anything. I insist."

"Jack. . ." Solace tried, but even the mighty Heat Sprite could not find the right words to console his nephew.

Jack held up a hand, silencing anything that may have come to his Uncle's mind.

"I'm fine," Jack insisted, though his red eyes and quivering lip indicated otherwise. "Really. I just. . .needed to get some things off my chest, that's all. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Before anyone could protest the sprite stood up and hurried away, disappearing into the crowd of magical beings. The chatter was dying down now and everyone was heading for the meeting table. Things were about to begin.

"Well, I guess we'll have to talk to him later," Scott sighed. "Mrs. Summer, Mr. Solace, Flora, if you would be so kind as to walk with me?"

"We'd be delighted," Solace replied, adjusting his sunglasses one last time as he peered in the direction where Jack had slipped away. He thought he caught a fleeting glimpse of white near where Easter, his wife Eleanor, and his daughter Blossom were chatting with Toothiana. But he could not be certain.

In a moment he, Flora, Summer and Scott were heading for the their places at the meeting table, and all thoughts of Jack's whereabouts fled. Now the heat sprite focused on the dangers ahead and what the Legendary Council was going to do to prevent them from getting worse.

* * *

When the Head Elves walked out of the meeting hall, Elle promptly grabbed her fiance's ear, yanked it roughly, and started dragging him down the hallway.

"Ouch!" Bernard yelped. "For the love of gift wrap, Elle, let go of my ear! It's sensitive and - hey, ow, ow, _ow_! I get it, okay? For elf's sake. . ."

Elle finally obliged, releasing Bernard's ear with a slight shoving motion of her hand. Bernard stumbled for a moment, caught off balance; then he found his footing and soon righted himself. When he had finished readjusting his beret, he saw Elle was staring at him, though she seemed more weary and frustrated than pissed. Definitely a good sign.

"So," she said after a long pause. "Care to explain what happened back there?"

"You should know, you saw it," Bernard snorted. "He was insulting you. Insulting _us. _I couldn't let him go unpunished, Elle. Not this time."

"So what, is this a male ego thing?" Elle fumed. "Are you intentionally waiting for Jack to be an asshat so you can defend me and feel a sense of honor and power?"

"Elle, he's an asshat regardless," Bernard deadpanned. "Every time he opens his mouth I try to mentally prepare myself. Honor has nothing to do with it. . .I just know he hates me and hates our relationship. I'm only trying to protect you."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Man, you're starting to get as over-protective as my parents." She sighed, offering her fiance a smile. "I don't need you to protect me all the time, you know. I _do_ happen to be an independent, 17 year old elf with a damned short temper and sizable arsenal of witty comebacks." Here she frowned for a moment. "I guess in elf years I would actually be 1700. Yeesh, by human standards that's _ancient._ Anyway, you get my point. Most of the time I can protect myself. So stop worrying, okay? You're really stressing everyone out - including me."

Bernard almost did a double take which, considering the circumstances, was rather comical. "I'm stressing _you, _out? Elle, Jack is stressing _me _out! _He's_ the one you should point the finger at, not me!"

"Fine," Elle huffed. "But promise me one thing."

"Within reason, of course."

Elle scowled and went on as if he had not spoken. "Promise me you won't get in another fight with Jack."

"Excuse me?" Bernard looked at her as if she'd gone insane. "Did you say what I thought you just said?"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to repeat myself."

Bernard shook his head, chuckling humorlessly. "Silver and gold, Elle," he mumbled. "After everything that bastard put us through, you're _still _willing to help him? I just don't understand it. . ."

"To be honest, I don't really understand either," Elle admitted.

Bernard looked up at her, confused.

"Yes, he's a bastard, an asshat, whatever label you want to place on him," she went on. "It's just. . .there's something about him now that gives me pause. I don't exactly know what it is, but under the surface he just seems. . .normal. Decent. He's relying on sarcasm and wit and selfishness to shut himself off from everyone, but under all that he's just, well, scared. And scarred. In a way, he sort of reminds me of how I used to be, before I came to the North Pole and left my family."

"You two have much in common, it seems," Bernard sneered quietly. "A shame the Emissary Clause had to get in the way of _you two _getting engaged. You would've made a _wonderful_ couple."

Before Elle could respond to this stinging reply, Bernard turned and headed back for the Great Hall. "Meeting's about to start," he called over his shoulder. "Better hurry up unless you want Jack worrying about where you've gone."

Then the Head Elf slipped through the doors, casting a thin band of luminescence from within upon the polished floor, and disappeared.

* * *

It was two minutes until four. The majority of Legendary beings and their Legates had already taken a seat. Their families hovered nearby, standing behind their respective Figure while maintaining a close, comfortable distance. A few of the younger children, neither Legate nor of Legendary status, milled around the outskirts of the meeting table. From a small wooden chair situated beside one of the refreshment tables, Jack watched as Halloween's son, Jack Skellington, humored his own kids with a game of Spider Tag.

"Hey, Frosty!" Skellington's daughter, Luna, squealed, jumping into the sprite's lap. "Aren't you gonna go sit with the other Legendaries?"

Jack smiled at the pale little girl. She was a sweet, spooky child with white blonde hair and orange eyes. She wore a simple black dress decorated with the likes of cobwebs and spiders (actual ones, not fabric or thread) and a red rose fixed in her hair. Her Converse shoes were a dark purple with matching laces.

"Yes, I am," Jack said, in answer to Luna's question. "I'm just, um, _resting_ for a moment."

A second child, Skellington's son Ichabod, suddenly sprung up next to his sister. "Rest is for the weary; sleep is for the dead," Ichabod said, with a creepy yet somehow soothing smile. "Our dad taught us that. Isn't it just morbid?"

"Very much so," Jack assured. "My, how you two have grown. How long as it been since I last saw you two?"

"300 years, give or take," Luna answered. "Grandfather Hal misses you very much. You haven't been into Halloweentown enough for his liking, he said."

Jack smiled. "I've been preoccupied, I'm afraid, you little spookies," he said, tousling Luna's and Ichabod's hair. "But hopefully the Spook-a-palooza Party in October will get us all re-acquainted."

Ichabod, with his jet black hair, sunken green eyes, and tattered attire (purple tie adorned with pumpkins, black short-sleeved dress shirt, black pants and mismatched shoes - one red and one brown) smiled again. "That would be positively wicked," he said. "Everyone in Halloweentown has been talking about it. Usually Grandfather has his Party there, but he wanted to have it at the North Pole for a change of scenery. Plus, he wanted to meet Santa. He hasn't really gotten a chance since he's always so awfully busy with his spells and gruesome duties as Mayor."

"And Grandfather also wanted to see you, Jack," Luna added, tugging on Jack's arm playfully. "Almost everyone has heard of your thaw!"

"Are you _really _thawed?" Ichabod asked, a tint of disappointment in his voice. "I always loved your snowballs, you know."

"And I loved your snowmen," Luna said, hugging Jack's arm. "But now you just feel warm all over. No more Frost."

"That's right, I'm warm and thawed. Sans the Frost, of course," Jack replied, gathering the two children in his arms. "But that doesn't mean we still can't have fun. Maybe instead of snowballs I could make fireballs. . ."

"And firemen and instead of snowmen?" Luna asked, eyes wide. "That would be _wicked_!"

"The only trouble is I don't how to," Jack said, putting her and her brother down. "At least not yet. If I can figure out how to make fire, you'll be the first to know, okay? Until then I'll just have to be content with being mushy and powerless."

"Okay," both children chorused.

"See you later, Jack," Ichabod said, jumping down off the sprite's lap. He then scurried over to his father and started climbing up his leg.

Luna stayed put, however. She was giving Jack a rather mysterious smile. "There's great beauty in fire, you know," she said. "And great danger. Beware of it, when it comes."

Jack's face paled a little. That sounded suspiciously like an omen of some sort. "What?" he stammered, but Luna had already gotten up and was headed for Skellington, preparing to pounce onto his chest. Jack stared after her, feeling unsettled.

_What in Crystal Springs's name was she talking about? _he thought, as Skellington saw him and gave a wave, then shrugged as if to say, "Children. What can you do?" _Does she mean that I'm actually going to. . ._

"No," Jack said aloud softly to himself. "That's impossible. _Ridiculous. _Nothing of the sort could possibly happen. After all, I was just joking. . ."

But Luna hadn't been joking, he realized. She had been serious.

It had always unnerved him how Autumn and other members of her family could see into the future, or rather sense inklings of what was to come. He liked being left in the dark about those kind of things, even if those things concerned him. Secrets and the like were best left as such until such a time came to reveal them. Even then, secrets could be deadly. Secrets could hurt.

Secrets could kill.

* * *

Jacqueline, Winter and Blaise arrived just on time. As they entered the Great Hall (where they had learned from some of the elves that this was where the meeting was going to be held) they were greeted by a grateful wave of recognition and polite applause.

Jacqueline took the time to look around at the group before her. At the far end of the table stood Mother Nature and Father Time's children, Day and Night, both of whom looked grim and strangely haunted. Beside them was their mother, Horatia. On either side of the table were the various Legendary Figures, their Legates, and their families.

There was Santa and Carol, along with who Jacqueline assumed was Santa's other son, Charlie. Across from them was Sandman, Xander, and Sandman's wife Star.

On the Sandman family's right sat Tooth Fairy, his son and Legate Miles, his daughter Cathy, and Tooth's wife Toothiana. Across from them was Easter, Blossom, and Eleanor. Cupid floated beside the Tooth family with his daughter Aphrodite and his wife, Amadora.

Towards the end of the table, which was closest to the Frosts, were the Season Sisters and their families. There was Spring and Sunny, Sunny with a loving arm around her; there was Summer and Solace, with their daughter Flora; and there was Autumn and Faunin, with their son Halloween and daughter Running Leaf. Halloween's own son Jack Skellington was beside his father, his two children Luna and Ichabod snoozing in his arms.

And sitting on the head of the table at this end, was none other than Jack.

As the clapping died away, all Jacqueline could do was stare at her brother, speechless and stunned. Was this really happening? Was she really standing here, seeing her brother for the first time in nearly nearly two thousand years? She had thought she was prepared for this, thought she could be stoic. But now all she could do was stand there and try hard not to yell or scream or cry or do anything she had strictly planned _not_ to do in this moment.

As she continued to stare Jacqueline also took in his startling appearance. Messy brown hair, rosy face, white suit. Could this really be the thawed brother she had heard so much about from Mother Nature and her letters? He looked so drastically different that she thought fleetingly that perhaps this wasn't Jack, they had gotten the wrong person, it was all a mistake. But the eyes. . .those eyes were unmistakable. Despite everything she could still see a glimmer of mischief in those startling blue eyes, though the color seemed mellower, not like the brilliant turquoise or aquamarine which had further defined his frozen existence. All in all he just looked. . .normal. If not for his pointed ear or magical heritage, she would've thought he was human.

A similar assessment was running through Jack's head. He was staring back at his sister, equally stunned and equally pensive. Jacqueline had changed so much! Why, he hardly recognized her. The last time they had seen each other, she had been a tiny 400 year old sprite, with him pushing 2500. It had been 1400 years since the Day, which would make her. . .what, 1800 now? And him 3900? Gods, she was already a teenager! And he was getting old!

He suddenly felt a pang of sorrow and regret. 1400 years. . .he had missed a lot in that time. Because of his selfish dreams he had hurt her and the whole family. And he had missed his sister growing up. It haunted him of course, hurting her and not being there. But as he sat staring right into his sister's face, he felt those feelings intensify tenfold.

_You left, _a voice hissed at him, though whether it was his own conscience or something else entirely, he could not be certain. _You left and you weren't there for her. What kind of brother are you? After all this time, do you even think she wants to see you, to face what you did to her and the rest of your family? She'd rather see you die in the pits of Hell than remember the past. _

"Winter, Blaise, Jacqueline," Mother Nature said, lightly smacking her gavel to silence the chatter that had started up among the group. At this the voice in Jack's head went quiet as well and he snapped back to reality, and turned away from his family, looking down at the table. Perhaps if he ignored them for a time, he would have a chance of getting through this meeting and not suffering from a complete mental breakdown.

"It is good to see you all," Mother Nature went on, gesturing towards three chairs beside Santa's family which were still unoccupied. "Please, take a seat and then we can begin."

The Frosts promptly headed for their seats. Winter looked strangely unfazed by Jack's presence - which wasn't a good sign. Blaise looked as nervous and upset as Jacqueline herself, and the two shared a look that spoke volumes for both their feelings and the feelings that Winter was no doubt trying to keep in check.

_She's trying to shut herself out, isn't she? _Jacqueline mentally asked her father. _She's trying not to let Jack bother her. _

Blaise nodded in agreement. _She won't let me speak to her,_ he said. _She's blocked me out of her mind. Now that we're here, I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea, Jacqueline. I feel like a wreck, and your mother. . . _

But he trailed off, feeling helpless and unable to express the situation. Finally the heat sprite shrugged, and the three Frosts, all distressed in their own fashion, sat down quietly at the meeting table.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Mother Nature said, straightening up and looking out over the faces of the magical beings. "I think it's time we started."

She raised her gavel again, like the hand of Fate waiting to bring either peace or chaos to the world.

"I hereby call this emergency meeting of the Legendary Council and their Legates to session."

The gavel of peace and chaos struck.

Here now, things would begin and end.

Only Fate knew which would happen first.

**Yay, more tension and foreshadowing and hopefully some more momentum going on here! Come next chapter the Council members and their families will clash and more allusions to the dark forces at work will be spread! In the meantime you can speculate how Jacqueline and the Frosts will continue to react to Jack being back and how the Council meeting will go! (Knowing me and this story by now, you can probably guess it's going to be a disaster! :3) **

**Also, Kasper will appear in the next chapter! Remember that voice that told him to spy on Jack? Well, Kasper had an appointment to keep with that voice/person, so next time you may just get some more hints as to who wants to hire Kasper as his agent. *evil laugh* Will he join the dark side?! Til next time, you shall have to guess! **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

_"Come back, you dirty scoundrel!" Father Time shouted at the empty air where Mayhem had disappeared. Climbing to his feet, he pointed his staff at the other armchair, as if daring the brother of Fate to return and incur his merciless wrath._

_When Mayhem did not appear, he slumped against the mantelpiece of the fireplace, breathing hard. What in the name of Time and Space was he doing? Shouting at nothingness, going crazy, suffering from denial. . .that's what was happening here. He had not had a visit from Mayhem, he convinced himself. He was hallucinating, dreaming, having a breakdown._

_And he wasn't here, in this place of the dead and forgotten and the retired Legends of old. He laughed. This was all a dream, too! He was certain of it! He was _not_ dead. He was _not _in Rosehaven. This was just some horrible, sinister dream cooked up by his feeble psyche; no doubt he was lying in the Elfirmiry at the North Pole somewhere, or perhaps was recovering quietly at the Crystal Springs Hospital, surrounding by his friends on the Council. . .Santa, Mother Nature, Easter Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Cupid, even Jack (he couldn't deny it, the mushy fellow had found a way into his heart. Perhaps because he had helped his children and their apprentices at Daylight Savings Time when a rogue time tunnel had collapsed and nearly destroyed the Space-Time Continuum; maybe _that_ was one of the reasons why. . .)_

_But cling as he might to this hope, Father Time knew he also couldn't deny one thing._

_He really was dead._

_This was Rosehaven._

_His core had been damaged._

_And he could never leave. Ever._

_Rosehaven wouldn't allow it._

_Because he was _dead.

_The ones who had come here of their own accord, to retire, had more freedom than the ones whose cores had been all but destroyed. There were a handful of such beings whose names were familiar. . .Cinderella, Mary Poppins, Peter Pan, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Unlike the ones who were killed, they had more substantial form, and could walk more freely among the confines of Rosehaven._

_But not he; not the Lord of Time. No, he had to be killed by a freaking Storm! He had to get in the way and try to take control of something he didn't understand. It was himself who was to blame for being dead._

_And Cheri, the Witch of Darkness. . .it was her fault too, he realized. She was the ruler of Dark Magic, ruler of this place. It was her magic which had brought him here. It was her magic which had doomed him to live forever in this tidy, out of the way paradise that was a secret hell._

_He was to blame, and she was to blame._

_"CURSE YOU, CHERI!" Father Time screamed, as he slid to the floor, sobbing, tearing at his skin as if the curse of Rosehaven could be ripped away if only he tried hard enough. "CURSE YOU AND THIS WRETCHED PLACE! MAY THE WINDS OF TIME RIP YOU ASUNDER AND SCATTER YOUR ESSENCE THROUGHOUT ETERNITY! MAY THE-"_

_"I think that's _quite_ enough," a voice, much softer than the Time Lord's yet equally powerful, interrupted._

_Father Time looked up, startled. Upon seeing who it was that had visited him this time, he nearly choked on his own tears._

_For standing there, dressed in Victorian style overcoats, vests, and cravats, was Wilhelm and Jakob Grimm._

_The Brothers Grimm._

_"I say," the younger brother, Wilhelm, said, adopting a very stern, teacher-like look. "It's awfully rude of you to talk about Cheri like that. She's a fairly decent woman once you get to know her."_

_The older sibling, Jakob, rolled his eyes. "Will, please," he said. "The woman's a boar. No offense, Cheri dear," he added, sending a look up at the ceiling as if seeking redemption from the heavens. He then looked back down at Father Time, smiling. "Anyway, my brother is right, for the most part. You really shouldn't talk about her like that. Not unless you enjoy the afterlife, in which case she could force you to die again."_

_"And again. . .and again," Will added, almost thoughtfully._

_"And again," Jakob went on calmly. "And, well, again."_

_"I get it!" Father Time shouted. "Sweet hourglasses, after everything I've been through I am really starting to think I've been dropped into a Tim Burton movie."_

_Will shivered. "I do not like Tim," he said. "He is too spooky even for my liking."_

_"Oh yes, you would know," Jakob scoffed. "You watched half an hour of his 1988 movie "Beetlejuice" and ran out of the living room screaming."_

_"Only because Beetlejuice is an actual being, not just some filmmaker's demented creation!" Will began to argue._

_Both brothers suddenly stopped speaking and looked at each other with wide eyes._

_"Holy angels, we said his name out loud," Jakob breathed, a look of horror coming over his features. "If we say it once more. . ."_

_"Then don't," Will warned, his own face darkening. "We cannot risk another unpredictable element being set lose at this stage of the game."_

_Jakob mimed sealing his lips and locking them, throwing the imaginary key over his shoulder. Satisfied, Will offered his hand to Father Time, who took it and hauled himself to his feet._

_"I'm afraid there is a lot we still need to explain to you, my good man," Will said. "Come. We'll discuss matters back at Tamerlane House. That is where our good friend Edgar Allen Poe has taken up his residence. And, ah, some of our fellow companions of literature may also be joining us. If that is alright?"_

_Father Time merely nodded. "Of course," he said, as he numbly permitted the Brothers Grimm to lead him out of his cottage and into the light of a strange, mysterious new day in Rosehaven._

_He never looked back._

_Not once._

* * *

"We shall begin," Mother Nature said, "by discussing the issues we have been faced with this month, in months past, and from long ago, hopefully in that order. Now, if Santa would be so kind as to step up, then he may give a more accurate account of what has been going on."

Mother Nature then stepped aside, allowing Scott to take her place. With a respectful nod, Scott stood up and claimed the head of the table. Every eye that looked upon him was expectant and nervous, every face glittering with hope, despair, and uncertainty. Even Jack had lifted his head and was gazing at his friend, perhaps more intently than anyone. His expression seemed pleading, desperate, as if telling him not to disclose anything which might throw a negative light upon the sprite.

"Well," Scott said, clearing his throat. "Hello, everyone. I'm glad you were all able to come on such short notice. Considering the situation on our hands I was inclined to act immediately. So to cut through the wrapping paper, here's the problems we have been facing.

"As most if not all of you know, Council member Jack Frost has been thawed out. That can clearly be evidenced by his face, attire, hair, and attitude. What may not be so immediately evident is the immense stress he has been put under. At the start of this year, Mother Nature issued a set of rules and regulations for Jack that would help him prioritize and get himself on track with his life. We called this the Frost Plan, and up until recently I thought it was fairly good idea. Now, to put it lightly, I think it's a load of crap.

"Yes, Jack did horrible things. By this point you can all probably think of a time when he did something outrageous."

"Easter of '64," Easter Bunny mumbled.

"Halloween of 2003," Autumn offered.

"The Escape Clause," Bernard, who had found a place next to Scott, growled. "And don't even get me started on the pocket watch incident!"

At this both Day and Night glared at Jack, who shrunk under the intense gazes of the two Time Lords and looked away.

"The Dental Floss Disaster," Tooth piped up. He and Miles shared a look and promptly shuddered.

_The Day of Darkness, _Jacqueline silently added, staring down at her hands.

"The Love Arrow Catastrophe," Cupid spat. "You stole my magical arrows and started making the wrong people fall in love all over the world! Do you realize how long that took me, my niece, and my wife to fix, Frost?"

Jack smirked mockingly at this. "With that kind of magic at your disposal, I would've thought twisting someone's heart around would've been easy. After all, you're supposed to _know _what love is and how it works. But you obviously don't."

"Enough!" Scott demanded, seeing that Cupid was preparing to retaliate. "That's enough! Now, like I saying, Jack has done bad things, many of which _do not need to be mentioned at this time."_ Here he gave the whole assembly a pointed look, as if challenging anyone else to speak up._ "_What I'm getting at is yes, he was horribly wrong and cruel, but since his thaw he has changed for the better. Though he still may be sarcastic, a troublemaker, and frankly obnoxious at times, under all that I see a good man. A good man trying to right the wrongs of his past. There are those here at the Pole and on the Council who have only noticed his exterior, his mask that he puts up, as it were. But I know he really wants to change, and that those around him have been so mistrustful and unforgiving that he has had no choice but to hide his true feelings.

"The Frost Plan is a perfect example of how far this Council can go with their mistrust. In this plan, it stipulates such points that prohibit Jack from leaving the North Pole, prevent him from entering my Workshop without the company of Elf Guards, and force him to be basically babysit by either me, my Head Elf Bernard, or my former second-in-command, Curtis. And it also states that my _current _Number Two is not allowed to be anywhere near Jack, which is completely absurd, seeing as she's helped him a great deal this year by engaging in face to face interaction."

"Other actions related to this plan were putting Jack under house arrest for five weeks following the Escape Clause incident, Curtis meeting with Jack to discuss his progress and community service, and the community service itself, involving general clean-up of the Pole and the Workshop, minor toy-making and toy supervision positions, assisting me, my wife, or either of my Head Elves with various tasks, etc, etc.

"So you see, when you really get down to it, this all seems rather unnecessary. The community service I understand. The effort to reconcile for past wrongdoings, I also understand. What I _don't _understand is why a certain Council member here finds it fit to accuse Jack at every turn and not give him a chance to prove himself."

Here Scott turned to Mother Nature. Every face turned towards her, which caused several reactions among the group - some glared, some gasped or looked shocked, others (like Winter or Sandman's and Autumn's family) merely continued to observe stoically.

"Which is why a verdict has been reached," Scott went on. "As of today, Mother Nature is stepping down from her position as head of the Council of Legendary Figures."

The whole room exploded at this news. No sooner had these protests started that fights broke out as well.

"What do ya' mean she's stepping down?" Easter cried.

"This is insane! Who's going to lead the Council?" Tooth shouted.

"You overgrown furball," Cupid hissed at Easter. "I think when someone says they're resigning that the message is pretty clear!"

"Aw shut up, you diaper clad man-child," Easter growled. "You know, I am just _sick _of you picking on me all the time."

"Oh, you bring it on yourself, you egg-loving nitwit!"

"_Hey!_" Tooth boomed. "Why don't you just keep your mouth shut so we can actually get through this Council meeting and not have to remove you, Cupid?"

"Stay out of this, _Molenator,"_ Cupid retorted. "Go find some teeth to clean or something and mind your own business."

"That's my father you're talking to," Miles stood up, glaring at the winged Legend. "Who do you think you are, you no-good, lovey dovey son of a-"

"ENOUGH!" Mother Nature commanded. "Gods, you all are acting like children!"

"If anyone's being anything here, it's the "diaper clad man-child" Easter so aptly nicknamed," Jack said, pointing at Cupid.

"In the name of Rosehaven, just _shut up_, Frost!" Cupid roared. "I've had it with you and your whole act of being a changed man! I don't believe it for one freaking minute! I'll bet underneath all that charm and cheek and stupidity of yours you're just _waiting _to use your powers to freeze us all!"

_"I don't have the Frost!" _Jack screamed right back, standing up with such violence that he knocked his chair over. "For the love of Christmas, why doesn't anyone here believe in me?! You know, I was really beginning to convince myself again that I had found friendship and kindness in you people. But now I know you're all a bunch of assholes - every last one you, with the exception of the Legates and smaller kids. You're one of the worst, you monstrous, diaper-wearing baby." Here he snarled at Cupid, face turning a dangerous red hue.

"I have just had it, absolutely _had it _with you all not trusting me and not believing in me!" Jack went on, rounding on the whole Council. "As for those of you who have actually shown me kindness and courtesy, just _drop it. _I know it's all an act. You're just going along with your so-called "heart" so you can simply turn around and hurt me even more. Like you, Elle!"

Jack thrust a finger at the Number Two.

"I'm not afraid to admit it now, in front of the whole bloody Council," he hissed. "I love you. I loved you ever since you first came here to the North Pole with your sisters. If it wasn't for that damned Emissary Clause and Bernard and all the other things that came after because of them, I would've been ecstatic beyond _belief _to be your fiance. But no! Fate has to rip _that _chance away from me, too! Because even Fate didn't have the heart to bless me with such a wonderful gift. Why would he? I'm just a malicious, unfeeling, uncaring, selfish. . ."

Jack's gaze suddenly fell upon his family. It had not really registered in his mind that Winter and Blaise were also here (seeing Jacqueline was a shock enough, surely). But now he saw that his mother was staring at him, and he found himself faltering mid-sentence, staring right back.

He suddenly felt another pang of sorrow hit him, this time with much more force. As before with Jacqueline, he also heard a voice, accusing him.

_Look, Jack, _it said. _Look at what you've done to her. You think she'll forgive you? Guess again. That woman has suffered the most because of your lies and ambitions. Even now she's refusing to face you, face the past. She's just like the rest. . .unwilling and unable to see the glorious change within you for what it truly is._

_But she's my mother, _Jack insisted. _I hurt her, yes. But somehow I can show her, show them all, that I'm no longer the frozen son who ran away for his own selfish aspirations. I can show her I've changed. I can, well. . ._

_Ah! You hesitate! _the voice that was his yet not hissed triumphantly. _For even you see the challenges this presents to you, see the hurtles you must jump in order for your family to realize your new, true self. But have you wondered if it's all really _worth _it? What if she and your father and your sister choose not to forgive you? Remember, remember. Remember the Day, Jack. You can still see it, can't you? Lying in your bed in those dark, lonely hours, that awful scene playing through your head, torturing you. . .it must drive you utterly mad!_

Jack shook. He felt his lip trembling slightly, his throat clenching, his eyes stinging. He looked away from his mother, choosing to ignore her. To avoid the past, avoid the pain.

_REMEMBER, JACK! _the voice screamed at him, forcing him to face it. _REMEMBER THE DAY OF DARKNESS!_

Against his will the horrible memory opened up before him, eclipsing the whole of his being, blotting out the Council members, the room, all of reality. In a moment he was transported 1400 years into the past, reliving it all as if it had only happened yesterday. . .

_"Jack, stop," Blaise said firmly, silencing Jack's rant of taking over Santa's position and claiming Christmas as his own. "You cannot control this. The magic of Santa is not_ _something you can take; it _chooses_ you, son."_

_"You don't know anything!" Jack shouted back, hands clenching, turning icy with built-up magic. "With Santa's magic in my grasp, I can finally bask in the spotlight, and get the fame I was meant to receive. I can stop being a sideshow, a second rate act to the Fat Man's Christmas. You can't stop me, and neither can you, Mother. I'm going to rule Christmas, and nothing you do will stop me!"_

_Blaise stepped in front of him, hair menacingly catching fire. "We can't allow that, son," he said. "We can't allow you to destroy the heart of Christmas."_

Fools! _a voice spat in Jack's head. _They are both fools! Go, Jack. . .go claim the spotlight which is rightfully yours! Forget Winter and Blaise. . .this is what you've been dreaming for all your life, ever since Mommy and Daddy dearest read you bedtime stories about the North Pole. After all this time you can't let them stop you. Go, now. Show them that you will never stop trying to claim Christmas! Show them that you are not weak and foolish, like they believe you are! Show them that you are Jack Frost, the great and powerful! _SHOW THEM! __  
_

_Jack's anger intensified. His face turned frigid cold as he breathed in, gathering the ice magic within him, letting it rush to the surface. Then he breathed out, aiming directly for his parents._

_Both Winter and Blaise ducked. The ice magic spread throughout the kitchen, freezing upon everything. He then fired some icicles right in front of him, hoping to catch his parents where they stood hiding within the cloud of ice he had created. He heard a yelp; the cloud soon cleared and he saw his father, pinned down._

_"Blaise!" Winter cried, appearing at her husband's side._

_Jack grinned savagely at this touching display of loyalty, the ice in his fingers aching to be set free._

Do it, _the voice in his mind urged. _She only wants to crush your hopes and dreams. She was never your mother, never knew what your powers could become. She never even _loved_ you!

_"Hello, Mother," Jack said, hands twitching and turning blue, a whirling sound filling the air as he drew from his ice magic._

_Winter turned, seeing what her son was preparing to do, and her face filled with fear._

_"Jack, don't do this," Winter pleaded. "Please. Your father and I. . .we only want to stop you from-"_

_"That's right, you want to stop me!" Jack interrupted, moving closer to her. His features darkened with malice and hate. "That's all you've ever done. Stopped me from realizing my full potential. Stopped me from proving myself. Neither of you ever cared about me as your son. . .but now, I can show you who I've become! Now you can see who your son_ really _is!"_

_He flicked his wrists, sending a volley of icicles towards his mother. She let a cry, clutching her sides as three or four of them made their mark and gauged cuts into her skin. She promptly collapsed into a ball, holding herself._

_Jack stormed away, the rage of so many long centuries feeling insignificant and looked down on surging within him once more. This was what would happen to all who opposed him; all who wished to keep him from claiming fame and fortune. He _would _have Christmas, he vowed._

_Even if he had to kill for it._

_The kitchen was in a state of frosted ruin. He fired more icicles behind him, destroying the various kitchen appliances while leaving a trail of ice and destruction in his wake._

_As he entered the hallway out of the kitchen and passed his father's office, he shot at that as well, the doors breaking with a satisfying crunch of glass._

_"Take that, old man," he growled, then moved on, a glittering trail of ice following in his wake, clinging to the floors, walls, and ceiling._

_He finally emerged onto the main floor of Frost Manor, and swiftly headed for the doors. Now it would begin - his quest for fame, respect, and fear by all. Nothing could possibly stand in his way._

_A soft patter of feet on the staircase, however, held him back._

_"Hey Jack! Jack, Jack, Jack, it's really loud down there. What's going on? Jack?"_

_It was his sister, Jacqueline._

_He turned, watching as the small child clambered down the stairs in her snowflake shirt and pajama pants. Her hair, usually frozen, was thawed, hanging in puffy braids about her tiny head. She looked up at him with such a sweet, innocent gaze that he momentarily forgot what he was doing._

_"Are you okay, Jack?" she asked, cocking her head._

_Jack remembered now. Fame! Christmas! Santa! He couldn't stop now. He couldn't let his stupid sister ruin his chances of finally being noticed._

_Growling, he turned his back on Jacqueline, making for the doors once again. He was close, so close. . ._

_"Why are you leaving, Jack?" Jacqueline asked, following him like a puppy. "I thought maybe we could sneak out and build a snowman!"_

_"No, Jacqueline," he snapped, stopping the girl in her tracks and causing her to slide precariously on the marble floor. _Don't listen to her, _the voice hissed in agreement. _Keep going. . .keep _going! _You've almost done it!

_"But. . .but Jack!" she said. "Where are you going?"_

_Jack simply ignored her._

_"Are you leaving?" she asked him._

_"Yes, I am. Now go away."_

_"But. . .aren't you coming back?"_

_"No! Stop asking me so many questions, Jacqueline!"_

_The girl stopped, suddenly scared._

_"You're leaving forever? B-but why?"_

_"Jacqueline, please, come here!" Winter suddenly called from the kitchen, her voice weak and shaking._

_"Don't follow him, Jacqueline!" Blaise shouted firmly._

_Jacqueline turned to Jack, eyes wide. "Jack, what's wrong with Mommy and Daddy?"_

_"Nothing," he snapped. "They're quite fine, unfortunately." This last part he mumbled hatefully under his breath, face twisting with rage. He then turned, pushing open the doors and stepped out._

_A light flurry was gracing the tidy lawns of the Manor, sprinkling white powder upon the grass. As he walked out the flurry suddenly sprang into animated life, swirling about him. Overhead the clouds thickened, the sky transforming into a black abyss. He threw back his head, screaming, willing the storm to grow more and more as his anger burst forth like a nuclear explosion._

_Jacqueline ran out into the blizzard after him, tears stinging against her face. "No, Jack!" she sobbed. "Please don't go! Mommy and Daddy are hurt. . .you have to go fix them!" _

_"You don't understand!" he shouted. "You'll never understand! I _have _to leave, so I can take back winter!"_

_"Jack, this is bad!" Jacqueline cried. "You're going to be on the Naughty List, because you're a bad boy!"_

_"As if I would actually care about some_ stupid _list. Or that stupid Santa Claus! He's taking over my season, Jacqueline! I can't let him get away with it any longer!"_

_Jacqueline chased her brother down the pathway. The intense winds were breaking the rose bushes apart, the thorns flying and scratching the 400 year sprite in the face. It stung in the bitter wind and made her cry, just as Jack's intention on leaving was making her cry._

_"Please don't leave me, Jack!" she pleaded. "You're the only friend I have. When you're gone, who's going to play with me and teach me about Ice Magic and everything about the magical world?"_

_The wrought iron gate stood before them. With a powerful blast of wind, Jack knocked them open. This was it. . .he was actually leaving! He was actually fulfilling his dream! If only his sister would go back to the Manor, then perhaps he could finally see that dream come to life._

_The two sprites heard a faint scream. No doubt Winter or Blaise, begging for their children to come back inside. It didn't matter. Jack was so close now that nothing else mattered than to finally have Santa and Christmas in his sight and make them his own._

_Jack turned to Jacqueline, seething. "Winter and Blaise will teach you everything you need to know," he growled. "So stop crying and forget about all this! I'm _never_ coming back! Don't you understand? This isn't where I belong."_

_"Of course it is!" Jacqueline insisted, sidling closer to him. "Come back inside, Jack. Mommy and Daddy and me and you can all sit and talk about it. . ."_

_"No, not anymore," Jack mumbled, hands clenching again_._ "It's far too late for that."_

It would be so easy to just shoot her, _the voice in his head piped up. _You are far more powerful than she is. Besides, hurting her would be the ultimate blow to your parents. The final twist of the icicle in their hearts. Do it, and you can at last show them and the world that Jack Frost will never be underestimated again!

No_, Jack thought, suddenly feeling horrified at this idea. _I can't hurt her. . .she's my sister. _  
_

_"Jack. . ." the little girl bawled._

She will only bring you down like everyone else! _the voice boomed. _She will only destroy your dreams, just as your parents have! So shoot her, Jack! Shoot the child! Do it_! DO IT!_

NO! _he shouted back. _LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!

_Suddenly a fit of fury came over the sprite. Rounding at his sister, he flicked his wrist, both to silence her and the voice - whoever it was - in his mind._

_Jacqueline screamed, blue eyes wide as the icicles hurtled straight for her._

_Then they ripped through her chest, and she began to shriek all the louder._

_Blood splattered against the snow, and continued to spread as Jacqueline collapsed, the red liquid seeping all around her._

_Jack simply looked down at his hands. He was trembling._

_Backing away, he looked up and found he was unable to tear his eyes off the sight of the blood, soaking his sister's shirt and staining the ground like a horrible parody of a snow angel. Far off, distant screams alerted him that Winter and Blaise were running towards him through the blizzard._

_He didn't have a moment to lose. He turned and fled, never looking back._

_That day, Jack soon forgot about his sister and wrecked havoc on Crystal Springs, all but destroying it._

_And for 1400 years since, he had forgotten about his sister and his family. Sometimes he would get these moments when he wondered why he doing what he was going, and then, and only then, would his family return to him._

_But that voice - what is his conscience? He feared to think so - always pushed its way inside, assuring him that his actions were the right ones, that Christmas would soon be his, and the world would finally recognize him for the glorious Legendary Figure he was._

_And he had listened to that voice of supposed reason for all these years._

_Now he knew, fully, what a terrible and unforgivable mistake that that really was. . ._

"Jack?" a voice said tentatively, breaking in on his memory.

Jack snapped back to reality, quickly realizing that Scott, Bernard, and Elle stood before him. He blinked with confusion.

"Are you alright?" Elle asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Jack replied. "Why do you. . .?" He trailed off as he realized the meeting table was empty. The only other people left in the room were him and the three figures before him.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked, stunned.

"They left, Jack," Scott said. He was peering at the sprite with concern. "The Council meeting's over."

"But Cupid. . .and Mother Nature. . ." Jack stammered. "What in frost's name is going on?"

"Man, you must've really zoned out or something," Elle commented. "Well, after you seemed to be finished ranting on at Cupid and me, Mother Nature continued with the meeting. She let everyone know about what happened to Father Time, some L.A.W.S officials came and the switch of power was authorized, and Faunin and Autumn talked about the evil they've been sensing."

"Meet the new Head of the Council of Legendary Figures," Scott said, beaming. "At least for awhile. The position is only temporary while Mother Nature, um, sorts some things out, shall we say."

"Did everyone else leave?" Jack stood up, straightening his suit as the group walked out of the Great Hall. "Like,_ leave_ leave?"

"The Season Sisters left, with the except of Autumn and her family," Bernard replied. "Though Halloween and Skellington headed back to their respective towns. Said something about coming back to spook things up later. Sandman and Xander stayed behind as well. Everyone else left, though Santa asked them to be readily available if another immediate crisis came up."

"Wow, Bernie, we're actually on _speaking _terms now," Jack said mockingly. Then he sighed, not feeling audacious enough at the moment to engage in another fight. "Anyway, what about. . .you know, _my _family? Where did they go?"

"Back to Crystal Springs," Elle replied. "But Jacqueline is, um, staying."

Jack stopped, staring at the Number Two Elf. "She's. . .she's _what?"_

"Your parents, Winter and Blaise, thought it might be best if Jacqueline stayed behind so that you two could, well you know, reconnect," Scott elaborated. "Elle, Bernard and I talked with them a little after the meeting."

"How long will she be here?" Jack asked, mouth feeling dry, head spinning even more.

"We all agree on a week, two if necessary," Elle supplied. "After that we thought it best if you two went back home."

"To Crystal Springs?"

"Yes."

"Home?"

"Yep."

"_My_ home?"

"Well, I _assume _it's your home, Jack."

"I can't," Jack said. "I just can't. Two weeks isn't enough. You all know how weird I've been lately! Seeing my whole family here today has put me back at square one, I'm certain of it! I told you all I can't handle the stress anymore. I'll crack! Am cracking! Will-"

He suddenly received a very hard, very unkind slap to the face from Bernard.

"Thank you," Jack said simply, rubbing his face with an absentminded hand.

Elle shook her head, glancing between the two of them. _Boys, _she thought. _With moods like theirs you can almost smell the testosterone._

"You don't have to get reacquainted right away," the Number Two assured Jack, as they all continued walking again. "But we still thought you should know. She's your sister, after all. And incidentally my best friend."

Jack nodded, not thinking to ask exactly _how _Elle knew Jacqueline, and sighed again. "I'm wiped out," he said. "Anyone mind if I go back home and rest?"

"By all means," Scott urged. "After all this chaos I don't blame you. I know Carol and Buddy will be eager to see me."

Jack smiled.

"I'm sure they will, Scott," he said comfortingly, patting his friend's shoulder, before vanishing in a flurry of blue and red sparks.

* * *

_Hours later, around midnight. . ._

Kasper hurried through the snow-covered streets of Elfsburg, hoping no one would see him. It was dangerous what he was doing, probably even stupid. But the fate of him and Polly depended on this, him meeting with whom he was supposed to meet, giving him information on the Frosts. . .and that very notion kept him going, kept him convinced that this was the right thing to do, in the end, and that soon he would no longer bother anyone ever again.

The little elf soon found the place where he had heard the voice before. It was deserted, save the line of trees just in front of him, marking the base of the mountains where the forests and the ruins of old Elfsburg lay. He looked around, expecting _someone _to be there.

"Hello, my elfin friend."

Kasper jumped, turning to see a ghostly-looking fellow with kingly red robes, fiery hair, and a blazing beard standing before him. His face looked worn slightly, but his eyes blazed with such savage intensity that the elf whimpered and looked down at his feet, shuddering.

The man smiled. "Do not be afraid, young elf," he assured. "I am not here to harm you. Merely. . ._help."_

Kasper looked back up at the man, albeit fearfully. "A-Are _you_ the one who I sp-sp-spoke to?" he asked.

"Indeed I am," the man replied, nodding. "Though I'm afraid I was unable to reach you in a more effective way. Now, however, we can talk more easily, yes?"

Kasper nodded. "You said you c-could help me and my sister?"

"Yes, of course. So long as you have done as I requested, good man."

"Y-Yes, sir. I mean, um, M-Master. I spied on Jack Frost like you asked."

"Your results?"

"He's very upset, and unstable. He feels everyone is tr-treating him badly and not giving him a chance."

"Excellent!" the man exclaimed, rubbing his hands. "And the Frost sister? What of her?"

"She just arrived at the Pole," Kasper said. "Along with Winter and Blaise. B-But her parents and the other Council members left, for the m-most part. Now it's just Jacqueline and a few others staying."

"Good," the man praised. "Very good! You have done well so far, Kasper my friend. If you would so kind as to continue with your task? Though now, I wish to alter my requests slightly. I want you to see how Jack and Jacqueline react to one another over the next couple weeks. And here, take this."

The man held out a small vile of liquid. Kasper reached out and took it, and after a moment the once translucent object solidified in his hands.

"It is a powerful brew," the man explained. "Able to clear one's mind or relax it enough for another to gain control. Whenever you are able I want you to slip this to Jack, tip it in a few of his drinks, and see how he responds. We'll start with this smaller dose to test it out. Then, perhaps, we can strength the dosage."

Kasper looked at the vile, confused. "But I don't see how this will help me-" he began, but when he looked up the red-robed, red-bearded man had vanished.

_Do as I ask, my friend, _the voice of the man said faintly within his mind. _And things will begin to look much brighter for you and your own beloved sister. _

Then the voice was gone.

**OMG, this is seriously the longest chapter I've written so far for this story! Oops. The Day of Darkness bit really took up a lot of the word count, I think! :3 **

**So, what did you think of this? I hope the DoD part was clear. It's a bit different from SafyreSky's version, but hopefully still fairly true to the original. (Being that this is an AU, a few things ARE going to be different!) I thought it would be interesting to have a slightly different take on it, for in this version, I pictured Jack not really being willing to hurt his sister, but the voice in his head (curse that voice!) kind of influenced him to do it otherwise. Hence his fearful reaction after it went down. **

**ALSO was the Father Time bit clear? I want to move things along with that too, and thought it would be cool if the Brothers Grimm came out and helped him and such. I hope I didn't melt anyone's brains with the whole "Beetlejuice" spiel. I just really love that movie and plus, with all the Halloween characters in this, I thought it would appropriate. Second plus, the Brothers Grimm are kinda creepy and wrote a bunch of fairytales and stuff, so it just sort of made sense. You won't have to have watched the movie "Beetlejuice" to really understand what was going on there, but if you have that's an added bonus! :3**

**Lastly, I recommend that you listen to the song Chandelier, by Sia. I dunno why, but as I was listening to it and writing this, it kind of fit with the theme. Kind of. I dunno. Maybe not the right tone, exactly. But a few parts in the song fit. So. . .yeah. Listen that and read this and tell me if you think it *sort of not really* fits with some of this chapter. ;)**

**Anyway, your comments are appreciated! Seriously, this chapter was an absolute PAIN and THRILL to write. I need to know if anyone else thought it was good/decent! **


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Jack's__ Track: Crawling, by Linkin Park__  
_

To say that Jack didn't sleep well that night was an extreme understatement.

He hardly slept anymore, period, to be honest. But tonight. . .tonight was different. He tossed and turned, sweating and mumbling in his sleep, half-awake and half-not - a state of normality for him nowadays. But something was noticeably _different, _nevertheless.

In his state of borderline consciousness, he realized that he knew what it was. He wasn't. . ._alone. _He had always been alone, figuratively and literally. And he didn't like that feeling of empty, purposeless solitude.

But as the Day of Darkness, and Neil and Laura's freezing, and everything else which had plagued him since he had been thawed started playing out again in his mind, Jack realized one thing. There was someone standing beside him - a vague, incorporeal form, holding his hand comfortingly. He could just make out the features of the figure - bluish-green eyes, auburn hair, a beautiful smile. Peering closer, he thought he recognized the person as the woman from the Elfirmiry - what had Scott said her name was? Alannah? Why in the world was she _here_, though?

_"Hello," his dream self, taking control of the situation, said. He then tore his gaze from their interlocked hands, and looked up at the scene unfolding before them._

_They were in Scott's office - he, Jack, Carol, and Carol's parents Bud and Sylvia were there. Scott himself was standing atop a small platform in front of them all, preparing to put a beautiful snowflake tree-topper on his Christmas tree._

_Jack remembered this. He had pulled out the pin that would keep the tree upright; in doing so, when Scott placed on the tree-topper, the tree would tip over and shatter the precious ornament._

_The woman, Alannah, turned to Jack. "You have to stop this," she said._

_Jack rounded on her, eyes wide and fearful. "Wh-what do you mean?"_

_"This is one of your demons," Alannah explained, gripping his hand tighter. "In order to make this go away, you have to face it. And by doing so, you must also stop what is going to happen, in your dream."_

_"I can't. . .this is just. . ." Jack stammered, then cried out, clutching his head. "Gods, it hurts."_

_"And it will only hurt more," Alannah said, putting a hand on the sprite's shoulder as he curled in on himself, shaking and whimpering with agony. "Because you are simply letting the demons torture you, over and over. You're not forcing yourself to accept this fully."_

_"It. . .it hurts!" Jack sobbed, tears running down his face. "I can't accept this! I can't accept what I've done!" He turned on Alannah. "Please. . .help me. I can't do this. I need. . .I need to. . ."_

_Alannah slid swiftly to her knees, putting a gently silencing finger to his lips. Her form seemed more substantial now, but the feeling of her against Jack was cool, ghostly, as if she were an echo of Rosehaven, reaching out to a world in which she could never live again._

_"I will help you as best I can," Alannah promised quietly, "as long as you vow to trust me and my judgment."_

_Jack nodded vigorously. "Of course," he whispered._

_Alannah smiled. "Good then. Now, as I've said, you must face this demon of your past. It will be the next step in coming to terms with yourself."_

_"Why are _you _here, though?" Jack asked, as Alannah helped him to his feet. "And why do you seem to know so much about this?"_

_"Because," Alannah said, tears in her eyes as she stared down at the floor, "I'm going through the same thing."_

_Suddenly Jack understood._

_"Xander," he breathed. "I mean, my friend, Xander, said he and his father Sandman sensed something dark dwelling inside of you. But Xan claimed you couldn't escape from it. So how could you. . .?"_

_Alannah smiled grimly. "Yes, that question you keep asking me," she interrupted softly. "How and why am I here with you now? And to be honest, I don't know if I can answer that, not definitely. My mind is very jumbled, trapped in a snare so to speak by the shadows that have me prisoner. Sometimes, however, I get these moments of clarity, and I can surface back to consciousness to a degree. In your case, I sensed your own inner turmoil and reached out. . .and somehow, I was transported here, into your dreams with you. I don't how long I'll be able to stay, but I say take advantage of me while you can."_

_Jack nodded. The two of them turned back to the scene, which had frozen whilst they had been talking. Now the memory started over and played on._

_"Scott, toast?" Carol said, holding out a cup of eggnog for her husband._

_Tree-topper in hand, Scott walked away, his phone ringing out a very squeaky, Alvin and the Chipmunks-like version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas."_

_"Hang on a sec," Scott said, pulling out the phone and answering the call. "Uh-huh. . .uh-huh. Good!" He looked up at Carol hopefully, his eyes bright. Then his face abruptly fell. "Bad. Well, good for goodness sake's!"_

_Seeing the desperate look on Carol's face, and seeing the way she was clinking the two cups in her hands together, Scott knew it was his wife's subtle way of telling him to hang up._

_"Yeah, uh-huh," Scott said. "Hey look, Curtis, I can't talk right now. I'm putting the tree-topper on the tree. It's very important. . .can't talk. . .please, please I gotta go, gotta go, bye!"_

_With this Scott managed to hang up at last. Carol held out the eggnog in relief, when Scott's phone suddenly rang again. Carol gave him a pointed "don't you dare" look as she saw he was about to answer it._

_"I'm gonna put it in my pocket," he assured her, catching on. "I'll not answering that!" he added, so that Jack, Bud, and Sylvia could hear him. "I'm putting the phone in my pocket!"_

_"Okay, everybody," Scott went on, ascending the steps up to the platform beside the Christmas tree, eggnog finally in hand. "As I climb up this beautiful tree. . .I know we've had our ups and downs. But as I put this tree-topper in its traditional place, I just want to say. . ."_

_At the same moment Scott raised his glass in a toast, the tree leaned over and began to fall. Several cries rang out as Carol and her parents watched the horrible act in stunned astonishment._

_"Go!" Alannah shouted at Jack. "Go now! Stop it from falling!"_

_Without any hesitation Jack threw himself forward. As the tree came down he reached out and caught it, preventing it from crashing to the floor. The tree-topper, on the other hand, slid off and began to fall instead. Lunging, still keeping a hand on the precarious tree, Jack grabbed the beautiful ornament in mid-air, holding it tightly._

_"I got it!" he cried out, as Carol, Bud and Sylvia swarmed around him, amazed and ecstatic._

_"Oh my god, Jack," Carol breathed, taking the tree-topper from him. "Thank you so much! Oh Scott honey, I would have been _devastated_ if this had shattered."_

_"Nice save, Jack," Scott praised, moving to hold the tree in the sprite's place. "Here, lemme get this for you."_

_"What caused it to tip over like that?" Sylvia asked, looking at the bottom of the tree for any indication._

_Bud muttered something about fault-lines, but nonetheless looked relieved. "Maybe someone forgot to put that special pin thing in there or something," the elderly in-law offered._

_"He's right!" Jack said. He had crouched down to look at the tree, in order to "inspect" it. In truth, he was putting back the pin he himself had removed. "It's not in there! I think it just came loose, though."_

_Discreetly pulling the metal anchor, as it were, from his pants pocket, Jack reached out and secured it within the tree. When he had finished he stood up, and the others began to clap._

_"Well done, Jack," Scott said._

_"What a kind and decent man," Sylvia said, patting the jolly man's arm in agreement. "You're so fortunate to have him help out this time of year, Scott."_

_Carol put the tree-topper down safely on a nearby table and ran to Jack, embracing him tightly. "Thank you, Jack," she said, burying her face slightly against his shoulder. "I am _so_ glad you were here."_

_"It's not a problem, Mrs. Claus," Jack said, hugging her back and smiling. He was about to break the hug when he saw a figure standing on the outskirts of the cheering group. It was his frozen self. And he was glaring hatefully. . .at _him_._

_Suddenly everything else faded, so that Jack - the thawed Jack - and his frozen doppelganger were the only ones in Scott's office._

_"You ruined everything," frozen Jack spat at him. "This isn't how it was supposed to be."_

_"You're right," thawed Jack countered. "This _isn't _how it was supposed to be. I shouldn't have shattered that tree-topper. I shouldn't have tried to split Scott's family apart. That's why I fixed this, at least in my own mind. Now I won't be haunted by it."_

_Frozen Jack threw back his head, laughing. "You fool!" he cackled. "Don't you see? You can _never _run away from this! Try as you might to rewrite the past, the memory of what you did before will still haunt you, deep down. You can never truly escape it!"_

_"I don't want to escape it," Thawed Jack replied evenly. "I only want to _accept _it, and keep moving forward."_

_His frozen double shook his head, chuckling evilly. "Oh, Jack," he said. "It's funny how ignorant you truly are to all of this. Because despite everything you may try to do to come to terms with your past, you can never, _ever, _get over one thing. Me."_

_"You?"_

_"Yes, me." Frozen Jack's smile widened, and he drew closer to the thawed Jack. "Your frozen self. No matter what you will never escape my wrath, my power, my Frost! I am a part of you, Jack! A part of you which you cannot deny or take away, no matter what happens. I am who you are and always will be. . .a monster, a demon, a Legend of epic and extraordinary power!_

_"Together we did wonderfully terrible things, Jack. We plundered, we killed, we spread frost and fear all around us! We almost destroyed Crystal Springs! We had Christmas in our grasp before Scott Calvin took away that dream! We nearly killed our sister Jacqueline, in order to see that dream of ruling Christmas come true! We hurt Winter and Blaise in more ways than one! Don't you see? We are one and the same. We are Jack. We are Frost. We are one!"_

_"NO!" the real Jack screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM NOT YOU! I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU EVER AGAIN!"_

_"You are a mistake!" the fake Frost roared. "You are the mutant born of a little girl's love! So you are right, you will _never_ be like me. Not while you still have hope. Not while you still feel love. But I shall soon erase that all. I will _make _you be like me again, in time! Until then, you shall no nothing but utter_ PAIN_ and _SUFFERING_!"_

_Frost lunged, striking Jack in the chest. The sprite screamed as his frozen self seemed to rip through him, merge with him. He clawed frantically at his gaping chest, trying to pull the ice out of him. Then he collapsed, writhing, crying out as his heart seemed to freeze over again as it had all those years ago, in the darkness before he was born, it seemed._

_Finally Jack went limp. He was nearly dead and freezing cold - his heart was a still, solid rock within him, his eyes glazed over, burning an impossible, almost fiery blue. A few feet away Alannah stood looking down at him, face stinging with hot tears._

_The woman fell to her knees, placing a hand over Jack's own. The coldness of his skin pricked at hers like a thousand tiny knives, making her hand bleed, but it hardly mattered. This was a dream, after all._

_"You have to fight this, Jack," Alannah whispered. "You can't ever give in. Please. . .don't end up like I have, trapped and all but hopeless. _You _still have hope and love. I have no one. No one. . .except for you."_

_Staring down into Jack's sightless face, Alannah leaned down and kissed him gently. "And you have me," she said, as she pulled away. "Never forget that. Because of this, we have each other, and sometimes that's enough."_

_Suddenly Alannah clutched her head. The shadows had found her!_

_"Yoouuu caannooottt geeettt aaawwaayy thhissss tiiime!" they hissed._

_"Y-Yes I will!" she shouted back, as she felt herself being yanked away from Jack, yanked away from freedom and peace and hope. "I will ALWAYS keep trying to get away! I will ALWAYS keep fighting to be free!" __She let out a torturous shriek as the shadows assaulted her mind, trying to beat her back into submission._

_"AND I WILL ALWAYS KEEP FIGHTING FOR JACK FROST!" she screamed at the shadows, before the darkness and pain at last consumed her soul._

_Only the memory of Scott's office remained. Lying on the floor, Jack remained motionless, dead gaze upon the ceiling._

_Then suddenly he spasmed, breathing violently inwards._

_After finally regaining his air supply, Jack sighed, slipping into a deep sleep. As he breathed out once more a small wisp of fire trailed into the air, twirling majestically for a moment before disappearing into eternity._

_A new change was underway. And it was going to alter Jack's life forever._

* * *

_Two days later, on "Pop Culture" Friday. . ._

Elle was pissed.

Not just because Jack had basically professed his love for her in front of almost every important Legendary Figure in the magical world, but because Bernard had been such an _asshat _and thought that she loved him back! She was freaking _engaged _to _Bernard, _for tinsel's sake! If she really loved him, would she really show feelings for Jack? Sure, she sympathized with him (to varying degrees, which also depended on the day or on her mood) Now she felt the need to retaliate with music. It was Pop Culture Friday, after all. Some modern tunes were definitely needed around here.

She submitted one of her favorites to Archie, the new DJ elf at the North Pole, and told him to play it a few extra times. When Archie asked why, she merely said it was to get back at a certain someone. With a knowing smile, the DJ elf put on the song she requested: Problem, by Ariana Grande.

As she walked about the floor, supervising the elf workers, she completely ignored Bernard, who was on the floor with her. Instead she (rather childishly) began singing her song, making a point of it so that it seemed as though she were speaking directly to him through the music.

_"Hey baby, e__ven though I hate ya,_

_I wanna love ya, __I want you._

_And even though I can't forgive ya,_

_I really want to, I want you._

_Tell me, tell me baby,_

_Why can't you leave me?_

_'Cuz even though I shouldn't want it_

_I gotta have it, I want you._

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser,_

_And realize I've got_

_One less problem without you_

_I've got one less problem without you_

_I've got one less problem without you_

_I've got one less, one less problem."_

Bernard quickly caught on to what was happening. Elle had been seriously offended by what he had said about her and Jack the day of the Council meeting. He almost face-palmed; he felt so freaking _stupid! _What nerve did he have accusing his fiance of having intimate feelings for another man? It was absurd. If Elle felt anything for Jack, it was pity, nothing more.

Even as Bernard rationalized all of this he couldn't help but smack himself upside the head. Why hadn't he realized all of this after he had upset Elle? He had wondered why she wouldn't speak to him at the meeting or any time afterwards - she figured she had been pissed by Jack's confession of loving her. He had certainly been ready to tear the sprite's head off!

Now Elle was dumping those enraged feelings on him, openly. Great, just what their relationship needed right now. . .a great big, gaping hole keeping them apart. A great big, gaping hole, covered in ice. A great big, gaping hole, covered in ice, which had been created by Jack _freaking_ Frost.

"Elle," Bernard called out, as she turned her back on him again. "Elle, can we please talk about this?"

Elle simply twirled around, smirked mockingly, then twirled again, ignoring her Head Elf fiance as she continued singing softly to herself, "I've got one less problem without you."

Bernard hurried after her. "Ellenora Sophia Connelly, come back here right this minute!" he snapped.

Elle suddenly stopped. Slowly she turned back to face him again, only this time her face was twisted with barely controlled anger and disgust.

_"What _did you just call me?" she hissed, menacingly, walking towards him.

"Um, n-nothing," Bernard squeaked, fearfully. The Head Elf took a couple steps back. "I. . .I just. . ."

"Don't. _Ever. _Call. Me. That. _EVER. _Again." Their faces were only a few centimeters apart now. "Do you understand?"

Bernard nodded fearfully, his curls flying, his beret threatening to fly away with them.

"Good!" Elle said cheerfully, abruptly all smiles and spirit. Then she looked over his shoulder and began smiling all the wider. "Oh, hello, Jack! Excuse me, Mr. Head Elf, sir."

With a wink Elle was gone. Bernard watched, in utter disbelief, as she ran up to Jack and gave him an enormous bear hug. Jack was smiling and laughing, twirling Elle around. When he set her down again, the two linked arms and began walking towards him.

"Jack and I are just going to inspect the Hall of Snowglobes," Elle said, as the two magical beings stopped in front of Bernard. "Santa said someone tried breaking in the night before and wanted me to check on it."

Bernard simply opened and closed his mouth, too stunned at the obviously intimate display he was seeing between his fiance and his mortal enemy.

Jack smiled, though whether it was meant as a mocking gesture, Bernard could not be too certain.

"Hope you don't mind, Bernie," he said sweetly. Okay, now Bernard _was _certain the sprite was being an ass.

"Elle and I have been talking a lot these past two days," Jack went on, oblivious to Bernard's shock. "And we thought it would be best to, well, socialize a little more and mend some old wounds."

"And maybe do a little _more_ than that," Elle murmured, just loud enough for Bernard to overhear.

"Oh stop it, you!" Jack giggled, swatting playfully at her. "Ah, Berns, your fiance is just a sly little fox. I can see why you love her now. The things you could _do_ with a woman!"

"Let's not rush ourselves, Jacksie," Elle admonished with a giggle.

"Oh, alright, Elle-Bear," Jack relented, faking a disappointed look. Then they both started giggling again, like two high school sweethearts.

"We, um, we better get going to the Hall of Snowglobes," Elle said, snuggling up close to him. "Oh, wow. . .you feel so warm. Like a blanket just out of the dryer."

"Lead the way, my love," the sprite agreed, then grinned. "And thank you. I noticed that myself. It must've been the hot shower and fresh clothes I used this morning."

Finally the two of them, pressed close, walked hand and hand up the stairs to the second floor. Elle offered Bernard a little wave and a bright smile as she went, gestures which seemed gleefully mischievous to him for some reason.

But all Bernard could do was stand there, staring after his fiance, and wonder what in the name of all Christmas had made her go absolutely head over heels in love with Jack.

_Someone's going to die and go to Rosehaven today, _he thought, as he came to senses and raced after them. _And it isn't going to be me._

**OMG you are all probably wondering what the heck is going on between Elle and Jack right now! I DON'T BLAME YOU, I WAS SHOCKED WHILE JUST WRITING THIS! ****Do not worry though, you'll find out what's going on more in the next chapter. ;)**

**And hey, look! Alannah showed up IN JACK'S DREAM OMG that just happened! This story will start focusing more on them (draw your own conclusions about that ;3) so I thought hey, I'll show the two of them working together a little!**

**ALSO the Pop Culture pick of Ariana Grande's Problem was totally inspired by etiquette-faux-pas! She gave me the idea in one of her recent reviews and I just thought, OKAY I'LL FIT THIS INTO THIS CHAPTER and viola, I have created a monster! Elle is falling in love with Jack, Jack is falling in love with her, Bernard is uber shocked and IT'S JUST CHAOS, OKAY?! I am totally obliterating any rule I set for myself in this story!  
**

**The thing at the beginning called "Jack's Track" was completely/sort of/not really random. I was writing that first part and thought, some music would be nice with this! Snap, crackle, pop, a little while later, I thought of a song. So there! It's sort of like "Ellenora's Choice" I guess (I did not mean to copy you or anything, Ana, I swear, that just popped into my head and then I realized you did something like that for your stories and it just happened!) It won't be a regular thing, though. If I hear a song that fits with a certain chapter, I will probably add something to the beginning of that chapter, just to liven things up! SO DON'T SUE ME!**

**LASTLY I just have to say this. I CANNOT get the song Gentlemen, by Psy out of my head. For real, all I keep seeing is Jack, Scott, Bernard, Elle, and all the other TSC characters doing the dance moves to that song! Watch the music video and maybe you'll understand! :3**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

_The Brothers Grimm led Father Time through misty, cobblestone streets and secluded alleyways, through throngs of fellow residents and through empty streets illuminated by the muted flickers of London-esque street lamps, all the while maintaining a somber silence which was starting to feel quite unnerving. _

_After this much prolonged period of obscurity, the trio arrived on the lawn of a large, charcoal gray manor-house. It was two stories tall, yet seemed even more huge due to it possessing many spire and turret like additions along the front-most and side portions of the structure. There were elongated boxes with bright red flowers under each French window; there were wind chimes hanging from every protruding surface; and all around, tall shrubs guarded the perimeter of the house and the walkway which led up to it. With such an appearance, one might have mistaken at first glance as a castle. _

_"Here it is," Jakob said, sweeping out his arms and smiling fondly. "Our humble abode. . .Tamerlane House." _

_"It's wonderful," Father Time breathed, drinking in the sight of the mighty edifice. "In an eerie, surreal sense, mind you." _

_Wilhelm laughed at this. "Wait until you see the inside of it, old chap," he said. _

_So up the tiled walkway they went, fog swirling at their feet, the air clear and crisp yet also forbidding, as if the circumstances in which Father Time was to be informed of were so much more terrible than they already were, and would affect the world in ways than no one had yet imagined. _

_Then suddenly a soft, forlorn voice floated towards the group out of the fog, breaking Father Time's train of thought. _

_"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary," it sang with a rich, haunting sound. "Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. "'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door - Only this, and nothing more." _

_"What. . .what, o-or _who_. . .is that?" Father Time squeaked, stopping in his tracks and moving backwards, casting a fearful look about the shrubs and fog which obscured most if not the entirety of the lawn._

_The Brothers Grimm exchanged a sepulchral look, but said nothing. _

_"Best be moving along," Jakob replied at last, urging the Lord of Time onward with a comforting hand on his back. Around them the fog grew thicker, the tall shrubs on either side of them and surrounding the perimeter gates acting as barriers, preventing anything from being seen on the other side. _

_"But. . .but there's someone out there!" Father Time protested hoarsely, feeling a cold shiver run along his spine. _

_"Shhh!" Will hissed sharply. "Just ignore it! It's nothing!" _

_Meanwhile the voice went on in its lonely, spectral tones, like a spirit calling out from its grave._

_ "Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore; Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door - Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door - Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

_"Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore. "__Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven, __Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore - __Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!" __Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

_"Make it stop!" Father Time cried, clutching his head. _

_"Keep quiet!" Will roared, towering above the Time Lord with his hand raised to strike him. Jakob, meanwhile, hurried up to the doors of Tamerlane House and produced a key, which he anxiously tried to insert into the lock with shaking hands._

_Suddenly a thousand voices seemed to join in the recitation, adding their own tones, their own sorrows, their own agonies into the words, so that it soon became a chant of the dead and forgotten, pounding against the trio's skulls, hammering into their hearts, blackening their souls. It was all they could do to hold on and not give in to the call of utter darkness. _

_"And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting, On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor, Shall be lifted - NEVERMORE!" _

_At the same instant the voices grew to fever pitch, and the fog around them threatened to blot their beings out forever, Jakob threw open the doors. Swiftly he, Will and Father Time scrambled inside, slamming the doors behind them. A mighty force resounded like a million gunshot against the wood a moment later, as if someone - or rather, something - was trying to get inside. _

_Then the howling of that very something vanished, leaving all quiet and calm again. _

_"Nevermore," Father Time whispered, shaking. "Nevermore, nevermore. Quoth the Raven. . .nevermore." _

* * *

As soon as Elle and Jack were out of earshot of Bernard, they hid behind a pile of cardboard boxes, shared one momentarily serious look, and then the next instant burst out laughing.

"Oh my icicles, Elle," Jack gasped, clutching his side. "I. . .I can't believe he actually _fell _for that!"

"I know!" Elle cried, alternately laughing and sucking much-needed air into her lungs. "OMG, did you see his face? _Utter _shock, I tell you!"

"Gods, I wish I had a camera," Jack agreed, wiping a mirthful tear from one eye. "That certainly would've been the prize photo of my scrapbook collection."

When the two magical beings had finished with their outburst moments later, they slumped against the wall behind them and waited to catch their breaths.

"You are seriously going to hear the rough edge of Bernard's tongue about this for months now," Jack panted, "once he finds out, that is. You do realize we _both_ have hell to pay, don't you?"

Elle just snickered - a funny spectacle indeed, considering the Number Two elf rarely ever laughed like a complete girl.

"We can't tell him yet," she insisted. "Remember, I'm getting back at him. And you owe me _big time_ for what happened at the meeting. Besides, I know you only agreed to help me get revenge because you hate Bernard and like seeing him get angry."

"Ellenora Connelly, how dare you accuse me of being a hateful jerkhole!" Jack exclaimed melodramatically, throwing his hand over his chest in a hurt, feminine-like gesture. "And by no means do I enjoy seeing Bernie angry, FYI. I wouldn't be here now if I loved his nuclear personality in any way, shape or form."

He and Elle started laughing again at this, a mellower, more relaxed action now. The box mountain in which they had taken refuge was cozy and out of the way, with no danger of them being seen or overheard by any elf who would happen to pass by. Even Bernard would be hard-pressed to find them, at least right away.

"Why. . .why did you say you loved me in front of everyone?" Elle finally asked, after sitting quietly for many moments. She had felt awkward and conflicted ever since the meeting, with Jack's words swirling through her mind like a whirlpool, dragging every other thought down to the ocean floor of her consciousness. Now everything was resurfacing again, and all she could do was try to make sense of what drifted forth.

At Elle's straightforward question, Jack had tensed up, his calm, pleasant features clenching with anguish and helplessness. What could he possibly say to explain himself?

"I don't know," he sighed. "All I do know is that my emotions got the better of me, and that I said something which never should've been said. I'm sorry for embarrassing you. . .and myself for that matter. I must've looked, and sounded, very foolish and unjust."

"We live and we learn," Elle replied, shrugging dismissively. "At least you're being honest. Though I wish these dramatic confessions of yours weren't designed to ruffle Bernard's feathers so much. You know how stubborn, short-tempered and protective he is. And you two haven't exactly tried getting along, which makes admitting your feelings a more challenging thing. Not just for him either. You also have me, Scott, Mother N and the rest of the Council to consider as well. We all have our share of problems with you. So please, try not to add anything else to that list."

"I can't help it," Jack moaned. "I can't help creating trouble. But that's not even half of it. . .I really do feel that way about you! I know it's pointless and strange and obsessive and probably very unorthodox considering you're already engaged to someone else, but it's true. I only wish it wasn't. I don't want to cause you any more pain than I already have, Elle. So if you decide to cast me out, and never speak to me again, that's fine. We can call this whole deal off and go our separate ways. We can. . ."

"Jack!" Elle cut in sharply, holding up her hands. "Please, I've heard enough already. Now, if you're quite done, maybe I could say something?"

Jack nodded, almost eerily falling silent. His penetrating eyes met hers, narrowing in a manner which seemed to study her. It was as if he was a pensive philosopher now, contemplating the minute details of humanity.

"Well," Elle went on, clearing her throat, "to tell you the truth, I kinda had a feeling something like this would come up. I mean, I'm still shocked and embarrassed and whatnot, of course, but the important thing to keep in mind is that you're honest. It's definitely not considerate, though. So no offense, but you need to ease off our backs about it before something bad happens. And just, well, let it go."

"'Our' meaning you and Bean-head," Jack clarified, raising an eyebrow. "And 'it' meaning your engagement." At this the sprite fell silent for a moment, a thoughtful look etched upon his features. "You know," he went on. "I never realized this until now, but the Clause. . .it has the same initials as your name. _E.C._ Emissary Clause. . .and Elle Connelly. Somehow, I have a feeling that that isn't a coincidence."

A strange smile came over Jack's face as he turned to look at Elle again. It was a smile that spoke of compassion, kindness and wisdom - and it managed to unsettle the Number Two elf so much that she had to close her eyes and look away.

"What are you saying?" she asked hoarsely, already feeling stupid and embarrassed again by her reaction to Jack.

"I'm saying the Emissary Clause really _was _meant for you," Jack replied with a light chuckle. "Even if St. Nicholas didn't realize it at the time when he first wrote it. In the end, the Magic chose _you _as the one whom Bernard would be bonded with. And. . .it's taken me long enough to realize that now. So you're right. I should just let it go, and be happy with who I am and what I have. This isn't something I have control of."

"You do have control of some things," Elle pointed out. "You have control of how you mend old wounds with your sister, and the rest of your family. You have control of how you interact them and everyone else you have tried to make peace with. And you have control of how the two of us can work together without upsetting Bernard."

The Number Two gripped Jack's hand in a comforting, friendly gesture. "But I'm still pissed at him," she deadpanned. "Which means I'm still in revenge mode. . .which also means he still has a crapstorm heading his way."

The mushy sprite burst out laughing. "Oh, you wretched elf!" he said. "What would we all do without you and your charming wit?"

Elle flashed him an impish grin. "You couldn't do without me," she replied. "Otherwise the North Pole would come a-tumbling down. Now come on, you big slushy," she urged, pulling Jack to his feet. "We still have work to do."

"Of course, Elle dearest," Jack said, winking, as the two linked arms once more and disappeared in a tempest of sparks, making their way to the Hall of Snowglobes.

* * *

Bernard gave up his chase of the two sprites when he reached Santa's office.

The Hall of Snowglobes had been moved after the Escape Clause Incident, and thus was in a more secretive, out of the way place where it would be unlikely for anyone to just casually stroll in (such as the case with Frost, his arch-nemesis). Upon reaching Santa's office, however, Bernard decided that his efforts were effectively useless, at least for the moment. What would he possibly say when he caught up to Jack and Elle anyway? Perhaps something like, "Oh, hello you ice-loving son of a heat sprite, I see you have your arms around my beautiful fiance. Care to step away from her before I blast your melted ass all the way to Antarctica?"

Hmm. That could just work. If he had been any less of a Head Elf than he was now, he would've considered this option an honorable one. As it was, he still had a moral code to follow, and not just for his job, either.

But that didn't mean he couldn't get revenge.

A more desirable plan of action forming in his mind, Bernard teleported away from the workshop. He reappeared moments later at the doors of the Mistletoe Inn. Here, he knew, he would find Teresa, the elf he had once dated. Teresa still had a grudge against him for that very date, and had vowed never to speak to him again. Now, it was his chance to explain the situation and perhaps win her affections back.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Bernard mumbled, as he took off his beret and fixed his hair, which had suffered much from Elle's anger today.

Then, stuffing his beret into the handy messenger bag he always carried with him, he took a deep breath, opened the doors of the restaurant where his ex-girlfriend lived and worked, and stepped inside.

* * *

_"What in the name of all Time and Space just happened?!" Father Time thundered, as the Brothers Grimm climbed to their feet and dusted themselves off. "Who or what was that reciting Poe's "The Raven" and all but striking us dead again?" _

_"Shadow-Born," Jakob replied, pulling his coat closer. "Wicked, cruel creatures created by the Lord of Nightmares. They were once on our side, before. . ." _

_"Before the Shadows gathered again, threatening the balance of all worlds as we know it," Will finished. "That is what we are facing, Father Time. We are facing Shadows. But not just any Shadows. These are Shadows wrought from the very darkness of an entity you may know. . .as__ the Boogeyman." _

_"Wh-why are they here, at Tamerlane House?" Father Time asked, his face pale, his voice quivering. He was trying to fight the fear which had sprung into his very core. _

_"We are beacons of Light, dear Time," Jakob explained. "We are the last defense in a world so lacking in heroes and guardians. That is why Poe established this House in the first place. . .to refuge the small handfuls of agents still left that are recruited to the cause of Peace." _

_"My brothers and I are two such recruits," Will said. "There are many others as well, people you no doubt will remember, such as William Shakespeare, and Mark Twain." _

_"C.S. Lewis and J.R.R. Tolkien," Jakob added. "Mary Shelly and J.M. Barrie. And of course Poe."_

_"Yes. And we have also accepted actors and individuals in the business of comedy to our cause, such as Dick Van Dyke and Tom Hanks." _

_"Don't regret Nathan Lane, or Johnny Depp."_

_"Ah, yes, wonderful chaps." _

_"As you can tell," Jakob went on, taking control of the subject. "These comedic/acting types are not actually dead. That's where the beauty of Tamerlane House comes in. You see, the whole of this property is surrounded by a special kind of Magic, called Time Energy. That, as I understand, is what yourself and your fellow Time Lords use. It works much the same way here, except instead of directly using that Time Energy, we allow devices called warp-benders to manipulate the Energy into a specific shape for a prolonged period of time, typically of a dome over the House."_

_"By doing this," Will continued. "We have a place for our agents to safely enter Rosehaven, find us, and give us what information they know."_

_"By arrangement of Cheri, we have also made Tamerlane immune to the effects of Rosehaven," Jakob said. "Though you will note some of us are already dead. Here comes the fun part. We have our own method of living after death. _

_"At Tamerlane, we have portraits made of our fellow agents. These portraits contain a special glazed wood which keeps the spirit of the individual with these portraits alive. They are essentially paintings hanging on a wall, until such a time calls for them to meet and debate. Then they come to back to life, so to speak." _

_"But. . .but how could you come to my cottage if Tamerlane House is the only place that you are safe?" Father Time asked. "From what I gather you are dead, yet immune to the magic of Rosehaven. If Tamerlane House is the only place where you and others can survive, then how could you have left?" _

_"My brother and I are not living paintings," Will said. "We are tulpas. Hence why we are able to roam more freely than some. The Time Energy Dome is simply for our agents who are still alive, while the portraits are for those who becoming a tulpa was not an option or not desirable."_

_Father Time was about to ask what a tulpa was, and just question him further, when, with a pop of displaced air, a man materialized into existence before them. He was relatively tall, thin and also thick muscle-wise in build, with messy brown hair and glittering blue eyes. Upon seeing the trio, he smiled warmly. _

_"Well," the man said, tucking the fob watch that had been in his hand into the pocket of his brown tweed coat. "This mission hasn't been a loss after all! It's a good thing you found him before the Shadows did, gentlemen."_

_"Yes, good indeed," Jakob replied, embracing the man. "How did everything go?" _

_"Fine," the man said. "Considering there are hellish ghoulies running around, threatening to bring an end to the world, everything has gone just swell."_

_The man and Jakob chuckled. _

_"Yes, well," Jakob said, coughing. "Forgive me, Father Time. I didn't let our man here introduce himself." __With a slight head gesture, Jakob indicated that the man should step forward._

_And so, with a warm twinkle in his eyes and a glowing smile on his face, the man did just that. _

_"I'm Williams," he said, holding out his hand. "Robin Williams."_

**To say I feel like crap is putting it lightly. I don't know about you all, but the death of Robin Williams affected me deeply. He was a great actor and comedian, and was a part of my childhood. Now that he's gone, I feel like part of that childhood has died with him. **

**Which is why I felt inclined to honor him in this story. So from now on, Mr. Williams will be an active presence in FaF and the growing doom surrounding it. Rest in peace, good sir! You are loved by me and so many others! :3 **

**On another note, the concepts of Shadow-Born, Tamerlane House and people living in portraits are not mine. I borrowed these ideas from the author James A. Owen, who wrote a seven book series known as the Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica. So all credit goes to him! I did alter a few things, so any changes to Mr. Owen's concepts do belong to me. **

**Hopefully this was decent chapter. I still feel devastated by Mr. Williams's death, so any comments would help me feel better about what I'm doing in FaF, and help me feel better overall. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

A feeling of dread crept into Bernard's chest as he entered the Inn. It wasn't that he was scared of his ex - far from it. The circumstances surrounding his and Teresa's rather disastrous relationship had left her emotionally battered, and she had loathed him ever since. He was the direct cause of her anger and hatred, after all.

With a shower of light magic, Bernard cleaned up his unruly hair further, so that it fell in tidy, gleaming curls about his head. Teresa was always one for neatness and order, almost to the point of being OCD. She also hated his beret - hence why he had put it in his bag.

Then, remembering she also didn't like his typical attire, the Head Elf magicked up a simple black T-shirt, brown overcoat, and olive green slacks. His customary chain with dangling ornaments hung around his neck.

Satisfied, Bernard strolled up to the counter, where Susanne was sitting on a stool, knitting a hat. When she saw Bernard approach she gave a small cry of surprise and delight.

"Bernard, dear!" she said, putting down her hat and coming around to give him a hug. "Oh, it's so wonderful to see you! How's Elle and Santa and everyone else? Dear me, I haven't been out and about enough to see them! Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"It's great to see you, too," Bernard replied, smiling. "Elle and Santa are doing just fine. I, uh, came by to see Teresa. I wanted to talk to her about some, um, stuff."

Susy's eyes narrowed in a lighthearted way. "You're treading dangerous waters there, mister," she teased. "What sort of stuff did you want to talk to her about?"

"Important stuff," Bernard answered in a comically serious tone. "Regarding matters of a, um, _personal _nature."

Susy chuckled. "Alright then, I'll just go get her. Bella can make a cocoaccinno for you while you're waiting."

As Susy hurried away, her daughter Bella appeared from beneath the bakery racks. She flashed Bernard an innocent smile and quickly went on to making the promised cocoaccinno, while Bernard himself went to find a suitable spot to sit and relax. After a moment he chose the table in which he and Mother Nature had tried to converse, trying not to recall the unpleasantness that had come with that attempted discussion as he slid into a chair. Instead he looked out at the town square, immersed in pensive thought.

A fresh covering of snow dusted the stone streets outside, a blanket which was pockmarked by the many pairs of elfin feet that had trod upon it. As the Head Elf gazed out the three elves who had beaten up Kasper also sprang into his mind. He felt inwardly calmed by the fact that those wretched cretins had been hauled off by the Elf Guards, who would no doubt arrange all of the necessary paperwork and hand it all off to himself and Santa when they were finished.

One thing did trouble him about this, however, and it was that he hadn't seen Kasper anytime today. Normally the little elf was working at the Elfsburg Grille, which wasn't too far from the Mistletoe Inn's location.

Bernard often stopped by the Grille, either by himself or with Elle, and ordered some breakfast. Judy and her intern Abby usually ran the place, with small Kasper tailing behind one of them, wearing an apron and holding a tray of cookies. Since Kasper was typically very nervous and jumpy about loud noises, Judy had worked out a way the elf could still help while not staining the carpets with cocoa every five minutes. Hence why he had been put in charge of taking the cookie orders. During the breakfast rush, he could also be seen with plates of bacon and eggs.

But when Bernard had stopped into the Grille this morning (without Elle, unsurprisingly enough) Kasper was nowhere to be seen. He had inquired of both Judy and Abby, but neither had been certain where the elf had run off to and had not seen him at the Grille since opening. Worriedly Bernard had consumed his usual breakfast cookie and cocoa, and had set out to find Kasper.

After consulting many of his close friends and colleagues, with every new prospect seeming more hopeless than the last, Bernard had resorted to seeking Curtis's help.

Curtis was a decent enough kid; Bernard had to admit that. But he was over-eager and liked to rush into things without really thinking them through. Plus, after the whole "Toy Santa" fiasco, it was clear Curtis wasn't suited to be Number Two. For awhile afterwards he was even put on probation, while Bernard, Santa, and the Head of the Elf Guard Brigade - Broderick - tended to the official reports and arranged them all in the Hall of Records.

After interrogations involving everyone related in the incident (including, of course, Santa, Bernard and Curtis) Curtis himself was granted a pardon, with the only expectation of him being to never do such a reckless and unthinking act ever again. The elf had also been told that he must perform an important duty for either Santa or Bernard, as a sort of a redeeming service to North Pole society.

This request was not an immediate one, however. But finally last year, Curtis got his chance to shine. While Bernard and Elle went away on their vacation together, Curtis was able to fill the role of Head Elf. From what Bernard had heard he had been a decent one, maintaining a firm hand in Christmas matters. The experience, Bernard hoped, had been a pleasant one, and hopefully gave his former Number Two a sense of maturity and responsibility which he had lacked before.

Despite all this, Bernard was still wary about seeking the help of Curtis. The young elf could often be rude and irritable around Bernard nowadays, and sometimes ignored him completely when the Head Elf tried to speak to him. When he could get him to talk, he often rambled merrily about some technological thing or another which confused Bernard to no end. It was at this point that he bade the RDS Sector farewell and hightailed it to his and Elle's suite, wanting to either, a) collapse on his bed when he got there and brood sleepily, b) vent his feelings like an outraged fangirl, or c) cuddle.

Today had seemed like one of those better days for Curtis. He had been upbeat when Bernard had seen him, working as it seemed on a new concept for snowglobes with Quentin, Head of RDS. Curtis had been appointed Quentin's Head Researcher after the incident with the glitter canister and glue which had demoted him. Now the elf was happily spouting off his ideas, in a place where they would more likely be used and, frankly, listened to.

After talking with Curtis briefly (attempting not to panic as he did so, considering Kasper was basically missing in action) Bernard came away feeling better, yet still uneasy. Curtis had claimed that he had seen the small elf with his sister, heading towards the outer edges of Elfsburg.

Bernard had not been worried at the time - Kasper liked to take walks with Polly whenever he could. Besides, outer Elfsburg was quite beautiful, in a mysterious, old-fashioned kind of way.

Now Bernard's anxiety was returning. These little expeditions of the two elf siblings usually lasted an hour at most. They had last been seen around eight o' clock. It was ten after two now. That meant they had been gone for a little over seven hours.

For tinsel's sake! Why hadn't he alerted the Elf Guard force before now?!

Bernard was about to get up and rectify this very mistake when suddenly, Teresa appeared and took the seat across from him. Her normally braided hair hung down over her shoulders in two neat waves. She was attired in a red, white and green dress that flared out in a poofy skirt, this lower portion simply being plain white. A brown leather belt separated the differing colors at the waist. She also wore candy cane colored stockings and green, pointed toe shoes. A silk, scarlet bow sat in her hair, complimenting her hazel eyes, which were narrowed with malice and mistrust.

"Bernard," Teresa said tersely, leaning back and crossing her arms.

The Head Elf cleared his throat, feeling like a teenage boy about to ask a girl to the prom.

"H-Hi, Teresa," he squeaked, his voice cracking a little.

Teresa smirked.

"I see puberty hasn't quite worn off for you yet," she remarked cruelly. "On the other hand, you might as well be going through it for the rest of your life, considering you're an immature dwarf who can't see past the end of his candy cane long enough to care for a woman."

"Is that a slight innuendo I hear?" Bernard couldn't help but retort with a smirk of his own.

Teresa's look said it all - she was disgusted. "You pervert!" she cried, slamming her hands against the table. "Why in the name of tinsel are you here, anyway?! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Bernard met her angry gaze coolly. "I'm having problems with Elle," he said.

Teresa eased back a little, her expression eager to know more. Then, collecting herself and forcing an indifferent tone into her voice, she asked the simplest question possible, one that she hoped would not give her true feelings away so obviously once again.

"What kind of problems?"

Bernard smiled. _Now_ he had her attention.

Taking a sip of his cocoacinno, the Head Elf finally leaned forward, and began to recount one of the greatest betrayals he had ever witnessed. . .and, subsequently, been a part of.

And all the while his ex-girlfriend clung to his words as if her very life depended on it.

* * *

Charlie Calvin was thrilled. Not just because he was staying with his dad at the North Pole for the next week or so, which was an amazing thing in and of itself. He was also excited to have met the supposed "Legates" of the Legendary Figures, as well as their family members.

Charlie had had a chance at the Council meeting two days previously to mingle and get to know some of the other beings of the magical world, such as Legates Miles and Xander, sons of Tooth Fairy and Sandman, respectively. They'd all talked quite a bit, and had quickly forged a friendship. Joining their little group had been Cupid's niece, Aphrodite (who, Charlie feared, had a crush on him. Egad).

Charlie's and Xander's initial contact had been very laid-back and informative. Right away Charlie found that he liked him very much.

_"So," the son of Sandman said, as he walked casually up to him at the meeting. "You must be Santa's other son."_

_"Yup," Charlie confirmed, beaming. "Charlie Calvin. Nice to meet you."_

_"Hello, Charlie. I'm Xander." The dark-skinned teen smiled. "I am also the son and Legate of Sandman."_

_"Oh, yeah! That makes sense. I've been wondering what a Legate was, actually, after hearing it from my dad so much. So, um, what is that. . .if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"Well," Xander began, assuming an almost scholarly or teacher like role. "A Legate is someone of magical status that is second in command or just below in power to a Legendary Figure. It is usually a job handed down to the son or daughter of a particular Figure, and carries with it many responsibilities. So important are these tasks that long ago the Assembly, the main governing body of Crystal Springs - where most of us here hail from - made it law._

_"The Legate Law, as it became known, stipulates that every immortal that has acquired a mythical stature is required to have a Legate, should anything happen to them. Said Legates are required to be as close to the original as possible, thus the mortals are not confused. As a result of this, you see, Legates often look much like their Legendary counterparts. Also, opposite sexes have the opposite form of the name. An example of this would be Jack Frost and his sister, Jacqueline - male and female. A synonym of the original name is also acceptable._

_"The Legate Law is not required for every immortal being, but having a second in command is suggested. The only exception to this is Santa, seeing as there is the Clause. But forgive me," Xander said, stopping himself and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm going on and on when I really should just give you a straight answer."_

_"No, no, you're fine," Charlie insisted. "To be honest I love learning about all these cool things in the magical world. I mean, my dad is _the _Santa Claus, but that doesn't include getting a lot of history lessons."_

_Xander visibly brightened. "I could teach you more about the magical world," he offered. "I'm a bookworm of sorts and enjoy reading. Being the son of Sandman also provides me with a rather mysterious and vast knowledge. . .perhaps you could learn of such things, as well, in due time."_

_"You mean you would, like, become my mentor?" Charlie asked, eyes wide. "That would be awesome!"_

_"Then it's agreed," Xander said, with a satisfied smile. "I shall become your mentor in the teachings of Magic, Myth and everything in between."_

_Charlie stuck out his hand. "Deal. I look forward to learning more from you, Xander."_

_Xander gripped the proffered hand amiably._

_"Likewise," he said._

A similar introduction had transpired between Charlie and Miles. Unlike Xander, who was book-smart and shyly pleasant, Miles was excited, overly-friendly and fervent in his own Legate endeavors - that is, helping his father the Tooth Fairy collect, clean and inspect the teeth of millions of children around the world.

To top it off, Miles was kind of. . .weird. Not in a bad way, of course. It was just that, the guy was _obsessed _with teeth. For the first several minutes after meeting the Legate all he talked about was oral hygiene and the importance of brushing and flossing and what would result if one did not care for one's mouth. In the end, though, it all became rather funny, with Charlie finding a quirky friend in the bubbling dentist of an immortal teenager.

Then came Aphrodite. Oh boy.

Being the niece of Cupid, Charlie had of course expected Aphrodite to be a bit, well, difficult to handle. What he had _not _expected was to meet a provocatively dressed young girl with an almost bipolar personality and a quick temper. Add the fact that she had love arrows which could change the hearts of anyone it struck, and she was a dame to be feared.

_"Wassup, my peeps?" the Legate of Love shouted, flying over to the group of boys and at the same time, interrupting their casual conversation. "Aphro girl is in da' house!"_

_Charlie was about to return the somewhat strange greeting until he turned and looked more fully at the approaching figure of Aphrodite. She was a very attractive young woman, with dazzling pink eyes and ruby red lips. Her hair - raven red with purple streaks - framed her head like a softly smoldering halo. She wore a red bodice dress (which was an uncomfortably short length) and matching tights. Her shoes were like Dorothy's from the _Wizard of Oz _movie - that is, red studded with precious rubies. A quiver with arrows was slung across her back, while the bow rested against her shoulders in a relaxed position._

_"Greetings, Aphrodite," Xander said, not turning around. His back was to the Legate of Love, which was good, since the expression on his face told Charlie that a run-in with her was _not_ a good thing._

_Charlie was more preoccupied with trying to find the other end of his jaw to really take this into account, however._

_"Um, hi, Aph!" Miles said cheerfully, attempting to break the silence. "How's it going?"_

_"'Sup, Mole," Aphrodite said, floating closer and holding out her clenched hand. "Why don't 'cha fist bump yo' love queen for old times sake, and then I'll tell you how it's goin'?" _

_Awkwardly Miles made a fist of his own, and lightly tapped it against Aphrodite's. As soon as they touched she pulled away and opened her hand again, mimicking an explosion. _

_"Epicness," Aphrodite said, grinning. "Now you little nerd-birds get to hear what's groovin' on the Love Train."_

_The Love Legate then went on to recount some interesting stories dealing with her, her uncle Cupid, and her Aunt Amadora. It got so sappy and so unbearable at one point that Xander had to literally fling a cloud of sand into Aphrodite's face to get her to stop talking. It worked. . .for approximately five seconds._

_"Hey!" Aphrodite spluttered, spitting the sand out of her mouth. "What's the big deal, Xan?"_

_"Sorry," Xander said, adjusting his glasses and looking away regretfully. "It's just. . .that was getting to be a bit overwhelming, even for me."_

_Miles nodded in apologetic agreement. "Save it for the next Love Banquet, m'kay?" the tooth-cleaning Legate offered._

_Aphrodite just huffed and rolled her eyes. "Men," she grumbled. "They have no heart for the softer passions in life sometimes." Then her gaze rounded on Charlie, and her demeanor changed. She flounced a little, her wings flapping in a slow, steady rhythm, with a flirtatious air encompassing her radiating red figure._

_"Hey there," she drawled coquettishly. "I haven't seen you around before. New Legate?"_

_"He's the son of Santa Claus, actually," Xander replied, stepping in front of Charlie as if to protect him. Charlie had to admit, he was thankful for the gesture._

_"Ooh, a Claus kid." Aphrodite moved closer, her calm pink eyes burning a hot fuchsia now. "That's even better."_

_"Aphrodite!" a voice said sharply. "For heaven's sake, you've done enough flirting for one day."_

_All four individuals turned in surprise to see Cupid flying towards them, looking irritated._

_"But Uncle," Aphrodite protested, when Cupid gripped her arm and tried pulling her away from the boys. "I was just getting to know Santa's son!"_

_"Well, "getting to know him" as you say doesn't mean you should confuse the boy's hormones," Cupid retorted sternly. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop seducing every new guy you meet?"_

_"But I wasn't-"_

_"Your aunt is going to have some very strong words with you, young lady."_

_"Uncle, please, I was just-"_

_Cupid fixed his niece with such an intense glare that Charlie thought she would drop dead on the spot._

_"Don't agree with me, Aphrodite," he growled. "I'm not in mood. Now come on. Aunt Amadora and I wish to talk to you. . .alone."_

_With that Cupid led his niece away, quickly apologizing to the boys before disappearing within the crowd of magical beings._

_"Wow," Charlie said, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "That was some intense stuff."_

_Xander and Miles exchanged a look._

_"You have no idea," they said in unison._

And so Charlie's first taste of the Legates concluded. After bidding his two friends goodbye, he had taken a seat next to his dad, and listened to the various Legendary Figures express their concerns. It was a grim business all around - Jack not coping well with his thaw, the appearance of the Time Lady, Father Time's death, and the oncoming storm that was hanging over their hands, still a mystery yet at the same time devastating in its potential. He was glad he was more informed of the situation now. It was much worse than he'd feared.

It had been a tricky affair, convincing his mom and Neil to come up to the North Pole in the first place. His dad had written the household two days ago, requesting if Charlie was available to come to the Pole and act as a representative for Christmas. But of course, his mom had had something to say about that.

_"It doesn't give anything very specific in this letter," Laura said, scanning over the green tinted paper again with worried, tired eyes. It was noon, and the house was filled with the smell of grilled meat and sauteed vegetables.  
_

_"Don't worry about it, Mom," Charlie assured. He shifted closer to his mom on the couch and pointed to a section in the letter that talked of the meeting itself. "It says here that the Council of Legendary Figures is having a meeting and wants everybody there who can be there. That includes family. And look, Dad even says he wants me to come, right here." He moved his finger down a little ways. "See?"_

_"Yes, Charlie, I see," Laura sighed. "I don't know. This is just so soon. Can't they move the date to a time that's more convenient? It's already noon now, which means you would have to be there in about four to five hours."_

_"Mom, that's plenty of time. Besides, this is obviously important, otherwise Dad wouldn't have sent it. So please, just trust me on this. I _have_ to go." _

_Laura looked at him, her face expressing so many things words truly could not - motherly love, deep anxiety, fear of losing her son. In the end, she knew what choice was right. _

_"Okay, Charlie," she said. "Get your things packed. But before you do, please promise me one thing." _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Be careful."_

And now here he was, staying at the workshop, enjoying the North Pole, and getting to help his dad and the rest of the Council. How awesome!

A knock on the door of Charlie's temporary bedroom startled him out of his thoughts. Pulling off the lone earbud that was wedged in his left ear, he put his MP3 player down and walked to open the door.

Before him stood a nervous looking elf with a bow tie and a mop of messy brown hair. He was trembling, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Hey there," Charlie said, his own eyes narrowing with concern. "Are you okay? Did you need something?"

The little elf didn't respond, just stood there, trembling. Charlie was about to ask him another question when a man with fire-red hair and crimson robes appeared in the doorway behind the elf. Suddenly Charlie understood. This was probably one of his dad's assistants, along with his elfin apprentice.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Charlie. You must be friends with my dad."

The king like figure smiled pleasantly. "You could say that," he said in a deep, almost sinister voice.

"Well, um, did my dad need something? I'm always up for-" Charlie began to say.

But suddenly the man threw a black substance out of his hand, a substance which filled Charlie's vision and blinded him. Caught off guard, he stumbled backwards, trying to rub the grainy, sand-like particles out of his eyes.

Then there was an unnearthly, disorienting shriek, coming from the still open doorway. Shortly after all of Charlie's senses shut down, and he found himself in complete, painful darkness.

**Holy crap, I am really leaving you with a scary cliffhanger, aren't I?! Do not worry, all shall be answered next chapter (about this, at least). **

**Before I go I just want to say thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! You all made me feel better and I appreciate that. (Re-watching Aladdin last night also helped me laugh and heal a little more :3) **

**This was a more character depth-ish chapter, but I hope it's okay nonetheless! I do not own the Legate Law, which I quoted almost word for word I think. I hope Aphrodite was funny in this! Her appearance in this is my own, but her character belongs to SafyreSky. LOL, she was interesting to write I'll tell you! :) **

**My mind llama and I await your glorious approval. :3 :3**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Kasper gazed down at the prone body of Santa's older son with fear and worry. Oh gods, what had he done? Why had he agreed to this in the first place? People were getting hurt; others still were suffering, more also were hopeless and struggling to figure out what to do. And it was partly his fault - he was aiding the man in red, after all.

"Excellent," this very same man in red boomed, rubbing his hands, a small shower of the black dust he had used earlier coming off as he did so. "I have claimed yet another piece of our enemy's chessboard. Now, Kasper my friend, we can rest easier. And by we I really mean myself, for _you _still have work to do."

"Y-Yes, Master," Kasper squeaked, the vile he had been given still tucked away in his pants pocket where he had put it. Nervously he looked back down at Charlie. "And just wh-wh-what are you going to do with Charlie C-Calvin?"

The red man laughed heartily. "Why, he will became a prince!" he thundered, his eyes burning with the violence of a hell-born inferno. "A prince of extraordinary power and command! And you, dear Kasper. . .you and Polly shall stand beside him, beside all of us in this new order! And nothing will stand in our way! _Nothing!"_

The man threw back his head and laughed, in the typical evil villain style that nevertheless made Kasper quiver from head to toe.

When his the man had finished, he turned his burning gaze upon him, smiling devilishly. "Come, my elf," he said. "There is much work to be done. Fetch your doting sister and we shall be off."

Kasper obeyed, scurrying out of the room before his ghostly king of a Master could think twice.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," he whispered under his breath, as he went to find Polly, who was where his Master had ordered her to stay - in a broom-closet under a set of stairs. "Sorry, Jack, Jacqueline, Santa, Elle, Bernard. . .everyone."

Tears filled the little elf's eyes.

"And I'm so, so sorry, Polly," he sobbed. "I promise you, this is for the greater good. Soon, we'll both be happy again. Soon, the Shadows will go away. Until then, just. . .trust me."

* * *

The red man chuckled as his little servant hurried away. _The fool, _he thought. _So blinded in his efforts to save himself and his sister. He does not realize the true scale of chaos which I am about to bring about. No one does!_

It was the result of Dark Magic that he was here now. At least, it was _like _Dark Magic, only. . .more ancient, and deadly. And it was one of his superiors which had ensured that. . .a force from the darkest beginnings of the world, waiting to unleash his glorious blackness upon all of creation. With the Dark One, as the man liked to call him, and himself together, the puny scourge of Legends, Legates, and the mortals beyond would perish and suffer for eternity. It was a wicked, unstoppable alliance - an alliance which would see that the world ended earlier than expected.

And now the man had the son of Santa Claus in his very grasp! With this boy he and the Dark One would achieve grand, wondrous things! They would topple cities and kill everything in their paths! They would destroy Crystal Springs, armed with an arsenal of soon to be fallen heroes. . . among them would be the child of the Frost, and the girl of Light perhaps, if her heart could be swayed.

With this being the case, they had no further need of the woman - the fighter, strong and mysterious in so many ways. The Dark One had tried to stop her, but his efforts had proven to be useless. Now, however, they had the agents they needed. The woman was of no consequence. The Dark One would release her. In fact, he probably already had. . .

"We're ready to leave, s-sir," Kasper's small voice announced.

The man pulled himself away from his thoughts and looked down at the elf. He was holding his sister's hand tightly. The man smiled, already enjoying the idea of what was in store for his minions.

"Good," he said, his ghostly frame beginning to fade even more. "You know where we are headed, then?"

Kasper shuffled his feet, feeling nervous again. Suddenly, as if some outside force were projecting into his mind, the image of a castle appeared. He instantly recognized it from the many books his parents had read to him as an elf toddler.

"Fr-Frost Castle," Kasper stammered, then bowed a little for good measure.

The man's smile turned into a cold, calculating smirk. "Yes, my pet," he said. "Now hold onto my robes. . .oh, and drag the Claus boy over as well. Good. Soon we shall go where no elf has gone before."

Anxiously Kasper, gripping one of Charlie's limp hands, and Polly reached out, seizing the sleeve of the man's robes. Then with a tingling sensation that nearly burned, the two elves, their fiery ruler, and Charlie disappeared.

* * *

Xander was browsing through the History section the Elfsburg Library when a sharp spasm seized his heart. Clutching his chest, the Legate bent over gasping, his eyes wide with fear and pain. It felt like he had been stabbed with a dagger.

His mind racing, his heart beating in sporadic symphony to his growing dread, he gripped the nearest bookshelf and used it as support. Then, with an aching breath, he hobbled down the aisle, searching for his father.

He found the Legendary Figure in a similar state as himself - doubled over and fighting for breath. The sleepy Legend's pain-wracked face brightened a little upon seeing him; with an effort he managed to walk towards his son. Seeing that Xander was suffering as he was, he smiled shakily and put a hand on his shoulder, to steady them both, physically and mentally.

"F-Father," Xander croaked. "Someone's. . .someone's here, at the Pole. They're using Dark M-Magic. . ."

"I know, son," Sandman said. "Just. . .just hang in there, alright? The pain will pass."

Suddenly Xander's eyes went wide with fear, and he met his father's gaze again. "Father," he moaned. "It's him."

"Who?"

"The man of fire, locked away in the castle. It's _him."_

The Legate didn't need to say anything more - the fear on Sandman's own face spoke plainly enough.

"We must tell Mother Nature at once," Sandman insisted. "She will know what to do. And perhaps. . ." He trailed off, pondering. "Yes, perhaps we should bring Winter and Blaise into this once again. After all, if our suspicions are correct. . ."

Sandman trailed off once more, but this time he left the thought unfinished, for both his sake and his son's. After all, they were Sandmen. They already knew what was happening, and some of what was to come. Now they needed to decide what was to be done.

"Come on, Xander," Sandman said, putting an arm around his son while keeping a hand to his still throbbing chest. "We have work to do."

Assuming an identical gesture, Xander and his father walked out of the Library together, their aching hearts beating as one entity. As they left the growing darkness which had befallen their world seemed much more forbidding now. If they were to combat this in any way, they needed the right people to help them.

"Remember, remember, the Eve of December," Xander recited quietly, his thoughts swirling. It was a nursery rhyme in fact, from his early years as a small child. "In a time of darkness and a time of light, let the Frost king's power plunder and plight."

"Let the clouds rip asunder, and the Springs boil over," Sandman joined in. "'Til again the winged birds of peace take flight."

"_Tho' the forgotten king wastes in chain, __  
_

_And his followers, t__he Shadows hiss and complain;_

_They vowed to rule - oh yes! Reign yet again,_

_Over the misty ruins of Crystal Springs._

_Tho' the king is now gone, his words are still chilling,_

_For the man of Frost proclaimed,_

_Before being fettered in chains, oh so willing_

_'The glory, the glory, of what frost and fire brings!'"_

"Remember," Xander whispered.

"Remember," Sandman repeated.

"Remember the War of the Springs," they concluded together.

"Father," Xander said softly, after a long silence. "There's going to be another war. . .I can feel it. The man of fire, and his Shadows, will try to rule again."

"Then we have to be there to stop them," Sandman replied without missing a beat. "Or everything we hold most dear will be destroyed."

Xander nodded, rubbing his chest anxiously. "If anyone is to help us convince Mother Nature, it is Autumn and Faunin," he said after a moment. "They are just as finely tuned to the workings of the world as we are. And if. . .if what we sense is true, then we must stand as one."

"Yes, you are right," Sandman agreed. They were outside now, a light snowfall dancing elegantly about them. It was also cold - bitterly so.

"It is like what the Frost king said, my son," he went on. "The glory of frost and fire. They are two differing forces, clashing together yet at the same time, are capable of changing, or coming together to create something more. The King chose the path of darkness, which could be symbolized as frost. . .unfeeling, cruel, and wicked. You and I, as well as many others, then would have chosen fire. . .light, hope, freedom.

"And these disciples of Light and Darkness have clashed, and will probably continue to clash until the end of all things. But there is always a possibility, Xander, that the unmoved Frost may be changed by the everlasting Fire."

"Just like. . .like Jack?"

"Exactly like Jack."

Xander managed a weak smile.

"Then perhaps not all is lost after all," he said.

* * *

"So, wait, your fiance is cheating on you with another man and literally did it _in front of your face?" _Teresa asked in complete shock. "What the candy canes? Does she have, like, emotional issues or something? That is seriously just wrong, on so many levels."

"I know!" Bernard exclaimed, glad he and his ex were finally on the same page. "I'm just as shocked as you are, really. I just. . ." His face fell, and he signed forlornly. "I honestly thought we had it all together. After what we've been through, I thought we were-" He cut himself off, his face abruptly morphing into an expression of deep hatred. "Jack, that twisted snake. When I finally get my hands on him I'll make sure he never messes with Elle and I ever again!"

Teresa reached out and placed a comforting hand on top of his own - the most caring gesture he had seen her make throughout their entire conversation.

"I'm here for you, Bernard," she said. "Unlike that scheming witch you used to call your fiance." The young elf woman smiled. "I know we haven't seen eye to eye in quite some time, but I'm willing to put that aside now. You need me, Bernard. . .I know it. And I need you."

Bernard smiled, relieved and uneasy all at once. He was mad at Elle, of course, but now he was beginning to realize he was taking things too far. _But I can't back down now, _he thought. _I've secured Teresa's trust already. If I call it off she'll find out I'm not actually serious about us getting back together and try to stretch my neck out like Laffy Taffy._

So instead of telling Teresa the truth, Bernard simply smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for understanding," he said. "Now, why don't I magic up another cocoacinno and we can get reacquainted?"

Teresa giggled, her hazel eyes twinkling, reminding the Head Elf of that day so long ago when they had been in love.

"That sounds. . .wonderful," she replied.

* * *

Not much is known of how the Hall of Snowglobes came to be.

It is said to have been built shortly after St. Nicholas, the first Santa, retired from the position and passed on his teachings and traditions to his successor, Nicholas St. North. St. Nicholas implored his apprentice to carry on the tradition; after consulting with Evangelica, a heavenly like being who later became known as the Spirit of Christmas, North as he was known was swiftly granted permission to take on this extraordinary duty.

A magical contact resulted from this - that of the Santa Clause, as well as its other sibling clauses - the Mrs. Clause and the Emissary Clause (written by St. Nicholas himself years before) being the most prominent ones. With the Santa Clause in place, a man had merely to put on the sacred coat in order to take up the mantle of responsibility. It was ingenious, and foolproof.

The Hall of Snowglobes was another ingenious idea. St. Nicholas had been rather fond of snowglobes himself, and had kept one close with him in his study, so that its swirling snows could entrance him and soothe his tried nerves. After he finally handed over the role of Santa to North, Nicholas's snowglobe was for a time kept on the mantel of the fireplace. After much contemplation of the matter, North decided that the snowglobe should be an emblem of sorts for every Santa that came to be. He eventually took his predecessor's and his own and placed them in a magical chamber within the workshop itself.

At the time it was a very small space, made of worn rock. The magical properties within the room were perfect for preserving the globes. Due to these magical properties, gravity was lighter in the hollow space - hence the snowglobes were left to float around safely, with no one save Santa and his Head Elf to know the true location of this haven.

Every Santa thereafter added their own personal snowglobe to the collection which North had started. Before too long there was not enough room for the precious artifacts; so, a new room to house them was soon constructed. It was vast, with plenty of space for the snowglobes to drift freely. This new hall was beautiful - vast ice sheets with snowflakes carved onto their surface, acting as channels for the magical energies the previous cave-like space had possessed. Because of this the walls and floor pulsed with glittering, gorgeous light, the magic within keeping the snowglobes protected.

In the center of this Hall was a pedestal, where the Santa who was currently in the position had his own snowglobe. The rest danced merrily of their own accord, giving off their individual, inner glow from times long past.

It was within this very Hall - the same as it had been for some time now, yet in a different, much safer location - that Jack and Elle stood, marveling at the beauty and wonder of history before them.

It was here, too, that Jack had snuck, unnoticed by anyone, and stolen Scott's own snowglobe, in the hope of deceiving him and finally claiming Christmas. The sprite remembered well. Scott and Lucy had raced into a room which he had earlier been searching for the Hall. Discreetly Jack had followed them, his suspicions confirmed. He'd waited until the two had entered the Hall (via a secret code inputted into one of the vending machines, as he found out) then slunk out of hiding to stand in the exact place where Scott and Lucy had disappeared.

Minutes later, they exited the Hall, the wall turning like the stereotypical bookcase-with-a-hidden-passage-behind-it Jack had so often seen in movies and cartoons. While the two of them were out, Jack was in.

_A devilish smile crept onto the sprite's face as the Hall appeared before him. _At last! _he thought. _The Hall of Snowglobes! Now I can finally teach that stupid Claus a lesson and take his place.

_Jack stepped forward, eyes wide with wicked awe. A snowglobe nearly hit him in the face, but he reached out his hand and brushed it away. Another snowglobes pressed in close as well, as if trying to intimidate him to leave, as if the spirits of every Santa before Scott saw the evil intentions in his heart and wished to drive him away. If this was indeed the case, then their efforts were in vain. Jack wasn't going anywhere without Scott's snowglobe. He wasn't going anywhere until he finally achieved his life-long dream of taking back winter and having Christmas for himself._

_The pedestal with his enemy's snowglobe glowed marvelously. With shaking hands the sprite reached out and touched the globe. Immediately it dimmed, the miniature scene within seeming to dull and blur. Chuckling with barely-contained glee, he tugged the globe free of its majestic brass holder and held it in his cupped hands. Inside the snow swirled, slowly turning darker and darker in hue until it was pitch-black._

_In the center of the globe a snowflake began to take shape, crystal clear and almost ice-like in quality. The snowflake hovered there, glittering ominously, seeming to reflect Jack's own heart. Then it shattered and melted. A moment later the previous scene, with evergreen trees and a house on an empty, snow-laden street, appeared once more._

_He didn't think anything of the strange image he had seen. Probably just an effect of whoever held the snowglobe. He was a winter sprite, after all. The globe was merely acknowledging who he was. Nothing more._

_Turning and making his way out, Jack held Scott's snowglobe tightly in his hand, feeling as its magic within dimmed and began to die, trying to fight the Frost and failing miserably. For even the magic knew that Jack would stop at nothing, absolutely _nothing, _to claim that which he most wanted._

Now here he was. . .thawed, relatively happy, fighting his inner demons, and trying to do good. Long gone were his thoughts of reclaiming the Frost. Long gone were his ambitions to overthrow Christmas. Now, he wanted to help the best he could, and try to put his past behind him.

"Earth to Jack," Elle said loudly, breaking into the sprite's thought. "Are you listening to me?"

Jack snapped to attention, turning towards the Number Two. "Ah, sorry," he said, unfazed. "What was that again?"

"I said don't you think this looks serious?" Elle asked, a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Please pay attention, Jack, we have work to do, and not just in here, either. Now come here."

Elle beckoned the sprite over to the doors of the Hall. When he had successfully obeyed and stood by quietly, the Number Two went on, pointing to the lock of the door, which had been warped and burnt as if with a welding tool.

"There's that," she said, "and then there's what you can see on the wood. Burnt, all around the lock, as well as splintered. Someone must've taken a flame to this and then forced their way in."

Jack nodded, his eyes scanning over the damage. Other than this, there was really not indication that anyone had been in here at all. If not also for the doors glass panes, some of which displayed spiderweb-like cracks, he really would've thought nothing of the matter.

"So, who are our list of suspects, my dear Holmes?" Jack asked.

"None, at the moment," Elle replied, then her eyes narrowed. "Say, whatever happened to that elf of yours who was such a bitch to me?"

"You mean Tabitha?" Jack said, caught by surprise. He had actually forgotten about her himself; now that Elle had brought it up, though, he started to feel even more terrible about what he had done in his frozen state.

"The very same," Elle said, fixing him with a glare.

Jack just coughed nervously. "Well, the last I heard she was taken in by the authorities, though whether she was shipped off to Crystal Springs or not, I don't know. And while we're still talking about this, I just want to say I'm sorry. It definitely doesn't mean much in your book, I do know that. But just know that I _am _sorry for making Tabitha hate you. I was just so desperate and, well, things had been getting better for you and Bernard so I decided to drive a rift between the two of you and perhaps-"

Elle held up her hand, however, silencing whatever else Jack had been prepared to babble out.

"We need to work on you not saying everything that pops into your head," she told him frankly. "Really. It's just getting annoying and creepy."

"Sorry," Jack said, bowing his head like a shameful child.

Elle sighed, putting a hand on her hip. "You ready to blow this popsicle stand and get a coffee?"

Jack looked up in surprise. "You remembered!" he exclaimed, a boyish smile springing onto his face. "About the coffee!"

"I have a pretty good memory," Elle said, tapping the side of her head. "Besides, we both need the fuel right now. I myself get pretty monstrous without a routine consumption of caffeine."

Jack arched an eyebrow lightheartedly. "Is that so? I hardly notice."

With a twirl and humorous, lion-like roar of indignation, Elle prowled out of the room. Jack was about to follow when a strange tingling sensation sprang up on the back of his neck.

He stopped. It felt like someone was watching him. But that was preposterous. He and Elle were the only ones down here, in the basement below the basement of sorts. His heart quickening all the same, he turned slowly, dreading what he might discover.

There was no one behind him, as he'd expected. But as he continued to stand his gaze was suddenly drawn toward one of the snowglobes. It was darker than the rest, in the respect that it did not glow as brightly. The tingling started up again on his neck and traveling downwards along his spine. Something was wrong. . .he could feel it. This snowglobe was not like the others. It didn't belong here.

Mesmerized, Jack walked forward, the whole of his being encompassed in this one, out-of-place globe among many. He was about to reach out and touch it when Elle's voice startled him out of his trance.

"Jack, come _on!" _she called impatiently. The door creaked, Elle appearing at the same moment Jack whirled around, his heart pounding.

"What are you doing, you big slush?" she said, crossing her arms. She seemed more confused than anything. "Are we going to go snag a coffee or not? Or do you just wanna hang out here and chill with the snowglobes all day?"

"Sorry," Jack said, blinking with confusion himself. "Just got, um, distracted."

He then hurried over and followed Elle out the door. He didn't say anything, just stared straight ahead. Elle was about to ask him what the matter was, but thought better of it. It was typical for Jack to act weird nowadays; she figured that this must be another one of those times. So she kept her mouth shut and went on walking, leaning closer to the mushy sprite than was probably necessary. If he needed sympathy and compassion then dammit Jim, he was gonna get it.

Forget Bernard. Some causes were more important to work towards than others.

* * *

The Miller house was quiet save for the soft strains of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ drifting from the downstairs radio. Laura and Neil were resting together in their bed, exhausted, needing a short nap before engaging in any chores or attempting to entertain Lucy.

Laura had drifted off to sleep, with Neil snoring very softly behind her, his breath tickling the back of her neck. The first inklings of a dream were just taking shape within her mind when suddenly she was startled awake. She gasped, her heart thumping uneasily.

After a moment she realized that something felt wrong. Very wrong. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

"You alright, honey?" Neil mumbled, draping his arm sleepily around her.

"Neil," Laura began, then stopped, the dread in her stomach increasing.

The dread must've shown in her voice, as well, because the next instant Neil was propping himself up on his elbow in the semi-darkness, eyes alert and wrought with concern.

"What's wrong, Laura?" he asked.

"I. . .I just got a bad feeling," she said shakily, as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Like something important was just. . .torn out of my life."

"What do you mean?" A note of anxiety crept into Neil's usually soothing and reasonable voice as he sat up, too, which scared Laura even more.

Laura, however, just shook her head, tears falling down her face. "I don't know," she cried. "I just don't know, Neil."

Neil soon had his arms around her in a hug, rubbing her back gently. After a moment he kissed her. When they parted they put their foreheads together, Neil's hand a soothing presence against Laura's tear-streaked face.

"It's alright," he whispered. "I've got you. It's going to be alright."

And all Laura could managed to say was, simply, "Oh, my boy."

**I am, as SafyreSky put it, truly diabolical. Another intense cliffie. Aren't I just frosty? :3 **

**Any characters presented here in this story are not mine, unless I say otherwise. All credit goes their respective owners! **

**Comments would be swell! :) **


	22. First Interlude

**First Interlude**

_"Robin Williams?" Father Time repeated, eyes widening in shock. "As in, _the _Robin Williams, beloved comedian? _The _Robin Williams, a man of endless joy and laughter? That Robin Williams?" _

_Robin chuckled, looking bashful. "Well, I didn't know I was so loved," he said, smiling. "Thank you, sir." _

_"Mr. Williams here is one of our prime agents," Wilhelm said, putting a hand on the comedian's shoulder. "He is second in command to Poe. . .a high honor indeed, given to only those of the greatest wisdom, kindness, and compassion. And Robin has all of that and more." _

_"Oh, stop it." Robin bowed his head, giggling as he assumed a femininely flattered pose. "You're embarrassing me!" _

_Jakob smiled. "It's true, my friend," he said. "You are truly a wonderful man." _

_"Thank you," Robin said, straightening up. In a moment, however, the genius comedy persona vanished, like a candle abruptly snuffed out. Now a grim, almost chilling aspect claimed his features. "I'm afraid we won't have much time to chat and laugh, however. I really am glad we found you, Father Time. We all are. Forces are at work in this world that you cannot imagine, forces that seek to crush little specks like you and I. The key is how to stop them. And that, my friend, is where myself and my companions come in._

_"You see," Robin went on, turning and beckoning the Brothers and Father Time to follow him down a lantern-lit passage, "we are a small group of individuals known as Caretakers. Each of us was especially hand-picked by Poe and his superior, whom you will have a chance to meet later, I'm sure. We Caretakers have been chosen to help defend this dark world, and try to save it from danger. Poe has done all he can to ensure I and many others are not harmed while trying to discover the ways of our enemy. Despite that, a few of our own have been badly injured by Bogeys and Fearlings and all other matter of twisted creatures. One of our fellow Caretakers, I fear, may not live to see the end of this oncoming storm. But still we cling to hope, as we must. Never forget that, Father. Never give up hope, because things will always get better. It is a sentiment we all hold dearly to our hearts." _

_"We have, despite a handful of failures and tragedies, been able to determine the nature of our enemy," Jakob softly chimed in. "Some of our agents have had the misfortune to run in with him, or at least an aspect of him, in their search for answers." _

_"None have died, thankfully," Wilhelm said. "But as Jakob said, some have brought back grave infirmities." _

_"What kind of infirmities?" Father Time asked. _

_"Mostly intense psychological disturbances which prevent them from functioning normally," Jakob replied. "These have mainly been in the form of nightmares, hallucinations, that sort of thing. Poe and some of the other Caretakers are sorting it out as we speak." _

_"I would like to see these people," Father Time said. "Perhaps I could ease their suffering." _

_"I don't know if anyone can help them," Robin said truthfully. The group had stopped by a black-painted door - where it led to, Father Time could only guess. Now Robin was gazing at the Legendary Figure with a mixture of gratitude and sorrow. _

_"Sometimes people are far too gone to save," the comedian said, his eyes glowing with so many aspects of life, contained in those cool blue depths. "Sometimes, the pain they carry inside grabs a hold of them and just won't let go. And those demons. . .they laugh and taunt them. Taunt us all. But in our hearts, sometimes we can find the light again. In our hearts, we realize that what we have in this world is worth hanging on to. __I have a family at home, who are probably wondering where I am or when I'm going to be home for dinner or are just thinking, "What's our crazy psycho nut husband slash father up to now?" Whatever the case, I know they love me, and I love them. Now that's something worth fighting for, my friend. That's something to cherish for the rest of eternity. Remember that. . .just like all of those who are broken are trying to." _

_Father Time felt tears spring into eyes - he was moved deeply. Then, collecting himself, he eventually said, "Before we go anywhere or do anything, I'd like to know who the people are who were affected. It would ease my conscious dearly." _

_Robin, Jakob, and Wilhelm all exchanged looks of uneasiness, before Jakob finally spoke up for the three of them. _

_"Well, there's Harry Houdini and Groucho Marx," he said. "Both put under at the moment for their protection and ours." _

_"Then there's John Lennon," Wilhelm said. "From the English rock band The Beatles. He was attacked by a Bogey." _

_"Finally our dear friend Ronald, he. . ." Jakob began, then shook his head, overwhelmed. _

_"What?" Father Time pressed. "What happened? Who's Ronald?" _

_It was Robin who chose to answer. _

_"He means Professor Tolkien," he said. "J.R.R. Tolkien to be precise; that's where the Ronald part comes from. He's one of our prime Caretakers and closest friends. He, C.S. Lewis and Charles Williams were out on a mission together, you see, when they were ambushed. Lewis and Charles made it out with a few scrapes and bruises, but Ronald. . .he wasn't so fortunate." _

_"A Bogey almost succeeded in possessing him," Wilhelm said, face slipping into one of despair and anger. "That's hardly fortunate." _

_"The point is he's dying," Jakob snapped, tears springing into his eyes. "By our standards he is actually dying a second time. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we have to stop this darkness, before it claims us all." _

_"But what of Tolkien?" Father Time said, stepping forward. It sounded as though Jakob were giving up on the creator of Middle-Earth (an act which would no doubt outrage Elle to such an extent were she here now that she would likely bash the Grimm brother over the head with a TV). _

_"What of Professor Tolkien?" Father Time repeated firmly, raising his staff as if to blast the people before him out of existence. "Surely you are not going to let him die! You make it sound as though he is an important person to you. I know a certain young woman by the name of Elle Connelly would raise absolute hell if anything were to happen to him."_

_"We can't help him," Robin insisted. "If we could we would. All we can do is keep him isolated and away from everyone else. It's not easy for us either, you know." _

_"So you're saying you all cowards?" the Lord of Time spat. "Keeping a man locked away somewhere beyond that black door, no doubt. . .it's sickening!" _

_Jakob and Wilhelm were unfazed by the Legend's outrage. Robin, however, had stiffened, his eyes flaring in defiance and challenge to Father Time's words. _

_"We are doing our best," Jakob said calmly, stepping in front of Robin. "Perhaps with you here we can do even better."_

_Father Time nodded. "Yes, perhaps I can." _

_Robin meanwhile cleared his throat, straightening his tweed coat and red tie. "Well, we'd best be checking up on our patients," he said, pushing the black door open. "Anyone for a prayer before we descend into the maelstrom?" _

_No one responded. They were not in the mood. _

_Robin offered a sad grimace instead. "No? Well then. . .prepare yourselves, gentlemen." _

_And like a showman about to unveil his grandest act, Robin pushed the door open completely and stepped through, the others following right behind. _

**A little Rosehaven interlude to tickle your fancy! I felt really sad to write some of Robin's dialogue, but I wanted it to reflect some of pain he seemed to have felt throughout his life. I also wanted to express how there is always hope, and how sometimes your pain can overlook that anyway. I dunno, it just seemed right to have Robin express all that after what has happened. **

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Robin, and every chapter afterwards which has him in it. He was a wonderful man, and as such I want to honor him. DEDICATED TO YOU, ROBIN! :3 **


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"So," Elle said, taking a sip of her specially brewed cappuccino as she met Jack's gaze levelly, "what do you want to talk about now, Mr. Frost?"

Jack swallowed some of his own beverage - a mocha blend topped off with whipped cream, caramel and chocolate flakes - before answering with a slight amused smirk, "Why, I don't know Ms. Connelly. Perhaps we don't need to talk at all. . .we could just simply gaze into each other's eyes, and think of how much we despise one another."

The winter sprite spoke with a such a smooth, flirtatious tone that Elle couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"I'm serious, Jack!" Elle said. She was trying to calm herself down from laughing so hard, and was failing miserably. Jack's own fit of merriment was doing little to help, either - which made her efforts much easier said than done at the moment.

"I know you are," Jack insisted, speaking through his hilarity (more like hysteria now, to be honest). "That's why I chose to respond like a sarcastically suave jackass."

This only caused Elle to double over. She was clutching her stomach, her head thrown back with tears streaming down her face. The sight merely encouraged Jack's strained nerves, so that he began to laugh uncontrollably as well.

They were in a small coffee shop a few blocks from the workshop, called Elfbucks (a new establishment that had been Elle's idea to build a few months previously which was, of course, inspired by Starbucks). It was usually very busy, serving a variety of cocoa and coffee products. Many elves were crowded here now, laughing and chatting. Now, however, they had quieted down, glancing over at Jack and Elle and whispering to themselves, drawing their own conclusions.

The two hardly paid attention. With mountains of stress riding on their backs all week, with so many unnerving and disturbing events to try and process, they had had no time to just sit down, talk with someone, or humor each other. So in a way, their laughter was unleashing that stress.

After a long moment, Jack regained his composure. He straightened his outfit a little to allow for Elle to breathe. He was dressed in a more casual fashion than he normally did. This include faded denim jeans, a button up maroon shirt, with sleeves rolled up, maroon Vans brand shoes, and an intricate wristwatch adorned with astrological symbols. His hair had been combed and washed, sitting now in fun little swoops around his head. He looked healthier now, as well, a rosy glow in his cheeks rather than an absence thereof. His eyes, meanwhile, were a mellow blue-green, which seemed to reflect his now calm thoughts.

"Well," Jack sighed. "What do you think I should do?"

Elle, calm now as well, was confused by this question.

"Do?" she repeated. "About what?"

"Jacqueline. You said she's staying here at the Pole. I haven't seen her around. Then again, she's probably avoiding contact with anyone, especially me. I'm just wondering how I should approach her in a non-threatening and respectful way, if I'm ever going to get a chance to have a sister again."

"Well," Elle said, tapping her forefinger against her chin. "Considering you've been gone from her life for 1400 years, you nearly destroyed your own home, and you almost killed your family, I'd say to just talk to her. Like, maybe ask some simple questions that won't provoke her to lash out. Even then, it'll be hard to know what you'll say when you actually see her and how she will react in the first place to you being back in her life again after so long."

Jack winced. "Ouch," he said. "Thanks for the guilt trip, Ellington."

"It's Elle," the Number Two elf replied. She wasn't angry, more. . .sad for some reason. "Please, don't call me Ellington anymore. When you do I always get the feeling that you're trying to make fun of me."

Jack nodded, feeling genuinely apologetic. "I don't mean it to be teasing," he told her softly. "I guess I just haven't gotten used to "Elle" yet."

Elle raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Six months and you still haven't learned my nickname? I find that hard to believe."

"No, no, that's not what I mean. What I mean is. . .well, I liked your old name. _Ellington. _It has a nice Victorian London feel to it. Besides it just, I dunno, suited you."

"So Elle makes me sound like, what, a fairy princess?"

"Possibly," Jack chuckled. "Elle the Great, Elle the Kind-Hearted, Princess Elle, Elle of the Northern Ice Cap. . .the possibilities are endless."

Elle's eyebrow shot up further, and another laugh escaped her. "Elle the Kind-Hearted? Where on earth did you get the impression that I'm kind?"

"As I've pointed out before, you've helped me," Jack said, shrugging slightly. "That's showing an amount of kindness that not even four Bernards combined could attain. Where is that bean-pole anyway, now that I've mentioned it? He's been awfully reclusive, more so than usual."

Elle shrugged herself. "Don't know, don't care," she responded dimissively. "I've got you, and that's all that matters."

Jack stopped in mid-sip of his mocha, and looked at the elf with disbelief. "Excuse me?" he spluttered.

It was Elle's turn to look bewildered. "I've got you," she said again. "Bernard's history, Jack. I'm not putting up with him anymore."

"What, you mean you just don't to speak to him ever again?" Jack was starting to uncomfortable and concerned about Elle's state of mind. "Or do you mean. . .?"

"That I no longer wish to be his Betrothed?" Elle finished. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Elle, this isn't something you can just throw away," Jack said, face falling, demeanor shifting with it. "Look, if this is the result of something I've done then I'm sorry. But you shouldn't decide to leave Bernard just because I was being an ass."

"It's not your fault, by any means!" Elle insisted, smiling and putting a hand on his. Awkwardly Jack pulled away, but Elle hardly noticed. She was gazing at him in a strange, loving manner, and it was really making him question her sanity.

"I realized that all of the problems between you, Bernard and I was Bernard himself," Elle went on. "When he hasn't been there for me, I found that _you _always were, and that _I've_ been there for you, too. So don't you see? Bernard and I weren't meant to be together. It's _you and I _who should be."

Jack opened his mouth, but words utterly failed him. What in the name of Rudolph was going on?

"I love you, Jack," Elle said, and before the sprite could react the elf reached out, tugged him forward by his shirt, and pressed her lips passionately against his.

Jack tried pushing her away, but she would have none of it. Instead she tangled her fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer. Deciding to go along with it after a moment, and also feeling a surge of uncertain excitement in his chest, Jack slid his hand against Elle's face, her warmth making his own skin flush.

A moment later they parted. The whole Elfbucks coffee shop had fallen silent, but the two magical beings hardly noticed. No, their focus had turned to the two people who had just walked inside.

One of them was, of course, Bernard, and he was staring open mouthed at Jack and Elle. He kept looking between the two of them, not saying a word, his shocked, fish-like expression telling everything he could possibly be thinking. The young woman beside him, slightly familiar to the magical beings, was just shaking her head, a cold, hateful smile on her face.

"Bernard," Elle said, her voice wavering as if she had just realized what she had been doing was completely wrong. "This. . .this isn't what it looks like."

But Bernard merely shook his head, as if deny it all. Then, gazing at her one last time with pained, heartbroken eyes, he turned and hurried out the doors of the coffee shop.

**Just a short chapter again to tease you! ;3 The next part will be a continuation of the last chapter, then after that things will really start to get chaotic. Til then, caio! **

**(P.S. I have completely destroyed Bernard and Elle's relationship right now, oh ma gawd. I am so so sorry!)**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_The motley group of Caretakers and Father Time slipped through the darkness; the air was clear and cool, drying the sweat on their necks, chilling their bones. Candles glowed on either side, throwing long shadows against the stone walls._

_Robin led the almost procession-like band of saviors. His strides were careful and unhurried, which bothered Father Time; for if things were as grave as he and the others proclaimed them to be, then time was of the essence. He would know. He was a Lord of Time himself. Besides, there were these Shadows lurking around as well - demons and Bogeys that needed to be destroyed as swiftly as possible._

_At last, the group came upon another door. This one, unlike the one now far above, was steel, with engravings of archaic symbols, some of which hearkened back to the days of Ancient Magic. Robin stepped back, allowing Jakob and Wilhelm to approach the new obstacle._

_The two brothers were silent for a moment. Then Jakob began speaking in a harsh, hissing tone. It reminded Father Time of a snake. After a minute Jakob stopped, letting Wilhelm perform his own ritual in the same hissing tongue._

_When they were both finished, the door groaned and creaked. Then, with a clink of disengaging locks, the door swung inwards, revealing a small, fully illuminated passage that fell away after a few feet into a spacious chamber._

_Jakob turned to smile at Father Time. "Safety mechanism," he said, as if in answer to an unspoken question. "That was Parscel Tongue you just heard, otherwise known as the language of the sn__akes. It was J.K. Rowling's idea to put it to good use. It allows us to have a secret code, and is also a practical method to gain the trust of an unsuspecting enemy. One never knows when they have to become a double agent, you know. . ."_

_"Come now, gentlemen," Robin said, putting a hand on Jakob's shoulder (to shut him up) and Father Time's (to keep him from getting even more confused) and began to lead them towards the chamber. "Beyond waits the promised land," Robin said, his voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. "Beyond, we are the music makers, and we are the dreamers of dreams. And yes, that was a rip-off of Gene Wilder's Willy Wonka," he added in his normal voice. "But it really sums things up, so don't judge me."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it," Father Time murmured, giving a hint of a smile._

_Then the group stepped into the chamber, and all conflicts, thoughts, or worries vanished, for a time, into oblivion._

* * *

Jack sat at the table in Elfbucks for a long time, trying to sort out what had just happened.

Well for starters, Elle had completely lost her mind. Were he still frozen, he had no doubt that he would be taking advantage of this pretty little predicament. Considering he was willing to let Elle and Bernard continue their relationship peacefully at this point, this new situation was a startling discovery, to say the least.

_Okay, _what remained of the logical half of his brain thought. _Let's evaluate this like a Vulcan would, shall we, Jack?_

On second thought, no. Vulcans didn't feel (not counting Spock, who was half human on his mother's side). So Jack was fairly certain that his chaotic, slightly hormone-induced feelings would disqualify him from becoming any emotionless being of the sort.

So.

Where did that leave him?

Okay. He had it. He was supposed to look back and try to make sense of Elle's apparent breakdown - while at the same time, evaluating his own actions.

Alright, that seemed simple enough.

For starters there was what happened _before _Jack and Elle's kiss. Elle had seemed perfectly normal (what counted as normal for her, at any rate). They had talked a little, the subject had veered over to Bernard, and suddenly. . .cuckoo Elle.

So, maybe Bernard was a danger zone for the Number Two elf right now. Jack could understand that; and he also felt guilty for getting in the way of their relationship, _again. _Now that just left was Elle. Why had she kissed him?

Maybe it was a defense mechanism, he reasoned. She was mad at Bernard, and for some reason, she had attached herself to Jack. The more the sprite thought about it the less it made sense, though. Jack had caused Elle pain as well, so why was she acting as though she loved him? To get back at Bernard, certainly, for treating her badly. But what if she really _was _falling for Jack, and cutting all ties with Bean-Pole? _That_ thought was disturbing, as well.

Jack had recently made a pledge for himself: to do his best not to insult Bernard, and let him and Elle's relationship take its destined course. He had been trying really hard - so far he had made only one remark about Bernard's beret, the previous day in RDS (when the Head Elf had went off to check on Curtis and talk with his old friend, Quentin). He was still determined to talk with Elle, though on a more friendly, friend-to-friend basis. He didn't have any intention of stealing her from Bernard and subsequently shitting stuff up again. The pocket watch incident had taught him a few things.

So, either Elle really was falling in love with him, or she was simply putting on another show to teach Bernard a lesson.

_Self-analysis time, _Jack thought. _Let's see what _my _problems are. . ._

Well, his intention in even sitting down and having coffee with Elle had been to talk to her, face to face. With everything going to hell in a hand basket, Jack had thought it a good idea to look over their problems, and try to come up for a solution for some if not all of those said problems. He still want to have that discussion, when things weren't so tense. Right now he felt that whatever had possessed Elle, it would be best if he left her to explain it all to Bernard - if she was even able to. Knowing Elle, Jack figured she'd devise a creative method in calming Bernard down and resolving the intense maelstrom which had sprung forth.

Now came the crapstorm - Elle kissing him.

_Was it all just an act? _Jack thought. _Did she know Bernard would walk in and that he'd see us together? Or was it purely chance? Talk about timing. That really sounds like too much of an coincidence._

Speaking of being together, who was the elf who had walked in with Bernard? Jack thought he'd recognized her, but she had run out after Bernard when he had sprinted out of the cafe before the sprite could really look at her. A moment later Elle had followed them both.

But that elf girl. . .was she hanging out with Bernard? If she was, was she more than a friend? Perhaps, Jack reasoned, Bernard had found someone else, or was at least using the young lady to make Elle jealous. Wow. Talk about low.

Now, with all three individuals gone, Jack was left alone, plagued by excited whispers and wildfire gossip. Soon, the whole Pole would know of the incident - of how the thawed outcast of Winter and the elf fiance of the Arch Elf kissed in the Elfbucks Cafe. He was prepared for the ridicule and scorn and hate; he was always prepared. Not a day went by when he didn't receive some piece of loathing, disgust, or frustration, usually from some anonymous source. And not a day went by that he didn't sit down with Scott (with occasionally Carol, Dr. Hismus or Judy accompanying) and talk it over.

_So bring it on,_ he decided. _Hit me with your best shot, Fate. I'm ready for it. Send love or hate my way, give me unrelenting pain, make me feel heartbreak or joy or endless agony. Anything you've got, it can't be worse than what I have right now. It can't be worse that hurting everyone I love and tearing them apart, seam by seam. It certainly can't be worse than being frozen. Or thawed. Or being utterly hated, rejected, scorned, and mocked. C'mon, Fate, I dare you. Pitch a fastball my way. . .and we'll see if I can hit it._

"W-Would you like another mocha, J-Jack?"

Jack jumped at the sudden sound of the voice, so lost in his own thoughts and turmoil. Turning, he saw that the owner of the voice was only Kasper, the nervous, friendly elf who had visited him a few days ago. Kasper looked just as nervous now - his brown hair was disheveled, his freckled face smeared with dirt. His clothes were ripped, as well, the snowman apron he wore thrown on in a careless rush.

"Um, sure," Jack replied. He eyed the elf up and down. "Not to be nosy or anything, but are you feeling alright?"

Kasper tried to smile. Instead, it came out as a grimace. "I'm terrific," he said. "N-No need to worry about me, Jack. Thanks for ch-checking anyway."

The sprite raised an unconvinced eyebrow, yet decided not to press the point too firmly. "If you say so. Anyway, another mocha would be fabulous. Thank you."

Kasper nodded, and with an anxious bob of his head, he hurried away.

Jack peered after him, concerned. Something was definitely wrong with the little guy. He just didn't know what it was.

* * *

Kasper scurried back to the kitchen, his lip trembling. What he was about to do was extremely dangerous and incredibly evil. His master had assured him that it was necessary back at his castle. After he and Polly had talked with him some more, they had been sent back to the Pole - without Charlie, of course. The red man had other plans for him.

Kasper had been sent back with his mission - administer a potion to Jack, and study his reactions to it over a long period of time. The dosage for this first experiment was very small, no bigger than a thumbnail. Another substance had to be consumed with it, preferably a liquid such as water, tea, coffee or cocoa. In this case, Kasper would be putting the potion in Jack's mocha.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching him, the elf withdrew the vile with its wicked concoction. One drop, and his role in this game of shadows would become so much deeper. One drop, and the outcome of everything could change, for the better or for the worse.

Kasper hesitated. Then, taking a deep breath, he soon made his decision.

He grabbed a mocha which had already been prepared by the coffee elves, pulled off the lid, and - with shaking fingers and a nervous conscious - he slowly started tipping the potion inside.

* * *

_Bernard's Beats: Somebody That I Used to Know, by Pentatonix (Gotye Cover)_

Bernard was furious. But that was hardly unusual.

No, furious wasn't the right word. He felt sick and heartbroken and wanted to scream and throw up all at once.

He was confused.

He was angry.

He didn't know what to think.

He knew he was losing it.

_Had he really seen his fiance and Frost kiss?!_

The Head Elf blinked once, twice. The third time he screwed his eyes shut, pressing his hands tightly against the shut lids, as if seeking to erase the image from his mind by mere force of will and strength. But the moment seemed burned into his memory - Elle and Jack leaning in over the cafe table, lips joined, both cupping each other's face with a tender, loving hand.

It made him feel hollow inside. Made him feel deceived, violated, shocked. He didn't know who Elle was anymore. She certainly wasn't his fiance. He had been a fool to think that, of course. Deep down, he had always feared that Elle did not truly love him, had feared that heart lay elsewhere. Now his nightmares had just been confirmed. Everything he thought that he and Elle had become had crumbled in that single kiss, that single betrayal of their Bond and trust. Their love, their struggle to realize just how much they cared for one another. . .all of that had been completely obliterated into nothingness.

Bernard still couldn't seem to process this all fully. He thought that perhaps he was imagining this whole scenario for a moment - that he was asleep, plagued by a phantasm of his inner fears. Even as he hoped for this notion to be true, the bitter snowfall that cascaded around him brought him back to reality. The bone-cold wind seeped through his clothes, chilling his already numbed heart, and extinguishing what feeble glimmer of light and hope that remained there.

As the snowstorm swirled and taunted his soul, reminding him so much of Jack, something changed inside of Bernard. His heart closed itself from the world with a desolate and empty finality, like a cold dungeon. His soul, once cheerful, full of warmth, shook with the bitterness of a thousand winter nights. His mind became a blizzard, shrouding his emotions and his pain behind arctic wind and frostbite.

He gathered his magic and hid himself among the icicles of his private realm. Elfin powers mixed with those of Christmas and Santa Claus. White-green and gold. He created empires of hollow snow, assembled creatures from the very crystals of frost, and dug mountains from ice. He buried himself in his winter-scape, rejecting all other influences, all other people, all other warmth and love.

Walking along this newly-made haven in his mind, Bernard came upon a thread. It was his connection to Elle - a bright band of shimmering green and silver light. It burned right across the plains of snow in which Bernard had forged his secret hideaway, and seemed to glow brighter in his presence, as if elated to feel him close.

But he was not elated. He was disgusted. This connection. . .it meant absolutely _nothing. _It was a mockery of his compassion, trust, and love in another person. A symbol of the deepest and most painful betrayal possible.

_Goodbye, Elle. Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

Bernard didn't hesitate any longer. He grabbed the thread with both hands, ignoring the almost frightened hum it made as he did so, and with one hard yank he pulled the connection and snapped it apart.

* * *

Never in his long centuries of bringing chaos and peace did Fate enjoy the mad orchestra he was now conducting in the magical world.

It was evil of him, as Mother Nature would no doubt call it. But what did that wretched Earth Lady know, anyway? Besides, what the point of being an omnipotent being with mysterious and frightening power if you couldn't put it to good use?

Oh, and how he had used it!

The Middle Ages, with its gruesome Plague that wiped out thousands and thousands of mortals.

The Schism of the Christian Churches, East and West. What discord _that _had caused, for many involved.

And his one of his proudest achievement to date. . .the War of the Springs, led by the deranged son of King and Queen Frost.

There were other, minor things Fate had toyed around with as well. The settlers wiping out the Native Americans when they came to the New World, the First and Second World Wars (the second coming about of its own accord, really, seeing as mortals were violent and destined to destroy themselves sooner or later - so why not sooner, he figured?).

And - perhaps the most interesting of all - he had caused the heart of Winter's first born to be frozen.

Technically it wasn't actually _his _fault; he'd merely let it happen. No, it had been the deranged Frost son who had seen to cursing that puny scoundrel nearly 4000 years ago. Some might've thought this immoral of Fate, letting something that horrible befall an immortal child with such potential.

But in a way, Fate had no control over what he chose to do. Ever since the turn of the earth he had let such terrible acts transpire. He had let the ancient Elders, the magical beings from before the dawn of time, perish, along with the dinosaur creatures who had succeeded them. He had watched as the earth gave way to new magic, which was swiftly suppressed for a time as the first humans hid in their savage caves. He had, then, influenced the growth of the world, when he was allowed or when he felt it was necessary. He provided some of the first "civilized" humans deities to worship. Later on, he exposed aspects of magic into the human's minds, allowing them to see things beyond their own understanding.

Fate was not a god. But he _was _above other beings in many senses, and knew more of the workings of the universe than anyone. He was the stars and the night and the planets. He was the moons and the magic. He was good and evil. He was light and darkness. He was judge and jury. What he said, what he chose to do or let happen, was utterly final.

So Fate was pleased with how things were unfolding at the North Pole. In a way he was both pleased and disgusted, for his dual nature often meant he was both good and evil at the same time. Sometimes one would be dominant over the other, but always Fate was locked in a struggle between his light and dark selves. It was like living in Hell, only worse.

"Excellent," the dark half hissed, while the light half merely shook its head in dismay and sobbed, "This is terrible."

Just then, Fate's brother Mayhem appeared at his side. He considered Mayhem as a brother, but in a way the term did not seem accurate. Fate, like several beings such as him embodying aspects of the world, had been around for a very long time, long before even the Elders came into being.

Mayhem, Madness, Destiny, Life, Love, Happiness, Magic, Fear, Darkness . .all specters of the Ancient Times, assigned by the universe to watch over all things on this tiny marble drifting within the tides space and time. Collectively, they were known as the Guardians.

"You seem troubled, Fate dearest," Mayhem said, storm-gray eyes shining as he glided up next to Fate. "Whatever is the matter?"

Fate pulled himself from his thoughts, and as he did so his Light self took over. "I am always troubled, Mayhem," he replied, a pained, forlorn look etching his cruel/kind face. "Surely you know me by now."

Mayhem laughed his hyena roar. "Oh, darling brother, of course I do! You are troubled, as I so lovingly put it, by what is going to happen, yet you are also wickedly thrilled."

A malicious smile threatened to creep on Fate's face. "Well," his Light self said, trailing off uncertainly.

"Fate baby, just roll with it," Mayhem insisted. He threw a casual arm around his "brother's" shoulders. "The peeps down there messing with Dark Magic aren't any real concern to us. So let's just sit back, maybe stir things up a little for our amusement. Why, you wouldn't believe what I just did to that cursed Frost fellow and Santa's Head Elf's fiance. Utter mayhem, I tell you!" The personification of that very mayhem laughed at his own joke.

Fate smirked, his malevolent persona breaking to the surface.

"Sit back and relax, you said?" Fate chuckled. "What a splendid idea. And I have a feeling, dear Mayhem, that we shall not have to wait long before this game deepens even further. . ."

**Evil cliffie mwa ha ha! This chapter was so hard to write, you would just not believe. Now that it's out of the way though, I can get on with Jacqueline and the stuff going on with her and Jack! :3 **

**A lot to process in this chap I know. The Rosehavening was a bit lacking in this one, but hopefully it was still pretty clear. I hope Jack's rational sort of reaction sounded alright, and that Kasper's appearance raised questions! ;) Bernard's bit was cool to write - I hope everyone understood that he was so shocked by what Elle did that he kind just shut down and built a mental fortress. Because that was what I was trying to depict. **

**Finally, Fate's background! That was interesting to write. Seriously, I was aiming to give some deeper depth to his character, so hopefully I got the desired effect of that he is both good and evil, and that he struggles to be either one or the other. **

**P.S. There were references to SafyreSky's and etiquette-faux-pas's stories in there, so hopefully you two or other readers picked those out! ;)**

**Mistakes are mine, so sorry if they are obvious!**

**P.P.S. Yes, Bernard has his own music track now. :)**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Jacqueline sighed as she ran a brush through her thawed hair, her head swirling with so many thoughts she felt that she might either explode or scream. Every time she tried to think of home to calm herself, and think how she'd soon be back with her parents and twin siblings, the image of Jack would appear in her mind. He would be standing outside the gates of Frost Manor, face trapped in a cross between helplessness and hope. He would be smiling, yet not; perhaps it was something in between.

For a brief moment, this tantalizing daydream seemed so real - real in the fact that yes, her brother had returned and yes, she forgave him.

Jacqueline would then reach out to take Jack's hand, which stretched towards her through the iron bars of the gate, seeking her warmth and understanding. Her own face burgeoning with rosebud life, ready to accept his apology, she grasped his hand. But just as they touched, all wrongs seeming to have been righted in a single, wordless moment, Jack disappeared. Then Jacqueline would open her eyes and realize that the daydream was indeed just that. . .a fantasy, a made-up Neverland, where no happy thought could ever make her soar.

Now the young sprite sat, staring at her reflection once again, just as she had before she, Winter, and Blaise came to attend the meeting. Again she studied her own features, scrutinizing and criticizing little things like an unruly string of hair or a dark smudge under her eye, signifying a lack of sleep. It _was_ true that she had not been sleeping very well over the past few months, a fact which she blamed Jack for.

Since Jacqueline and Jack were Legates, they had a connection to one another. This connection often meant that they could read each other's feelings and thoughts. At least, it was _supposed _to work that way. Ever since the Day of Darkness, Jack had blocked Jacqueline from his mind. It was actually fortunate that he had not severed their link, as he had with their mother, because in recent months it had given Jacqueline a bit of insight into how her brother was coping with his thaw. His mental block was strong, of course, but that didn't stop some things from leaking through and effecting Jacqueline.

Winter, Blaise, and the twins had all been worried about her, but after awhile she was able to convince them that she was alright, and that she was simply suffering from the effects of her brother's own emotions. Further studying into this had given the family a general outline of what was going on with the older sprite - he wasn't coping well, for one thing, and he was having trouble gaining everyone's trust back at the North Pole. This last part wasn't particularly surprising, but Blaise had recorded it nonetheless for future reference, in case this behavior applied to other matters.

Winter had certainly been the most worried about Jacqueline, and even though she didn't openly admit it, Jacqueline knew she was worried about Jack as well. Jacqueline herself was still confused and uneasy about the entire situation. She was angry, of course, for Jack leaving her and their parents, angry for hurting _her _most of all. But she also missed him, so terribly her insides ached, the scars on her chest and stomach throbbing with them.

The scars were, she had to admit, a reminder of the anger and hatred, but for some reason, she also felt that it didn't matter. Perhaps it was because she was not as angry at him as she had been before. Perhaps, after she and the rest of the family had become closer last Christmas (when they'd cleaned up the mess Jack had left in his icy wake) Jacqueline had realized just how much she yearned for that bond of family to be complete. Winter had finally been happy, Fino and Fiera knew about Jack (Jack's existence had been a secret for the longest time to them, a mistake Jacqueline had soon rectified) and Jacqueline had seen hope in a once dark place.

And now, as darkness once more threatened to extinguish that fire of hope, Jacqueline felt more determined than ever to have Jack back in her life.

_Darkness indeed, _the sprite thought, setting down her brush on the table in front of her. _There's been some really crazy things happening around here. Crazy _and_ disturbing, actually._

The Council meeting had been rather thorough about everything Mother Nature, Santa, and others knew of the various situations. Father Time had been struck by lightning created by an as yet to be explained Time Storm. Father Time's Legates, Night and Day, had been thus appointed to the position of looking after Time, until things could be sorted out. Everyone was of course aware that the Legendary Figure of Time had been drawn to Rosehaven. It wouldn't have been an issue if they could still communicate with him, which they couldn't.

Because of Cheri's particular variety of Dark Magic, beings who were still living could not enter Rosehaven, nor could those who were already "dead," "killed," or retired leave. Living beings also could not speak to those on the other side. In essence Rosehaven was surrounded by a dome; nothing could get in or out unless Cheri willed it.

So trying to get to Father Time was not an option. At least he was safe, a fact which had seemed to ease everyone's minds a degree.

Next, Mother Nature's resignation had been addressed. When probed for answers on this subject by various Figures, Mother Nature merely explained that she was not up to task, and that someone better suited in both mind and body should occupy her position, until she could sort herself out. After much protest, officials from the Legendary Assosication of Whimsical Societies had promptly arrived (via common teleportation, though Jacqueline still wasn't certain who had contacted them in the first place). A brief oath later, Santa had been bestowed the temporary title of Head Council Member.

When the L.A.W.S people left, Jacqueline's uncle Faunin had stood up to speak. He expressed what Autumn and the rest of their family had been sensing over the past few months, and had emphasized much solemnity regarding the most recent events of this week. Sandman, Xander, and Sandman's wife Star had also chimed in, for they too had sensed the dark times which were befalling the world.

Another puzzling and mysterious thing was the woman who had appeared from the Time Storm and been left at the Pole. Her name was apparently Alannah Clearwater, a human from somewhere in the United States. At this point it was still uncertain who she really was or what she was doing in the magical world. But Xander explained that Alannah was also extraordinary not just for her unclear origins, but also because she seemed to be caught in a nightmarish, coma-like state by a Bogey. Xander had went on to say that his father had been the first to make contact with the creature inside of Alannah, and had subsequently been knocked unconscious for some three hours or so due to its purely wicked nature. While horrified by this news, the other Legends had listened intently, trying to grapple with their shock to form some sort of conclusion of what all of this meant for them and the future ahead.

Feeling chilled by these grim prospects, Jacqueline had left the meeting in a rush. She had quickly bid her parents goodbye (they had arranged for her to stay a couple weeks at the Pole to try and make amends with Jack) and then they had teleported back off to Crystal Springs. Blaise had expressed worry for Fino and Fiera, who had been left home in the care of Midnight, one of Night's apprentices. Before he and Winter left he had said to Jacqueline that he hoped they hadn't burned the place down while they were away. Then he had kissed her on the forehead, and told her to promise to be patient and kind with Jack, whatever state he was in.

Speaking of which, Jacqueline was suddenly reminded of how Jack had exploded during the start of the meeting. She had smartly stayed out of it, but what he had said had scared her. Everyone treating him badly, not giving him a chance? Him being spat on by the elves, people acting fake in order to gain his trust, only to scorn him behind his back or right in his face? That didn't sound like the North Pole she knew. She'd thought that this would be the _perfect _place for Jack to adjust and maybe learn some lessons in kindness, empathy. . .that sort of thing. From the way it sounded, though, things were actually the opposite.

And then there was the whole rant about how Jack loved Elle. That part had surprised Jacqueline immensely - not just because Elle was her friend, but because she knew she and Bernard were engaged, and that Jack shouldn't be feeling that way. Maybe in his anger and frustration Jack had simply thrown something out of left field to get people's attention. If that had been his goal, then it had certainly worked on Jacqueline - she was baffled and confused. She was _still _baffled and confused, in fact!

Why in the name of snow would her brother say something like that, in front of Elle and Bernard? In front of her and the family? In front of many prominent Figures of Legend in the magical world? It just didn't make any sense - unless Jack was reverting back to his old trouble-making ways, which wouldn't surprise her in the slightest. Jack had always loved to stir up trouble.

Or maybe he was just jealous and hurt that Elle hadn't fallen in love with him. After all, he had nearly destroyed Time in order to rip her and Bernard apart. The jealously Jacqueline would also understand. . .but that didn't mean she had to approve of her brother's tactics.

Jacqueline sighed again. She felt like she was doing that a lot nowadays, sighing. But what else was there to express with such turmoil running through one's head?

Suddenly the winter sprite had an idea. She had generally avoided trying to work around Jack's mental block, but perhaps she could try this time, and see what he was up to. She had convinced herself that she still wanted to be close to him, so wasn't this a step in the right direction? Trying to figure out the working of her brother's thawed mind and maybe help him? She felt that this was the right decision.

Besides, if she didn't do something now, then she may never have another chance to reconcile with her estranged sibling, _ever. _She was surprised to find that this notion distressed her deeply.

_You learn a new thing or two about yourself every day, _Jacqueline thought, as she hesitantly reached out, searching for her connection to Jack. _This time, I learned I'm a lot more forgiving than I used to be. Let's see if these feelings will last._

So Jacqueline, daughter of Winter and Blaise, sister of Jack Frost, grabbed ahold of the telepathic link in her mind and traveled down it, seeking to talk with her brother after 1400 long years of pain and sorrow.

* * *

A similar reevaluation of events was running through Jack's head at the moment, as he waited for Kasper to return with his mocha. He was looking back on the meeting, on how he had made a fool of himself, and how the memory of the Day of Darkness had forced itself into his head. He wished he could've been in a fit mental state to hear and see everything else that happened after he zoned out, but that was what friends like Scott were for, he supposed. The next chance he got he was going to sit down with his jolly companion and really talk out some of his problems. Scott was a surprisingly good listener and patient friend, and always seemed to have a little bit of time to hang out with Jack.

Jack appreciated that. Not a lot of people had the kind of resolve Scott seemed to have. Scott trusted him and believed in him when no one else did. He was thoughtful, he was caring, yet he was also honest in a way that did not offend or make Jack tune out and look the other way - another decent quality that the mushy sprite so admired in his friend.

Jack had other plans than to talk with Scott right now, however. Right now he wanted to find his sister, and maybe try to do as Elle had said earlier - to approach her calmly, choose his words carefully, and try not to say something blatantly stupid and hurtful. He figured that if he didn't act as soon as possible, things would never be mended between him and Jacqueline. And if they could set things right again, then perhaps approaching his parents would be less of a challenge than it seemed now.

Determined, Jack stood up and headed for the door. Just as he was almost outside Kasper's voice rang out shrilly, "Wait! Mr. Frost. . .I-I mean Jack! You forgot your mocha!"

Jack turned to see the elf hurrying up to him, bearing the promised mocha aloft. Jack smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you," he said, eyes twinkling. "Praise be the gods for your kindness in this bleak hour, my friend."

The sprite lifted his cup in a toasting gesture, in this case meant as a goodbye as well. Then he turned and was gone, swallowed up by the night and the snowstorm.

Kasper stared after him, shaking.

_Excellent, my pet, _the voice of the red man said in his mind. _You have played your part well. You may rest knowing one step of our plan has been carried out already, and in a splendid manner I must say! We must only wait now, and see how events continue to unfold. _

_Remember! _the red man cried, as Kasper turned and headed back into the Elfbucks kitchen. At the sudden change of volume in the red man's voice, the little elf promptly jumped and let out a fearful yelp. Clamping a hand over his mouth, Kasper continued to listen, avoiding the strange looks he was receiving from those in the cafe.

_Remember, _repeated the red man with an annoyed hiss. _What we are doing will change the course of the world. Without you, none of it could be possible. You are truly the most important agent my masters and I have. So don't let us down. Terrible things happen to those who do not cooperate with the Darkness._

Kasper nodded fervently, even though he knew the red man could not see him. The elf's fear and obedience must have been enough confirmation of his loyalty, however, for the red king began to laugh.

_You understand, then. Excellent. Now all you must do is observe Jack's behavior and report it to me at the Castle. I don't think we'll have to wait long to see some interesting spectacles. Ha! I cannot wait to see that miserable Pole come crashing down around Santa! I cannot wait to see how Blaise's own son wrecks havoc on the world once again! How glorious it will be! _

And then the mad king once again vanished from Kasper's mind, leaving him shivering with cold sweat in the middle of the Elfbucks kitchen.

* * *

Jack walked briskly through the village, clutching tightly to his beverage. He was headed for the workshop, in the hope of finding Jacqueline. He wasn't sure exactly where she was, but asking some of the elves would probably give him a clue. And if she _was_ staying in the workshop, then Jack knew he would have to search the guestrooms.

Walking through the square, the sprite looked around. The damage from the Storm had been cleared - now everything seem normal and in its proper state. Elves laughed and danced; some threw snowballs at each other. In the middle of the square, others were playing tinsel football.

Jack watched the activity with a smile. Skirting towards the edge of the square, he stopped for a moment to observe. He couldn't tell who was winning, but it looked as though the game was about to come to a close.

"Go join them."

For the second time that day Jack jumped, looking down to see an elf by his side. This time, it was Abby, and she was smiling at him knowingly.

Jack feigned confusion at her comment. "Pardon me?"

"I can see that look in your eyes, Jack," Abby replied, hands on hips. "You want to play with the elves."

"Me? Playing tinsel football with Santa's little minions?" the sprite scoffed. "How absurd."

"It's true, though." Abby titled her head down, looking up at him with an innocent expression on her face. "You want to have fun with them. So don't think that it's wrong, Jack, because it's not. Just do what you feel like, and go out there."

Jack shook his head, sighing. If he did what he felt like, then people like Mother Nature would be blasted out of existence. No, he had to keep himself isolated around certain people, interacting little with them. Those who were his friends and family would be the only ones he talked to. In the end this was for the best, for him. . .for everyone. If he could manage to do this, then many would benefit from it, like Bernard, Elle, and his Grandmother. Avoiding them as much as possible would reduce Jack's tension, and in turn reduce theirs. A win/win scenario.

"Sorry, Abby," Jack said, resuming his walk towards the workshop. The football game had ended, elves were cheering, and more were gathering to start another match.

"But Jack," Abby began to protest. "Please, hear me out! I only want to help you-"

But the sprite was already gone, having slipped through the workshop's stained glass doors.

"-not feel alone," Abby finished sadly. "Oh, candy canes." She sighed. "Oh well. I just hope he's okay."

Giving the workshop a last glance, the elf glided away, her mind drifting back to her duties at the Elfsburg Grille, where Judy and Kasper would no doubt be waiting.

* * *

Elle couldn't find Bernard anywhere. She had followed him out of Elfbucks so that she could try and explain herself, but had soon lost track of both him and the other elf woman he'd been with.

A little while after Bernard's disappearance, Elle experienced an excruciating pain in her chest. It had felt so agonizing that as she collapsed onto the snowy street, she feared she was having a heart attack. Shortly after this terrifying moment the pain went away, only to be replaced by a debilitating headache. For at least an hour she continued to search the streets of Elfsburg, massaging her pounding skull, and finding no sign of her fiance. After awhile, she decided to give up, her headache overwhelming, and her helplessness at not finding Bernard wearing her down greatly.

_I don't blame him for hiding, _Elle thought, trekking back to the workshop. _What I did was horrible, unspeakable. He may not even forgive me. Oh God, that's an awful thought. What he doesn't forgive me? _

A quick jog across the square, a brief chat with Xander (who had been challenged to a game of Elfin Chess) and finally Elle was in the center of the workshop itself, manning the floor. Bernard was still nowhere to be seen; she figured he must've gone back to their suite, or else he was at his own private house (why he still had this house when they were basically living together, Elle wasn't sure). Either way she knew he was still upset, and that she would have to work without him for now. Which was perfectly fine by her. If he wasn't willing to hear her out, then they didn't have to talk.

As Elle went around cheering up, encouraging, and critiquing her fellow elves, she could hear her favorite modern singers playing through the workshop. Avicii, Ellie Goulding, Ariana Grande, and one of her most favorite of all. . .Pentatonix.

Pentatonix, sometimes called PTX, was an a cappella singing group comprised of five singers. The members of the group were Mitch Grassi (the high tenor) Scott Hoying (baritone) Avi Kaplan (bass, and able to hit a monstrously low range of notes) Kirstie Maldonado (alto and soprano) and Kevin Olusola (beatboxer). Elle loved them all, but she had a special love for Mitch, Kirstie, and Avi.

It just so happened that the PTX song _Aha! _had come on - one of her ultimate favs. The group's harmonizations were chilling, sending goosebumps down her arms and legs. She'd listened to it countless times, but it never failed to produce that mysterious, eerie effect which it had over her. To top it off, it sounded almost Christmassy - which was perfect, considering this was the North Pole.

When _Aha! _ended, Ellie Goulding's _I Need Your Love_ started playing.

_I need your love_  
_I need your time_  
_When everything's wrong_  
_You make it right_  
_I feel so high_  
_I come alive_  
_I need to be free with you tonight_  
_I need your_ love

Elle paused. This song. . .it was reminding her a lot of Bernard. Quietly, her heart speeding up a little, she continued to listen.

_I need__ your love_

_I take a deep breath every time I pass your door_  
_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_  
_And that's the reason you're in the dark_  
_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_  
_And I feel so helpless here_  
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_  
_Tell me do you feel the same_  
_Hold me in your arms again_

_I need your love_  
_I need your time_  
_When everything's wrong_  
_You make it right_  
_I feel so high_  
_I come alive_  
_I need to be free with you tonight_  
_I need your love_

_Yes, _Elle thought. _This is just how I feel. . .like Bernard isn't there for me anymore. Like our relationship is over. God, why is he doing this to me? Why am I do this to myself for that matter? He's pushing away, and I'm pushing back. But we can't do that. He needs me, and I need him. Plain and simple._

_I need your love_

_Am I dreaming? Will I ever find you now?_  
_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out_  
_What I mean to you, do I belong?_  
_I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong_  
_And I feel so helpless here_  
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_  
_Tell me do you feel the same_  
_Hold me in your arms again_

_I need your love_  
_I need your time_  
_When everything's wrong_  
_You make it right_  
_I feel so high_  
_I come alive_  
_I need to be free with you tonight_  
_I need your love_

Yes, Elle needed Bernard's love. She couldn't stay mad at him forever; and she couldn't push him anyway by pulling stunts like kissing Jack. She didn't know what had come over her - she certainly hadn't anticipated Bernard seeing it. Though some small part of her was glad that he had seen it. Perhaps it would make him think twice before accusing her of being mistrustful. Once she explained her actions, Elle believed that they could get past this obstacle in their path. The problem now was finding and convincing him.

Tentatively Elle reached out, trying to sense him. She could feel nothing. Puzzled, she strained further. Still, she could sense her connection to Bernard.

_Don't panic, don't panic, _Elle thought. _Maybe he's still mad and is just blocking you, Elle. _

But the further she delved, the more anxious she became. Where was their connection? Why was she unable to feel it?

A horrible thought crossed her mind suddenly. What if her kissing Jack had had more drastic effects on Bernard than she'd first thought? What if. . .

. . .her fiance had severed their Bond?

**Finally! Jacqueline and Jack's stuff is getting started. Hope that seemed pretty clear. :3 **

**Comments on that and everything else would be awesome! Til next time, mi amigos. ;)**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Jack gazed around the floor at the other elves, the familiar Christmas scents washing over him. As he strolled toward the stairs he noted that the holiday atmosphere was really calming his nerves down, more than it probably should've. But after all, he was about to talk to his sister, whom he had not seen for a very, very long time. He would need all of his strength and willpower in order to keep himself in check, and to remember to be sensitive, caring, and gentle.

_So don't flip out, Frost, _he told himself sternly. _This is your one and only chance to make things right again. Don't ruin it now._

Feeling slightly more confident, Jack ascended the stairs two at a time and took a left. He'd had an idea a moment ago - that is, to seek advice from Carol. Being that she was a good friend of his, he felt that her opinions on the matter would help him deal with Jacqueline. After all, she _was _a woman. Therefore she understood the workings of the female mind better than he did.

Jack walked swiftly to the Claus's living quarters, sipping on his mocha as he went. It was warm and delicious, the combination of coffee, whipped cream and chocolate almost therapeutic. Drinking more of it, his head began to feel clearer, like the many anxieties afflicting him were suddenly being lifted away. For the first time in awhile he found he could actually think and relax.

"Man, that Kasper has a knack for making beverages," he murmured, before swallowing another large mouthful. "Sweet mother of mercy, this is just marvelous!"

A little while later Jack stopped outside the Claus's door. He knocked a few times, then called out, "Hello, Mrs. Claus? Are you there? I'd like to talk with you a moment, if you aren't too busy."

A few seconds passed, then he heard footsteps. The door opened, revealing the warm, glowing face of Carol. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes and cheeks sparkling like the glitter which graced every elf's features. Her attire was casual yet comfy - a white turtleneck sweater and jeans.

"Hey, Jack," Carol greeted warmly. "How are you?"

"Fine," he answered. "May I come in?"

"Certainly." She ushered him inside. "Please, make yourself at home. I was just putting the finishing touches on a project of mine."

"Oh?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow with interest as he claimed a seat on a large sofa, which faced a fireplace carved with the visage of Santa. "What sort of project, m'dear?"

Carol was at the moment standing at a table a few feet away, messing with a long piece of fabric. "Just some knitting," she explained, waving a vague hand. "It's a scarf, actually. I was making it for you for your birthday. But with a little help from the Knitting elves. . .I think I might have gotten it done ahead of schedule."

Carol then lifted up the complete scarf. It was a dark red with thin black stripes; it almost reminded Jack of the scarves that the people in _Harry Potter_ wore for their different Houses.

"For moi?" he laughed, genuinely surprised and touched. "Mrs. Claus, you didn't have to make me anything, and so soon at that. My birthday's not until December. . ."

"So I'd gathered," Carol smiled, walking over and handing him the scarf. "Think of this as an early present, then."

Jack accepted the scarf, wrapping in around his neck. It was soft against his skin, and very warm. It also complimented his maroon shirt, shoes and denim jeans rather well.

"Thank you, Mrs. Claus," he beamed. "This was, well, unexpected."

"Not a problem. Like Scott I try to make at least one person smile every day. He usually beats me on that at Christmas time, but hey, that's what being Santa will do for you."

"Right." Jack chuckled, running his fingers over the silk-soft thread of his new scarf. "Um, if it isn't too much trouble. . .could I ask your opinion on something?"

Carol promptly sat down next to him, arms crossed attentively. "Sure, go ahead, Jack," she said.

Jack took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. You know about my sister Jacqueline, right?"

"Yes, the young lady who sat next to Scott, Charlie and I at the meeting. There also a man in a red suit and fiery hair with her, along with a striking woman with black hair that was pulled into a bun, and who wore a beautiful icy dress. Your parents, I take it."

"Blaise and Winter, yes," Jack replied, nodding. "But I had some questions for you about my sister in particular. You see, as you already probably know, the Day of Darkness was a terrible time. A time when I did horrible things, nearly destroying my home and my family. I hurt my sister Jacqueline that day, both mentally and physically. I left. And I. . .I shot her right through her little chest and stomach with i-icicles. . .and then the blood. . .oh gods, _the blood."_

Jack choked on the word, tears trickling down his face. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, trying to hide his face. "I feel so embarrassed for crying in front of you, Mrs. Claus."

"No, no, don't be embarrassed," Carol insisted, scooting closer to him. "Oh Jack, it's okay."

"No it's not! I almost killed my sister 1400 years ago! There is _nothing _okay about that, Carol!"

"Well," Carol said softly, as she wrapped her arms around the sprite and hugged him consolingly. "Think about it this way. You really hurt your sister Jacqueline. Yet here she is now, at the Pole. She may be willing to forgive you, or not. Either way, gaining her complete trust in you again will take time. She's probably unsure of what to do, just like you are, Jack. Nobody said forgiveness was easy, you know. You both need to work out this problem slowly, and when things feel right again. . .then, well, perhaps doing anything will seem possible."

Jack sniffed, and took another sip of his beverage. Like earlier he felt his head clear; his thoughts seemed more relaxed as well, and aligned towards his purpose.

The sprite straightened up. "That's it exactly," he said softly. "Way to hit the nail on the head. But I'm still not certain of myself."

Carol titled her head to the side, all ears.

"What if what I'm doing is all wrong?" Jack said, though whether he was asking himself or Carol, the wife of Santa could not be certain at this point. "What if I'm fooling myself into thinking Jacqueline wants to reconcile with me? I know I want her back in my life, but what if she doesn't want me in hers? Then all this distress and pain I've had over the past six months. . .it'll be for nothing. Jacqueline will fade back into the gloom of my past, and my parents will go with her. They will be forever out of my reach. But I can't let that happen, Carol. I want them. . .I want my family back. They mean everything to me."

"Then find your sister, Jack." Carol patted his shoulder, then stood up, smiling. "I'll _help_ you find her, in fact. She's staying in one of the guestrooms not too far from here."

"This means more than you know," Jack said, following her to the door. "First the scarf, then listening to my silly rambling, now helping me bridge the gap with Jacqueline. Mrs. Claus, I must repay you somehow."

"You can repay my kindness by reconnecting with your sister," Carol replied. "That poor child misses you, Jack. I can tell you that. I went to talk with her after the Council meeting. I didn't stay long, but from what I could tell. . .she wants you in her life, too. So let that give you some hope."

Jack couldn't help it - he grinned with joy.

"I won't let you down, Mrs. Claus," he promised. "And I won't let her down, either."

Carol patted his shoulder again. "That's the kind of attitude I like to hear."

In a moment the Claus's room was left behind, as both Carol and Jack made their way to Jacqueline's guestroom. Both were happy, both were nervous, and both were thrilled for what might happen next.

* * *

"He took the potion!" the red man howled, looking down into his cauldron of simmering lava, where the scene of Jack and Carol walking through a hallway was magically playing out.

"Oh Dark One, you majestic embodiment of all that is wicked," the red man went on, throwing up his hands. "Your plan, your brilliant plan, is finally underway! Now we can do what is necessary to ensure it is carried out fully!"

The sounds of rattling chains could be heard as he moved his hands, but there were no chains to be seen. Nevertheless, they were there, and they bound the red man to this place - to the Castle. He was still able to project his mind, and could create a ghostly image of himself, both of which he had used to gain the support of Kasper. Now all that wretched elf and his sister had to do were follow his instructions, and then he and his masters would be able to reign victorious over all the lands of the Earth, over all plains of existence, over all elements in the magic world - Time, Dreams, Nature, Fire, Ice. . .all of it would soon be his. His, and his superiors' of course.

"And then I, brother of Blaise, son of King and Queen Frost, shall finally be invincible!" the red one cried. "Then I, Pyros, shall finally destroy Blaise once and for all, using his own _children_ to crush him! And nothing will stand in my way! _Nothing _will stop me from becoming one of the the _most powerful beings_ in the universe!"

The Castle shook with his elated screams. Within the cauldron, the image of Jack and Carol remained, though the red man - that is, Pyros - was no longer watching.

The image then shifted solely onto the face of Jack, who was taking another sip of his beverage, of which contained a potion that would soon cause him and everyone he knew _a lot_ of trouble. . .

* * *

"Here it is," Carol said, indicating one of the doors on the right side. "Your sister's room."

The door was blue instead of the normal brown-red - a sign that Jacqueline had probably been redecorating, Carol figured. Upon closer examination Carol also realized that besides the door being a blue color, it was also covered with a layer of ice.

Jack had stopped short of this door, however. He had a hand on his head, like he was suddenly dizzy, and a pained look etched his features. Carol noticed this, and went over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Jack nodded, though he seemed uncertain, and distant. "I. . .I don't know," he said. "I suddenly feel really weird. Like I'm. . .lightheaded or something. I-I can't explain it."

Carol grabbed his arm, and guided him slowly towards Jacqueline's room. "Maybe it's just shock," she offered. "Maybe you're just a bit overwhelmed by the prospect of seeing your sister."

Jack had to admit that Carol had a point. He remembered how he had felt at the Council meeting - scared, anxious, and overwhelmed. Now that he was actually going to talk to Jacqueline face to face, he reasoned that he was becoming nervous again, much more so than at the meeting, where there had been some distance between them.

But there seemed to be something more to this feeling he was having. He couldn't exactly pin it down, but he could certainly feel the symptoms of whatever it was - confusion, perhaps a sleepiness or exhaustion of some sort, and a disembodied sensation, like he was about to pass out.

As he and Carol reached Jacqueline's door, however, his mind suddenly cleared again. He felt wide awake, steady. Relief soon gave way to more confusion, as well as fear. He did not let this fear escape him as he said to his escort, "I'm fine now, I think. The feeling's passed."

Carol released his arm, albeit reluctantly. She continued to peer into the sprite's face as she reached a hand out and knocked on Jacqueline's door.

"Jacqueline, honey," she called. "Are you there? It's Mrs. Claus. I brought along someone who wanted to talk to you."

"Be there in a minute!" Jacqueline's voice called.

Jack's chest clenched. _Oh gods, _he thought. _Here it comes. . .the moment I've been dreading. The moment when I realize whether or not Jacqueline and I are siblings anymore. The moment when she either decides to forgive me, or shut me out._

Then the moment came. The door was flung open, and suddenly his sister was standing there, smiling.

"Hey, Carol! How are you-" Jacqueline began, then stopped, noticing Jack. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open slightly in shock.

There was a long moment of silence, as both sprites stared at each other. Then, more to ease the tension than anything, Jack managed a very nervous wave.

"Hey, sis," he squeaked. "Long time no see."

* * *

Elle raced towards the guestrooms, her mind spinning. Bernard _couldn't_ have broken their Bond! He just couldn't have!

All she could think to do right now was run and tell Carol about what had happened. The wife of Santa was a calming presence, who always seemed to have a gentle and reasonable answer for nearly everything. Elle had often gone to her when she'd had a problem with Bernard (and also more recently, Jack) and their discussions always seemed to bring Elle back down to earth.

Now though, she really needed some serious talking down. She was panicking, she was confused, and she was scared. She couldn't deny it. She didn't know where Bernard was, and she couldn't sense him in her mind at all - so she felt this fear was rational.

"Carol!" Elle called, as she found the Claus's room and burst into the office area. "Carol, we need to talk!"

Carol was not there, however. Quickly Elle turned and dashed into the bedroom space across the hall. Still no one was there.

"Okay, now I'm seriously freaking out," Elle said to the empty air. "Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a private investigator!"

The half-indulgent, half fear-induced _Trek _reference was enough to soothe the Number Two a little. Taking a deep breath, she calmly started walking away from the Claus's rooms, instead heading for Jacqueline's room. Elle had not had much of a chance to speak to her best friend, but knowing that Carol _had _been able to speak to her at least once or twice, reasoned that Carol had stopped by to check on the sprite. _  
_

So Elle was naturally taken aback when she came to Jacqueline's room and saw both Carol _and_ Jack standing there, Jacqueline herself hovering in the doorway.

"Hey, sis," Jack was saying in a high, nervous voice. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Jacquie!" Elle added after a moment, waving.

Jacqueline's gaze rounded on her, and her eyes lit up. "Elle!" she cried.

Carol and Jack parted, allowing Elle to run up and hug her friend.

"Gosh, it feels like forever ago since we last saw each other," Jacqueline said.

"I know, right? How are you feeling?"

"Well. . ." The sprite gave a dark glance at her brother, who looked away.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I can leave if you want, so you two can get things sorted out. . ."

"Don't you dare!" Jacqueline smiled. "I'm glad you came. Please come in, all of you."

The sprite gestured a hand, indicating that Elle, Jack and Carol should step inside.

So they did.

**Yay, we finally have Jack and Jacquie together! Plus, Elle and Carol. It will certainly be an interesting discussion with those four, let me tell you. :3**

**I cut this short because I wanted to have the discussion next and not make this chap overly long, so that's my excuse. More in depth Jack/Jacquie feels will be presented soon, though! **

**Also, kudos to etiquette-faux-pas for giving me the idea to expand on Bernard's actions with he and Elle's connection! I TOTALLY didn't think of it that way, but once you said it in your review I just couldn't pass it up! So good on ya', mate. ;)**

**Comments, questions, ideas, etc are wonderful! Remember to read the works of SafyreSky and etiquette-faux-pas - they are what inspired me to write this story in the first place, because they are obviously wonderful people and are excellent writers! Til next time, lovelies! **


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Jacqueline's room was an icy blue paradise, its once Christmassy atmosphere morphed into a surprising cozy, Antarctica-like space. Bedsheets, pillows, walls, floor, were all either covered in ice or blue in color. It was a room one would entirely expect a being like Jacqueline to inhabit, and with the lingering smell of cinnamon in the air, it really felt like the perfect winter home.

As Jacqueline politely offered Carol and Elle a seat in two matching armchairs, Jack looked around and started to laugh.

"Leave it to you to go ice crazy," he said. "Though I must admit, your touch with interior decorating is simply _magnifique, _mon sœur."

Elle and Carol looked at each other, an expression of anxiety passing between them.

_Not a good way to start the conversation, Frost-face, _Elle thought.

Jack seemed to pick up on the uncomfortable vibe, for he cleared his throat and took another sip of his beverage, deciding to keep his mouth shut.

"Anyway," Carol finally said, breaking the tense silence. "How are you feeling, Jacquie dear?"

Jacqueline shrugged. She was obviously still trying to process her brother being in the very same room as her, and in such close proximity to boot. "Fine," she replied, "considering I'm exhausted, miserable, and worried every second that I might screw something up. That aside, I feel simply wonderful."

"Someone's testy today," Jack couldn't help but mutter.

Jacqueline shot him a glare, but decided not to respond and further wound her dignity. _Keep calm, _she thought. _Jack's just being his usual snarky and unbearable self. Just keep calm and carry on. . .you can get through this, Jacqueline. _

"So," the sprite said aloud, sitting down at the foot of her bed across from Elle and Carol. "Besides analyzing my feelings like a psychiatrist, why did you guys come to visit me, and what did you want to talk about?"

"Well. . ." Carol fiddled with her hands for a moment, before directing her gaze towards Jack.

"It was _me _who wanted to talk to you," Jack stepped in, taking Carol's hint. "Since you're going to be staying here for awhile, I figured we should. . .you know. . .find the time to get reacquainted."

"Carol and I can leave," Elle offered, standing up. She seemed eager to get out of the room, though no one save Jacqueline picked up on this. The sprite considered asking what was wrong for a moment, then thought better of it - after all, it probably wasn't her business. Then again, if it was a personal issue, Jacqueline could always approach her friend at another time. Once she worked out her _own_ issues, that is.

"Wait outside the door for a minute, okay?" Jacqueline suggested. "I need to talk to Jack. . .alone."

The two women obliged, Elle all but sprinting but of the icy room. Carol followed afterward, and a moment later closed the door behind her. Now only Jack and Jacqueline remained, the former gulping down the rest of his mocha in the awkward silence.

"Sorry," he said eventually, "for acting stupid earlier. It's kind of become my defense mechanism as of late."

"What, being stupid? I thought that that was your natural state, dear brother," Jacqueline hissed back.

"Oh, I am _wounded, _dear _sister," _Jack gasped in mockery, throwing a hand over his heart as if he had been struck.

"Good. Now you know what I went though." Jacqueline placed a meaningful hand over her own chest, a dark look entering her eyes.

Jack flinched, and his pompous demeanor withered with shame. Of course. She just _had _to bring _that _up.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, for lack of a more heartfelt sentiment to give.

"Yeah. . .right. Thanks." His Legate sister grimaced.

Another anxious interval of silence. In that time Jacqueline shifted on her bed, so that her head rested against one of the bedposts. Jack hovered to her right, tapping against his empty beverage cup and collecting his thoughts.

When they spoke again, it was in a rushed, simultaneous manner, so that their words collided and crested over one another.

"I've really missed you, Jacqueline-"

"Jack, I don't think I can do this right now-"

"I just want to be close to you again-"

"I need time to myself. . .time to be alone-"

"Please understand me."

The last part was in unison, and surprised both siblings by the fact that they had said and thought of the same thing, although with different meanings behind it. Then, nervously, they began to laugh.

"So," Jack said after a minute, deciding to tread some more uncomfortable waters. "How are Winter and Blaise, um, doing?"

Jacqueline shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Or probably feeling as awful as I am. I don't know."

"All because of me." It was a statement, not a question. Jacqueline perceived this and looked up at her brother, whose anguished gaze was cast downward.

She couldn't help it. She snapped back at him.

"Yes, actually. It _is _because of you. Then again, isn't everything when it comes to our family? You turned against your loved ones and went to chase after your selfish dreams. . .you nearly killed your own family, and all but destroyed your home. You ran away, Jack, and you _left _me to _die. _So you're still wondering if it's your fault? So you actually have the balls to really ask that? Gods, you haven't changed much in 1400 years, then. You're still the same pompous, cowardly, uncaring and unfeeling brother I know and despise."

"How _would _you know, anyway?" Jack growled back. His free hand clenched into a fist, while the other tightened around his cup in growing rage. "You were only 400 when I left. You practically _worshipped _me!"

"News flash, Jack," Jacqueline shouted. "_I grew up! _And as I got older I realized who you really were. Realized how cold and wicked you'd become while I hadn't even noticed, being so young and naive. But as Mom drifted away and Dad grew angrier and angrier, I thought that maybe I would become like you. . .that I would leave them and hurt them just as you had.

"It didn't help when Mom started pushing me away, fearful that her daughter would follow in her son's footsteps. I tried for years to gain her trust, but nothing worked. She shut me out. She shut Dad out. She even shut her own Sisters and Mother out. No one could bring her out of her sorrow! Nothing could make her happy! And you want to know why, Jack? It. was. because. of. _you."_

Jacqueline stood up now, her years worth of pain flooding to the surface. The ice around the siblings seemed to be tuned to her mood, for the room felt as it were getting darker as the Legate spoke.

"Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?" she cried. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to not be trusted by my own parents, all because of what _you _did?! I have still have freaking _scars _from when you shot me with your magic! Don't you think that haunts me, Jack? Don't you think that hurt me not just physically but mentally too?!"

Unconsciously Jack rubbed at where his own scars were from that day - burns from Blaise, who had used his Fire Magic to try and stop him at one point. The details were blurry, but Jack still remembered the pain of his flesh being on fire.

"I know," Jack said in a soft voice. "I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. No words could ever truly express how sorry I am."

"1400 years, Jack!" Jacqueline roared. "For 1400 years I was alone!"

"Jacqueline, I-"

"No, just stop! I don't want to hear what you have to say, because it will never be enough to make up for the agony I went through!"

"I've been through hell too, Jacqueline! Don't think I haven't, that I'm just some machine who can't feel anything. Because I've been suffering right along with you, for six straight months and counting. And not just for a few months either, come to think of it. I've been regretting what I've ever done since that Day! And it was Scott's niece Lucy whose hug was enough to melt my heart and make me realize my mistakes even more fully!"

"Oh, please! Like your Thaw really changed anything!" Jacqueline scoffed. "All I see before me is a heartless coward who loves to destroy lives because his is worthless, and because crushing others gives him pleasure!"

"And all I see is a scared little girl who's lashing out because she's afraid her brother will hurt her and leave her all over again!" Jack retorted. "Because she's too stubborn to realize that he won't do something like that ever again!"

That was when Elle poked her head back into the room, seeing that the sprites were about to lunge for each other's throats.

"Hey, is everything alright in here?" she asked, opening the door entirely so that both she and Carol could step back inside. "We heard shouting."

The Frost siblings continued to glare at one another for a moment, their eyes seeming to burn through each other like hate-filled lasers. Then, with an angry sigh, Jacqueline turned her back on her brother.

"Everything's fine," the Legate said, as she crossed her arms and bowed her head. "Jack was just leaving."

"I am _not _leaving!" the mushy sprite protested. "Jacqueline, would you just-"

"Would _you _just _go away?" _Jacqueline retorted, cutting off whatever he was going to say. "Get a clue already. . .I'm done."

So, with a last huff of indignation, Jack did just that, turning and strolling right out the door. Just before he disappeared he tossed his empty cup over his shoulder. With a soft thud, it landed in the trash basket beside Jacqueline's bed. Then, with the sound of displaced air as Jack teleported away, the Legendary Figure was gone.

Elle turned to her friend, eyes wide with alarm and confusion. "It didn't go well, I take it?"

Jacqueline sighed as she flopped down onto her bed. "Of course it didn't," she said wearily. "You only saw the end result of our conflict. And just my opinion here, but anything that involves Jack is destined not to go well."

Elle nodded, and was about to offer Jacqueline some comfort when the sprite suddenly rolled onto her side, so that she had her back to the Number Two and Carol.

"Jacquie?" Elle tried.

The blue shape that was Jacqueline shifted slightly, but did not respond.

Elle tiptoed over to her friend instead. Making towards the other side of the bed so that Jacqueline could actually see her, Elle bent down, cocked her head to one side, and said, "You know, it's at times like this when I ask myself. . .what would Captain Kirk do?"

"Just no, Elle," Jacqueline replied, though she could not stifle the laugh that escaped her. "Seriously, though," she said, face shifting into a serious one again. "Just don't right now."

Elle huffed, and plopped down on Jacqueline's bed with her, so that their noses were only an inch or so apart. "Okay, no Trek," the Number Two said. "Then why don't I recite some songs from one of those Disney movies you love so much, and see if I can get you to smile? I know a lot of them by heart, by the way, just from watching them so much with you. Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, Tarzan. . .the list goes on and on, Jacquie. Take your pick."

The sprite giggled. "Are you kidding?" she asked, though she seemed inclined to take Elle up on her offer.

"I never kid," Elle replied, smiling. "But I won't sing and make an ass of myself unless you're still feeling bad. So maybe another time."

Jacqueline nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Another time."

"Not in the mood?"

"No."

The three women - that is, Elle, Jacqueline and Carol - sat in silence for a moment. Then all of a sudden, just as Elle opened her mouth to speak, Jacqueline began to sing softly.

"_L__isten to your heart, you will understand." _

"What?" Elle turned to her friend. That sounded strangely familiar to her - a Disney song, perhaps?

_"Pocahantas,"_ Jacqueline replied, confirming the elf's suspicions. "I dunno, that just sort of. . .popped into my head. And I think I know why, too. I think it's because deep down, I know I need to follow my heart, and try to look deeper into myself and into Jack, in order for us to get through our difficulties."

"That makes sense," Elle agreed. "You didn't look deep enough this time. . .you let the past, and your mistrust, guide you."

"Exactly!" Jacqueline said, face lighting up. Then her visage crumpled, and she sagged into her armchair miserably, feeling hopeless and distraught.

"Oh gods, Elle. What have I done?" she moaned.

* * *

Jack didn't think things could get any worse at the North Pole.

As it turned out, things could.

He teleported to Elfsburg Square after his heated conversation with Jacqueline, and found himself heading for the workshop once again. Inside he discovered Scott roaming about on the floor, Miles and Xander by his side. Tooth, Sandman, Faunin, and Autumn were also present, as well as Scott's son Charlie, who looked as though he'd had a run in with a vengeful cat army. Scratch that. He looked like he'd been through Hell and back and had fought of a horde of demons.

Jack immediately ran up to Scott, who was conversing with Autumn and Xander. Charlie stood by his father's left side. "What's going on?" the sprite asked.

Scott turned to him with a long, startled stare, though his reaction seemed more from the situation itself than from seeing Jack. "Charlie. . .he was. . .was. . .and he. . ." the jolly man stammered out, evidently still too frazzled to form a complete sentence.

"Charlie was kidnapped by a very dangerous man, and barely managed to escape with his life," Sandman stepped in. "Though how he managed to get away in the first place is still puzzling." At this comment Sandy gave Charlie a long, calculating stare, as if trying to glean some new insight from the problem.

"Like I said, I just started g-grabbing for potions and smashed them, some time after I regained consciousness. Then all of a sudden, one of them surrounded me with sm-smoke, and just brought me back to the Pole," Charlie stammered in a cracked, frightened voice. "Dad, what's going on? Wh-Why did that man take me? What does he want?"

"Charlie, I really don't know," Scott said, putting his hands on his son's shoulders comfortingly. "But just stay calm, okay? Sandman has already contacted the other Legendary Figures. Many of them are making their way back over here as we speak."

Charlie sniffed and nodded, still looking shaken.

As Scott sighed and turned to gaze around at the gathering crowds of elves around them, Jack went up to his friend and asked, "Scott, seriously, what's going on? Who kidnapped Charlie? Where was he? Are you-"

"Jack, for the love of Christmas, stop!" Scott snapped, interrupting him. "I don't know what's happened in fine detail! I only just found out about this a few moments ago. . .and now I feel sick with anxiety that something else will go wrong. So just chill, alright? You're not helping my nerves."

Jack was about to respond to that when his uncle Faunin suddenly gripped his arm. "Do you feel that?" he hissed, blue eyes wide, head titled back slightly as if he were trying to smell something in the air.

"No," Jack said, gazing at his uncle with a mixture of disbelief and dread. "What are you talking about?"

The others in the group as well as the elves had also stopped upon hearing Faunin's words. Now they all stood silent, looking around slowly, straining each of their senses for something out of the ordinary.

Then, it came. A distant rumbling sound in the distance, like some large mass slowly being pulled apart. It seemed to be coming from above their heads, above the workshop, then seemed to resonate outwards toward the village, like thunder.

"What is that?" Scott asked in a near whisper.

"Darkness," Faunin said - a response that chilled everyone profoundly. "It's the darkness breaking in."

Sandman nodded slowly, a haunted look gripping his features. "Faunin's right," he said. "There's something trying to get through from the other side. . .and it is purely evil."

_And so it begins, _a voice in Jack's mind whispered, so faintly he wasn't even sure if it were real or imagined, his own fear's voice or someone else's voice creating that fear. _So begins the age of fire and destruction._

That was when a violent pain hit Jack, so intense that he thought he was being torn apart or was dying. It burned through his brain and his lungs, his stomach and his heart. It was like feeling his father's fire so long ago, torching and warping his skin like cellophane. Only this burn, this agony, was much worse - it spread all over and seemed to corrupt his very being.

The sprite reached out a hand to steady himself, but could not find anything to hold onto. Distantly he felt himself slump backwards, felt his head hit the cold, hard floor with a painful thump. He thought he felt Faunin's arms around him; thought he saw the goat man's lips move as he called his name, trying to bring him around. But Jack wasn't certain.

Other figures swarmed before his blurred reality - dark, unrecognizable smudges. He tried opening his mouth, but that only made the pain worsen tenfold. But he had to tell them. . .had to let the others know what was going on and why he was like this, for he finally understood.

"Melting. . ." Jack whispered. "North Pole. . .is. . .melting. . .slowly. It's the. . .the. . ."

With a last sigh of defeat, Jack slumped into unconsciousness, only just managing to breathe out one last, chilling word for his friends and loved ones. Just one word that struck utter terror into each of their hearts.

"Deliquesce."

**Yet another evil cliffie! I seem to love doing that, so I'm sorry. Maybe the next chapter will be happier? *crosses fingers and hopes* **

**Also, to clear up any confusion, I actually posted this chapter yesterday, but really didn't like how it turned out. So I took it down and rewrote parts of it today. . .so now it will be better, I hope! Again, sorry for the confusion! :3**

**Comments are welcome as always! Also as always I do not own any characters in this story other than my own original characters. Thank you! :)**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six **

"The Deli-what?" Scott managed shakily, as Faunin gathered Jack into his arms. Autumn and some of the others in the group rushed over to help the goat man, but he firmly waved them away, insisting he could handle the unconscious sprite himself.

"The Deliquesce," Sandman supplied gravely. "The name means to melt or decay. In this case, it's the name given to the process by which the icy dome surrounding the Pole melts, if and when it is affected by a change in its natural reconstructive source."

"Well, what's affecting it?" Scott snapped. Things were an inch away from Armageddon, as his father-in-law Bud would no doubt be saying right about now. It was also really beginning to piss him off that important matters were being concealed from him, or else seemed to be forgotten about until the last moment. "What the hell was Jack blabbering about? How can the Pole be melting?"

Sandman fixed Scott with a shocked, almost accusing stare, as if he were a child who could not understand a simple problem even after having it explained countless times. "Santa, the North Pole is melting _because_ of Jack."

Scott blinked, hardly able to believe his ears. "Wh-what?" he stammered. "Jack. . .no, I refuse to believe that. He wouldn't. . .he couldn't. . .Sandy, he's changed, I swear to you. He would _never _do something like that now."

"What Sandman means, Santa," Autumn stepped in, "is that Jack's magic is what keeps the Polar walls intact. Rather, it _was _what kept them intact. But now the walls are melting. . .and it's because Jack no longer has the Frost. He is thawed."

Scott was beginning to understand. Slowly he let himself relax, took a deep breath, and tried to reason this clearly in his mind. "Okay," he said. "Jack's magic keeps the walls in place. Jack is thawed, and now the walls are thawing, too. So why is it that we didn't notice this until just a moment ago?"

"The Deliquesce is normally a very slow process," Faunin answered, carefully handing Jack over to Sandman and Autumn, who each took one of his arms and steadied his figure between them.

"When such a Melting occurs, it is normally slow, taking a long time to make itself known and felt," Faunin went on, walking - or, rather, clomping - up to Scott. "This isn't the first time such a thing has occurred. Jack's mother, Winter, used to be the one who tended to these Polar walls. She eventually passed this power down to Jack."

Scott nodded, indicating Faunin should continue.

"It's inevitable that such a structure as the Polar walls should leak from time to time. That's why there has always been a cryokinetic being to manage its up-keeping. First Winter, then Jack, now. . .no one. And that is why it is melting, Santa. . .because there is no Ice Magic to support it anymore. Hence the Deliquesce has begun."

"Can we stop it?" Scott looked around, trying to find a glimmer of hope among the Legendary faces. "Can we find someone else who has Ice Magic that can fix the walls and stop them from melting?"

"You seem to forget," Faunin remarked, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Winter and Jacqueline possess such magic. The only problem with Winter trying to take on the responsibility is that she no longer has control over the Walls. When Jack earned his Legendary status, she passed down that control to him. Which means there is only one option.

"It means that Jack's sister and Legate, Jacqueline, must be the one who stops the Deliquesce from spreading. Otherwise, the North Pole as we know it will cease to exist."

* * *

Jacqueline buried her face in her hands, feeling exhausted and helpless. She'd thought that handling Jack would be easy. As it turned out, her pent-up feelings were much stronger than she'd first figured them to be. She'd blown up at him, and now. . .now all she felt was regret.

It was sort of funny, that s_he _was the one feeling regret, when nearly everything in her life up to this point had been because of Jack and what he'd done. _He _was the one who should be regretting the things he'd done, not her. She'd merely expressed what was true, and what had happened as a result of her brother's actions.

End of story.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Elle assured Jacqueline, as if reading her thoughts. They were lying side by side on the sprite's bed, staring up at the ceiling. At Elle's comment Jacqueline turned, gazing at her friend with a mixture of gratitude and frustration.

"Good to know," Jacqueline mumbled. Then she smacked her right fist against the bedsheets, sighing angrily. "Gods, Elle. I really feel stupid. I screwed up things with Jack, and now he'll probably never. . ." She trailed off uncertainly. Never what? Know he was forgiven, despite her initially hateful feelings? Realize that she and their parents wanted him back more than anything, so that their family could be normal again?

Jack didn't know about Fino and Fiera, which would be another awkward transition if things were ever fixed properly. There was also the matter of getting Jack and Winter to make up. That would also be very challenging, especially considering that Jack had severed his connection to her. Winter had done it as well, but Jacqueline had been told that Jack had done it first.

The sprite blew air out of her cheeks, considering what to do. Until she could find the chance (and the patience) to talk to Jack again, she was at a loss of what to do to occupy her time. Elle's presence was certainly comforting, but somehow it wasn't enough. She would never admit this to Elle, though.

"Well, you don't have to now," Elle piped up, her tone slightly hurt.

"Icicles," Jacqueline swore quietly. "Sorry, Elle. I didn't mean to broadcast my thoughts. I'm just stressed out."

Elle shrugged. "Hey, no problem," she said. "I know how you feel. You being here is comforting to me, too. I'm dealing with some problems of my own at the moment, actually."

"Really? What kind of problems?"

"Bernard problems."

Jacqueline winced in sympathy. "Jinkies. Sorry to hear."

Elle shrugged again. "It's no big deal, it's just. . ." Here she trailed off, face twisted with pain and frustration. "Dammit, Jacqueline, I don't know where he is! He ran off after I kissed Jack at Elfbucks and I haven't seen him since. God, I am just so worried. . ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jacqueline cried, sitting up quickly. "You did _what _with Jack?"

With growing anxiety, Elle recounted how Bernard had accused her of having feelings for Jack. She went on to tell Jacqueline of how she had gotten back at him - by pretending that she _did _have feelings for Jack. Eventually she told her friend of how she and Jack had gone to Elfbucks for coffee after checking on the Hall of Snowglobes. When Elle got to part about the kiss, she sounded disgusted and distraught, hugging her knees for comfort.

"I don't know what came over me, Jacqueline!" Elle cried. "Honestly, one minute I was just talking to him, then the next I had this powerful urge to just. . .kiss him. And so, I did! And Bernard saw it! _He freaking saw it, Jacqueline! _And he simply ran away, and now I don't know what's happened to him or if he's okay or if he's having a mental breakdown somewhere! God, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed back at him, Jacquie!"

"Hey, now," Jacqueline said, giving Elle a consoling hug. "Calm down. . .it's alright. We'll find Bernard, and we'll explain everything. Don't worry."

"I love him!" Elle insisted. To her surprise, she found that tears were falling down her face.

"I love Bernard with all my heart, and nothing in the world could possibly change that. He may piss me off, yes, or get on my last nerve with his grouchy attitude until I just want to smack him over the head with the _Enterprise. _But he's still my fiance, my Betrothed. Nothing could possibly make me forget that. Nothing could possibly happen to destroy the Bond that we have."

Jacqueline smiled. She had her hands on Elle's shoulders now as the two of them exchanged weary smiles.

"I don't know about you," Jacqueline eventually said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But I think a good Disney song is in order for us gloomy girls."

Elle's mouth quirked into an almost involuntary grin. "Your pick."

"Hmm. Man, there's so many good ones. How about the song _Friend Like Me, _from Aladdin?" _  
_

Elle thought for a minute, her mind straining back to a night that seemed to have been a million years. It had been in the alternate universe Jack had created in order to keep her and Bernard apart. Unbeknownst to Jack, his sister Jacqueline had been there to help Elle through the emotional strain. Elle may not have realized that at the time, but now she was able to appreciate the risks Jacquie had taken to keep her safe.

Elle remembered sitting down to watch the movie _Aladdin, _and had found it to be fairly decent. The character of the blue Genie had cracked her up with his witty commentary, while Aladdin and Princess Jasmine's relationship was cute in that particular way that Disney movies liked to depict.

Now the song Jacqueline had spoken of sprang into the elf's mind, and within a moment the words leapt out of her mouth of their own accord.

_"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_  
_Scheherazade had a thousand tales_  
_But master you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves_  
_You got a brand of magic that never fails,_  
_You got some power in your corner now._  
_Some heavy ammunition in your camp,_  
_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and pow._  
_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp,_  
_And I'll say. . ."_

Here Jacqueline joined with Elle, belting out the words with surprising gusto.

_"Mister Aladdin, sir_  
_What will your pleasure be?_  
_Let me take your order,_  
_Jot it down_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me!_  
_No no no!_

_Life is your restaurant_  
_And I'm your maitre'd._  
_C'mon whisper what it is you want,_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service,_  
_You're the boss_  
_The king, the shah,_  
_Say what you wish:_  
_It's yours! True dish,_  
_How about a little more Baklava?_

_Have some of column "A"_  
_Try all of column "B"_  
_I'm in the mood to help you dude,_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

_"Can your friends do this?"_

Jacqueline created small flurries of snowflakes, each tiny fractal glittering with light as the girls climbed to their feet.

_"Do your friends do that?"_

Elle shot out her own magic, the sparks mingling with Jacquie's ice.

_"Can your friends pull this. . ."_

Jacqueline made a pulling motion, and suddenly a small storm danced around the giggling pair.

_". . .out of their little hat?_

_Well, look-y here_  
_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let're rip_  
_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So don't sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_  
_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_  
_You got me bona fide, certified,_  
_You got a genie for your charge d'affaires._  
_I got a powerful urge to help you out,_  
_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know;_  
_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,_  
_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

_Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three_  
_I'm on the job, you big nabob,_  
_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_  
_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me,_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me!" _

The girls ended the song with a small explosion of ice and sparks. They laughed as they fell back onto Jacqueline's bed, watching as their magic shone with colorful light around them. When the storm finally cleared, Elle turned to Jacqueline.

"Feel better?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Surprisingly, yes," Jacqueline answered, a smile forming on her face. "Thanks for cheering me up, Elle. I've never had a friend like you, you know!"

Elle chuckled at the reference to the song they had just finished singing, suddenly realizing how appropriate it was.

"You're welcome," the Number Two said. "I think you managed to cheer me up, too."

Another mischievous look entered Jacqueline's face. "Wanna sing another?" she asked, though Elle had a feeling that she didn't really have a choice at the moment.

"Your choice this time," Jacquie added, seeing Elle's almost incredulous expression.

Elle considered for a moment, and was about to give an answer when Jacqueline suddenly cried out, clutching her stomach.

"Jacquie!" Elle exclaimed, surprised. "Are you okay?"

"No," Jacqueline groaned. "Something's. . .something's wrong."

"What?" Elle pressed, panic welling inside of her. "What is it? C'mon, Jacquie, hang in there." She put an arm around her friend, and carefully led her to the door. Whatever what going on, the elf knew that they would find the answer if they talked to Scott or one of the other Legendaries, like Sandman or Autumn, who were connected to the world in ways Elle didn't entirely understand.

"Jack," the sprite said simply, gritting her teeth. "In trouble. I can feel it. . .something's. . .hurt him. We have to. . .to get down to the main floor. Now."

Elle pushed open the door of Jacqueline's bedroom, and as quickly as they could headed for the workshop's toy-making center. If there was an attack or a threat to the North Pole, then Elle wanted to make certain that she was down there in the thick of it, for everyone else's safety. Nothing was more important that protecting the place and the people she held most dear.

She was one of the Head Elves after all.

It was her job, and her life.

**Short chapter, this one! A bit of a relief bit from the tension, yet building the tension back up towards the end there! The next chap will probably be pretty hectic, especially because a certain someone is coming back into the picture. (I'll give you a hint, her name begins with A ;3) **

**Please let me know what you think! Until next time! :)**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Elle soon found a quiet spot in one of the corridors, and managed to teleport both herself and Jacqueline down to the main floor. Elle had completely expected things to be hectic - which they were. What she hadn't expected was the sheer overwhelming sense of fear that hit her as she and Jacquie materialized just feet away from the Naughty and Nice center.

Elle almost doubled over in pain from the intensity with which this fear pounded against her skull. Squeezing her eyes shut, she managed to fight it down, and eventually was able to separate herself from the feeling entirely. Bernard had taught her a technique that was a sort of mental shield, keeping unwanted emotions and thoughts of other individuals out of her mind. She could still feel these sensations pressing in on her, but it was bearable now, only a chattering background in the back of her mind.

Looking around, Elle spotted Scott, who was struggling to extract himself from a chaotic group of fellow Legends in front of the stairs. She walked quickly over to them, keeping a firm grip on Jacqueline, who was still clutching her stomach. As they walked up Scott caught Elle's eye, and his face instantly lit up with such a relieved, overjoyed expression that Elle knew something was very, very wrong. The frantic babble of the other Legends only sought to heighten the Number Two's suspicions further.

"Should I really ask?" Elle said, as Scott pulled himself free of the group at last and hurried over to her.

Scott just looked down on his feet, a dark expression on his face. "No, you really shouldn't," he replied honestly. "Unless you want to end up like Mother Nature and let the stress go to your head. And if we all head down that path, everything will be just be royally screwed."

Had the situation not been so serious, Elle would've laughed at this jab at Mother Nature. Now though, it only proved just how far things had escalated in such a short amount of time - and it chilled her to know that their enemy (if indeed it was an enemy they were dealing with) had been able to have so much influence over the events that had happened in just the past week.

"Where's Jack?" Elle finally asked. "It's. . .important."

"Faunin and Autumn took him to the Elfirmiry," Scott answered, wringing his hands agitatedly. "He passed out."

Despite the pain she was experiencing, Jacqueline managed to look up in surprise and unease. "Is he alright?" she queried shakily. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He said something about the "Deli-cats." It was something _like _that, at least. Are _you _feeling alright, Jacqueline?" Scott peered at her worriedly, seeing the obvious lines of pain etched in the sprite's features.

"She's Jack's Legate," Elle proceeded to explain. "That being the case, they can read each other's feelings and thoughts. Jacquie was suddenly feeling very intense pain, and said it was because Jack was hurt. . ."

The elf trailed off as she realized that Jacqueline was staring at Scott with horror. Caught off guard, Elle's mouth snapped closed, and she looked between the two figures, trying to understand what was going on.

"The. . .the D-Deliquesce?" Jacqueline stammered. "Please tell me you're not serious, Santa. Please, in the name of all Rosehaven, tell me that _you are not serious." _

"Yes, yes, I am!" Scott insisted, holding up his hands in a gesture of calm authority. "Whatever it is, it's melting the North Pole, and we can't stop it without Jack's Ice Magic."

Jacqueline bowed her head, and shook it helplessly back and forth. "That explains a lot," she said quietly after a moment. "My mother, Winter, has been feeling pain for awhile now. It started back in January - first, just mild headaches or back cramps. It's gotten worse since then - migraines, weakness in the legs, burning pains in her chest. My father thought it was just some magical sickness, but now that Jack's thawed. . .well, that may explain some or all of that. She used to take care of the Polar walls, after all. Perhaps some residue effect of that power is still inside her, even after handing it over to Jack."

"It seems events here at the Pole have had a more far-reaching influence than I first thought, then," Scott remarked. He exchanged a look with Elle, who seemed as helpless as he felt. He tried a smile to cheer her spirits, and only managed a bearded grimace.

"So how will we deal with this Deliquesce?" Elle asked, appreciating her boss's efforts to soothe her nerves. "Do we ask Winter to come back up here and fix the walls, and if she can't, who can? It's not like there's anyone else who is experienced in fixing Polar walls. Is there?"

"Well, according to Faunin, we only have one option," Scott replied. "You're right that Winter can't fix the walls. When Jack became a Legend, she passed down her powers over the walls to him. Now that Jack is thawed and no longer has proper Ice Magic, we have to turn to. . .his second-in-command."

Here he turned to Jacqueline, who straightened with painful shock.

"No," Jacqueline moaned. "You don't mean. . .that I. . .?"

Scott nodded. "Yes, Jacqueline," he said. "It means you have to be the one to fix the walls and stop the Deliquesce. Otherwise, there won't be a North Pole, or a Christmas. Everything around us will cease to exist."

"Do you realize how much of a responsibility this is?" Jacqueline cried. "My mom may have been able to do it once, but that doesn't mean I'll be able to take over. I _have_ earned my Legendary status, but that was only last Christmas, and I don't have nearly enough practice and skill with doing something like that! I'm. . .I'm just inexperienced."

"Jacqueline, you're not," Elle said, reaching out to grip her friend's arm reassuringly. "Whatever is going on, I know that you have the power to fix it. You're a brilliant sprite, you know! Besides, you're the only one with the magic to stop this. And either way you look at it, it seems you have the disadvantage of not having a say."

"But I'm not. . .I'm really not brilliant, Elle," Jacqueline insisted. "It may have been easy for Mom, but that was because she already had the power to fix the walls, and knew how to use that power. Now she doesn't control them anymore - like you pointed out, she passed down that power down to Jack when he became a Legend. Now Jack is thawed. . .and I can't do anything because I don't know to to fix the walls!"

Jacqueline buried her face in her hands, frustrated and distraught.

"I'm sorry, Santa," she moaned. "But I don't know how to stop the Deliquesce. Unless Jack gets his Frost back or Mom can learn to control the walls again, the Deliquesce will melt the Pole entirely, and the spirit of Christmas will be gone forever."

* * *

Jack was trapped in a sea of nightmares.

At first he seemed to be drifting in a snowstorm, the cold seeping over him and pulling his spirit further and further away from consciousness. He let the snow guide him where it wanted, for what choice did he really have?

He remembered collapsing in the workshop, remembered the faint sound of his uncle Faunin, trying to pull him out of it. Then, darkness. The next moment, the smiling face of Dr. Hismus. It had been a smile full of pain and weariness and despair - a mirror to Jack's own feelings.

Now here he was - stuck yet again in a world of shadows and pain. And he couldn't do anything about it.

Eventually Jack felt his feet touch hard stone. His unconscious mind snapping to attention, Jack opened his eyes - and discovered he was standing in Elfsburg Square. It was very different from the square he was so accustomed to seeing, however. This square was full of people from all walks of life, chattering and screaming and shoving and laughing all at once that it gave Jack a headache.

All around there were lights, colorful stands - it was like a festival on steroids. Jack gazed around at the people and activity around him, trying to think, trying to remember why this scene seemed so familiar.

Elves in green uniforms walked around, their faces devoid of cheer, devoid of Christmas spirit. They had been oppressed to such a point that their very beings had been dulled and crushed - but by who? Jack couldn't remember. The comforting glow to their cheeks was also gone; they might as well been children with fake pointed ears.

The scene saddened the sprite. Who could have done this, destroying the essence of Christmas with all this fanfare, all these selfish, cruel, empty facades of fun?

To his left, a reindeer petting zoo. The pen was crowded with countless children who swarmed the poor animals. Jack could make out the furry figure of Comet, groaning with desperation and fear. In the back of this overwhelmed pen, Chet cowered in one corner, trying to ward off unwanted kiddies by swatting at them with his hooves - to no avail. The children grabbed for his hooves, thinking he was merely playing with them. This seemed to agitated Chet further, as he let out a fearful cry.

Jack looked away, instead turning to his right. He was greeted by stalls of all sorts, selling Christmas items. Electric Santas that danced or laughed, toy trains that blew steam, dolls, planes, pens, all sorts of merchandise - the work of a selfish salesman. A misguided Once-ler even, destroying the beauty of a wonderful place in order to fulfill a dream which went too far in a swift amount of time and did little except satisfy a temporary greed for power. Ignoring the pleas of the Lorax, this very Once-ler persona kept "biggering" and "biggering" his tactics, his powers, until all that he had once loved was gone before his eyes.

So who, then, would possibly ruin the name of Christmas like this, turning it into a spectacle to make profit off of? Turning it into a hellish nightmare?

_"Welcome all you girls and boys,_

_Come on in and build a toy,_

_Mom and Dad shall have some fun,_

_My resort's for everyone!_

_There's lots of bills to help you buy,_

_Santa T-shirts, Santa ties,_

_Lots of rides, so much to do,_

_And Comet in the petting zoo!_

_What's the best of all?_

_What's the best of all?_

_You'll meet Santa!_

_Come meet Santa!"_

Jack froze. That voice - it was _his._

He looked around again, taking everything in. This was the North Pole, of that he was certain. He studied everything now with a clear mind, absorbing even minute detail. The petting zoo. The vendors. The elves. The people.

Then suddenly, he knew. With a deep sense of horror, he realized what this awful place was. Realized what he had yet to face in his quest for self-salvation. How could he be so stupid? How could he not see right away what lay before him?

Meanwhile, Jack's voice from long ago belted out his Once-ler song - that is, the song of a man so overcome with greed and power that the very core of his being had been corrupted with evil.

_"Watch him make his list and check it twice,_

_You get a gift if you've been nice,_

_Come meet Santa! Come meet Santa!_

_Enjoy the rides, the food, the globes,_

_Come on in and see my show,_

_Buy a ticket here we go,_

_Ho, ho, ho!_

_Come meet Santa,_

_You'll meet Santa,_

_Yes, I'm Santa!_

_Ho, ho ho, ho ho!"_

The Resort. That was this was. . .the North Pole Resort. Jack's big dream to take over Christmas. It had been one of the most shameful things he ever done, an evil act which he had stored away deep in his subconscious. A memory he had never wanted to face again. _Ever. _

Of everything, this was. . .unbearable. Jack couldn't face this. It was simply too much, the feeling that he had totally destroyed the meaning of Christmas for a short time - a time that seemed to have lasted forever.

No one knew, but unlike Scott - who had been, according to his explanation after the incident, brought to the present time when Jack had created the alternate timeline via the Escape Clause - the sprite had been forced to live out the twelve years up until Scott had finally shown up to stop him. Jack wasn't certain why this had happened (perhaps something to do with Father Time, though it was hard to tell, since FT hadn't exactly said anything to prove or disprove this theory when they had all discussed it at one of the Council meetings - Jack omitting his twelve year wait time, of course). But from what the sprite could remember, his reign had been utter hell, for him and for everything else.

He had started where Scott had twelve years previously - becoming the new Santa, trying to take over his predecessor's duties after he had fallen off Scott's roof. Things were a bit hazy after that - Jack had stopped the normal toy-making process to begin building his resort. Bernard, Curtis, and some of the other Legendaries had tried to stop him, but it was no use. The Clause didn't say anything about another Legendary Figure not being able to be Santa; so technically, Jack was able to continue being Santa, despite everyone's protests.

Jack had particularly enjoyed being cruel to Bernard. Seeing that Jack had been his boss (hehe, that had felt good, being Bernard's _boss) _the Head Elf had no choice but to follow his orders.

Eight years went by. Curtis and Bernard, much to his displeasure (and theirs) had revealed the Mrs. Clause. Jack had to get married, otherwise he would no longer be allowed to continue as Santa.

_"You know, you could forget we even said anything and let the De-Santa-fication process take its course," Curtis had said, shrugging nonchalantly. "It's not like the Mrs. Clause is a big deal or anything." _

_"Curtis is right, for once," Bernard had agreed, a half nervous, half excited smile on his face. "You've done a. . .a _wonderful _job so far. Perhaps forcing you to get married in just under a month is too much pressure. . ." _

_"Backstabbers, the pair of you!" Jack had growled, ripping the card with its Clauses from the small holder on the machine with its multiple magnifying lens. "I _will _get married, and there's nothing you elf scum can do to stop me. Unless you wish to be whipped again?" _

_Curtis had shrunk back, eyes wavering with unbidden tears. __Bernard had looked down, biting his lip anxiously, tears of stress and fear threatening to leak down his own face, yet not quite managing it. _

_"N-No sir," the Head Elf had replied, the fight and hope gone from his usually snappy, commanding tone._

_"That's what I thought," Jack had sneered, a malevolent smile tugging onto his lips. "Now run along, Head Elf. I have a wife to find." _

And a wife he had. After his beard and belly disappeared due to the De-Santa-fication process, Jack had ventured into the human world. It had been easy to find a woman with whom he could marry. She had been one of the first he had seen - a librarian in Minnesota (where Scott and the rest of his family lived) named Holly Underwood.

After a month of charming Holly and convincing her of the North Pole's existence, Jack had returned with her, and they had been wed. At first things seemed fine - until Holly learned what Jack was doing. Then she had been horrified, accusing him of being an insane monster. She had tried to escape, but he kept her prisoner, and ordered Quinton and Curtis to lock her in the Hall of Snowglobes. All of the globes had been removed and placed safely in Jack's office - all that had been left of the Hall were the glittering ice walls. He kept his own in there, however, locking it its pedestal with his Ice Magic, so that no one could steal it and try to deceive him. Many others were thrown into the empty Hall, including many of the engineers and tech people, who would no doubt find a way to contact help.

After everything was eventually said and done, it was twelve years later, and Scott finally showed up. The rest was, as they said, history.

Then the pocket watch incident. Jack had ripped Elle and Bernard apart - then, after the matter was cleared up - Father Time rewound the clock, and they relived the Escape Clause all over again. Their memories of the future had been erased for a time as the incident played out as it had before (so that the future would not be altered). When this too was finally over, those very memories were restored. And now they were living in an alternate timeline. A timeline where Jack stayed thawed, Elle and Bernard were able to be together, and Elle's father Phillip survived from his cancer.

It still confused Jack how everything was supposed to work out. It was currently 2007 - whereas Elle had been brought to the Pole in 2013. Once this timeline finally caught up to the 2013 mark, what would happen? Would things go on peacefully, seeing as this was supposedly an alternate reality to the one they had previously been living in? Or would something else happen, causing the new timeline to collapse? Father Time had explained the particulars of this at one of the meetings along with Day and Night at some point, but Jack had frankly been too bored to pay attention to all the timey-wimey terminology.

But now, after all that, here he was. . .living his worst memory. Reliving, yet again, his ultimate persona of evil. He had once referred to himself, during this time, as Santa Frost - since he had been both Santa and Jack Frost. Now the name really struck him as appropriate. He was about to face his Santa Frost self, and all that he had done as that wicked being.

The tree-topper memory had only been bearable because of Alannah's presence; she had supported him in a way she couldn't even begin to understand. He could only recall bits and pieces of that mental encounter, but he knew that things had been easier with someone else there to guide him, to encourage him.

But Alannah, his light in the darkness, was nowhere to be seen now, which meant that he would in all likelihood have to deal with this alone.

So, whatever this North Pole Resort memory had in store for him, Jack was going to try and be as prepared as he conceivably could.

His sanity, and maybe even his very life, depended on it.

* * *

Jacqueline turned away from Elle and Scott, shaking her head in dismay. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I really am! But like I said, I don't know how to fix this."

"Can your mom teach you?" Elle asked. They had to do_ something_ to stop this Deliquesce phenomenon - and just letting it happen without taking action certainly wasn't included in that category.

"I don't know. Maybe," Jacqueline admitted, her stress easing a little. "I think she called it "ice-whispering." The process you use to fix leaks in the walls, I mean. Though if this Melting is on a much larger scale than we think. . ." She trailed off, letting the unfinished thought hang there eerily.

_If this Melting is on a much larger scale than we think, then "ice-whispering" may not be enough, _Elle thought silently, sharing a haunted look with Jacqueline. That was almost enough to frighten Elle down to her core. If the Polar walls melted, then everything she loved would disappear. The elves, Scott, Carol. . .even Bernard. All would be effected by the loss of Christmas Magic, and fade into nothingness. Or so Elle was beginning to think. Who knew what would happen, in reality? With no Christmas, perhaps the whole magical world would collapse, the loss of this particular magic sending a ripple effect across the entire spectrum, as it were. Then truly, everything would be lost.

"We _can _stop this," Sandman said. Everything turned in his direction, surprised yet faintly hopeful.

"Whatever it takes, we'll fight back against this tide of darkness," Sandy went on. "Some of us have fought it before."

"The War of the Springs, for example, to name one which changed the magical world forever," Xander supplied gravely. "My father fought alongside Mother Nature and others of her following to stop a man of great evil. If we are facing such a person now, then we must do everything in our power to stop their darkness from spreading and destroying our world."

"This is no longer just a series of isolated events," Sandman said. "This is an act of war. Someone is trying to break down the barriers of our magical haven and destroy it, corrupt it with its wicked power. Perhaps it has even corrupted _us. _Whatever the case is, we must be careful, and we must be careful who we trust. These are dark times for us all. I fear, too, that things shall never be the same. Which is why we must let the inner light of our souls guide us, and help us see the path of good. Without this light, then each of us will be plunged into the pit of shadows, never to return.

"So please listen to me, all of you. Be careful where you tread, for straying the path may bring you to more troubled roads. Be watchful of yourselves and those around you, for our enemies may be lurking nearby, hearing our thoughts and hearts. Letting in the enemy means letting in the darkness. Hold on to the light, whatever you do. If you do not, you the angel shall fall and become the demon.

"To put it simply, my friends. . .remember who you are, and your light shall guide you through even the blackest of times."

* * *

Jack moved through the crowds effortlessly, looking for his evil self. In the other dream, about the tree-topper, his frozen doppelganger had sort of just been. . ._there. _This would probably be the same situation, if what had happened before was anything to go by.

His suspicions were soon confirmed, as he approached the front of the workshop. A Christmassy themed stage stood before the toy-making hub, complete with large plastic candy canes, fake snow, and a small wooden house. A group of elves wearing dresses were surrounding a heavyset man with a short, spiked beard. This same man wore the familar red coat of Santa, and was barking orders at the elf girls.

"I expect perfection, senoritas!" the man was shouting. "So get in position, chop chop! The show is about to start! Stop lollygagging!"

Misery painted clearly on their faces, the elf dancers hurried away. The coat clad man sighed angrily, turning so that his back was to Jack. Jack himself slowly approached the figure, a storm of emotions playing across his face - hatred, uncertainty, terror, disgust, pity. Self-pity really, seeing who this man really was.

"This is wrong, you know," Jack finally said, glaring at the man's back. "In your heart, you have realize this is not the right thing to do."

The man - that is, his Santa Frost self - straightened up with a chuckle. "Oh, hello again," Frost purred, not turning around. "What brings you back to my lair?"

"A clear conscious, and a good heart," Jack replied levelly.

"Ooh, how _noble," _Frost mocked. This time he did turn around, and Jack was greeted by his own face, smiling spitefully back at him. "Truly, that is just marvelous, mon adversaire. But I'm afraid your supposed "purity" will not be enough to stop my plans."

Jack's face hardened. "I don't who you are, or what you want, but you are certainly not me," he said. "Something sinister is descending upon the magical world, and I have a feeling that _you _are behind it. And if so, I will fight until my dying breath to keep you from hurting those I love."

"Is that so?" Frost smirked. "Well, you are right that I am not just a dream. I am my own person. . .yet I take pleasure in haunting the minds of others, twisting them like clay until they are nothing but a broken, sobbing heap of insanity. And I am here to do just that, unless you agree to one condition."

"And that would be. . .what exactly?"

"Reclaim your powers of Frost, and I shall spare you. I even have the capability to restore your Frost myself. . .so really, saying no would be a terrible mistake."

The frozen demon raised an eyebrow. "So? What do you say, Jack? This is your last chance. . .rejecting this opportunity now could bring severe consequences in the future, so decide carefully."

Jack opened his mouth determinedly, then closed it again, a brief look of uncertainty in his face. Then his spirit hardened again, and he looked his evil self straight in the eye.

"No," Jack said firmly. "I refuse."

Frost's cheery countenance fell. Now a burning hatred flared into his turquoise eyes.

"That is unfortunate, my friend," he replied calmly. "That you do not want to accept your fate willingly."

"What fate?" Jack hissed. "A life of cold emptiness, plagued by selfish desires? I hardly find that something I would chose to take on willingly at this point."

"Choice or not, it shall be done!" Frost spat back. "You will become a true Frost again, and when you do you shall bless me as your glorious savior!"

"NO!" Jack roared, and without warning tackled Frost. The two struggled for a moment, kicking the occasional prop off stage. After a moment Frost gained the advantage, and held Jack in an unbreakable choke-hold. Pull and squirm as he might, the sprite could not ease his adversary's grip.

"I can hurt you in so many ways, Jack," Frost growled in his ear. "And I can do so much more than haunt your dreams. I can burn your soul, and warp your thoughts, and give you powers beyond your wildest dreams, whether you want them or not. To deny my guidance is to deny all reason! It means to deny life itself!"

"You are. . .are evil," Jack choked. "I would never. . .chose to be. . .like you. I am. . .a better man now. . .a man who. . .will do anything to protect. . .his friends, and family. . ."

Frost chuckled, then finally released Jack, who rolled over onto his back gasping for breath.

"Well, you are certainly doing a terrible job of protecting your loved ones, I can assure you of that," Frost sneered, wiping glitter off of his Santa coat. "The Shadows are marching in at this very moment, and yet here you squirm, trying to fight your inner chaos. So it seems to me that you're abandoning your "friends and family" to fight their own battles."

Jack tried glaring at his enemy, but could only manage a pain-filled stare. Then, with an agonizing effort, the sprite climbed to his feet. "I haven't abandoned them," he gasped.

"You haven't changed a bit, Jackson," Frost said, shaking his head. He then grinned when he saw Jack's surprised, slightly disturbed expression. "Ah, yes, I know your full name - as well I should, since we are closer than you know! Once you were Jackson Overland Frost. . .the boy cursed with a frozen heart. Then you became Jack Frost. . .the man who left his family and destroyed everything that once mattered so dearly to him. But now you don't even have the honor of having that Frost! Now you are just Jack. . .the fool who lets everyone down."

Jack clenched his hands into fists, a boiling anger growing inside of him at the taunts of his Frost double - double in appearance alone, not in values, the sprite reminded himself.

"It is not I who is the fool," Jack growled. "For I know the path of kindness and love. You walk the lonely road of selfishness and greed - a road where none return save by the intervention of those who truly care. Scott cared enough, Lucy cared. . .now I have been saved. And there is nothing you, my past, can do to change that."

Suddenly Jack felt someone squeeze his hand. He turned, and to his delight saw that Alannah stood by his side, a warm smile on her face.

"And I care, too," Alannah said, gripping Jack even more tightly. "No one should have struggle to find the light on their own."

Jack smiled back at her, for words were not necessary. Somehow Alannah had to sense the unspoken gratitude radiating from his very soul.

Filled with new hope and determination, Jack turned back towards Frost, his eyes shining with a fire that seemed to burn from his core.

"You know what they say," he said with a smirk. "Two heads are better than one. And with Alannah guiding my path, helping me see the light, I know that I shall heal. Perhaps Alannah's own wounds inflicted by the darkness will heal along the way, too. No matter how long it takes. And no matter what, there will always be hope. There will always be life.

"And there will _always _be light."

**Man, this one turned into a monster! I just couldn't resist putting stuff about Jack's Santa timeline though. **

**You see, I have this headcanon that Jack actually waited twelve years for Scott to show up. During that time Jack mostly did what Scott did, except he started building the Resort and was using cruel punishment on the elves (especially the Head Elves, hence their reaction to Jack's suggestion of whipping them.) I still need to work out some other points for this concept in the future, but hopefully that was an interesting twist! :3 **

**Comments are fuel for my muse! If you liked what you read, feel free to tell me what you thought. Any mistakes are mine, so sorry about any which you may find! Til next time! **


	30. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Frost laughed, the sound of a madman. "Playing God, are we?" he sneered. "_'There will always be light!'_ What are you, a religious fanatic seeking to bring the word of the Lord to all the sinning wretches? Ha! Just because you wear a white suit and preach goodness doesn't mean you're an angel, you know."

"I'm good enough to know what I did was wrong," Jack replied, pulling Alannah closer to him as if to protect her. "So in a religious sense I'm a sinner, if that's what you're trying to get at. I'm a sinner who wants to redeem himself in the eyes of the angels."

"Ha!" Frost laughed again, with sharper emphasis. "Who says the "angels" will want you? Who says there are even _any_ angels up there who will _save_ you?"

"Not angels, perhaps, but gods. . . beings who watch us and judge our every thought, feeling, and action." Jack's voice was unusually firm and calm as he said this, despite the unsettling sensation that welled into his stomach at Frost's disturbing dismissal of holy entities.

"I have this philosophy of mine, you see," Frost went on, lips tugging upwards eerily as he seemed to sense Jack's discomfort. "An individual's being hinges on two very important principles - that of what we know as good, and that of what we know as evil. Now, we both know that these two things can influence each other in many ways. These two concepts can also be interpreted in different ways, by different people, who tread very different walks of life. Some think that good and evil are irrelevant, and simply do what they feel must be done to get what they want or control who they want. Others think good and evil are two very distinct ideas, and should be evaluated very closely for faults. I'm one of those people who sees no distinction."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Jack snapped. He took a step forward, the lines in his face darkening so that an ominous expression came upon his sharp features. "Why are you _doing_ this to me?"

"What, showing you the truth?" Frost said, raising an icy eyebrow. "Doesn't everyone deserve this. . .to know the truth?"

"No, not always. In this case, no. . .this is not the truth. _You_ are not the truth of who I am anymore."

Frost made a growling noise in his throat. "Haven't I already told you, you insufferable worm? All of this. . .the Ice, the Resort, this very coat which I wear. . .they are all parts that made me whole. Make _you _whole. So stop denying it, for frost's sake! Stop denying the real you, Jack!"

Jack, face still in shadow, stepped back, and wrapping a gentle arm around Alannah's waist, turned and started to walk away.

"Come back here!" Frost shouted. "How dare you walk away from me, Jack! _Jack!" _

Jack ignored him. Alannah, puzzled and anxious, turned her head to look at the sprite.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she whispered. "Aren't you going to try and stop him?"

Jack did not respond, only gave her a look that seemed to say, _I know what I'm doing. _

"_JACKSON!" _Frost screamed. A rumbling sound began to hum around them as Frost drew from his powers, forming a blizzard. "_YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS, YOU FOOL! I SHALL RIP YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE UNTIL YOU GIVE IN, UNTIL YOU REALIZE WHO YOU ARE. . .WHO YOU ALWAYS _HAVE_ BEEN! FOR FROST'S SAKE, LISTEN TO ME!" _

A whirling sound could be heard. Chancing a glance, Alannah saw that a sharp object was forming in Frost's hands - an icicle, as long as a sword. It looked like it was even _shaped_ like one, as well.

Shocked and scared, Alannah turned back to Jack and pulled desperately at his sleeve. "Jack, please, turn around," she begged.

"No," the sprite hissed. "Not yet."

"But Jack-"

"I said no! Not _yet." _

The crunch of snow. Frost was following after the pair, his breathing audible and heavy.

"Fight me like a man, Jackson!" Frost called after him. "Embrace your heritage while you still have some shred of dignity left."

At last, Jack halted in his tracks. Still maintaining his grip with Alannah's hand, he slowly face his other self again.

"There, was that so hard?" Frost taunted, a satisfied smile creeping onto his bearded face. "Now we can duel like honorable gentlemen." With a hand gesture the storm fell to an almost nonexistent suggestion. With another gesture, all of the people around them disappeared, leaving Frost, Jack and Alannah in an empty Resort, devoid of everything except its garish decorations and unsettling atmosphere.

Frost then gave a deep, theatrical bow. When he righted himself, an almost hungry, inhuman gleam shone in his eyes.

Jack shrugged. "Have it your way," he said simply.

Frost grinned savagely. "A subservient attitude," he remarked. "That's what I love to hear. Sadly, it's not enough to save you this time. Goodbye, Jack."

That was when Frost lunged forward with his icicle sword, aiming right for Jack's heart. Alannah let out a scream and tried to step in front of Jack, but everything seemed to move in slow motion - including her. She was not quick enough to stop the sword. . .

. . .yet Jack did not scream with pain. Recovering from her horror, Alannah suddenly realized why.

A round object rested between the sword's tip and Jack's chest. It was a snowglobe. The sword had indeed hit home, but rather within the snowglobe, not Jack's heart. The glass surrounding the globe was cracked, and a splintering sound indicated it was bound to shatter completely.

Alannah then realized there was something inside of the cracked snowglobe. It looked like Santa, yet. . .wasn't. It was an evil looking Santa with spiked hair and beard; a building behind the small figure seemed to bear the words "North Pole Resort." With a start, the woman realized that this snowglobe belonged. . .to Frost.

"You. . .you. . ." Frost stammered. He was looking at the globe with a mixture of disbelief and horror. "How. . .?"

Jack smirked. "The tables have turned, it seems," he said, just as a light began to surround the damaged snowglobe. "Now _you _will be the one who falls into the darkness. It was nice knowing you. . .Frost."

That was when the snowglobe shattered into a million pieces, each seeming to catch on fire as the whole sphere dissolved, its contents within also fading into light and dust.

The effect was evident. Frost stumbled back, clutching his chest as if struck. Then, his spiky beard shrank, revealing a smooth, clean-shaven face, the snow white color of his hair blanching into a icy blue. The Santa coat melted, the pants and suspenders fell away, the boots vanished - now a blue suit enfolded itself around Frost. Soon that, too, was drained of color, a foreboding black hue taking over in its place.

"_NOOOO!" _the demon shrieked, as the black also crept away, turning a corpse gray. Blood started pooling from his mouth, as well, dripping onto the tombstone suit and mixing with cobweb nights and dust dreams.

Then, with a last pain-wracked moan, Frost disintegrated before Jack and Alannah's eyes, no more than a nightmare or a wisp of wintry wind - here one moment, gone the next, in the space of a mere instant in time.

"You. . .you did it!" Alannah exclaimed, laughing with both relief and unease. She threw her arms around Jack, laughing into his chest.

"Oh God," she murmured. "I really thought he was going to kill you, Jack. Are you alright?"

A pause. "Yeah. . .yeah, I suppose," Jack answered, uncertainly. Then, wrapping his own arms around Alannah, his tense muscles relaxed, and he seemed to breathe easier.

"Gods," he mumbled into her hair, tightening his grip. "I'm so glad that's over. You just cannot imagine."

"I've been fighting a demon inside of me for God knows how long," Alannah answered. "I do believe I _can _imagine."

They stood embracing each other for another moment, both relishing in the much-needed contact. When they broke away, their movements were hesitant, as if they could've hugged one another for much longer. Jack satisfied himself with a smile to his companion, however, his hands resting against her shoulders.

"There's a lot we still have to talk about, I think," he said.

"When we're both conscious, yes," Alannah agreed, giving him her own smile. "We really do have a lot to talk about."

* * *

With Sandman's disturbing message still hanging over their heads, Scott, Elle and Jacqueline made their way to the Elfirmiry. The other Legends had wished to stay near the workshop and determine the extent of the Deliquesce. Meanwhile, the trio was going to check on Jack and the Elfirmiry's other patient, Alannah. Jacqueline would've stayed with Sandman and the rest if she had not been so concerned for her brother - which didn't mean the Deliquesce wasn't important. Because it _was. _But if the Deliquesce was getting as bad as it seemed like it was, then Jacqueline needed to know if Jack was alright, and how he was coping with the sudden pain to his systems. Also, she needed to know how to fix this whole mess with the Melting - so who better to ask than a winter sprite? A _former _one, that is.

Alannah was a different matter. Scott especially wished to know more of her story, and if she happened to be awake when they walked into the Elfirmiry, then he wanted to question her. The Time Storm, while a single, brief incident, still remained a mystery. Neither Day and Night, nor their apprentices, could understand it. Nor did they know how such a Storm could occur, for Time Lord and Ladies were the only ones who would even be able to control such forces. Yet none of these Lords or Ladies had created the Storm - which left only two things to be answered. Who had created the Storm, and why?

"Why is this happening?" Jacqueline asked miserably.

Scott and Elle looked at her, startled a little, for they had both been lost in thought. Now they turned their minds to the question the young sprite had asked.

"Why as in this Deliquesce?" Elle eventually queried. "Or why as in everything in general?"

"In general," Jacqueline replied. "Why does this Darkness want to destroy us? What does it really want? Why is it bent on obliterating everything we love?"

Elle just shook her head - her friend's questions were ones she could not provide answers to.

"I don't know, Jacqueline," Scott piped up. "I don't think any of us do. Not even Sandman. He and Xander have deeper senses than we do, yet even they can't see the whole picture. But if what they said is true, and we're at the beginnings of a war, then we need to be ready to fight it at all costs. I won't have the North Pole fade away. I won't have Christmas fade. And I won't let those I love die. So Sandy was right. . .we need to be careful, and remember to hold onto the light. Otherwise, what's the point of fighting this?"

Jacqueline nodded slowly. She opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it. She then contented herself with staring straight ahead, her mind concentrated on their task - and that was to gather more information from Jack and Alannah, if they were able enough to give it.

Elle was about to speak up as well, when she suddenly spotted a familiar figure with dark curls, a troubled scowl, and an evergreen beret standing several feet away from them.

"Bernard?" she gasped out in surprise.

The figure turned, revealing itself to be - who else? - her fiance.

"Bernard!" Elle cried out again, laughing. All of the horrible scenarios that had run through her mind regarding his disappearance instantly melted away, and a joy unlike any other surged through her. At the moment she didn't care if Bernard was still pissed or if he didn't want to talk - she just wanted to run over, hug him, and know that everything would okay, given time. Right now that was all that mattered - that somewhere beyond Bernard's anger he truly forgave her.

Elle stepped forward eagerly, a smile on her face as she raised her arms. . .

. . .just as Bernard stepped back, an expression of disgust and hatred twisting his face. It was enough to halt Elle in her tracks, and she stared at him with disbelief and uncertainty.

"Bernard?" she tried tentatively. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but trust me, I _can _explain myself. Somewhat."

The Head Elf didn't respond. He continued to look at her with that disturbing glare, so that after a moment Elle felt as though he were trying to burn her soul with just his will alone. She too stepped back now, clutching her hands to her chest. A throbbing started in the back of her eyes, as tears threatened to overwhelm her yet didn't quite manage to reach the surface.

Then, with a finality that struck Elle to her core, Bernard turned his back on her and walked away.

"B-Bernard!" she choked, numb with fear and shock. With a shaking hand she reached out for him desperately. "Wait. . .please, don't go! I. . ."

But he had already disappeared, his form shimmering and fading into golden sparks as he seemed to become one with the snowflakes.

". . .need you," Elle finished. This time her dams broke, and tears slid down her face in wave after gut-ripping wave.

"Dammit, Jim," she sobbed. "I'm a. . .a doctor, not. . .a. . ."

But her grief was simply too much, too much for even her love of _Trek_ to handle. Turning away from where Bernard - _her_ Bernard - had vanished yet again, the Number Two continued on her way to the Elfirmiry, leaving Scott and Jacqueline far behind.

**Short one, this! But now things are picking up again. And look! I snuck Bernard in there! :3 **

**Comments are welcome! Til next time, my friends. :)**


	31. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Scott stared after Elle, shocked. "What's going on?" he asked Jacqueline, when he recovered from his initial reaction a moment later. "Are those two in the middle of a domestic feud or something?"

Jacqueline nodded slightly. "Yeah, sort of," she said, watching her friend closely as she swiftly disappeared from view, almost as Bernard had a moment before. "It's. . ." The sprite groped for the right word. ". . .complicated," she finally settled on, giving Scott a look that said they shouldn't speak anymore about it, neither should they try to bring it up with Elle (when they caught up with her, presumably at the Elfirmiry).

Scott got the message. Stroking a hand over his beard, he acknowledged Jacqueline's silent request with a tip of his head. Then, with hearts heavy with responsibility and anxiety, the two of them continued on their course to the Elfirmiry. Each worried what - and _who -_ they would find there. Would Jack be different somehow? Had the Darkness somehow reached him through his vulnerable, unconscious state? And what of Alannah, whom Xander claimed was in the grip of one of those very agents of Darkness? If and when they returned to the Light, would they still be the same people? And if not, who had they become? And was there a way to save them, if they had indeed been swayed by the power of shadows?

All these questions and more ran through the two being's minds, questions which only made their souls feel even heavier with the burden of facing such catastrophic circumstances. If one or more of their own had been affected by this nameless Darkness, what was to stop it from affecting them all? What was stopping these very forces from using their loved ones to bring chaos and destruction, deceit and betrayal?

What if Scott and Jacqueline were being influenced by the Darkness at this very moment, and they didn't even realize it?

They must have been thinking of this very exact thing, and had sensed each other on a deep level, for both the winter sprite and the jolly man looked at one another with a shaken, unsettled expression.

"Maybe," Scott mumbled, swallowing hard. His mouth had suddenly gone very dry. "Is it possible?"

"Don't know," Jacqueline said softly, holding her hands close to her chest, as if trying to feel for an unwanted presence within her heart. "Everything we've heard or seen so far. . .everything that's happened. . ."

"Based on all that, it's not far from the truth," Scott finished, realizing just _how _true it was. "The unreal possibilities are becoming less fictional and more substantial."

Jacqueline nodded. "Sandman said to be careful."

Scott inclined his head. "Yes, we should. More than ever, now that our enemy - whoever they may be - is starting to make their move on us."

Jacqueline nodded again, and looked down at her hands. With a small burst of will, she made small snowflakes erupt from her fingertips.

"It'll be difficult, fighting our enemy," she said. "But I think we can do it. _I _can do. . .by fixing the walls, and stopping the Deliquesce. No matter how long it takes, I'll stop the Melting, Santa. If that's one step in the right direction, one step ahead of the game, one step closer to defeating our enemies, then I'm not going to give up. Too much is at stake. Our families, our friends. . .even ourselves. We can't let the Darkness win."

Scott's mouth quirked with a ghost of a smile. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Jacqueline," he said, patting her shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that you still care."

"Someone has to," the sprite answered. "I know Sandy and Xan do. So does my Aunt Autumn and Uncle Faunin. The others do, too, of course. But Sandman's and Autumn's family have deep connections to the more psychological and unseen things. That gives them an awareness the rest of us lack. Still, they care - perhaps more so because of their particular powers. United, we all can make a difference. . .when we have to, and when we must."

A silence followed Jacqueline's words as both she and Scott collected their thoughts. Snow fell in drifting spirals around them, matching their pensive moods. Seeing this snow reminded Scott of how he missed a real summer, with heat and sunlight and flip-flops and everything that came with the season. It was kind of weird to think that this "season" was actually embodied by a person - a person who also happened to be Jacqueline's aunt.

This strange fact aside, Scott really did miss the summer season. He missed home in Minnesota, whose summers could be hot and muggy, certainly enough to warrant a visit to the beach. When he and Laura had still been married they had taken Charlie to the Lake Calhoun beach in Minneapolis. It had been an interesting trip to say the least - Laura had been trapped in a mound of sand (for Scott and Charlie had been playing around, and had forgot to dig Laura back out), Charlie had nearly drowned, and Scott himself had gotten sunburned so bad that he'd looked like a lobster with a rash.

Scott smiled at the memory. They may not have had an ideal time, but at least they had been together. Now he just wished he were stretched out somewhere on the beach, sipping lemonade. He wished he were _anywhere _besides where he was now. He wished he was Scott Calvin, single father and businessman. But now he was Santa Claus, Legend and bringer of Christmas.

Scott had been having these doubts about himself a lot lately, had had these fantasies of ditching the Red Coat and returning to a normal, non-magical life. He didn't know whether it was his stress of taking on so many responsibilities, or whether an outside influence was causing him to question his ability to lead.

Whatever the explanation, he knew his fears were getting the better of him. He wasn't trusting his own actions. He wasn't a confident, courageous leader. He was afraid. He was uncertain.

Perhaps it would be best to bring Mother Nature back into the role of Head Council member. She, unlike Scott, would be able to band everyone together and come up with a suitable plan to fight the Darkness. She was a great leader, when she wasn't freaking out, of course. Sandman had actually been doing a good job of assuming the role of the calm, reasonable authority - that wasn't to say extra help was out of the question. By the way matters were shaping up, help in any form would be welcome.

_Sandy mentioned that M.N. and a few others were making their way over, _Scott thought. _I know Tooth arrived unexpectedly with his son awhile ago. . .all because of an unusual aching in their teeth that also gave them an uneasy feeling. I still don't see how that's supposed to be a bad omen, having a tooth ache._

There was that. . .and then there was of course the issue with Mother Nature. Scott had not seen her since the Meeting, when he had taken on her Head role. If she indeed was coming to the North Pole to lend her aid, then Scott was prepared to give her back that very position. He just wasn't suited for it - and frankly, if they were facing a war, they needed the best person possible to take charge and make the final decisions. No one was more qualified than Mother Nature; and Scott had to admit that he was second rate at best compared to the Earth Lady. Maybe lower.

It was with this make up in Scott's mind that he and Jacqueline finally arrived at their destination. Scott hesitated for a moment, remembering the uneasiness he had felt about whether Jack and Alannah had been affected by the Darkness.

_If they've been twisted somehow by the Shadows, there's nothing saying we can't bring them back to the light again,_ Scott reasoned. _N__othing saying they won't realize who they are and try to fight their corrupter. Then again, perhaps they're perfectly fine, and I'm just having a moderate to severe panic attack about all of this and should just calm the heck down._

Steeling himself nevertheless, Scott placed his hand upon the door and, with a soft push, stepped inside a realm of uncertain futures and hidden evils.

* * *

Jack and Alannah surveyed the empty square in which they stood for a moment. The symbols and landmarks which had once distinguished it as the Resort were now gone - all that remained were the familiar, comforting slopes of houses and shops and of course, the Workshop, whose stained glass windows twinkled magically in the light of the Polar Ice Cap.

"It's so peaceful now," Alannah remarked, gazing around her with wonder and awe. "And beautiful."

"I've often thought that myself," Jack said, gazing up at the brilliant, pulsing dome above them, so far yet close enough that one could pretend to reach out and feel its smooth surface.

"When I find myself in a calm state," the sprite went on, "calm meaning I'm not having a panic attack, I'm not utterly pissed at someone, and I'm not crying like a flipping faerie every five seconds. . .when I'm calm, I just look up and know there is beauty out there, pure and untainted by my mad little world. And for a moment, I feel that I'm truly free."

The two of them continued to admire the dome. Then, turning her attention to Jack, Alannah eventually slipped her hand through his, squeezing tightly - a gesture she had done before when they had confronted Santa Frost.

"What's this for?" Jack asked, looking between Alannah's face and her hand with confusion. "Do I seem troubled to you?"

Alannah shrugged. "No, not really."

Jack's eyes narrowed at her nonchalant response. "Are _you _troubled?" he asked instead.

Alannah responded with a sigh, and looked down at her feet sadly. She wouldn't meet his gaze. . .nor would she answer his question.

"We're alone, or as alone as we can possibly be under these circumstances," Jack said. He looked at her, a sad look creeping onto his own face. He wanted to understand what was going on with Alannah, and comfort her by any able means - even if he had to force himself on her somewhat in order to achieve that. "That means you shouldn't be afraid to tell me what's wrong."

Alannah opened her mouth, seeming as though she _would _tell him. Then she resolutely shut it again, and shook her head. _  
_

Jack felt his temper flare up despite itself. "Dammit, Alannah," he snapped. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!"

"_Alright_!" Alannah snapped back. She whirled on him, breaking their hold on one another. Jack could feel his fingers curl inwards, searching for that contact and finding only emptiness. For some reason, a sharp, tingling pain swept through his chest at the loss of this comfort.

"God, you're so damn persistent," Alannah sighed, not sure what do with her own hands. She finally settled on putting one on her hip, with the other hanging loosely at her side. "So. You want to know what's wrong with me. What's _really _wrong with me?"

Jack nodded, and folded his arms over his chest. It was not meant as an aggressive gesture - rather an anxious, uncertain one, for he was worried and curious as to what might be revealed.

"Alright, here goes." Alannah cleared her throat, stalling a little. Finally, with a last defeated sigh, she seemed to decide to get it over with. "You know how I've said how I've been fighting my own battles with a demon?"

"Yes," Jack said. "But-"

Alannah held up a hand, silencing him.

"Let me finish, please. You already know about my own monsters, but what you _don't_ know is. . .that my monster is gone now."

Jack was silent at this. Alannah tried to determine what he was thinking, for a strong reaction was not evident in his face. The expression there was merely blank, wiped clean like an ocean shoreline. Unreadable.

Finally he spoke, in a tone of scorn and disbelief.

"So this monster finally released you. . .and yet you're _troubled_ by that?"

"Well," Alannah stammered, bewildered at his lack of emotion. "Wouldn't _you_ be uneasy if the thing that was causing you such pain suddenly disappeared?"

"No, I'd be relieved!" Jack replied honestly, his stress drawing cruel, unsympathetic-sounding laughter from him. "I'd be rejoicing in the fact that I'm finally free from such a callous being's power. Why, then, aren't you happy that it's gone?"

Alannah scowled at him, then glared, then sighed yet again - this time with anger. She thought that Jack understood. She thought she had found someone who could help her through all of this. Now she was beginning to realize that Jack didn't truly understand at all.

"That creature, demon, whatever you want to call it. . .was ruthless," she said. She turned away from the sprite now and wrapped her arms tightly about herself, pain swelling in her chest no matter how much she wanted to keep it down, down in the pit of her soul. "Every minute it was there, like a second shadow, eating away at my sanity. I fought back, and in response it retaliated. Brutally. It was. . .a dark judge, striking me down at every turn. Now I can only wonder if I am still in danger. Wonder if you are simply a dream that it has devised, a mockery of my ability to care for another person. I just don't know anymore. . .I feel so horrible and helpless, like I'm not smart enough to fight my way of this dark chasm. Like no one can help me, no one cares. _No one_."

Alannah tried to keep her feelings in, tried to keep her voice from breaking. But she was frustrated and scared and just wanted to know that everything was going to be okay, that nothing was going to hurt her anymore. She didn't know if that sounded like she was an emotional wreck, yet she also didn't give a damn. Didn't she deserve to be treated like a human being? Didn't she deserve to know that she wasn't alone, and that it was alright to afraid, so long as someone was there to protect you? Wasn't she worthy enough?

Jack watched Alannah's mental struggle play out across her face; her pain - both visible and not - was tangible enough to be his own. Cautiously, he reached out and gripped her arms, endeavoring to turn her back around to face him.

She allowed it, too overcome to otherwise protest, and also wanting the assurance of someone close. Someone who _cared._

The sprite studied Alannah's face as she slowly settled herself again, for there was not much else he could do. He took the time to observe every detail - the auburn hair cascading about her like some Amazonian waterfall, the soft yet striking curves of her cheeks and chin, the dark, delicate eyebrows with fluttery lashes that seemed born of bird feathers. The glow of a kind soul was there, as well - one which was also plagued with nightmares which should not have been there in the first place. She was a victim, a soldier coming back from a long, arduous battles. There were scars beneath her armor, wounds which might've hit too deeply to heal.

It would be a long time before Alannah ever truly moved on from this experience, Jack realized. And if she had even the slightest chance of getting through it as unscathed as possible, then she needed people whom she could rely, people who supported her and showed her kindness. Jack would be one such person. Who else would join the soldier of a shadowy battle in repelling her demons once and for all? Scott, Elle. . .perhaps even Jacqueline? Until he recovered from his shock, Jack would not be certain. Until then, he could only wonder.

The sprite took Alannah's hand in his, in the gesture of a knight clasping the hand of a fair maiden.

"You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise," Jack said softly. Then he kissed the top of her hand softly - a butterfly's touch upon her knuckles. His lips lingered there for a moment, as if deciding whether to stay or part. He finally settled on parting, and offered a weary smile which threatened to crack yet only just managed to remain firm.

"Please believe me when I say that," Jack whispered. "I know you feel lost. . .but just know that _I'm_ here.

"I'm someone who cares."

* * *

This was not happening.

This _was __not _happening.

Elle brushed the tears on her face away angrily, resenting herself for losing control of her emotions, and resenting Bernard for bringing out this side in her. She really hadn't _meant _to cry, especially not in front of her boss and her best friend. But after all of the crazy things that had happened (her shenanigans with Jack included) she had thought that Bernard would be in a reasonable enough state to realize something was wrong with her, and that she would never dream of pulling such stunts in her rational mind.

But Bernard had seemed cold when Elle had seen him. Cold and. . .detached. Like a part of him was simply gone, ripped away. Was he really that upset by what she had done?

Elle mentally smacked herself upside the head. Well, of course he was upset! She kissed Jack, for tinsel's sake! She thought she'd done it to make Bernard jealous, done it to sting the Head Elf enough that he would quit treating her like she was in love with Jack. She was unsure of that now, for how in her right mind could she possibly think of kissing such a man as Jack? Sure, he was different than his previously frosty persona - albeit his stubborn, snarky attitude still remained. That didn't mean she _loved _him. She was still extremely angry for what he'd done to her and Bernard, and until Jack did something to change her mind, her feeling on the matter would stay as such - politely pissed.

Elle was entirely convinced that something, _anything _else had influenced her to do what she had done. She loved Bernard, and that was that. Carry on a somewhat steady relationship with Jack if she must, but there was nothing going on between them, nor would she be swayed to do anything she'd thus far done ever again. _  
_

Did Bernard know that this was how Elle felt? No, of course not. Why else would he have turned his back on her, not saying a word, only his hatred and anger present like a set of twin lasers drilling through right down to her heart?

She had cried because Bernard's silence had felt like a rejection. It was as though his heart were truly shattered, and that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't piece it back together again. Had she really broken him that deeply, she wondered? Had he really been so hurt by her actions that his heart had gone cold for her, that he had stopped loving her completely? She prayed to God not, for she couldn't bear the thought that she had lost Bernard forever. That her betrayal, as it was, was an unforgivable sin. Maybe it was, and maybe she had committed the sin willingly, because she _knew _how much it would wound him. Or maybe someone, or something, else had influenced her mind and put strange ideas in her head.

Either way Elle was truly terrified now that Bernard was gone, that it was over between them. If she could find him again, could she make him see where she had gone wrong, and could she explain it? And if Bernard never returned, and their love was lost, what would happen to her?

The last hint of a tear crept down her face and seemed to freeze there - a single droplet of a lifetime captured on her face like a memory, a dream.

The initial hostility, the first signs of friendship, the anger, the laughter, the fear, the hope, the envy, the separation, the alternate world, the ecstasy of, at last, being together. All of it was enveloped in this one tear, her life and Bernard's life. Their journey through love. It had been difficult, impossible even. But somehow, despite Jack's meddling, they had gotten through it. . .they had believed in one another, and that had been enough to conquer more than just the trials of love, it seemed.

Now the trail of that journey was gone. In its place, another path. An uncertain path. A dark path. Where would it lead Elle? Where would it lead Bernard, in fact? Were they really destined to go their separate ways? Or perhaps this was a test of some sort, conducted by some other being who wished to test the boundaries of love? She recalled a episode of _Star Trek: The Next Generation _she had seen, the _only_ one she had seen of _Next Gen, _in fact. It had involved Captain Jean-Luc Picard being tested by someone known as Q. This Q had wished to study the human ability to love, upsetting and pissing off Picard in the process. In the end Q had gotten what he wanted to know - that love was important for human beings, and that it was also complicated, sometimes not making sense. But it was important nonetheless, and a necessity for humans. For without love, what would mankind become?

Elle thought about this now. If she still didn't love Bernard, would she be feeling like this? Feeling as though she were being ripped apart, and pulled inside out? If she hadn't fallen for Bernard in the first place, she would still be in Hawaii with her sisters Dottie and Annise, along with her parents, Phillip and Josette. The Emissary Clause would've been left unfulfilled, and Bernard probably would've kept putting it off. Yet he wouldn't be like he was now - bitter, jealous, whatever it was that was going on with him. Maybe he would've been _happier _if she hadn't entered his life. Maybe her presence at the North Pole had been one huge mistake, which had escalated tensions and complicated matters that could've been resolved or shouldn't have happened at all.

_If there's an Escape Clause for elves, then I would take it right now, _Elle thought, massaging her the sides of her head, which was throbbing as though the fires of Smaug were roaring through her skull. _I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know who Bernard is. I just don't want to deal with all of this anymore. . .I just can't take it. I can't take all this pain and rejection. I just want to be loved. I want to be home, with Annise and Dottie and Mom and Dad. Please, just let me go home and be away from all of this. . ._

Elle wasn't sure who she was talking to anymore. Perhaps to the being who maybe or maybe wasn't meddling with her love life. Perhaps to the Magic which had Bonded her and Bernard in the first place. Either way, she knew what she wanted. She wanted to escape this pain. She wanted to feel like she actually mattered to someone. She wanted to forget.

The North Pole snow swirled about the Number Two Elf, seeming to envelop her. Her green pea coat and scarf fluttered in the wind which danced about her, seeming to sing silent songs of promise and opportunity in her ears.

_Turn back time, _

_Stop the clock,_

_Open your eyes,_

_Tread another path._

Elle tipped back her head, accepting the wind and its whispered vows.

_Remove the thorn,_

_Heal your heart,_

_Forget what's now,_

_Remember what's past;_

_Hear the Chant of Sorrow,_

_Hear and forget;_

_Hear this and know_

_You can always chose to forget. . ._

"I want to forget," Elle whispered, closing her eyes as a single, new tear fell down her cheek.

And so the forces beyond granted her her wish.

**If you're wondering what the heck's going and why I'm so evil, it's because of one thing. **

**I. AM. EVIL. **

**Or perhaps it's because I like using a lot of twists in my writing and want to hold all of your guys' attentions. Hopefully I did with this chapter, because it was hard to write and I haven't updated in awhile because it was giving so much trouble! But here it is, and hopefully it's better than I think it is. :3**

**ALSO, did anyone notice the slight _Mentalist _reference I threw in this chapter? It's from the episode _Devil's Cherry, _which is awesome. _The Mentalist _obviously doesn't belong to me, though it _is_ my latest obsession, because Jane and Lisbon. Nuff said. ;) **

**All mistakes are mine so sorry, and no characters are mine except those I created. (That being said, did Alannah come across alright with everyone? I'm trying hard not to make her sound unrealistic, so if she _does _seem realistic then good! I'd like to know what you all think of her so far) **

**Any feedback is, of course, appreciated! Til next time! :)**


	32. Second Interlude

**Second Interlude **

_"Status report," Pyros growled, rounding on the small figure of Kasper, who trembled like a sapling in a hurricane. _

_Kasper hesitated, momentarily too shocked to respond. Just a moment before he had been in the kitchen of the Elfsburg Grille, fulfilling orders given to him by Judy and Abby. The next moment he had been enveloped by a cloud of flames, it seemed, and had appeared here at his master's Castle. Now his growing fear mounted to a feeling of all-out terror as his thoughts raced to figure out why he had been brought directly to the Castle once more. _

_"I said status report, elf!" Pyros roared, looming menacingly over Kasper like a black Shadow, ready to blot him out of existence. "What of the Frost siblings?!" _

_Kasper gulped, then took a deep breath, collecting himself before replying, "I-I gave Jack Frost the potion as you requested, M-Master. I meant to follow him, to find out more, b-but I was delayed. . ." _

_"Excuses," Pyros spat, turning back towards his cauldron, where enchanted lava simmered, belched, and gurgled like a living creature. "What else? Tell me, elf, I must know everything! Every meager detail you have to offer will be of value to me." _

_"The. . .the last I heard of Jack, he was in the Elfirmiry," Kasper whimpered. "Unconscious. I-I heard from some of the other elves that it was because the North Pole was m-melting." _

_At this Pyros's breath audibly hitched, and he turned slowly to face Kasper once again. He was restrained now, as if trying to keep some emotion at bay. Kasper thought that this emotion was something akin to fear or uneasiness, perhaps surprise. Whatever it was, however, the elf could sense that his master was caught off guard. _

_"Melting?" the Heat sprite repeated. "How?" _

_"Jack's Ice Magic," Kasper responded. "It's what keeps the icy dome surrounding the North Pole intact. Without the power of Ice to hold the walls together, they will simply melt. O-or so I've been told." _

_Pyros was silent, a strange, almost horrified expression upon his rugged face. He stayed this way for such a long time that Kasper feared he had gravely disturbed his master in some way, and would therefore be punished soon. Finally, building up his courage, the elf asked, "Is. . .Is everything alright, Master?" _

_Pyros hesitated an instant before replying. _

_"Leave me, elf," he said calmly, waving a vague hand. At this motion a haze of flame descended upon Kasper. "I have matters that I must discuss with. . .my associates. We shall converse at another time. Just remember, elf. You are to stay close to the Frosts - lie your way through to them if you must, for if you don't. . ." _

_Here Pyros's gaze rounded on Kasper, his eyes burning pits of coal that scorched the young elf's soul._

_"If you don't, then I shall have to use more persuasive means to gain your loyalty," the Heat sprite finished darkly. "Farewell, my pet." _

_The red haze had surrounded Kasper entirely now. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried not to cry out as the fiery teleportation of sorts whisked him back to the Grille, where cocoa and complaints of all kinds awaited him._

* * *

_Pyros stared at the spot where his servant had vanished, furious not at the elf so much as his superiors. _

_"You told me this wouldn't happen," Pyros muttered dangerously. "You said the potion would only affect that wretched worm. You lied!" _

_The vast chamber echoed back his words, an eerie resonance of sound in so empty a place. The clattering of chains accompanied the echoes as Pyros lifted up his arms in damnation of his own masters, for they were no longer following the same vision as he was, it seemed._

_"You promised me the destruction of Christmas!" Pyros shouted. "You promised to let me deal with Santa and his elf filth myself! Now you have broken that promise! You have deceived me, and for that I mark you as liars!" _

_"WE HAVE NOT LIED TO YOU, PUNY ONE," a voice boomed. "CALM YOURSELF WITH YOUR DOUBTS AND SUSPICIONS, FOR YOU LOOK IN DARK PLACES FOR TRUTHS THAT ARE NOT THERE."_

_Pyros instantly fell silent, this time from genuine fear. This master of his had never spoken to him directly - up until this point, Pyros had relied on the sensations and feelings alone of this superior, and had looked to the Dark One to interpret these messages. But now. . .this unknown, this Other, had spoken. If what the Dark One had told him was true, then this was - in essence - a very, very big deal. _

_"I am calm, my Lord," Pyros intoned at last, bowing shakily. "Forgive me for my outburst." _

_"FORGIVEN," the Other thundered. "THESE ARE UNCERTAIN TIMES. YOUR DOUBTS ARE WARRANTED, SO LONG AS YOU REALIZE WHEN AND WHEN NOT TO VOICE THEM FROM NOW ON. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" _

_"Yes," Pyros replied, straightening up. A hint of his old anger flared up again, however. "So, would you care to explain the reason why the North Pole is melting, my Lord?" _

_"IT IS THE DELIQUESCE," the Other said. "YOU HAVE, I UNDERSTAND, HEARD OF THE CONCEPT?" _

_"Heard of it, yes," Pyros mumbled, searching his memory for the word and what it entailed exactly. _

_"IT IS A MELTING PROCESS, OF WHICH TAKES PLACE WHEN THE ICE MAGIC HOLDING THE NORTH POLE'S DOME IN PLACE WEAKENS AND MELTS CONSIDERABLY," the Other proceeded to explain. "NORMALLY THE DOME PROCURES A MINOR CRACK OF SOME SORT, AND A WINTER SPRITE IS BROUGHT TO FIX IT. NOW THERE IS NO ONE, SAVE PERHAPS ONE, WHO CAN STOP THE DELIQUESCE FROM PROGRESSING." _

_"But this is good, is it not?" Pyros said, suddenly feeling excited. "With this Deliquesce occurring to distract Santa and his allies, then we can continue to work in the background, shaping up our bigger plans." _

_"TRUE," the Other admitted. "BUT IT ALSO POSES A THREAT. A THREAT TO **ME** IN PARTICULAR." _

_Pyros blinked, taken aback. "You?" he repeated uncertainly. "But what does this-?" _

_"I AM CONNECTED TO ALL OF THIS IN MORE WAYS THAT YOU CAN IMAGINE, PYROS," the Other roared. "SO YES, THE DELIQUESCE IS A SERIOUS THREAT TO MY WELL-BEING. I AM CERTAINLY NOT THE CAUSE OF IT, AND DID NOT ANTICIPATE IT HAPPENING AT ALL, AND SO SWIFTLY AT THAT. SO UNLESS THE FROST SISTER REALLY CAN FIX THIS PROBLEM, THEN I WILL CEASE TO EXIST, AND ALL OF OUR PLANS WILL BE FOR NOTHING." _

_Pyros, his face dark with new dread, turned back to his cauldron and leaned upon it, staring into the pulsing depths. "I will do everything in my power to ensure you are safe, my Lord," he promised quietly. "Whatever it takes. Even if I have to use every spell in my wretched books to break my chains and take care of matters myself. No matter what I have to do, I will seek to please you." _

_"PLEASING ME IS TRIVIAL. CONQUERING THE WORLD IS YOUR UTMOST RESPONSIBILITY. SEE THAT YOU REMEMBER THAT, PYROS FROST. AND DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME. FAREWELL." _

_And with that, the Other was gone. _

_Pyros chuckled, filled with more determination that ever before, his mind swirling with new, dark thoughts. _

_"I will not disappoint you, indeed," he mumbled. "In fact, I shall make things interesting. I shall create a bargaining system with my little elf friend, so that I can ensure his full loyalty in these matters. Now, what can I possibly use to convince that wretched swine not to stray from his duties?" _

_Pyros thought a moment, trying to sort everything he had learned about Kasper thus far. After a moment, his bearded face lit up, and a malevolently gleeful glow erupted into his eyes. _

_"Ah, yes," he hissed. "I do believe Kasper's sister shall be an acceptable subject with which to bargain for." _

_And so, with a new goal set firmly in his mind, Pyros projected his ghostly self to the North Pole. A ghost which would, quite soon, fall upon Kasper the elf's helpless sister Polly. . ._

**Well, for those of you wondering where Kasper went, here ya' go! I felt this interlude was kinda necessary, in order to bring back Kasper and Pyros, and also to introduce one of the other villains! By the next full chapter I hope to really get into the Frost sibling stuff, so please bear with me while I sort things out in that regard by re-reading SafyreSky's brilliant stories _Meet the Frosts_ and _Crystal Springs,_ both of which you all should check out if you have not already!**

**Also, since people were asking, I wanted to let everyone know that there is going to be up to three or four chapters left for this story. After thinking about it, I realized that if I wrote everything I wanted to write, then this would end up totaling probably sixty or seventy chapters. So I will be splitting into another story, which is a continuation of this. It will be called "The Age of the Inferno," and could be considered book two of this now planned trilogy. I figured you would all like to know. :)_  
_**

**Til next time, my friends! And once this is finished, which will probably be soon now that I know how I'm going to handle stuff, be on the look out for book two of the now Frost and Fire trilogy. ;3**


	33. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

Far above the North Pole, deep within the icy dome which protected it from the outside world, the Winter Magic was failing.

Unbeknownst to Scott and the others at the Pole, the Deliquesce had actually started sometime in March, when Jack's frosty powers had stopped working completely. Since then the Dome had been thawing out gradually, fairly nonexistence and unnoticeable to even the elves with their heightened senses. This melting was still rather slow at the moment, but in a much swifter amount of time it would start to become a very serious and very critical problem. Not just for the North Pole, but for the person whose magic was linked to the Dome in the first place.

When the Other had created a partnership with Pyros Frost, he had planned to give the Heat sprite a potion - a powerful mixture which was certain to control Jack Frost's heart and ensure the destruction of their shared enemies. Instead, the potion seemed to have weakened Frost's already fragile core, and had made the Deliquesce even worse.

It was certainly true what the Other had told Pyros - if either Jack, Jacqueline, or Winter could not fix the Dome, then the Deliquesce would continue, spelling doom for the Other himself as well as upsetting the delicate balance of the magical world. And if the magical world was thrown into chaos, that meant that the human world would also be affected, for neither could ever hope to survive without the other.

It had been this way since the Ancient Days of Earth, when humans and immortals had mingled freely. Even after the two worlds had split apart they had kept a Bond - a Bond much like the one between Bernard and Elle Connelly. This Bond between the magical and the non-magical worlds was essential in order for both to remain stable. Without it, all Hell would break loose, and the order of all things would utterly collapse.

So the fact that the Deliquesce was occurring, and quickly gaining momentum, was a very disturbing thing indeed. For if one of the Frosts could not stop it, then not just their world would fall to darkness.

So would the mortal world.

* * *

"We should go, Jack," Alannah said. They had been standing in the North Pole dream world for awhile now - not talking, just trying to think and process what had happened. Now Alannah was feeling a bit uncomfortable, for Jack still was not moving, nor did he seem to have any intention of doing so.

"Hmm?" the sprite managed at last. He was looking up at the massive dome above them, its frozen surface shimmering with the light of Elfsburg and also with its own inner glow. His eyes were narrowed slightly, as if he were studying the marvelous surface. If it wasn't for the unsettled look on his face as well, Alannah would've thought that Jack was simply enjoying the peace of this mental haven of sorts.

"Is something wrong?" Alannah finally asked, peering up at the dome. "Why are you looking up there?"

Jack pointed upwards vaguely. "That's the Dome," he said, as if he had misheard her question.

"Okay, well, I can see that," Alannah countered in frustration. "I asked you _why _are you looking at it?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. "I just feel like I'm forgetting something. . .and that _that _has something to do with it." Again, he pointed up.

"Just give yourself a minute, and maybe it will come to you," Alannah suggested. She took a step forward, then stopped, debating whether getting close to Jack right now was a good idea or not. She finally settled on keeping her distance, hovering nearby in case Jack needed her. She didn't know if he was mentally stable or still half-insane from his inner demons, such as she had been for quite awhile. Either way she wanted to be here for Jack, since no one had been there for her for the longest time. It was the least she could do.

Jack suddenly winced, and hissed in pain. Alannah was about to ask if he was alright when a sound like thunder swept over them. The two of them looked up instinctively, just as another thunder-like rumble broke above their heads. Staring at the dome, they suddenly watched in horror as the ice cracked, the long, jagged lines erupting over the glittering surface like cancerous veins.

Jack gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as a whimper escaped his clenched teeth. "I. . .I remember now," he said - every word an agonizing effort. "The Deliquesce. . .it's threatening the North Pole. I have to. . .to wake up. I have to. . .fix this, before it's-"

An explosion like lightning suddenly split apart a large section of ice, cutting off Jack's words and also making him cry out. The sprite sunk to his knees, hugging himself tightly. Before Alannah knew it she was down with him, confused and afraid and wanting to ease his suffering any way she could.

"Jack, what's going on?" she asked. "Are you alright? Are we in danger?"

Jack didn't answer. His eyes were screwed up tightly, his whole body wracked with pain, seemingly due to the breaking ice, Alannah observed. Tentatively, the woman put her hand on the sprite's shoulder, as a way to perhaps steady him, or assure him that he was not suffering in solitude.

That was when Jack abruptly relaxed, and expelled a plume of fire and smoke from his mouth.

The sprite stared at the phenomenon, eyes portraying his shock. Alannah was equally surprised, and also fearful for some reason, as of this fire were some evil omen.

At last, Jack turned to Alannah, a fearful glimmer in his own face.

"I. . .I think I'm changing," he said, before his eyes rolled into his head and he sank to the ground.

* * *

The Elfirmiry was less chaotic than Scott had first anticipated. The nurses rushed about tending to business as usual, hands full of clipboards, stethoscopes, and all other kinds of magical medical instruments. A ways off, in the corner where Alannah and Jack lay in their patient beds, Scott could discern the familiar figures of Faunin and Autumn, assisting the nurse elves in whatever way they could.

There were a few other patients that Scott recognized as he and Jacqueline walked by, as well - Larry, with a broken leg it seemed; Quentin, coughing as if with a cold - ("But I'm not sick, I tell you!" Quentin insisted of one of the nurses as the two of them passed by him. "Curtis is the one who dragged me here in the first place, all because of a few explosive sneezes I had in RDS. I just have allergies, is all!") - and then there was Lucius, paler than usual and staring straight ahead in shock.

"What's wrong with him?" Scott heard one of nurses ask.

"Dunno," another answered. "I think someone said it was because Ms. Elle threatened to put an arrow through his head."

"I thought it was the other one Ms. Elle threatened. . .Sofie, I think," the first nurse said. "Where is she, by the way?"

"With the therapist, Dr. Pine," the second nurse replied. "Apparently she's still an emotional wreck."

"I don't blame her. Ms. Elle can be quite frightening when she wants to be. Especially with her strange fandoms like _Lord of the Rings_ to give her ideas."

Scott decided to keep moving, and not bring himself into the nurses' conversation. He had been a witness to Elle's little arrow-shooting episode, and didn't want to cause himself even more stress by trying to handle the aftermath of it. At least not right now, at any rate. Once he got the chance he was going to sit down and have a real heart to heart talk with Lucius and the others. Right now, Jack and Alannah were his two top priorities.

As Scott and Jacqueline approached these two now, Dr. Hismus looked up. An expression halfway between elation and despair seized his features, and he pushed himself forward through the crowd of nurses. When he had thoroughly detached himself, he took a deep, shaky breath and smiled solemnly at them.

"Thanks be the gods," Hismus said. "I was just about to send for you, Santa. Things have gotten out of control."

"Out of control?" Scott repeated, exchanging a look with Jacqueline. "Out of control how?"

"Jack," Hismus replied, turning and clearing a path through the crowd. Scott and Jacqueline followed him up to the bed, where Jack lay squirming and groaning with obvious discomfort.

"His temperature is off the charts," Hismus proceeded to explain, while working with his nurses at the same time. "451 degrees Fahrenheit and rising."

"_What?!"_ Jacqueline exclaimed, as Scott's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"I know, it's insane," Hismus agreed, gesturing for one of the nurses to wipe Jack's brow as Hismus himself lifted the sprite's eyelids, checking to see if he was still unconscious. "What's astounding is that he isn't even sweating," the elf doctor went on. "The excessive heat is just building up internally, almost like a furnace or volcano. That's the best comparison I can think of to describe it."

"What does that all mean, though?" Scott asked, once he had managed to metaphorically pick his jaw up from the Elfirmiry floor. "What's happening to Jack?" He almost added _this time_ to the end of that question, yet decided not in order to not sound rude.

"At first, I thought it was because of what Mr. Faunin said when he first came in here," Hismus remarked. "The Deliquesce. The person whose magic is linked to the ice feels the effects of the melting, and thus experiences excruciating pain when the ice breaks apart. Then I realized that something else is happening as well. I realized that a magical transformation was happening inside of Jack."

"What sort of change?" Jacqueline pressed.

To her frustration, Hismus sighed and shrugged. "It could be anything, really," he answered. "I haven't been able to figure it out yet."

"Then find someone who can," Jacqueline shot back. "Find someone who is able to help my brother!"

Hismus turned to look at her, eyes narrowed. "And just who are you, miss? I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"I'm Jacqueline Frost," the sprite replied, putting her hands on her hips. "Jack's younger and more temperamentally balanced sister."

"I'm Hismus," the doctor said, nodding. "Dr. Hismus. And as a man of medicine I swear to you, Ms. Frost, that I will do everything I can to help your brother Jack. I won't stop until he is well again."

Jacqueline crossed her arms, trying to seem angry while not really feeling it. Instead she felt like she was a half-hopeful, half-scared four hundred year old, worrying if her big brother was okay.

"I certainly hope so," she said to Hismus softly.

* * *

_Father Time, Robin, and Jakob all entered the chamber at the same time, Jakob's brother Wilhelm trailing close behind. They emerged from the darkness of the passage into the light of the room - an interesting contrast, Father Time noted, considering how they - the Forces of Good - were struggling to break away from the influence of their enemies - the Forces of Evil. _

_It also surprised Father Time how things had escalated in the time he had been in Rosehaven. He had been under the impression, after the initial shock wore off, that Rosehaven would be a place for relaxation and meditation - a chance to mull over one's life and analyze the ups and downs that came with making choices. Instead he had been whisked from one place to the other, with hardly any time to sit down or really process his surroundings. He had met a diversity of interesting people - Snow Miser, Heat Miser, Mayhem, the Brothers Grimm, even Robin Williams. And now he was within this Tamerlane House, apparently full of authors and historians and poets from long ago who had passed into the beyond yet were also kept alive by some sort of magic. A House which was also the center for a large rebellion against the Shadows, headed by none other than Edgar Allen Poe himself. _

_There were details regarding all of this that still didn't make sense, however. For example, how were these dead literary figures kept alive? One of his guides had said that some were alive due to having magical portraits of themselves, held within Tamerlane House. They had also mentioned something called a tulpa. Also, Tamerlane House was apparently "immune" to the effects of Rosehaven. What did that mean, exactly? How could this place be here without Cheri's special magic over Rosehaven, which kept every being tethered to earth in varying ghostly forms? Tamerlane House _had_ to be located within Rosehaven, Father Time reasoned, or else how could literary genius's like Poe still be "alive" in a sense? Unless these people's methods were entirely independent of Cheri's magic, and therefore were able to sustain themselves without Cheri's help. Also, if Tamerlane was immune to Rosehaven's magic, how was Father Time able to be here at the House without fading away or getting trapped between the differing places? _

_There was also the matter of how living people were able to enter Rosehaven, and subsequently, Tamerlane House. It was either Jakob or Wilhelm who had explained that a sort of dome lay over the House, so that their still living agents could safely provide them with information. But how did these living agents get there in the first place? In order to enter Rosehaven at all, you had to be dead. Did Tamerlane's protective dome enclose all of Rosehaven as well, or did it just lay over the House? If it was just the House that was protected for these unique agents, how did they manage to get to Tamerlane at all? _

_It was infinitely confusing the more Father Time tried to sort out what he had learned - not just about his mysterious guides and their purpose, but also about the enemy they were fighting against. If it was true that the dawn of a dark age was befalling the worlds because of the Boogeyman, then Father Time did not see how they could succeed, especially when he had believed the Boogeyman to have died long ago by Sandman's hand, back in the War of Dreams. _

_Which was why it was so utterly terrifying that the Boogeyman may be out there still, wrecking havoc on the worlds as he had in the days of old. _

_"Jakob," Father Time blurted out anxiously. "I implore you. . .may I contact the other Legendary Figures? I. . .I want them to know that I'm alright, and. . .and I want them to know what we're up against, too. If that's possible?" _

_"But wouldn't y'all like to sit on down and wrangle with some literate folks?" Robin piped up in a Western cowboy accent. A cowboy hat suddenly appeared on his head in fact, with a full moustache on his now strangely youthful face. _

_Father Time peered at the comedian, caught off guard by this display. "How did you do that?" he asked. _

_In response Robin's hat and moustache vanished, to be replaced by a strange outfit consisting of an orange and green striped shirt, blue pants, black Converse, and rainbow suspenders. Robin seemed to become even younger, looking like a twenty year old now, with a shaggy head of brown hair. _

_"Nanu-nanu!" the transformed Robin greeted, holding out his hand with the fingers parted like the Vulcan salute. "I am Mork from Ork!" _

_It suddenly clicked. This was Robin as his character from the popular '70's show, Mork and Mindy. What was puzzling was how he had pulled off this shape-shifting feat. If Father Time hadn't been so terrified and befuddled by what was happening already, he would have been more impressed. He still was, in fact. He was just a little freaked out, that was all. _

_"It's a curse, really, being able to change like this," Robin said, as the Mork outfit faded and he returned to his normal age. "It's sort of like shape-shifting except. . .more. When I change, my body really does become young again. It used to be hard to keep up an appearance like I just showed you, but Poe and others have helped me to refine the skill. Now I can change whenever I feel like, and change into whatever I choose." _

_"It's really useful for disguises," Jakob chipped in brightly. "He once turned into the Genie from Aladdin in order to get us past a group of Indian robbers. It was extraordinary!" _

_"But wasn't the Genie a cartoon?" Father Time asked, turning from Jakob to Robin questioningly. "You can actually turn into a cartoon character?" _

_"Sure," Robin said, smiling with sudden mischief. "Wanna see me turn into Bugs Bunny?" _

_"We don't have time for this," Wilhelm interrupted harshly, before Father Time could reply. "You wished to speak to the Legendary Figures, yes?" he said, raising an inquiring eyebrow at the Lord of Time. _

_Father Time nodded. "If it can be swiftly arranged," he said. "And if my senses are not deceiving me, I feel this Darkness - whether it be created by the Boogeyman or someone else - is after my companions. As such I must warn them, so that they are better prepared for what is to come." _

_Wilhelm gazed at him for a moment, expression unreadable. Then he withdrew a small blue sphere from his tattered coat, and handed it to Father Time. _

_"It's an Echo Orb," Wil explained. "Once activated you can send a message to anyone across Space and Time. If you wish to tell someone who in the seventeeth century something, this Orb would track them down across the timelines and deliver your message. It is very handy for those of our agents who are presently struck in other time periods." _

_"It's called an "echo" orb because the message is like an imprint of yourself, drifting through Space-Time towards another place until the message is heard," Jakob supplied. "At which point your "echo" fades." _

_Father Time turned the orb around in his palm, studying it. It was a sort of sparkly teal color, hollow on the inside like a bubble. It was a bit thicker than a bubble, actually, but looked as though it would probably break if dropped. _

_"Does this just record audio messages?" he eventually asked. "Or can visual messages be recorded as well?" _

_"Ah, yes, it can also be visual," Jakob said, gently plucking the orb from Father Time's hand. "Let me just prepare it for you." _

_The Grimm brother worked swiftly and silently, his fingers dancing across the orb's surface as he seemed to use some sort of magic code. When Jakob was done the orb was aglow with a soft pulsing light. _

_"Just toss it up into the air, and you will be able to record and send your message," Jakob assured the Time Lord. _

_Father Time nodded, and took back the orb. Then, when Jakob, Wilhelm, and Robin had cleared some space, he tossed the orb into the air as instructed. The orb hung suspended for a moment, the pulsing light becoming steadier and faster. Then it started to expand, until a sizeable circle of reflective blue drifted before the Time Lord, awaiting his message. _

_So, staring into his own bearded face as he did so, Father Time spoke. _

_"Greetings, my friends. It is I, Father Time. I am sending you this message in the hope that I can enlighten you on situations which have arisen that are cause for much concern. By speaking to you now, I hope to comfort you as well as warn you. _

_"I have approximately three minutes and forty four seconds to deliver this message, so I will as brief as I possibly can. I am well and safe here in Rosehaven. For those of you who mourned for my passing and did not know where I had gone, I apologize for the unecessary distress I put you through. If I get the chance to explain this place to all of you who do not know, I shall. But our time, both figuratively and literally, is short right now. Just know that I am fine, and am in the hands of those who understand this growing maelstrom much better than I._

_"I said that I wished to warn you, and I shall, for what I am about to divulge is both shocking and horrifying. I am presently in the company of the Brothers Grimm - allies to our cause, not enemies. They told me that they believe they know who we are up against, and have devoted themselves to stopping him. It is. . .difficult to say this. Especially when I know that you will no doubt be watching this at some point, Sandman. You of all people will know how truly awful and nightmarish he was - or rather, is." _

_Father Time stopped for a moment, trying to calm his nerves. Then, with a shaky breath, he forced himself to continue. _

_"It is the Boogeyman," he said with a shiver. "Or so I have been told. To think that the Lord of Nightmares is still alive is frightening beyond comprehension. I almost wish it were not true, but yet. . .there are subtle signs. Small changes here and there. By now I am certain matters have taken an even darker turn. If that is the case then I beg you to be careful. As of now, we all have reason to fear that another war may be upon us. Until we can speak again, my friends. Farewell."_

_The message thus finished, the orb shrank back to its normal size, falling neatly into Father Time's outstretched palm. _

_"I'll take that, then," Jakob said, reaching for the orb. "You're probably still weakened from the, ah, afterlife effect of Rosehaven. You won't be able to manipulate Time for awhile, dear chap." _

_"I didn't know I could still use my Time magic at all here," Father Time remarked, his surprise dulled somewhat by the grim message he just recorded for his companions. _

_"You can use it to a certain extent, yes," Wilhelm added. "There is a limit now, however." _

_As Wil spoke, Jakob yet again worked some magical sequence upon the orb. Now it seemed to fade in and out slowly. _

_"Here we are then," the younger Grimm brother said, holding the orb aloft. "I have imbued it with the necessary energy for time travel. You should be able to send it off yourself now." _

_"If you wouldn't mind doing it, Jakob," Father Time insisted. "I'm a bit too. . .overwhelmed at the moment." _

_Jakob smiled in weary sympathy. Then, focusing upon the orb, he cupped both of his hands around the pulsing sphere, muttering a few unintelligible words before lifting his hands away, letting the orb float outwards freely. It once more hovered in the air, this time fading in and out rapidly. Then, with a startling pop of displaced air, the orb vanished into the vortex of Time and Space. _

_"And now we wait," Robin said with a sad smile. _

_"How long will it take?" Father Time asked after a long interval of silence had passed. "For the message to reach them?" _

_"Days, months," Wilhelm said, waving a vague hand. "Perhaps even years. It depends. Right now the Echo Orbs are our only safe means of communication. The Shadows are watching us closely, so we cannot risk using other devices which could possibly give ourselves away. The Orbs are all we have now. They take longer, but eventually they fulfill their purpose. Until then, we must be patient."_

_Father Time's face hardened like marble. "We don't have years to wait, Wilhelm Grimm," he rumbled. "We either start acting now, or we give in. There is no cowardly alternative." _

_"Don't you dare call me a coward!" Wilhelm growled, taking a step closer to the Time Lord. "I am simply telling you the facts! I have done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment!" _

_"Calm yourself, Wil," Jakob warned, putting a hand upon his brother's shoulder. "Father Time is right. We can't just sit and wait for his friends to come. In the meantime we must try and take action ourselves, and when the other Legends finally receive the message, they can join us as our allies." _

_"I know that, but I do not think_ he_ does!" Wilhelm spat, pointing a finger at Father Time, whose face was as dark and thunderous as one of Mother Nature's rainclouds. _

_"I understand perfectly," the Lord of Time growled._ "You_ are the one who is overreacting." _

_"Well, you probably have a lot of questions!" Robin cut in, before Wilhelm could argue further. "Why don't Jakob and I try to answer some of them for you?" _

_With a last glare at Wilhelm, whose eyes flared like molten sunbeams, Father Time nodded. _

_"Yes, I'd like that very much, Mr. Williams," the Legendary Figure replied. _

**Talk about some twists in this chapter! I haven't gotten around to doing Father Time's part for about, like, ten or more chapters, so I figured since this story will only have two or three chapters left, I decided to tie up some looses ends in that department until the next story is started. **

**Also, more Jack stuff, cuz what's about to happen to him is a big part of the next story! :3**

**And hey, look! Kasper's mean bullies are back! I decided to slip them in for a bit of comic relief, since I've really been amping up the angst in this. Way to go Elle for traumatizing mean elves! :P**

**Finally, for those of you who are freaking out about what actually happened to Elle, you shall get your answer in the next chap! Til next time! :)**


	34. Chapter Thirty-One

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Elle felt rather than saw the white light which surrounded her, encompassing her entire being and taking her. . .where, exactly? She didn't know, and some part of her really didn't care.

_Just get me as far from this place as possible, _she thought. _Get me away from Christmas and away from Bernard. _

As if in response a sudden pain seared through her stomach. She instinctively grabbed for her abdomen area - that is, she _tried _to, before she realized she couldn't move at all. All mobility had been paralyzed; her elfin senses were dulled as well, or perhaps destroyed completely. She couldn't sense her Bond, couldn't sense the Christmas Magic of the North Pole, and couldn't sense her connection to Jacqueline. Her mind was simply. . .blank.

Blank of everything expect pain and fear.

"Where am I?" Elle thought rather than said, for she could not get her vocal cords to work properly either.

To her immense surprise, a voice responded to her question.

_"You are in limbo," _it told her, its tones echoing slightly in what Elle determined to be a vast space, "_T__he Ancient Guardians and I are currently deciding what your fate shall be, Ellington Connelly." _

"That's _Elle_, for your information," Elle shot back, a touch of irritability entering her proceeding sigh. "You're the second person I've come across that's addressed me like that. To be honest it's fairly annoying."

_"This other person, if I may remind you, is Jackson Overland Frost," _the voice said, a bit snappishly, as if the tone and content of Elle's words had miffed them. _"Jackson is, in fact, one of the reasons why the Guardians and I have brought you here." _

"And where is here?" Elle retorted. "Why can't I see or move? Are you keeping me prisoner? Because if my fiance Bernard finds out. . ." The elf trailed off, realizing that in whatever state Bernard was in right now, he probably wouldn't care if she were alive, dead, or existing in some strange form in between.

_"Ah, yes," _the voice said softly. Its tone was sympathetic and sad now. _"St. Nicholas's helper. The one you know as Bernard was once a very good friend of St. Nicholas when the North Pole was first established. He was not called Bernard back then, however. He was-" _

"Yes, I know," Elle interrupted. "His name was Theodulus."

_"This same Theodulus has turned his back on you, because of the betrayal of your shared Bond." _

"Yes, I know that as well. At least I think I do."

At this the voice chuckled lightly. _"It is fortunate, then, that what has been done can in essence be undone." _

Suddenly a curtain seemed to be lifted away from Elle's senses, and she could feel normally again. She immediately checked all of her connections, making certain they were strong and fully accounted for. Jacqueline - check. North Pole - check. Bernard - check (the thread of it, as it were, was dull and weak, but it was there nevertheless).

The elf then climbed to her feet (oh good, there was actually a floor, she thought) and evaluated her new surroundings. There wasn't much to these surroundings, anyway - pristine white, glowing softly like some polished surface of pearl. Elle wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly came across the gates of Heaven itself, seeing as this place gave her the feeling of having entered that holy place.

The voice chuckled once again - which was actually getting on Elle's nerves, since she was now under the impression that her thoughts were not private anymore.

"Everything's not just one big joke, you know," Elle couldn't help but snap, relishing in the fact that she could speak again. "Jack is like that sometimes. Okay, well, a lot of the time. But I'm starting to think that that's one of the ways he handles his stress."

_"Not everyone handles stress well," _the voice pointed out. _"Bernard is a perfect example of this, I am afraid to say." _

"How is he?" Elle asked, a hint of desperation sliding into her voice.

_"Not well. He has shut himself off completely. He has. . .built a mental fortress, shall we say. He will not allow anyone from the outside world to enter his mind. He rejects all contact except for that of another elf woman, whom he seems to have developed an interesting attachment to. Mostly distressing of all, he has severed the Bond. If this cannot be fixed, then he may fall to the Shadows and never return to the Light." _

Elle tried to process this information - and failed miserably. Bernard had shut himself off? He had. . ._attached _himself to someone else? Who was this other elf woman? One of these questions had at least been answered - Bernard _had _severed the Bond, just as Elle had feared. That would explain the intense headaches and empty feelings she'd been experiencing for awhile now.

But what did the voice mean when it said that Bernard would fall to the Shadows? Were these the same Shadows Sandman had spoken of, and if so, were they ever closer to corrupting one of their own and undermining the magical world as they knew it? What if this voice was right, and Bernard would be the one to became an agent of Darkness, leading the path of destruction through the very world in which he had been born? The prospect was a horrifying one, but with matters the way they were, it was certainly possible.

_"You can help him." _The voice echoed once more, and this time, a human shape materialized within the glowing white space, seeming to detach from the very void of eternity itself. This shape then solidified, revealing a man with snow white hair and a young face lined slightly with the first hints of age. His white robes seemed to glitter with sequins, though perhaps they were really stars, for they twinkled as stars might in the night sky. The man's eyes were of such a pale blue color that they were almost clear, like water.

"I am Millennium," the man said, smiling. "The other Guardians simply call me Max. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh, Elle Connelly."

Millennium - or, rather, Max - held out his hand. It was one of the simplest gestures of mutual friendship and trust, but it made the Number Two elf pause.

She continue to stare at Max's outstretched hand, wondering if she could really trust this "Guardian," or whatever he claimed to associate himself as. Then, with a deep breath, she realized she had no choice but to accept this man's greeting, as well as his honesty. If she was ever going to have a chance of getting her Bernard back, then she felt Max would be able to assist her. He certainly seemed to have the power to do so, if what he had said about undoing what had been done meant anything.

"A pleasure to meet you, too," Elle finally said, gripping Max's hand. She managed a brief, friendly smile, which swiftly morphed into a downward quirk of hopeful sadness.

"Can you really help me get Bernard back?" she asked.

This time Max grinned. "I can help you do much more than that," he promised. "I can help you restore the Bond. . .and I can also help you explain to Bernard what has happened between the two of you."

"You seem to know more than I do about this," Elle observed. "Care to fill me in? I've been wondering what's going on myself."

A more sympathetic smile graced Max's face again. "Have you ever heard of a being known as Mayhem?" he asked.

"No," Elle said, shaking her head.

"That's good, at least. Well, as you might have guessed, Mayhem is the personification of his name - he is _literally_ mayhem in corpeal form. He is responsible for creating upheaval and meddling in human affairs. His Guardian counterpart, Peace, has tried everything she can to tame his wild nature, to no avail. For some time the wheel of mankind has turned with few major incidents from Mayhem. Now, however, it seems he has chosen to meddle again - and in a very major and very troubling way."

"Wait," Elle said, holding up her hands in a halting gesture as she tried to sort out what Max had just told her. "Are you implying that Mayhem's meddling is connected to me?"

"Yes, that is it exactly," Max confirmed. "He has. . .pulled your strings, shall we say. Made you do things which you normally would not do."

"L-Like kissing J-Jack?" Elle stammered, suddenly feeling violated and humiliated. "Did that bastard make me do that?"

Max hesitated, then gave a slow, hesitant nod.

"I knew it!" Elle shouted, throwing up her hands with a relieved laugh. "I knew I didn't kiss Jack voluntarily! Oh God. You really can't imagine how happy that makes me feel, to know I was being controlled. Well, that's not _good,_ being controlled and everything. I just mean it's great to know I didn't cheat on Bernard completely of my free will."

Elle's delight swiftly faded, however, as she remembered how Bernard had looked at her back at the Pole. Brown eyes which had once gazed at her with kindness and love had smoldered with hate and rage. It had been an unsettling, inhuman look. It had, Elle realized now, been someone else's rage; it had not been the emotions of her loving, grouchy, and protective fiance who had fought so hard to keep her safe. Something had taken over Bernard, had stolen his soul and replaced it with something truly grotesque and twisted.

Was it Mayhem who also pulled Bernard's strings, like some lifeless marionette doll? Was it he who had driven Bernard into such despair that the elf had destroyed their Bond? Elle was afraid to think so, and somewhere in the back of her mind an urge to find this Mayhem and rip him apart was coming closer to the surface of her rational thoughts. Yet if Mayhem was a Guardian as well, such as Max was, perhaps that meant they were immortal - and therefore could not be ripped apart by brute strength alone.

But Elle would certainly try, given the opportunity. She felt that Max knew her secret vengeance, and was almost okay with the idea in his own mind, even being a Guardian of mysterious yet powerful influence.

_Focus, Elle,_ the Number Two elf thought.

With a deep breath, she did just that, reining in her feral fantasies and locking them away in their proper cages. Thus accomplished, she looked back at Max, who was waiting patiently for her to collect herself.

"So, Mayhem is apparently the cause of my problems," she observed. "Some of them, at any rate. Is there any way to stop Mayhem and help Bernard? And can our Bond still be fixed? Only his end is cut, if I'm feeling things correctly. Mine is still intact, but it's weak and I'm unable to use it to talk to Bernard, or even feel him. It's like he's just. . .gone."

"Gone in a sense, yes," Max agreed grimly. "The Shadows have already taken him. He simply does not know it yet. When he does he will have a choice. . .to either join the Darkness, or reject it. Both choices involve inevitable death, though in different forms, with different consequences. You must be there to save him before he is given that choice. Show him the light, Elle, before it is too late. He still has a chance to come back to the world. . .and come back to _you."_

"I am able to create a bridge which can be used to reach Bernard," Max went on. "It will not last for long, but it will hold long enough for you to reach him and bring him back. We must repair what Mayhem has broken. . .for everyone's sake, and yours especially. No young woman should have to suffer so much to be with the man she wholly and unconditionally loves."

Elle smiled, grateful for Max's heartfelt words.

"Thank you," she replied. "I'm glad you understand. For awhile it felt like no one did, not even Jack." Here she paused for a moment. "You said you also brought me because of Jack. I know Mayhem made me kiss him, but was there something else you were going to tell me about him?"

"Yes, but at the moment I think it would be best if I help you with Bernard first," Max explained. "Time is slipping, and your chance to act is growing smaller by the nanosecond."

As the Guardian Max spoke, Elle became aware of the white light of limbo enveloping her once again. With a nervous clench of her stomach, she closed her heart and tried not to think of how much her heart was pounding.

"I will be with you every step of the way, Elle," Max's voice promised. "No matter what, we shall make things right again, and stop the Darkness once and for all."

The light swallowed up the Number Two elf completely now, taking Max with her. When the limbo of light dimmed, a lonely figure stepped forward, claiming the empty space where Max and Elle had vanished. This figure was female, of gentle feature and character. Her long hair flowed out behind her, a shifting curtain of every color. Her robes were of the same nature, a glittering surface exploding with shades that spanned an infinite scale. Her eyes were a decided gray-blue - sad hues.

"Be safe, dear Milennium," the figure whispered. "And Elle. . .be strong. All will soon be right again."

Then she too disappeared, not in pursuit of Max and Elle, however. She had more. . _.important_ matters to attend to at the moment.

**Short chapter, but hopefully one that explains Elle's situation a bit more! ****Comments are welcome. :)**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Chapter Thirty-Two **

Mayhem was lounging on a hammock strung between two palm trees which he had conjured, being fed grapes by an attractive woman in a grass skirt. The woman was enthralling with her straight black hair, olive skin, and floral necklace adorned about her neck - the stereotypical image of a Hawaiian woman, in a nutshell. But Mayhem didn't mind at all. He loved sterotypes.

Another woman was fanning him with a large leaf fond - also a sterotype. Or was it a cliche? Or maybe just an overused image of superiority? Mayhem didn't know which, but either way he was content, and relaxed.

Things were really taking a nasty and chaotic turn, enough to put his exiled brother and Guardian Chaos to shame. Then again, Chaos had set no limits for himself, and had gone completely off the deep end. Hence his banishment to the Shadow Lands many centuries ago.

Mayhem was just now beginning to tiptoe towards that boundary his brother had crossed - and he was loving it! Skirting near to the point of no return, dancing ever so lightly towards that line in the sand. It felt like Mayhem was a child at times, indulging in a taste of naughtiness while his parents had their backs turned the other way.

So it was thrilling, really, to throw himself into the madness (pun intended, since his sister was the personification of madness) and just do whatever he felt like without getting too carried away.

"See, Chaos darling," Mayhem said aloud. "I have self-control. When you lose that, you end up banished to a rotting hell for the rest of eternity. A word of advice, doll, if you ever get out of the Shadows Lands - get some brains. Go to the Wizard of Oz if you have to, just wise up, m'kay? Then maybe you'll learn when enough is enough."

"I'll say," a voice behind Mayhem hissed.

Mayhem flipped out of his hammock, startled by the sudden presence. He was almost convinced that Chaos had heard his words and had come to destroy him, as he had the dinosaurs (well, most of them anyway, that meteor had practically finished the job for him). Then, as Mayhem's nerves calmed again, he realized it was Fate, not Chaos, who had snuck up upon him in his hammock-ridden, grape-fed, and leaf-filled paradise.

"Greetings and felicitations, my dear Fate!" Mayhem called, relieved as he jumped to his feet. "What brings you to my humble haven of heavenly bliss?"

Instead of responding to this witty remark, Fate reached out his left hand, gripped Mayhem's neck with a vice-like pressure of his fingers, and hoisted him into the air.

"You fool!" Fate growled. "You no-good, arrogant fool! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Mayhem closed his eyes, struggling not to choke in Fate's grasp. "What are you talking about?" he finally managed, once the other Guardian relaxed his grip slightly.

"You damned troublemaker, may the gods strike you now for your feigned innocence!" Fate boomed. He fell silent, considering what to do with Mayhem. Then he made his decision, and released his neck entirely. Mayhem landed on his feet, winded and doubled over, but still conscious and capable.

"The elves whose lives you were tampering with are fighting back," Fate clarified, once Mayhem had collected himself. "The girl is fighting, at any rate. She is going to her beloved to bring him back to the Light. . .and she is being assisted by Max, as well! And it's _your_ fault, all of it! You went too far with your damned shenanigans!"

"Max is helping the girl?" Mayhem exclaimed. "By Zeus's beard, what business does that fool have being away from the Guardian Sanctuary?"

Fate shrugged. "He seemed compelled to help the damned girl, so much as I could read. He intervened when you attempted to lure her away from the North Pole with the Chant of Sorrow spell. He brought her into limbo. Now they are together, and will do everything to recover the boy from his mental prison. And they will succeed, mark my words. The girl is stronger than you realize, even for an elf who was once recently human. And Max. . .well, his powers are unmatched by any of the Guardians, save for Maggie. If anything she is just as powerful as Max, perhaps more so."

"Damn Max," Mayhem spat. "I could care less about him _or_ Maggie. The girl may try to fight me, and so may the boy. . .but I will never lose this fight. I will keep trying to tear them apart even if the three of us have to brawl until the end of time itself!"

"That shouldn't be hard," Fate chuckled. "Father Time is already dead. His Legates Night and Day are in charge. They are weaker than their Legend father, and so will not pose too much of a threat at the moment."

"Perfect!" Mayhem laughed. "Then the Dark One's method of disposal for the Time Lord worked out. I had not thought to ask before, being so terribly busy and all."

"Yes, the Time Storm worked according to plan. Brief but effective. Though there is one problem."

"And that would be what?"

"The Storm left a footprint, so to speak," Fate elaborated. "A footprint in the form of a young woman. The Dark One says she is a traveler, flung about on the winds of Time, going from one place to the next without any recollection of ever being in those places at all. A delicate flower caught in a harsh wind, clinging to no memories save for a few scattered seeds, never taking root. It is a sad circumstance, if you ask me. I wish I could help her somehow. . ."

Mayhem nodded, remembering what the Dark One had told him of this mysterious woman through their many mental conversations. He had known of the traveling, but not of the other things, like the memory loss. It was both puzzling and tempting - puzzling because of the strange facts, and tempting because he wished to find this woman and explore her mind. And what a chaotic, confused mind it must be, having been flung carelessly like a rag doll to places only dreamed of, only to forget them! The things one could do with such a confuddled flower!

"Sad indeed," Mayhem eventually replied, more to soothe Fate's good half than anything, for Fate was obviously having another battle between this good side of himself and the darker, evil side. "Yet fortunate for us, for we can certainly take advantage of the woman's vulnerability."

"No," Fate said tersely, as if his answer was firm and final.

Mayhem, for his part, was bewildered by this abruptness. "What do you mean _'no'?"_

"I meant exactly what I said, Mayhem," Fate snapped, his eyes hardening in such a way that Mayhem could not tell which side of him was currently in charge. "The Dark One forbade it. He tried to enter the woman's mind himself without much success. She fought back fiercely, so much in fact that the Dark One decided to leave her alone. At least for awhile. He told all of the Shadow forces to retreat temporaily. Even the scouts at Tamerlane House were ordered to pull back."

Mayhem was silent for a moment as he processed this news. Then his gray eyes flickered with renewed mischief, and he asked, "Am I to leave the elves alone, as well? Or am I to continue my, shall we say, experiment?"

Fate shook his head. "Not until Christmas, the Dark One said. When Christmas comes, the Shadows will rise and destroy the magical balance of the worlds. The Deliquesce will wipe out the North Pole entirely by that time - from there the balance will be thrown offkilter. This imbalance will infect the delicate chains of Magic spread across every land and make them vulnerable. That is when we pounce!"

"But what of Jack Frost?" Mayhem pressed. "And his sister Jacqueline? And the rest of the Legendaries? Will the Dark One still carry out his plots to ruin their miserable lives?"

Fate smiled darkly. "Yes, of course," he said. "After all, Pyros Frost is one of our top agents. We wouldn't want to spoil his dreams for revenge, now would we?"

Mayhem let out one of his signature hyena laughs before saying, "No, of course we wouldn't."

"Good," Fate chuckled. He was then consumed by a cloud of black smoke, and soon vanished, probably off to converse with the other agents of Darkness. Mayhem didn't know, nor did he care. He was finally going to get some alone time, some time where he could just relax or create a small mess of disaster somewhere if he felt like it.

Settling back into his hammock, Mayhem flicked his hand and made the imaginary servant women disappeared. He then sank back with a contented sigh, thinking of nothing but calming oceans and glittering sunsets - a happy place he could easily make into a reality. He was about to magick himself to such a place when a familiar voice above shocked him out of his tranquil state.

"You were wrong to listen to Fate," the decidedly female voice said with an undercurrent of menace and fear. "You should have known better, Mason."

Mayhem opened one eye broodily, then the other. A beautiful woman with rainbow-like hair and sad gray-blue eyes hovered above him, her features stern, perhaps harsh even. Uncharacteristically so. This was not a woman who was often troubled or angry towards another being. Mayhem, however, had pushed her to her breaking point.

"Why hello, Perry," Mayhem greeted with his best maniac grin. "What brings you so very far away from the Sanctuary?"

"You have been meddling again, Mason," the woman called Perry said. "You have caused grief and agony, and it must end now. If not I will have no choice but to bring you to the Court for questioning and possible banishment."

"Oh Perry, you wouldn't do that to your own sibling, would you?" Mayhem moaned, his hand dramatically clutching at his heart.

"If it would mean peace in these worlds again then yes, I most certainly would," Perry countered. "Remember what happened to Chaos."

"Oh, yawn, that boring old story?" Mayhem rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just relax, doll. I'm done with my meddling now. You, as always, missed the fun of watching me in action. But no matter. Fate and I will be waiting for our next chance to change the worlds. In just six months time the Shadows will be stronger than ever, and we will conquer all!"

Perry took a step back, shaking her head in despair. "It does not have to be this way," she insisted. "You could be still an angel of the Light, instead of a demon of the Darkness. You can still help bring peace and order to the worlds."

"Peace, peace, peace!" Mayhem growled. "That's all you ever talk about! Then again you're supposed to be the personifaction of calm and order. Yet how have you tried to stop us? Where are your cleansing arrows of light, ready to burn us demons? Where is your army of angels?"

"Waiting for their chance, and growing in number," Perry replied, though her initial confidence was waning.

"Your chance to stop us is now, Peace," Mayhem said, standing up slowly. The use of her full name disturbed Perry for some reason, as if a vile serpent such as Mayhem speaking it would curse its purity forever. Mayhem seemed to sense this, for a grin crept onto his face, one whose wickedness was unparalleled to any grin he had ever worn upon his countenance.

"You cannot fight us," he said. "And if you do you shall not win. The Shadows are unstoppable, Peace. It's about time you started realizing that."

Then Mayhem vanished as well, a red and black silhouette which seemed to be blown away by some distant wind, carried to a place unknown - no doubt a place with dark and insidious intent, of that Peace was certain.

All she could do now was pray to the gods that somehow, the Light would prevail in this war of ancient forces.

A war between Good. . .and Evil.

**Yay, the chapter where more explanations are explained! And more twists are, um, twisted. You know what I mean. :) **

**So, was this intense? It seemed so to me, what with Mayhem and Fate and all the tension going on between them! Plus, another character enters the scene. . .Peace! She is a Guardian who also happens to be Mayhem's sister (yeah I know, this family is messed up, let me tell you...) She is going to play a big role in the next story, so things should get more interesting with her around! :)**

**Anyway, comments are welcome. I'm thinking there should at least be two to three more chaps, max. I wanted to take the time to explain Jack's transformation a little more, as well as address some Jack/Jacqueline issues. After that there will an epilogue with a lot of the baddies meeting and discussing stuff. **

**Til next time! :3**


	36. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Jack's situation wasn't getting much better; Scott, Jacqueline, and the few Legendary Figures who had decided to show up within the last twenty minutes were meanwhile holding their breaths, waiting to see if the sprite's condition would improve, or simply degenerate even more. Sandman and Xander seemed the most distressed of all, as if they were somehow experiencing some of Jack's pain. Faunin and Autumn were ominously silent, observing Jack and the others surrounding him with a mood of grim speculation.

It stayed in this tense manner for awhile longer, as Hismus and the nurses practically swarmed Jack's bed. The others stood back a ways as the Elfirmiry staff became a chattered, agitated blur of activity - needles and towels and stethoscopes were passed from nurse to nurse with an almost lightning swiftness; Hismus barked out orders, sweat forming on his brow as his stress grew. Occasionally he would take one of the nurses' proffered items and use it to assist him in his aid of his Legendary patient. Sometimes he gestured for one of these nurses to check on Alannah, who was slightly less swarmed by medical professionals, and seemed to be doing fine. Nevertheless Hismus was going to care for her as well, in whatever way was possible to bring her back to consciousness, and help her heal.

Jacqueline could feel her own stress getting to her, stress which soon became a fear nestled in her stomach. What if her brother was too far gone to help? But if the Deliquesce had weakened him to such a point that it was impossible for him to recover? She knew she still had conflicts to settle with Jack, and that things between them were still unsteady. But if Jack was going to die, she felt she'd never forgive herself. She had rejected his willingness to reach out to her and the family, and now, it was very possible that he would not survive, and that the conflicts they had would never be resolved.

This went beyond those conflicts, though. Whether Jacqueline liked it or not, Jack was her brother, a part of her family. He was her mother and father's first born, their son - and Jacqueline knew just how much they wanted Jack back in their lives, as well.

Then there were the twins. They had grown up without their older brother, the knowledge of him kept a secret until their curiosity had eventually dug up an old photo album. The two had asked Jacqueline about Jack, pressing her with questions. Knowing they wouldn't be satisfied with a excuse or flimsy answer, Jacqueline had had no choice but to tell them. Now they, too, wanted Jack in their lives.

_But what if all of our hopes simply die, _Jacqueline thought, _just like Jack may be dying at this very moment? What then? Mom can't take another blow like that. She just can't. She'd freeze her heart again. . .lock herself away, too consumed with grief and pain to go on. Gods, why am I thinking like this? Like Jack dying is really going to happen and that there's nothing I can do about it? _

But Jacqueline _did _feel hopeless. She knew Hismus was doing his best, but it didn't feel like it was enough to her. She was really beginning to feel scared that Jack wouldn't make it, despite wanting to suppress this growing fear.

She had heard the rumors spreading around Elfsburg of her brother's reclusive, rude, and sometimes violent behavior. With this behavior came periods when Jack wouldn't eat or sleep for days, or even weeks, on end, hiding away in his home on the far outskirts of town. She had also heard of Mother Nature's ruling regarding Jack's continued stay on the Pole. Apparently a "Frost Plan" had been issued, stating various rules for Jack to follow as well as lists things he was _not _allowed to do.

Perhaps this stress dealt upon Jack had contributed to his failing health. If the Deliquesce was causing him even more physical and mental pain, then maybe his system was not handling it very well, which could account for Jacqueline's fears of him giving up the ghost (as her cousin Halloween would so eloquently put it).

Was there a way to ease this unnecessary suffering, a different method Hismus could use to help with the healing process? Jacqueline didn't know. She didn't know if the others even knew what to do. All she _did _know was that she was confused and scared and wanted Jack to live. She wanted him to be part of the family. She wanted him and Mom to talk, and work out what to do about their broken connection.

Most of all, she just wanted Jack to come home and be her big brother again. She wanted that more than _anything. _

"Heart rate erratic and decreasing, Dr. Hismus," a nurse said, rising above the others in a clear, calm voice. "Likelihood of cardiac arrest rising. Standby with the automated external defibrillator."

"Do you _have _to shock him?" Scott asked, also raising his voice to be heard.

Hismus, caught off guard by the question and also in the middle of checking some readings, glared up at him. "Do you want Mr. Frost to _die, _Santa?" the elf doctor countered harshly.

Scott stepped back a little, casting his eyes downward in embarrassment. The other nurses promptly fell silent at the sudden conflict occurring between their medical boss and their Christmas Boss, though they tried to keep working, throwing glances between Hismus and Scott as they did so.

"Well. . .no," Scott eventually answered, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Then let us do our job, sir," Hismus said with a firm, sharp edge to his voice that could've cut like a knife blade, "without having to be questioned for every little action we perform in order to save someone's life."

Scott fell back from his defense of Jack, instead deciding to stand quietly between Jacqueline and Sandman. After an uncomfortable moment when the nurses began to chatter again, Jacqueline finally got up the nerve to ask Scott, "Why did you ask Dr. Hismus whether or not he should shock Jack?"

Scott shrugged. "I dunno," he replied. "I just don't like the idea of someone's heart getting struck by electricity in order to keep them alive. It just seems a bit. . .gruesome or something. Anyway, it was a stupid thing to say. Whether I like it or not, it'll help Jack. . .if he does indeed go into cardiac arrest."

Jacqueline nodded, seeming to let the subject drop for the moment. Scott was actually glad - he didn't want to get into any particulars of how his father was a doctor and how he had treated many people who had survived their ailments, and many who hadn't. He also didn't want to talk about how his father - that is, Dr. Calvin - had once seen a man die because of the use of a defibrillator during a surgery gone wrong. At least, his father had claimed that the man died because of the defibrillator's electric pulses. Scott didn't know if it was true or not, but the story had still left him with a lingering disapproval of the medical devices.

He supposed he had spoken out because of that very story, and because he did not wish to see something like his father had described actually happen. Jack was like family to him, his sister and parents being an extended family that he wanted to get to know better. Plus, Jack had his own family, his sister being one such member. If Jack were to die Scott felt it would destroy Jacqueline. No, destroy was too strong of a word. Scar her, perhaps? Deeply affect her to such a point that she wouldn't be able to cope with it? She hadn't seen Jack in so long; it would be a cruel twist of fate if her reward for all her waiting and healing was to see her brother die.

Scott's own brother had died several years, and he still remembered the intense pain it had caused him and his parents. Now he was imagining what Jacqueline had gone through as a child, topped off with her experiences of reconciliation here at the Pole that he had heard from Carol. Add on a possibility of losing her older brother, and Scott was just beginning to realize how much worse the situation was for her.

_Whatever you do, Jonah, just make sure Jack doesn't die, _Scott thought, watching as Hismus and his nurses labored on. _For his family's sake. For Jacqueline's sake. For my sake. Don't let him die._

As if in response to Scott's silent plea, the noise of the heart monitor abruptly changed. Hismus halted what he was doing and ordered everyone to be quiet, eyes wide as he and everyone listened.

Moments ago the the machine had been issuing a constant, rapidly beeping sound in the background, mounting everyone's anxiety further with its implication that Jack was fading more and more into oblivion. Now the sound was steady, even, with regularly spacing intervals. Amazingly, Jack's heart rate had returned to normal.

It was just when everyone began to realize this that Jack himself breathed in slowly. Then, just as slowly, he breathed out - a trail of fire and smoke expelled with that breath.

Another inhalation. This time it came from the other bed, where Alannah lay. She too breathed in slowly, then breathed out.

"Sweet merciful heavens," Hismus sighed, rubbing his forehead. "They're awake. . .they're _finally _awake. It's a miracle."

Jacqueline took a tentative step towards her brother, peering into his face. He looked exhausted and tired still, but he was conscious and his eyes were open, and he was looking around carefully, as if trying to remember where he was. Finally his eyes latched onto hers, and new strength seemed to fill him by seeing her standing there.

For a moment it seemed that more than just Jack's gaze had latched onto Jacqueline. It felt like Jack was actually reaching out mentally, touching their severed connection, trying to pull his end towards her. The sensation of this soon passed, however, making Jacqueline uncertain if she had really felt the brief mental pull at all. She shook it off and dismissed it, instead moved forward through the parting crowd of elves and touched her brother's arm.

"Hey, Jack," she said, managing a smile.

"Hey, Jacqueline," he replied, smiling as well. "Long time so see, huh?"

"Yeah," Jacqueline chuckled. "I'll say. How're you feeling?"

Jack thought about it for a moment, eyebrows lifting in contemplation. "Like I was put through a blender, or stabbed multiple times," he finally ventured. "I also feel like I'm on the verge of vomiting a little, I'm dizzy, I'm as hot as a sweating pig in a sauna. . .care for me to go on?"

"No, thank you," Scott piped up, coming to stand beside Jacqueline. "Not to be-"

He was interrupted by Jack coughing. He politely shut his mouth to allow the sprite a moment to compose himself. But when it seemed as though something was wrong, seeing as Jack was overwhelmed by a painful coughing fit, Scott finally put both of his hands upon his shoulders and helped him sit up.

"Take it easy there, Jack," Scott said, his hands hovering near Jack's arm in case he needed to be steadied.

Jack managed a nod, his coughs subsided somewhat. Then he squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to hold back some body fluid. When he opened his eyes again, their color was suddenly a fiery orange. From his mouth came another stream of smoke, thicker and more substantial. A wisp of fire curled up after the black cloud, all of which soon dissipated after a couple of feet. His eyes as well faded back to their customary blue.

"That keeps happening," Jack said, voice a bit hoarse and cracked now. He looked at everyone gathered around him - nurses, family, and friends alike. There was a hint of fear in his eyes. "I think it's because I've changed. Something inside of me has. . .been altered."

Far in the back of the crowd, Sandman's eyes had gone wide. "Frost and fire," he murmured.

Xander cast his father a questioning glance. "What?" he whispered.

Sandman looked at his son, his countenance dark. "This isn't good," he told Xander. "This change, whatever it is, shouldn't be happening."

Xander strained to make out Jack in the crowd. He could see Jacqueline and Scott, their backs turned, trying to help him. He could make out Jack's mouth moving, though he could not hear what he was saying.

He turned back to Sandman. "I think Luna, Skellington's daughter, also sensed this change," he said. "I remember seeing her at the Council meeting, talking to Jack." He indicated the Jack who was lying on the Elfirmiry bed several feet away. "I was eavesdropping on their conversation, just out of passing curiosity. They were talking about fire, and at one point Luna told Jack to be careful, and to "beware of fire, when it comes." At least I think that was her wording, more or less. But I don't see how this is bad, Father. Unless. . ." Xander trailed off, suddenly realizing what the implications.

"Aha," Sandman said, smiling slightly at the look on his son's face. "You've found the right word, Xander. _Unless. _That is the essential undoing of this whole circumstance."

"Unless. . .this fire is the Darkness's doing," Xander went on, finishing his initial thought. "Unless Pyr-I mean the Frost king is the one orchestrating this transformation."

"Do not be afraid to speak his name. _Pyros_ may very well be planning to use Jack as a weapon against us. Remember when we felt an evil presence here within the Pole. We both know it was Pyros in some form or another. The question now is what does he want, who is he using to attack us, and how do we stop him."

Xander nodded. "In the meantime," he said, looking back at Jack, who had suddenly coughed up another explosion of smoke and fire. "What do we do about Jack's new abilities?"

Sandman sighed.

"Well, we'll help him. We'll guide him as he develops his powers, and make sure he is really on the side of Good. At the moment I can see no other alternative than to accept what is happening.

"We have to accept that Jack has now been endowed with the powers of a Heat sprite."

* * *

_Ellenora's Choice: Run to You, by Pentatonix_

The first thing Elle felt as she materialized out of the white realm that was limbo was the feeling of cold. It was familiar and comforting, and within an instant she knew she was at the North Pole. A moment after this realization, the warm sensation of Christmas Magic drifted over her, seeming to give new strength to her mind and body.

Thus reoriented, she took a step forward. The crunch of her shoes against snow made her heart flutter a little.

She took another step. A second crunch, a bit slushier than the first.

A smile tugged onto Elle's lips. She opened her eyes, and this time her heart leapt. Yes! She _was _at the North Pole!

"Max, where are you?" she called out, for there was no one in sight that might spot her and the Guardian. She hugged herself tightly as she waited, an ecstatic smile plastered on her face. She also took a moment to drink in the familiar surroundings of her Christmassy home, trying to identify where she was in Elfsburg. She soon determined in as one of the busy shopping districts - though surprisingly, the spacious, snow-covered street was empty, and the shops on either side of her were closed.

What was going on? Were they under Elfcon One, perhaps, where neighborhoods had to lock down in order to wait for some threat to pass? If so, why weren't there any E.L.F.S. officers posted all along this street, silently checking to make certain everyone was following the correct procedures?

_Maybe Scott and the other Legendaries ordered it because of the Deliquesce, or because of a breach into the North Pole, _Elle thought. _Maybe some of those Boogies Sandman talked about have gotten through, and he and the others are in the Workshop fighting them._

"Those are some interesting speculations, Miss Connelly," a voice - Max's voice - piped up. "I am glad to say that most of them are not true."

Elle whirled around, expecting Max to be standing there. But she saw nothing save for the street sprawling away behind her, illuminated by street lamps.

"Max?" She turned in every possible direction, with still no sign of her Guardian helper. "Hey, where are you?"

"I am here," Max replied. "You simply do not see me. I think it is best this way, so that our enemies do not became suspicious. I will still be here to guide you, so do not fret. Let us find Bernard."

"How, though?" Elle sighed, her hands dropping hopelessly at her sides. She began to walk down the street slowly, trying to get her bearings and think of places where Bernard might be. "I can't sense him. If I could I could just teleport to his location and make this whole finding him thing easier. Besides, I thought you were going to create a bridge to help me get to Bernard. Why take us to the Pole first?"

"It is easier this way, and less. . .distressing," Max replied. "Had I simply created the bridge first, your elfin senses may have not coped well, especially after being in limbo. This way you are in a familiar place. On the subject of finding Bernard, you know him well. You know his mannerisms, and the places he prefers to socialize with you. In his normal state, at any rate. Perhaps he will be somewhere you would still expect him to be."

Elle nodded, thinking hard. She and Bernard often went to the Elfsburg Grille for breakfast. She wasn't sure what time it was right now, or how long she had been away, but at least the Grille was one possibility. Bernard also liked to go to Elfbucks, and would sometimes trail after Elle in one of the shopping districts. Looking at this information, Elle realized she couldn't come up with a lot of options. But at least it was _something. _

"Let's start in the center of town, and work our way around from there," Elle announced. She tapped into her elf magic (relieved that it _actually _worked and wasn't impaired at the moment) and visualized the center of town. A shower of sparks surrounded her, and within a moment she had teleported safely to her destination.

"You still there, Max?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," came the disembodied reply.

A smaller smile tugged onto Elle's lips. "Good," she said softly. "Then keep close, okay?"

After a moment of silence that she took as an affirmation, Elle then focused on the buildings sprawled out around her. She was standing almost in the exact middle of the square, with cafes and candy stores and clothing markets resting on either side.

To her right there was the shoe repair store, as well as the ice-skating shop. She saw the carousel with its elegant swirls and Christmas-themed mounts upon which an elf could ride at their leisure. In front of it was a circular skating rink, fairly large in size and able to accommodate many individuals. Scott had pushed to bring this rink back, seeing as it had been removed a few months after the Toy Santa Incident. A few of Quentin's colleagues had seen to getting it put back, however.

As Elle's mind was wandering she turned to her left, her eyes absently scanning the businesses and their names. Elfsburg Spa, Elfsburg Post Office, Elfsburg Grille, the Mistletoe Inn, the Elfsburg Barbershop...

_Wait a minute,_ Elle thought, winding back to the second to last name. _Mistletoe Inn. That sounds familiar. Didn't Bernard and I eat there once on one of our days off?_

Taking off was admittedly not an easy feat, seeing as Bernard always worried himself into a panic when he was trying to relax and not work. Elle remembered the experience at the Inn being extra unpleasant, since Bernard had kept throwing uncomfortable looks at the one of the elfin girls who worked there. This elfin girl had seemed intent on throwing her own looks at Bernard - looks of hate and disgust that spoke of a relationship gone awry.

Hold the phone! That girl. . .she had been the one Elle had seen with Bernard at Elfbucks. What had they been doing together in the first place? Were they friends, or had Bernard had ulterior motives in being with her? Elle had seen that way they had looked at each other before, so were they trying to reestablish a friendship of sorts? Or perhaps something more?

_Maybe Bernard was trying to get back at me with another woman, _Elle concluded. _I got pissed, I ran off and pretended to fall for Jack, and Bernard got jealous and and wanted to retaliate. Only that Mayhem dude had to step in and push me further, totally shattering Bernard before he and that girl could get a chance to throw my "make Bernard jealous" methods right back at me. Man, if it weren't for Mayhem thrusting his way into all of this, I'd say I came down with a classic class of temporary Captain Kirk syndrome. _

Elle almost wished it was that simple, a silly syndrome. But she knew it wasn't - she _knew _it was complicated and that it wouldn't be dismissed or solved quite so smoothly. This re-connection was going to be difficult and painful, if her headaches right now were anything to go by. Besides, there was also the difficulty of actually finding Bernard and getting through to him in his secluded state. Who knew what state he would be once she found him again?

Deciding to look at the Mistletoe Inn first, Elle made a beeline for it. The shades were drawn, so she couldn't see inside. Once she had gone a little over two feet, she was startled when these shades suddenly whipped open, revealing the restaurant inside.

And there, standing inside directly in front of the door, was Bernard.

Elle halted in her tracks, staring at him. His face was drawn and tired, the skin under his eyes purple, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. He was staring right back at her, brown eyes dull and lifeless, mouth turned down in a manner halfway between a snarl and a sneer. Gone was the glitter from his cheeks; gone was his normal elfin clothes. Instead he wore a velvet green shirt with swirling gold patterns, along with light brown corduroy pants and darker brown boots. His curly hair hung limply on his head, covering most his face and hiding his eyebrows. He was beret-less. . .and soulless too, it seemed.

_What did Mayhem do to you? _Elle thought, biting her lip to keep from crying at the sight of her broken fiance. _How deep did he scar you? How thoroughly did he rip open your heart and inject it with darkness? _

She ventured a step forward, then another. Bernard didn't move. It was like he knew she was coming, and was just waiting, watching what she would do. Like a predator. The Number Two shivered a little at this notion, but continued her slow walk towards the Inn nevertheless.

"Yes, that's it," the invisible Guardian Max said close to her ear. "Keep going. Bernard is so close. Come on, Elle." Max was an encouraging voice in her distress. A second conscience, guiding her when her own conscience could not.

_One, two, three, four, five more steps. _

Elle was even closer now, her hope swelling with each footfall in the snow.

_Six, seven, eight, nine. _

She could see a flicker of something in Bernard's eyes. Was it a trick of the light, perhaps? An icicle hanging from the Inn which cast a momentary light within those dead brown depths?

_Ten, eleven, twelve._

Or maybe it really _was _a glimmer of light.

_Thirteen. _

Maybe Bernard was fighting it, fighting Mayhem's influence. . .

_Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen._

. . .or was it just her imagination?

_Seventeen. _

Suddenly Elle was right there, staring at Bernard's face which rested only inches from hers, separated by glass. Up close he looked even more terrible, a spent puppet of a terrible immortal being who had toyed with his emotions for sport. It disgusted Elle, and made her pity Bernard so much more for having to go through all of this, just because of he loved her. Just because someone else thought it was a legitimate reason to prey on this feeling.

Like love was a weakness.

But it _wasn't_ a weakness. It was a strength. Love was what held people together. Love was a feeling where you never wanted to let someone go. Love was when you cared for someone so deeply that you would do anything to be with them, and protect them, and when put your own life at risk for someone else's sake.

_See, Mayhem, _Elle thought. _Love isn't a force you can play around with it. It isn't a weakness, and it isn't something you can destroy someone with. You're a monster, and wherever you are I swear I will find you one day and make you pay for what you've done to us. That's a promise. _

She locked eyes with Bernard again. He was gazing at her, his eyes definitely portraying emotion now. Pain. Fear.

And _love. _

"He is breaking through," Max said. "It is safe to create the bridge now. Prepare yourself, Elle."

But Elle wasn't listening. She had her hands pressed against the glass door, gazing at Bernard. His own hands came up slowly, resting over the place where hers were, as if he wanted to touch her but couldn't. The glass separated them, just as Mayhem had built a barrier to keep them apart.

_Nothing will keep us apart ever again. _

A strange sensation tugged at Elle's mind. She tried to shake it off, but couldn't. Perhaps Max was trying to help re-connect them, which was good, because all she could think about was saving Bernard, of having her temperamental fiance back in her arms. Even if she had to tear down every barrier Mayhem had put forth into order to do it. She never, ever stop fighting to be with Bernard. He meant so much to her.

_I didn't think things would end up this way. _

_When I was taken to the North Pole, the last thing I had counted on was becoming an elf. _

_Let alone Santa's Number Two elf. _

_I went as an Emissary; not knowing what that meant. To me, or him. _

"Take me to him, Max," Elle whispered. "Help me find Bernard's soul again."

_The one person I knew I couldn't have, shouldn't want, and was too much alike to ever be happy with. I was a nuisance to him. _

Bernard's eyes hardened, as if sensing what Elle and Max were about to do. He lowered his hands and stepped back, almost defensively, that dull, hideous cloud of darkness slithering into him once again.

_I changed. So that maybe, he would at least like me. I sobered up, acted more mature, gave up my family, all for a chance of something that was - at best - a delusion. . ._

"The bridge is ready," Max informed Elle. "You may cross into Bernard's mind now."

_. . .I can see how much of a mistake it was to love him._

Bernard's face twisted into a snarl, the look seeming to say, "I know what you're doing, and it's foolish."

_The only problem with that? _

Elle closed her eyes, concentrating on the mental bridge Max had created.

_I still don't regret it. _

At last, with a hesitant pause and a tentative step, Elle crossed the bridge.

And crossed into Bernard's mind.

* * *

"Are you _sure _you're alright?" Jacqueline asked, dabbing at Jack's forehead with a wet towel. The mushy sprite had been coughing up fire and smoke for the last ten minutes, and had actually managed to burn himself on one of the escaping flames. Now Jacqueline was playing nurse for a moment to gently wipe at the scorched area of skin.

"Yes, Jacqueline, I'm fine," Jack insisted. He batted her hand away. "Please, it will heal on its own in a few minutes."

"It's strange, though," his sister commented, putting the towel down and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Normally someone wouldn't be harmed by their own powers."

Hismus and his team had dispersed, attending to a few of the other patients or else returning to their private offices. Far off to the two siblings' left, Scott and the Legendary Figures were semi-huddled near the door, chatting. Occasionally Scott or another Legend would glance their way, varying looks on their face - sadness, pity, uncertainty.

"Well, I did _just get _this. . .whatever you call it," Jack pointed out. "Fire Magic. Yes, that's the word. Maybe my body is still trying to adjust to the change, and so I'll be vulnerable to unintentional self-harm."

Jacqueline nodded slowly. "Yeah. That sounds pretty legit, if you ask me."

Jack managed a smile. "Thank you. The only question now is, how did I get this Fire Magic in the first place, and why is it showing up now?"

"Dad _is _a Heat sprite," Jacqueline said after a moment. "Maybe the repressed traits you inherited from him have now became dominant, in the absence of Mom's genes - that is, your Frost. I don't know why or how this is happening, though. That would be question to ask our parents, or even Grandma."

Jack rolled his eyes at the mention of their grandmother.

"Yes, yes," he said dismissively. _"Mother Nature _certainly knows a lot about the workings of the world, doesn't she? Enough that she thinks she can push others around and take away their liberties."

"You mean like what she did to you using the Frost Plan?"

It hadn't meant to sound like an insulting retort, but Jacqueline felt it came out that way, for Jack flinched at the mention of it.

"Yes, exactly like that," he eventually replied, clearing his throat. His expression shifted into a guarded one, which was exactly the _opposite_ of what Jacqueline wanted right now.

"It's cruel," Jack went on, oblivious to Jacqueline's discomfort. "Forcing someone to be _good_. I don't _need _to be forced to do good things. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, and being kind to others. I don't need punishments, or a fixed set of goals, or restrictions on my freedom. I _know _what I need to do. _No one_ is going to run my life like Grandmother did ever again, Jacqueline. I won't stand for it. I-"

"Jack, please," Jacqueline interrupted, seizing a chance to break off from this obviously still sensitive subject. "I'm sorry I even brought that Plan up. But could we please talk about more important things right now? Like. . .what we're going to do about us?"

"Do you wanna talk about it, like, right now?" Jack's eyes went wide with surprise, as if he hadn't expected the conversation to head this way.

"No, later," Jacqueline clarified. She glanced over at the group of Legends. "When you get checked out of here. Then we can head back to my room and just, well, talk. In private."

"I'd like that, I really would," Jack said, reaching over and clasping his sister's hand. "I've missed you, Jacqueline."

Jacqueline's mouth quirked with an involuntary smile. "I've missed you too, Jack," she said. "That's why we need to discuss things. So we can start rebuilding what was demolished."

Jack was smiling too, and for once, everything to be alright again. Like the seemingly impossible task of reconnecting with one another and mending old wounds would somehow work out, just with some time and effort. Then Jack's expression changed, as he seemed to remember something.

"Stupid me," he said. "How is Alannah?"

"Who?" Jacqueline countered, before her eyes wandered to the woman sitting in the patient bed to Jack's right. A few nurses were huddled around her, and Hismus was there as well, asking questions.

"Oh, you mean her." Jacqueline gestured towards Alannah, soon realizing she didn't have to. Jack's gaze was already upon her; and he was out of his own bed and standing beside her before Jacqueline could even utter another syllable.

"Jack, I don't think it's a good idea to get out of bed yet," the younger sprite warned as calmly as she was able. "I know I probably sound like Mom right now but please, for both our sakes'. . ."

But Jacqueline trailed off when she realized Jack wasn't even listening to her anymore. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she came to stand beside her brother, ready to drag him to his bed if necessary.

"You're safe," Jack sighed with a grin and a delighted twinkle in his eyes. "Thank the gods! How are you feeling, Alannah?"

Alannah stared back at him, her own eyes full of confusion. "What do you mean?" she said. "I'm fine. I'm, like, totally freaked out and don't know where I am or who you all are, but I feel alright. Should I _not_ be feeling alright?"

Jack laughed nervously. Then, after a moment, the anxious sound dissolved into a concerned frown. "What are you talking about?" he stammered. "Alannah, it's me, Jack. Don't you remember what happened? With the tree, and how you helped me stop it from falling? Then when we faced against Frost and I used the snowglobe to destroy him? You were there, both times! Remember?"

Alannah shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are, and I don't know what happened to me. And I also don't know what you're talking about with all those other things," she said. "I was with my mom just a few moments ago, helping her with her garden. Then I blacked out and suddenly, I woke up here."

"But. . .but that's not true!" Jack blurted out. He was becoming really agitated now, which seemed to be startling and confusing Alannah. Jacqueline was starting to feel the same way. Something had obviously happened between this woman and her brother, perhaps while they were unconscious. At least Jack seemed to think so. Yet Alannah claimed no memory of any such encounter. What did this mean, then? Had Jack suffered from some nightmare, with the figure of Alannah just being an imaginary part of it? Or was something else going on?

"You _have_ to remember, Alannah!" Jack was desperate now, a crazed look entering his features as he grabbed Alannah by the shoulders. "We fought together, against my past! You encouraged me and gave me new hope when I felt I couldn't face it! You _can't_ forget that, for frost's sake!"

"Let go of me!" Alannah cried, struggling in Jack's grasp. "Please, stop! Just let me go!"

The group of Legendaries, alerted by this conflict, hurried over. With an effort the combined strength of Jacqueline, Scott, Faunin and Sandman were able to quickly pull Jack away from Alannah, who was cowering with panic.

"But she was there!" Jack shouted as the four people restraining him dragged him back. "I _know_ she was there! Something's gone wrong. . .I know it! _Let go of me!" _

Jack strained with all his might, growing angrier and more desperately crazy with each tug. Jacqueline was afraid that he might hurt himself or the woman Alannah, and was prepared to try and talk him down.

But she never got the chance. It was when she was about to open her mouth that Jack's eyes suddenly turned orange again, and every muscle in his body seem to tighten. An agonized sound halfway between a scream and a roar escaped him. Soon breathing in and out heavily, the sprite looked as if he were drawing from some strength deep down in his core.

Then, before anyone - even Jacqueline - could react, two columns of flame burst from Jack's palms. The columns whipped backwards, propelling everyone who had a hold on him off their feet. Jacqueline was sent sprawling to the floor by the entrance, the wind knocked out of her; Sandman was rocketed into a group consisting of Xander, Tooth, Miles, and Autumn, all of whom toppled to the floor; Faunin was cartwheeled into the air, only to tap into his powers of levitation so that he hovered unsteadily several feet above everyone's heads; and finally Scott was flung into one of the Elfirmiry beds. The violent force slammed his back into the metal footrest.

Jack remained standing, his face an almost unnatural shade of red. His chest heaved, his hands were curled into fists, and he was shaking fiercely. After a moment he unexpectedly relaxed, the red hue vanishing swiftly from his sweating face. His fingers unclenched; his breathing faded into a normal rhythm. Now, he seemed perfectly fine, as if he hadn't just lost control of himself.

Thus calmed, the sprite looked around at the chaos he had caused. Jacqueline was just getting to her feet, rubbing at her obviously bruised side. Sandman was pulling himself off of Tooth's chest, and was helping Xander, Miles, and Autumn to their feet. Faunin, ruffled but otherwise unharmed, levitated himself back down to the floor. Scott, who _was _particularly harmed, was still on the floor, lying on his side and grimacing with pain as he massaged his aching back.

In front of Jack, standing a few feet away by Alannah, was Hismus and a few of the other nurses. The elf doctor was giving him such a look that the sprite felt ashamed, scared, and shocked all at once. Alannah, on the other hand, had a look of pure horror on her face, and she pulled her standard-issue Elfirmiry blanket closer to her - an effort to hide or escape from what had just happened, Jack thought.

"What the bloody hell was that?" a croaky voice strained by sickness said. Everyone turned with surprise to look at who had spoken - Quentin, whom most if not all gathered in the Elfirmiry had forgotten was even here at all.

No one was certain what else to say, however, or how to even react. Shock and horror was all that prevailed over the Legendaries and their Legates, none of them wanting to break the reign of silence which had fallen over each of them.

At last, Hismus decided to speak up in their place.

"Get Jack out of here," he ordered.

It wasn't an angry command, exactly, but it was a command that would _not_ be questioned - under _any _circumstances.

Thankfully, no one was going to argue with Hismus anymore. Without a word, Jacqueline and Sandman came forward, each taking one of Jack's arms and leading him towards the door. Just when the trio were about to leave, the door opened, revealing Charlie and Mother Nature.

"Hey, everyone, Mother Nature is here," Charlie began, then stopped as he saw Jack and the others, as well as the assorted group of Legates and Legends gathered in the Elfirmiry, all looking frazzled.

"Is everything, um, alright?" Charlie asked, feeling awkward when no one said anything or greeted him and Mother Nature.

"To put it simply, no," Sandman eventually answered. "Everything is _not _alright, Charlie."

Before Charlie could question Sandman further, he, Jacqueline, and Jack all passed through the doorway and walked out onto the streets of Elfsburg - their destination, it seemed, was the Workshop.

Charlie turned back to the Legends and Legates, stepped forward out of the chilly wind from outside. Mother Nature followed close behind, the door slowly and silently swinging closed once again.

"Did something bad happen, guys?" Charlie asked tentatively. "Why did Jack, Jacquie and Sandman leave?"

It was Faunin who came forward in response, hands clasped behind his back.

"It's rather a long and. . _.fascinating_ story," he said, "and frankly, I see no one reason why you shouldn't know about it."

**OMG, this is literally the longest chapter of this whole story! Almost 7,000 words, not counting these author's notes, which bumps this up to a little over 7,000+. I really had a lot to explain, though, about Jack's new powers (yep, he's a Heat sprite now, people) and I just _had_ to show Elle and Bernard being together again. I hope that part was clear. Also, I used lines from etiquette-faux-pas's wonderful story _The Emissary Clause. _I don't remember the number of the chapter it's in, but the title of said chapter is _And That's the Magic of Disney. _So obviously any quotes I used belong to their respective owner! :) **

**I feel this one took longer than I wanted it to, but hopefully the work paid off! Please lave any comments you may have, for I am open to ideas and opinions. Til next time! (P.S. Just two more chapters left of FaF! Can you believe it? :3)**


	37. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"I'm sorry for attacking you two," Jack said as he, Jacqueline and Sandman walked at a slow pace towards the Workshop. "I honestly don't know what came over me. It was like I was. . _.possessed_ or something."

"It's fine," Sandman insisted. "No hard feelings, Jack. These powers _are_ new to you, after all. You simply have to learn to adjust to it, and hopefully control it in a swift amount of time. I'm afraid this is a rather unusual process. Who knows what might happen if you are not properly trained and adapted?"

"On the plus side, you didn't _completely_ melt me with those flamethrower hands of yours," Jacqueline added, with just enough lightheartedness that the others knew she wasn't actually upset.

Jacqueline had indeed been thawed out somewhat by Jack's fiery assault. Her icy dress was dripping water, revealing streaks of white beneath the blue. Her hair was also wet, the frozen curls reduced to many soggy, brunette strands. Patches of the usual, frozen, white-blonde hue still remained, however.

"I'd forgotten your hair was really that color," Jack remarked, trying and failing to suppress a smirk at his sister's half-wet, half-frosted appearance.

"Oh, shut up," Jacqueline retorted blithely. "As if you're the one to talk about hair, you big hothead. Just look at yours, while we're at it about each other's looks!"

"What's wrong with _my_ hair?" Jack said, smoothing both hands over his shaggy locks and looking as though he were genuinely offended by his sister's comment - which they both knew he wasn't.

"Well. . ." Jacqueline groped for the right description. "It makes you look like a mad scientist," she settled on.

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "'Mad scientist'? Wow, that's totally insulting. You should be _ashamed_ of yourself, Jacqueline. Honestly, destroying your brother's self-esteem like this. . .it's _heartbreaking."_

"I take it back, then. It makes you look like a _hippy,"_ Jacqueline amended with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, at least I wear my "hippy" hair with style." Jack puffed out his chest a little, a look of pride spreading over his features. "I'm not the one living the life of a secret brunette."

"I am _not_ a "secret brunette"!" Jacqueline shot back. "That's just absurd, Jack. Just because this is my _natural hair color_ doesn't mean I'm not allowed to freeze-dry it. It may take several hours to get the ice looking _just _right, but it's worth it since I don't want to look like a hippy or a mad scientist like _you_ do. I have _standards_ when it comes to my appearance, you know."

"Oh, and I _don't_ have standards, is that what you're saying?" Jack managed to ask, before Sandman - fed up with this off-topic exchange between Legend and Legate - flung out his arm and created a wall made of sand which blocked their path.

Both Jack and Jacqueline stopped, too caught off guard to speak. Then they turned and looked at Sandman questioningly.

"I know you two have a lot of catching up to do," Sandman began to explain, clasping his hands behind his back, "and I honestly have no problem with that, considering what has happened. But there are some other, more pressing things we need to discuss." As the sleepy Legend said this he turned his attention solely to Jack. "And if you'll permit me," Sandy went on, "I'd like to speak to you for a moment alone, Jack."

"Yes, of course," Jack said, nodding.

"Jacqueline, perhaps you could return to the Workshop while the two of us converse elsewhere?" Sandman said, with a hint of a question behind the sentence, as if he wasn't certain what the Legate wished to do or where she wanted to be. "I won't keep Jack long, I promise."

Jacqueline nodded. "That's fine," she said. "I can check up on Elle or the elves or something. I'm sure they're all wondering what's going on."

Sandman smiled. "Yes, I'm sure they are. I _did_ alert them of some of the possible dangers we're facing, and advised that staying inside was the best option at the moment while the Council decides what to do. Much of Elfsburg right now is effectively under lock-down for the elves' protection. The only problem now is waiting for Cupid and the Easter Bunny to join the rest of the Council. I contacted them both a few hours ago, but they haven't show up. Frankly it's making me worried. Hopefully they'll appear soon and banish the anxiety from this fretful mind of mine."

"Don't worry, Sandman, Cupid and Bunny will be here eventually," Jacqueline assured the sleepy Legend, as he and Jack began to turn away in the opposite direction. The sandy wall, meanwhile, swirled away, allowing Jacqueline to continue on her path to the Workshop. "They're probably trying to calm their families down after everything that's happened, or _might _happen for that matter."

Sandman offered a smile in response, then put an arm around Jack's shoulders as the two of them began a stroll down an empty side street. Neither Jack nor Jacqueline could see it now, but Sandman was still anxious - for many reasons. His latest cause for anxiety was the absence of Cupid and Easter. He had contacted the other Legendaries as well, including Mother Nature, who had thankfully turned up at the Elfirmiry after the incident. Once he was through talking to Jack he was going to fill Mother Nature in on what had happened since she had been away from the Pole, the latest fiery mishap being one such piece of information she should be aware of.

Sandman was also anxious for another reason. Jacqueline had mentioned checking up on Elle, who he knew was a close friend of hers. The reason he was anxious about this was that he had no idea where Elle _was._ He couldn't sense her in any way - not even on the mental level, or the slightly deeper, psychokinetic levels. It was like she had been erased out of existence.

Earlier Sandy thought he had caught an inkling of the Number Two's presence, but it had vanished too swiftly for him to determine if it had actually been her or not. Either way he was concerned that a sinister force - perhaps the impending Darkness itself - had taken her. Perhaps it had taken Bernard as well, for he had also not seen the ill-tempered Head Elf for quite some time.

But what could a force of incredible evil do with two prominent elves from the North Pole, Sandman wondered? Steal their sanity? Break them so thoroughly that they felt not just physical pain, but mental and emotional trauma as well? No, they were too strong for that. Sure, they might give in at first, the shock of it a bit overwhelming. But in the end they would keep fighting, keep trying to break free. Bernard and Elle had been through so much pain already. What was a force of evil going to deal out for them that they already hadn't experienced just trying to stay together?

_Well, wherever you two are, I hope that you're safe, _Sandman thought. _Or fighting to be together, just like you fought against Jack when he tried to pull you apart. Whatever the case you must stay strong, and trust that you are both doing what is right. _

Pushing these troubling thoughts aside for a moment, Sandman refocused his attention upon Jack himself. The sprite looked weary, in every possible sense. Even as the transformed Legend took a shaky breath, Sandman could sense the waves of anxiety, confusion, and exhaustion rolling off of him, momentarily amplifying Sandy's own feelings before he managed to distance himself from Jack's volatile emotions.

"I can feel that you're tense," Sandman finally said, in the hope of lightening the other Legend's spirit. "I'm not going to criticize you or anything. I just wanted to give you some. . .advice."

Jack snorted. "You paused on the word 'advice,'" he said, none too kindly, "which makes me wonder what your true intentions are."

Sandy sighed in exasperation. "Look, Jack," he said, a hint of irritation rippling through his usually calm, soothing voice. "I know you've had a hard time adjusting to your thaw. I understand that, I really do. I know how you've been treated because of it, and how all of the ridiculous restrictions have put extra stress on you as well. But after all of that, I figured you would learn to trust at least _someone." _

"I _do _trust people," Jack defended angrily. "Only certain people. . .like Scott, obviously. And Curtis."

"If you're capable of trusting these people, then you should be more than capable of trusting _me,_ Jack," Sandman, his head tipped forward and his eyes full of sympathetic sadness, replied calmly. "Haven't I been there for you as well? Perhaps not as much as Santa or Curtis, granted, but whenever you've required assistance, myself or Xander have usually been by your side as well, both of us _more_ than willing to sit down and listen to your problems. Have you forgotten that so soon, my friend? Or has the stress become a little too much that you've simply shut everything out?"

Jack reduced his already slow pace, turning to Sandman with an inarticulate sound, a hybrid between a growl of indignation and a cry of protest. The edges of Sandman's lips quirked upward of their own accord.

_Those__ may have been some harsh words, but at least they seemed to have stung a little with the truth,_ he thought.

"You said you weren't going to criticize me," Jack eventually mumbled. "Yet here you are, mocking my capabilities as a person. If that's not being hypocritical, then I don't know what is."

"It's not being hypocritical, it's being honest," Sandman retorted readily. "I am honestly trying to understand how your mind works where you think one particular way one moment, and a completely different way the next. If anything this is a psychological study of your ability to cope with stress and build steady relationships, as well as how you handle your emotions."

"Oh great, a "feelings inventory" session," Jack mocked, gesturing the quotation marks. To Sandman's surprise he saw tiny flames begin to ignite in Jack's hair, giving the firecracker mane an even more explosive look. "This has long talks with Dr. Miller written all over it. I think I'd rather take an arrow to the knee, thank you very much."

The phrase _u mad, bro? _popped unbidden into Sandman's mind, a phrase he instantly shoved aside as he said aloud, "Now see, you're being hostile. I'm merely expressing my concerns, and just because I am you're throwing up your defenses and firing your arrows to strike me down." _  
_

Jack sucked in a deep breath, seeming to grasp for some other decent tidbit of ridicule or retort he could fling Sandman's way. Then the air rushed back out, like a burst of energy expelled from the sun, and the fire in him - both literally and figuratively - was all but extinguished.

"Hostility," Jack finally said, thoughtful. "That seems to be my favorite weapon against people nowadays. I'm prickly even before there's a conflict. I _create _conflicts by being prickly. That's one of my problems."

"A problem that can be rectified," Sandman assured. "Hence the reason I wanted to talk to you. . .to help you learn how to avoid creating problems whenever possible."

"Go ahead, then," Jack said. His shoulders were slumped, his head drooped in a gesture of defeat. "I'm all ears. I've already caused enough problems as it is. I don't want to create another one by not listening to what you have to say."

With a wave of his arm, Sandman conjured up an ornate metal bench. It was black in color, with golden armrests in the shape of many elaborate swirls. Grateful, Jack walked over to the bench and sat down, Sandman joining him a moment after. A few inches of comfortable distance separated them, allowing for plenty of room to shift around if necessary, and generally giving each man his own personal space.

"I'll make this very brief," Sandman began. "Partly because I know I can ramble at times, and partly because I know how much you want to talk with Jacqueline." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts while simultaneously figuring out the best way to express them. "I believe there are dark forces at work, forces that threaten the safety and stability of the magical world as we know it. The Deliquesce is one such effect of this twisted influence. There are other, slightly more subtle things as well, but that is beside the point for the moment."

"And what is the point?" Jack asked, his voice free of the typical anger and severity.

"The point is, whether we care to admit it or not, this Darkness is affecting all of us," Sandman answered. "Me, Xander Mother Nature, Scott. . .everyone. This isn't just some rogue Bogey having fun with nightmare dust. This is something more, something even more reckless and evil. And that's what disturbs me the most."

"Everything that's happened _does_ seem like a nightmare, though," Jack said, a thoughtful quality to his tone. "Everything has been. . .unreal. Insubstantial. Strange. Has it felt that way to you, Sandman?"

"Sometimes, yes," Sandy admitted. "At times I have wondered whether our misfortunes have been the product of nightmare dust, and that none of what is going on is real. Some dust can be so powerful that it can actually create a dream world for those affected. The likelihood of that happening is rare, but definitely not impossible and certainly very dangerous for those trapped in that dream world.

"Now nightmares. . .they are a different thing altogether. Nightmares can be so powerful and unstable that sometimes, things that are trapped get out, little wisps of a shadow or a bad feeling escape and become something truly monstrous. Perhaps our tribulations are born from these sort of wisps which have clung to our plain of reality, and have made themselves corporeal."

Jack shivered. He really, _really_ didn't like the idea of someone's nightmare becoming real. Even if that was the case where he and the others were concerned, whose nightmares were these wrecking havoc on them? His own, perhaps? Jacqueline's? His mother's? It was impossible to know at this point, knowing that it could be _anyone_ who knew of the magical world. Anyone with fears which were strong enough to break through and become stable matter could be to blame for the many hardships the Legends and their families had faced thus far. Who said it was simply his own family's fears?

"We both know things are changing, regardless if it has to do with living nightmares or not," Sandman went on, breaking the uneasy silence. "The only way to stop these changes from taking an even darker turn is if we stand against those Dark Forces out there. If they have an agenda to bring us down, then we'll have an agenda to bring _them_ down. When they strike again, we'll be ready to strike back. When they lie low and plan their next move, we'll plan too. That is the way of war."

"You keep saying we're at war," Jack observed, "but we haven't yet identified who our enemies are. We don't know what they look like, and we don't know any strengths and weaknesses that they might possess. How, then, are we supposed to plan our own attacks against enemies we know hardly anything about? We'd be better off shooting blindly in the dark at some beast we can't easily see."

"The beast will show itself eventually," Sandman replied quietly. "Such predators always show themselves to their prey, even if it's a split second before the prey is rendered a lifeless vessel upon which the predators feed."

"Uhhh, right." Jack slid closer to the bench's golden armrest, disturbed by Sandman's use of descriptive imagery. The sprite almost regretted what his fellow Legendary might say next as he asked, "So, how does the prey elude the predator then?"

"Stealth, camouflage, common sense, intelligence," Sandman rattled off. "A great number of things, really." Abruptly the sleepy Legend smiled at Jack, and stood up from the bench. "Useful things which may also come in handy for us."

As Jack rose to stand up as well, Sandman reached into his robes and withdrew a small string bad identical to one Xander had given him many days before.

"Dream sand," Sandman said, "is a powerful weapon against wicked forces when one is asleep and vulnerable. Xander told me he already gave you one of these bags, but in my opinion, I don't think you can really have too much of it. So here's another helpful tool from us Sandmen, wishing you peaceful dreams."

Jack accepted the bag, his encounter with Xander giving him this same special commodity coming to the front of his mind. The teen had only been trying to help Jack, and in response Jack had lashed out, claiming he didn't need any sort of help. By the end of their conversation Jack had relented, accepting Xander's presence and what he had to say.

_They were right, _Jack thought, slipping the newly acquired bag into the pocket of his jeans. _Both Sandman _and_ Xander. I'm hostile, and I often put the blame on myself. If not on myself, then on others. I make excuses, I'm withdrawn, I don't let people near me at all sometimes. I _should _be more trusting of people. I shouldn't push my friends and family away. Like Grandmother. Gods, I've treated her so badly. I've been focused so much on what she's said and done that I haven't been able to see the deeper, guiding force in her heart, the part of her that was trying to be fair and just and make things better. I wasn't fair to her. Instead of listening to her voice of reason, I insulted her, disgraced her actions, and struck down her attempts to defend herself, all because I was selfish and couldn't realize the problems weren't just about me. . . _

On and on these thoughts raced through Jack's mind, encompassing everything from his guilt at hating Mother Nature to his shame at embarrassing Elle and foolishly proclaiming he loved her. It wasn't until Sandy put his hand on his arm that Jack snapped back to reality.

"I think you're starting to understand better," Sandy said, a light ghost of a smile reaching his features. Whether he had heard Jack's thoughts or not, Jack wasn't certain, nor did he really mind at the moment. Jack _wanted_ to be more open with people, in whatever way possible. Verbally or mentally, he wanted to express his emotions, and let people know how he was feeling so that he _wouldn't_ feel like a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode on any unsuspecting individual.

"I can tell that you feel more comfortable," Sandman went on, patting Jack's shoulder. They began walking back to the Workshop, resuming the slow pace they had set earlier. "That's good. No matter the problems that may press upon you, be they about the Darkness or yourself, you should never be afraid to face them. And if you need help, then simply ask and - as the saying goes - you shall receive. No one deserves to be alone, no matter the circumstance. Remember that, and there will always be someone at your side, willing to fighting your hardships with you."

"Yeah." Jack's mouth twitched with its own weary smile. For a moment a flood of hope and happiness filled him; for the first time in awhile, he felt he could face any challenge, amend any problem, with his friends and family by his side. He remembered how Alannah had been with him in those dark nightmares, and how she had urged him on, how she seemed to know what to do in order for him to dispel the demons his past had created for him. Now she did not remember any of it.

Was it the Darkness's fault? He didn't know. There was really no reason why she would lie, and besides, from the way she had reacted to Jack using magic, he concluded that her memory loss was indeed real, and that whatever knowledge she might have possessed was probably gone now.

_Or maybe Alannah didn't really reach out to me at all, _Jack thought. _Maybe she was just another part of my dream, a fragment of the real world that I clung onto in my nightmares that helped me overcome them. _

None of it made sense anymore, and right now, Jack didn't want to try and reason out why Alannah had lost her memory, or if he had simply dreamed a version of her that his unconscious mind had given a voice to. He had to take on one problem at a time, and at the moment Alannah was not going to be one of those problems. Whatever had happened to her, or to him, in regard to the nightmares could wait to be resolved later.

"I think we've kept your dear sister waiting long enough, don't you?" Sandman asked, breaking in on his train of thought.

"Yeah," Jack replied vaguely. Despite Sandman's interruption his thoughts seemed to zoom at a hundred miles an hour, his mind trying to process and sort through every problem that presented itself to him. Finally the brakes kicked in, and his thoughts turned to one person, and one person only.

_Jacqueline._

"Thank you for talking with me, Sandman," Jack said. "I think I'll head off to the Workshop now and try to work out things with Jacqueline." He smiled at his sleepy friend, feeling just a bit more confident and relaxed. However events unfolded, he felt it would be in a positive way, at least where his trust and firm grasp on relationships were concerned.

The other Legend smiled back, the action warmer and less strained this time. "Not a problem," he replied. "Don't let me me keep you from your sister. In the meantime, if you need any help, remember that you have someone besides just Santa and Curtis to come to."

"I certainly will remember that," Jack promised, before turning and waving farewell to Sandman. "May the gods bless you, my friend. _Au revoir."_

Sandman raised his own hand and waved to Jack, just as the sprite began to fade in a haze of red-orange sparks.

_"Farvel, min urolige og traette ven,"_ Sandman said softly. _Farewell, my troubled and weary friend._

Then Jack vanished completely, seeming to have been born away by the very wind itself like a winter flurry. It wasn't an appropriate analogy, Sandman had to admit. At least, it was an analogy that no longer applied to Jack and his power.

_Thus is the way of change and unpredictability, _Sandy thought. _Both elements are uncertain and unclear. New ways of life can be explored, new bonds established, past evils forgiven, old wounds amended. It's how we decide to handle this change and new perspective of things that gives us either rewards or consequences._

_And I truly believe that, in the end, Jack and Jacqueline's talk will be one of those times in which there will be many rewards._

* * *

Jacqueline watched as her brother and Sandman walked away, eventually fading from view as they strolled further and further into the distance. The young sprite remained where she stood for a moment, her eyes still fixed on the distant space the two men had once occupied. Then, with a small sigh, she headed for her own destination - the Workshop.

After walking about halfway she decided to just teleport inside, finding it an easier method to travel from place to place. Plus, it was quicker.

She overshot her mark to materialize by the entrance, and instead found herself situated at the Naughty and Nice center. Elves with black and white striped attire worked tirelessly, printing out and evaluating the lists at a rapid pace. Jacqueline was glad at least that the elves were still concerned about their work for Christmas, which still half a year away. She had figured the Workshop would be in a sort of Elfcon protocol lock-down, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Perhaps Sandman, or whoever had informed all of the elves, had wanted them to proceed with their work as if nothing were happening. As if things were normal. This, Jacqueline reasoned, would maybe lessen the elves' panic, and reduce the likelihood of them simply walking around Elfsburg and creating upheaval amongst themselves in great numbers. With toys to focus on, this panic would be abated somewhat, and such upheaval would not occur.

The Naughty and Nice workers didn't even notice Jacqueline as she quietly slipped away and headed upstairs. She was sure a few of the other elves on the floor had seen her sudden appearance, but she wasn't too concerned by it at the moment. She hurried across the second floor once she had ascended the right-hand stairwell, running past the large balcony area that overlooked the Christmas activities below. She threw a quick glance over that way to see the elves still hard at work.

Perhaps there was a less cheerful tone to their tasks, a lack of spirit and motivation. Jacqueline, so immersed in her own thoughts, didn't think to notice this too carefully, or even give this information a second thought. Instead she zipped down a corridor and made her way to the guestrooms and private suites of the Workshop, occasionally offering the passing elf what she hoped was an optimistic greeting.

The young sprite dashed past Santa and Mrs. Claus's room, her room, and several others where she knew a few of her elf friends lived. Finally she reached Elle and Bernard's private suite, which was situated at the peak of the large arc that made up the Workshop's second floor guestrooms section.

"Elle, you there?" Jacqueline asked, when knocking had heralded no response. "It's me, Jacquie. Is everything alright? Is Bernard with you? Please, answer me."

Still no answer came. Jacqueline tried another tactic, this time closing her eyes and seeing into the room mentally. With her mental vision she was able to look inside the suite without actually entering it physically. It was a trick she had picked up from Xander a few years ago, and it was actually a very useful tool.

A thorough examination of the suite turned up with nothing. Opening her eyes, Jacqueline came to the conclusion that neither Elle or Bernard were currently here. _Maybe I missed them, _she thought as she headed back to the main Workshop area. _Maybe in my hurry I didn't realize they were downstairs, making their usual rounds. Or, at least, Elle might be. I don't know if she and Bernard worked out their problems yet or not. _

Jacqueline then set back off from whence she'd come, a more hurried glide to her step. She figured she might as well chat with Elle while she was waiting for Sandman and Jack to finish their private discussion. Besides, she'd been worried about Elle, too. The last time the sprite had seen her she had been crying, and Bernard. . .well, something was obviously wrong with him as well. Why else would he have given his own fiance such a contemptuous, Medusa-like glare and then left as if she meant nothing to him?

_For frost's sake, you two,_ Jacqueline thought. _Why can't you settle your problems without having to fight like this. . .by being apart? Is Jack really the reason why you're fighting, or is there something else going on, too? Something I don't know about? _

Jacqueline soon found herself in the middle of the Workshop again. She leaned against the railing of the second floor balcony for a moment, scanning over the various elves on the floor below. None of them, unfortunately, were Elle and Bernard. She then hurried down one of the staircases, deciding to check the areas behind the stairs.

The young sprite had only taken a couple steps when she accidentally ran into one of the elves trying to hurry past. The force of the impact sent the elf tumbling to the floor. Jacqueline actually managed to remain upright by gripping the railing of the stairs she had just descended.

"Sorry," Jacqueline said, teetering on her feet for a moment before righting herself. "That was totally my fault. Here, let me help you up."

The elf, a small fellow with a freckled face and a bow-tie, waved her away. His eyes were focused to the floor, so that Jacqueline was uncertain if he had exactly seen who she was when she'd slammed into him. "I'm f-fine," the elf insisted. "And it was _my _fault, miss. P-Please. . .don't blame yourself."

The elf quickly got to his feet, straightening and dusting off his clothes. When he finally looked up to meet Jacqueline's worried gaze, he stiffened, and a nervous, fearful look came over his features.

"M-Ms. Frost," he stammered. "I. . .I'm sorry, I didn't r-realize it was you. Please forgive me for what I just d-did. . .y'know, for r-running into you and everything."

"It's perfectly fine," Jacqueline assured the elf, smiling kindly. "You didn't hurt me, and you apologized, so there's nothing to worry about. Now if you had run into my _brother, _things might have been different."

"Are you spreading gossip about me, Jacqueline?" a voice behind her said. In an instant, Jack appeared by Jacqueline's side, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "I thought we were trying to fix things between us."

Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "We are, Jack," she said, "and I'm _not _spreading gossip. Gods only know there's enough of it out there about you to satisfy any gossip junkie from here to Crystal Springs. I know I'd be gossiping if I were the junkie type, because who wouldn't want to know every little detail about an interesting character like you?"

"Ooh, a battle of wits," Jack teased. "It's a shame that you've come unarmed. Excuse me." Flashing his (only slightly) annoyed sister a game show worthy grin, he turned his attention to the elf who now stood transfixed before them, darting glances between the two sprites as if afraid they might hurt him.

"Hello again, Kasper," Jack greeted. His manner relaxed considerably, and his grin softened into a friendly smile. "How have things been keeping up for you?"

"Fine, Mr. Fr_-Jack,"_ Kasper said hastily, seeming to become anxious and in a hurry to leave, "I was, um, just running an errand for Judy. She w-wanted me to, uh, get some more marshmallows from the Kitchen." The elf reached into a messenger bag at his side and pulled out a bag of the fluffy white treats. "The supply at the Elfsburg Grille was getting really low. Judy thought it would be good for me to. . .to get out of the Grille for a little while. To calm my n-nerves."

Just then, a loud drilling sound penetrated the air. Jack and Jacqueline started a little, and took a couple steps backwards to see that some Engineering elves were at work on the back of one of the conveyor belts, trying to get it to move normally again. Kasper, meanwhile, had jumped and let out a squeal of surprise. He now stood shaking, his hands covering his mouth as he took deep breaths to try and slow his heart rate back down. The bag of marshmallows he had previously been holding now lay at his feet, for he had dropped them when he had been startled.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jacqueline asked, turning to see Kasper's reaction to the noise. She stepped forward, reaching out a hand. When Kasper continued to tremble, she got on her knees and put her hands on her shoulders.

"It was just a loud noise," she said, in what she hoped was a comforting voice. "Nothing to be afraid of. You're going to be fine, Kasper, you hear me?"

After a moment, Kasper nodded, though he still trembled and his breathing was shaky.

"He'll be fine," Jack confirmed. With a wave of his hand, he conjured up a brown paper bag, and handed it to the nervous elf. "Here, use this. I don't know if it actually helps calm a person down or not, but give it a shot, m'kay? And please, don't find it rude if my sister and I leave you for awhile. We, um, need to talk about some things, and it's. . .kind of personal."

"Okay," Kasper wheezed, accepting the bag. He put it to his mouth and began slowly breathing in and out.

Jacqueline gave him a worried look, but Jack nudged her and quietly said, "Let's go," so she just sighed, climbed to her feet, and followed her brother back up the staircase she had descended moments before.

"You can keep the bag!" Jack called over the railing at Kasper. He stopped to give the elf another smile. "Maybe later my sister and I can stop by the Grille to see you!"

Then Jack turned and continued his trek up the stairs. Jacqueline halted a moment longer, giving Kasper an apologetic smile of her own. "Sorry about him," she said, shaking her head. "Siblings. What are you going to do?"

Then Jacqueline also turned, and was gone from Kasper's sight. The little elf continued breathing into the bag, which actually did seem to be helping his nerves. He'd have to thank Jack later when he and Jacqueline visited the Grille.

_If they visit_, he corrected himself, _and even if they do, it won't be a friendly encounter, not really. Because I work for the fiery man, and he wants me to do bad things to Jack and Jacqueline Frost. Very bad things. I just don't know if I can do that, though. I already gave Jack that potion, and I don't think it worked. What more can I do if something like that doesn't work? I'm still doing what he says, so he can't punish me. . .unless he's just cruel. But what would he possibly do if I decided not to go along with his plans anymore, if I tell him to let my sister and I free from his deal? _

Kasper didn't know it just yet, but very soon he was about to find out exactly what "the fiery man" planned to do if he and Polly did not cooperate with him, and follow what he said unconditionally. And it was going to very drastically change Kasper's view on the whole situation.

Very drastically indeed.

**Hola! I am back with another very long chapter! :3**

**We have almost reached the end here, and as you've probably noticed Jack and Jacqueline haven't quite made up yet. Not completely. This chapter was just getting so long that I wanted to add another chap to show how they reconnect. Plus, I think a scene where Bernard and Elle reconnect is in order, too! I've kept you all too anxious to know their fate! So by the next chapter, we will see Jack and Jacqueline talk and work stuff out, and we will see Bernard and Elle re-establish their Bond. After that there will (FINALLY!) be an epilogue, and FaF will (AT LAST!) come to a close! **

**I want to take the time now to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this! A lot of feedback came from two very wonderful people, etiquette-faux-pas (aka Ana) and SafyreSky (aka Dani). You two are both amazing and creative and encouraging, and offered me loads inspiration and happiness. Thank you for making FaF even better than it could've turned out to be! ;) **

**I also wanted to let everyone know that after FaF is completed, I will be going back and editing it. I know there are probably loads of spelling mistakes, grammatical slips, and dialogue that just doesn't flow right. By the time this is finished I will check back over the whole story and tidy up little things here and there. So if you ever want to read FaF from beginning to end one of these days, then you might just find the read a little bit easier to understand! **

**Also, the part where Sandman is speaking another language as Jack leaves for the Workshop is Danish. I was curious as to where the legends of the Sandman originated, and according to Wikipedia he has Danish roots. So I figured what the heck, I'll have Sandy speak in Danish! The translation is right there in the next sentence, so that everyone understands it right away. The translation could be interepted as Sandy's thoughts, since there are no quotations around it. :)**

**Anyway, comments are welcome! And now that we're reaching the end of FaF, I'd be interested to hear any suggestions you guys have for the next story, _Age of the Inferno! _I haven't written anything for it yet, but I have a couple ideas I'm knocking around at the moment. But by all means, if you think of something, please let me know! Til next time! :)**


	38. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Jacqueline found herself practically being dragged back to her guestroom by Jack, who had claimed a sturdy grip on her wrist as he walked swiftly but silently onwards. Jacqueline tried to protest, or tell Jack to slow down, but the pace at which her brother had set was break-neck at the minimum, so the young sprite had to focus on keeping up with him and not have her arm pulled out of its socket. She also decided not to talk, and besides, she didn't want to just be chatting to the back of Jack's head, seeing as he wasn't even bothering to try and strike up a conversation of any fashion.

It wasn't until they reached the door leading to Scott and Carol's room that Jack finally released his grasp on Jacqueline's wrist. Rubbing the throbbing area, the young sprite shot her brother an irritated look as he stopped and turned to face her at last.

"Gods, Jack, you seemed in a real hurry to ditch that poor elf," Jacqueline remarked, when Jack still did not speak. "What's the matter? Iceberg got your tongue?"

Again, Jack gave no response, nor showed any acknowledgement of what she had just said. The young sprite briefly considered slapping him in the face to rouse him from his apparent state of detachment when he suddenly came forward with startling swiftness, and threw his arms around her tightly.

"Whoa!" Jacqueline exclaimed. She lost her balance for a moment, before her arms instinctively wrapped around Jack's waist for support. "Jack, what're you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Jack countered in a muffled voice (muffled, because his face was partially buried in Jacqueline's shoulder).

"Um, you're. . .hugging me," the winter sprite said with confusion. "Why?"

"Why not?" Jack's embrace was becoming warmer now, as if his new powers were suddenly building up and exuding excess heat from his skin. It was surprisingly pleasant, this warm hug, and reminded Jacqueline of Scott's niece Lucy, who was said to have warm hugs, too. They had certainly affected Jack, hence his thaw.

Jacqueline remained silent for another moment before asking, "Do we, uh, have to keep answering a question with a question?"

"Certainly not, but then where's the fun of me annoying you?" came the chuckling reply.

Jacqueline laughed herself as she halfheartedly tried pulling Jack away from her. "Seriously, can we stop?"

"Yes, yes we can. . .for now."

Finally Jack extracted himself, smiling at Jacqueline. "I guess I'm just happy that you're here," he said, "and that we're finally going to be fixing things between us properly. I know our first attempt at talking became pretty hostile. . .but maybe, this time, we can both open up with a bit more kindness, and understanding."

"Yes, of course," Jacqueline agreed. "I know _I_ was certainly hostile, the first time. And believe me, I wasn't too proud of myself afterwards. But now. . .now I have another chance. _We_ have another chance, to make things right."

Jack reached out and gripped both of her hands with his own, his eyes aglow with happiness. "I feel like I've said this a million times, Jacqueline, but I've missed you," he said. "You, Mom, Dad. . .you all mean so much to me, and I can't imagine hurting you like I did ever again." _  
_

Jacqueline opened her mouth to reply, but Jack quickly silenced her potential protest with a stopping motion of his hand.

"Let me finish. I. . .I just need to say this," he said, in a voice that wavered slightly. "Please, Jacqueline."

Hesitating for a just a moment, the young sprite soon nodded, and closed her mouth.

"When I saw you three at the Council meeting, I was, understandably, overwhelmed by guilt and shock," Jack went on. "And while I was trying to sort myself out I had a flashback of when you. . .of when I almost. . .when C-Crystal Springs. . ."

Jacqueline knew where this road was heading, and she could tell Jack was struggling to fight through it and say what he needed to say. So she squeezed his hands comfortingly, hoping to transmit to him some sense of calm or reassurance. But her brother had bowed his head with watery eyes and a trembling lip, for he was overcome with pent-up emotions - emotions, Jacqueline felt, that he had only just begun to let out in view of his friends and family.

"It's alright, Jack," she tried gently, her hands squeezing even more tightly in his. "Jack, please. . ."

"I'm fine," he hoarsely replied after a moment. Before Jacqueline could find some other consoling words, Jack closed his eyes and audibly swallowed back a lump in his throat. Then, taking a deep breath to collect himself, he looked up again. A trace of his momentary upheaval remained in the dull luster of his soft blue eyes, and touched the forced, semi-smile upon his countenance.

This smile soon relaxed into a more natural and genuine pose as Jack continued, "After I got past my. . .mental conflicts. . .I realized that I had to do anything possible to have you all back in my life. I knew it wouldn't be easy - and we both know it _isn't - _but I was determined after that meeting to change what I meant to those I care about. I may not have acted any differently since then, certainly, but I want you to know now that I am a better person than I was before I left Crystal Springs, and that I will continue to change my ways so that I'm a better man for myself, for my friends, and most importantly, for my family."

Jacqueline was speechless - not with shock, but because she was touched by Jack's words. She_ knew_ that these were Jack's true feelings, and not a facade he was putting up to deceive her or hurt her. He truly wanted to make things right too. . .and despite everything - the pain, the abandonment, the scars - she was overcome with joy.

_He really does care, _she thought. _He's not just forcing himself to do this, or wanting to gain my trust so that he can break it again. There's no hostility on his part or mine, either. And more than anything, he's speaking with his heart. He_ wants_ us to believe in him again. . .wants to make our family whole, and_ happy._ I never really realized just how honest his feelings were until now. If only our parents and the twins were here. . ._

Jacqueline let her thoughts trail off after a moment as she smiled and slid her arms through the spaces between Jack's own, hugging him. It was a warmer, kinder embrace, and generally was a more proper one, where both of them curled their arms around the other and held on tightly.

Neither sprite could remember a time when things had felt more _right,_ more balanced and _close._ Right now, at this moment, was the closest they had felt in all the 1400 years they had been apart. And no matter what, they were determined to keep it that way from this point onwards.

That is, they were determined to stay close for a very, very long time.

Their hug persisted longer than it probably needed to, but neither of the sprites really minded. No one could see them, and there were no elves around who might decide to eavesdrop.

"Well, so much for waiting to get to my room to try and talk," Jacqueline commented, as they began to head that way. "Still, at least it wasn't hostile, and at least you said it now and not later. Later you might've said the wrong thing, then tried to express what you just did and gotten a crapload of hostile tension thrown right back in your face."

Jack laughed. "So you're saying my being a sensitive and guilty big brother now will make the rest of our conversation less stressful later?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, totally," Jacqueline beamed. "I mean, you _were_ being honest, and sooner than I expected, mind you. And you know, I was just thinking that if Mom, Dad, and the twins had been here to hear you say that that they would've been touched, like I was."

It took Jacqueline a moment to realize her slip. Jack's face had clouded over in confusion as she had spoken; now, he was looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"The twins?" he repeated, with a slight, nervous hesitancy in his voice. "What twins?"

"I. . .uh. . ." Jacqueline winced, cursing herself for the mistake. _It's too late, now, _she thought despairingly. _I can't just ignore his question, or say he misheard me. I have no choice but to tell him. _

"The twins," the young sprite sighed, gathering her courage at last, "are our little brother and sister."

Jack was silent. Jacqueline tried to figure out what he was thinking by the flickers of emotions that passed through his eyes - confusion, shock, excitement, anxiety, were all a few she could discern.

"How old are they?" her brother finally asked, quietly.

"Both of them are 900," Jacqueline replied.

Jack gave a small nod. "And what are their names?"

"Fino and Fiera. They're both Heat sprites, like Dad."

Another interval of silence. "Do they know about me?" Jack asked. "Do they know. . .what I did?"

"They do know about you, and they _sort of_ know what you did. We didn't want to tell them any of the real graphic details."

"That's. . .good." Jack was clearly beginning to feel uncomfortable, and for good reason. _We just had a emotional talk and were both feeling better, and now he has to deal with the knowledge of having two other younger siblings, _Jacqueline thought. _He's obviously going to need time to process that some more. _

It was with this thought in mind that Jacqueline gripped her brother's hand, squeezing it as she had before in a comforting way.

"C'mon," she urged. "We're almost to my room. We can sit down, talk some more, and try to soak everything in fully."

Jack nodded, though he had fallen silent again. Jacqueline was afraid he had retreated back into a detached, secluded state of mind when he at last said, "Yeah. Soak everything in. That sounds like a good plan, because I think you just sizzled my brain with that last bit of information."

He laughed humorlessly at first, then the strained sound dissolved into a gleeful noise. "I have two other siblings now!" he howled. "I'm a big brother to twin Heat sprites!"

The contagious laughter soon reached Jacqueline, whose own cries of merriment mingled with her brother's. The sound of their laughter was like bells, ringing off the ceiling above them and echoing all down the corridors, as a bell-tower might echo.

And as the two siblings continued to laugh, the sounds fading with them as they ventured further and further down the corridor, they failed to notice a faint, shadowy wisp curled up upon the left wall where they had just stood moments before. It twisted and writhed, seeming to almost _watch _Jack and Jacqueline.

Then the wisp turned and shot up towards the ceiling, where it, finally, disappeared. . .unseen by anyone. Its mission was stealth, after all.

Stealth, and finding out important information.

* * *

"Bernard! Bernard, where are you?" Elle called out. She raised her arms to shield her face from the sudden blizzard she had found herself in upon crossing the bridge. As she peered through the white haze for any sign of her fiancee, she also began to feel the strange, biting chill of this wintry mental world.

"_Bernard!" _Elle shouted. She forced herself to move forward through the snow, gritting her teeth hard. This place, whatever it was, was probably meant to keep others out while trapping the victim within, hiding them deep among the icy plains, its violent gusts of snow and frost acting as a deterrent.

This snowy landscape could also be a defense, perhaps, to impede Elle's rescue efforts; or maybe it was trap in which Bernard was caught, a trap that could possibly ensnare her as well. Or, maybe, it was _both._ If Mayhem had created this winter wasteland to lock away Bernard's true self from the real world, it was without a doubt being used as a way to stop Bernard from reaching her, and her from him.

_Whatever the case, this wintry realm is a barrier, _Elle thought, _created by a dangerous and twisted immortal being who embodies disorder and destruction. Now it's time to show that slimy bastard just what Bernard and I think of his cruel games. _

So Elle trudged onwards through the snow, her arm held up to block her face from the onslaught of ice and snow. Each little fleck seemed to cut at her exposed face, and the chill seeped down to her bones despite the warmth of her pea coat, sweater, and boots. She was not deterred, however - far from it. If anything she was emboldened to continue, even pushing herself further as to take bigger strides, and increase her pace through the hard-packed snow.

Elle soon found herself at a jog, and then a run. Not once did she fall, nor did she slip. Her footing was firm and certain, and every step she felt was taking her closer and closer to her Betrothed. After what seemed like ages the snow finally let up, and she was able to lower her arm. After another moment the intensity of the snow lessened considerably, and she was able to see more than a few feet in front of her.

At last, Elle stopped in front of a large cave. It seemed to be hewn from ice, with large, threatening icicles protruding from the ceiling. The floor of the cave was blanketed by snow, and to Elle's immense joy she saw that there were footprints leading into the blackness several feet beyond her. The impressions had been made by that of an elf's shoe - that is to say, the tips of the footprints were noticeably pointed.

_Bernard's in here, _Elle thought. _I know it! _

So she ran forward without hesitation into the cave of ice, following the pointed imprints in the snow. She soon reached an intersection, where it split into two different paths. She took the one on the right, for there were no signs of Bernard heading down the left. She came to several more intersections after that, where the direction varied - left again, sharp right, curved left, diagonal, and so on.

But at last, Elle's journey through the icy passages brought her to an expansive chamber unlike anything she had ever seen. Far above the ceiling sparkled like a million tiny diamonds, with a few glistening icicles hanging from it here and there. In the middle of the ceiling a vast, chandelier-like structure was suspended - it was a scintillating illumination of icy splendor, with any and all imaginable colors quivering from its every tip and surface. The size of it was extraordinary, as well, perhaps hundreds of feet in length and width. Its mighty, twinkling spires were pointing towards the floor of the chamber, which was equally breathtaking.

In the middle of the chamber on ground level was a forest of crystal trees. It was not very dense, so that there was plenty of space between the beautiful trees to move and see what lay beyond it. These crystal trees were situated on an island of snow, and the island was surrounded - surprisingly - by water. The surface of this water was still and undisturbed, and so clear that one could see the smooth crystal bottom in the shallow places, depending on how one looked at it. The very bottom, and the deepest areas in the center, however, were shrouded in darkness.

A narrow stone walkway to Elle's left connected the small ring of snow she now stood upon to the island. Seeing this, she carefully walked over to the walkway, judging how she stepped so that she would not slip and fall into the water, whose depths she could not measure beyond a few feet. When she came to the very edge of the walkway she stopped, and stared out towards the island.

There was no change to the ice forest at first - no indication that Bernard was here at all. Then the air pressure shifted, ever so slightly, and a gentle, eerie wind swept past Elle. It was then that she saw him - a figure materializing from the flakes of snow upon the island, which were blown about by the breeze. He was not fully substantial, but nevertheless, it was perfectly clear who the figure was.

"Bernard," Elle whispered. She took a step forward, then stopped, looking more closely at her fiancee. He seemed ghost-like, a lonely spirit wanderer. Yet there was also something of a heavenly image about him as well, as if he were an angel who had stepped down from the skies to walk the earth of the living. He was wearing his usual attire, beret and all, and just seemed more normal somehow, despite his half-corpeal appearance.

Bernard's gaze now locked with hers upon hearing his name, and for a moment his figure seemed to become more real and whole.

"Elle?" came the almost puzzled reply. His voice echoed in the vast chamber, whereas hers, for some reason, did not. Perhaps the effect of his current state was the cause for this.

"Why are you here?" Bernard went on in his resonate spirit voice. "It's not safe. . .you've put yourself in danger by coming after me, Elle."

In response, Elle set one foot upon the stone walkway, then the other, and soon she found herself walking slowly but steadily towards Bernard. Her eyes never left his glowing face as her feet moved of their own accord, unconsciously taking her closer and closer to her beloved.

"Please, Elle, stay away," Bernard insisted. He took a couple steps backwards for every few Elle took forward. "I-I don't want you to see me like this."

But Elle ignored his words, and kept moving towards him. She was only a couple feet away now, her presence rooted firmly upon the island. Bernard, his face a fearful shimmer, backed up against a tree. As his form touched the icy trunk he became substanial again, and this time stayed that way. He now stood before her, breathing heavily, trembling with nerves, and completely at one with reality. The tree of ice also gave him some much-needed support, for his knees felt weak.

"Elle, you have to leave now," Bernard finally managed once he had sufficiently calmed himself. "I. . .I don't want to hurt you."

Elle didn't know what Bernard meant, so she did not reply to his remarks aloud. Instead she continued to walk towards him until they were face to face, about a foot away from one another. She stood there looking at him, he looking back at her. She then took the time to assess his appearance - normal from what she could tell, with his familiar elvin outfit and beret. He even had his messenger bag slung over one shoulder. His face was normal too, the Christmassy glitter adorning his slightly rosy cheeks. He did not look exhausted or angry, as his appearance in the real, physical world of the North Pole could testify to. No, this was truly Bernard; not a shell of an elf broken by an immortal being's cruel tricks; not a hateful creature who loathed Elle and her betrayal with every fiber of his soul.

This was _her _Bernard. This was the love of her life, returned to her again. This was the Bernard who would understand why she had taken things with Jack too far. At least, she hoped.

"I'm not going anywhere," Elle said softly. "And I'm certainly not going to leave you and break your heart again."

"But why did you leave in the first place?" Bernard asked. He straightened up from his position against the icy tree, and as he did anger began to well up within his glowing brown eyes. "Why did you leave me to be with Jack, the very sinister sprite who almost killed us both just to be closer to you? The very sinister sprite who has _also_ happens to cause us problems _still?"_

"I know, Bernard," Elle said, raising her voice in frustration. Bernard's own tone had been wrought with emotion, his voice cracking on the word _still,_ and also causing Elle's heart to crack a little, too.

"I know how Jack can be," she went on. "But the only reason I "liked" him at all was so you would stop treating me like a backstabbing jerkhole! I never meant to hurt you like this. . ."

"Oh yeah, you've done a fine job of that haven't you, _Ellington?"_ Bernard snapped. "You run off and have fun with Frost, and where do I end up? I end up in the dining room of the Mistletoe Inn, trying to woo my ex-girlfriend in the hope of getting back at you. But then my ex and I just _have_ to stroll into Elfbucks and see you and Frost making out. You were _making out_ with _Jack Frost,_ for tinsel's sake! So don't you think that hurts me, Elle? Don't you realize that in that moment I thought everything was over between us?"

Bernard's voice had reached a frantically agitated pitch, and then tears began to stream down his face, triggering the same reaction in Elle as her heart wrenched in sympathy and guilt.

"It's not my f-fault," Elle insisted between sobs. "N-not the kissing, anyway. It w-was Mayhem. Blame _him_ for making me kiss Jack."

"M-Mayhem?" Bernard's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, and his own tears, for a moment, subsided. "Mayhem who?"

"He's this Guardian guy," Elle explained, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I met this other Guardian named Max who told me what Mayhem was doing to us. What I mean by that is, he was manipulating our emotions for his own entertainment. He made me kiss Jack, and no doubt forced you into this wintry hell, all because he wanted to watch us suffer."

Bernard was silent for a moment, his heaving chest settling back into a more even rhythm. Finally he drew a breath, and asked, "Do you hate me, Elle?"

"What?" Elle stared at him incredulously.

"I said do you hate me?"

"Why in the name of Christmas would I hate you?"

Bernard shrugged, not quite meeting her gaze. "I dunno. . .I just feel like I've been a lousy fiancee. I mean, I ran away too. I thought us being apart was the best thing, but it wasn't and I'm sorry. Maybe this Mayhem you mentioned may have played a part, but I don't know for sure. Either way I should have realized something was wrong, that what you were doing was unlike you. Instead I let my jealousy rule my actions, and as a result I severed myself from you and hid away in this blizzard-ridden world, guilty and afraid and not able to do anything about it. I was, and still am, trapped. I don't want you to end up the same way."

_So, Bernard did sever our Bond, _Elle thought. _I was afraid of that. Maybe that's why I've been having such awful headaches._

"I won't be trapped," she said aloud. "_We_ won't. I have Max with me. He helped me get to you in the first place, so I think I can bring you back the way I came in."

That was when Max himself appeared beside Elle, his white hair and robes glowing as a heavenly angel would.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Max said with a smile at Bernard, bowing slightly. "I have heard much about you, and much I know that I have not heard."

Bernard did a double take upon seeing Max materialize out of nowhere. He then looked at him in confusion, for he did not understand the Guardian's comment. Finally he shook his head, and turned back to Elle with a worried frown.

"Are you alright now?" he asked. "Has that Mayhem person left you alone?"

"I guess you could say that." Elle ventured a little bit closer to Bernard, feeling more hopeful and relaxed. "I haven't actually encountered him face to face, though when I do I'm going to kick his balls off. If he even _has_ balls, that is. Are _you_ alright, B?"

"Yes," Bernard replied vaguely. "I'm tired and have a rather nasty headache, but other than that I'm fine. Though I was wondering. . ."

"What?" Elle urged, when Bernard paused.

"Have you felt any pain? Like headaches and such?"

"Yes. Does this have to do with our Bond?"

Bernard nodded. "When I broke our Bond set by the Emissary Clause, I started a long unraveling process. Once the Bond is broken, both Bonded persons experience intense pain, starting with what feels like a heart attack, and then moving on to intense, lingering headaches. After that is a reversal of your elfness, followed by. . ."

"Wait, what?" Elle interrupted, her eyes widening in alarm. "What do mean "a reversal of my elfness"?"

"It means when the Bond is gone, you stop being an elf and become human again," Bernard elaborated forlornly, "and if I'm not mistake, I believe that process has already finished its work."

"Don't be ridiculous," Elle scoffed lightly, reaching up to feel her ears. "I'm not-"

She stopped, however, as her fingers brushed against the tips of her ears. They were round, human ears, not the pointed ones she had grown accustomed to having at the North Pole.

"No, no, no, _no!_ This isn't right! I can't be human again!"

"I'm afraid you are," Bernard confirmed, tears threatening to trickle down his glittery cheeks again, "and it gets even worse than that. If the Bond is not fixed, then you not only revert back to a human, but the alternate timeline we're living in becomes undone."

Fighting back another onslaught of sobs, Elle managed to ask, "And what happens then?"

"You'll go back to living where you did before coming to the North Pole. . .Hawaii, I believe it was. Your father would also die, since this alternate timelime essentially would've never existed. It would be just you, your mother, and your sisters Annise and Dottie."

"What a gentle way to put it," Elle mumbled.

"Oh. Oh, gingerbread, I-I'm sorry, Elle." Bernard's face and ears reddened considerably, and an embarrassed, apologetic look came over his face. "I didn't mean to be insensitive. I just-"

"No, it's okay, I think. It's just. . .that's a lot to consider all at once. Besides, Dottie wouldn't even be a part of the family if things went back the way you described. So it would just be me, Mom, and Annise. I have one question though. How do you know any of that will happen? I mean, you were right about my turning back into a human, so I don't know. Just. . .how?"

"I don't really _know_ how exactly, " Bernard said. "It's more a feeling, or a vague idea, not very concrete. That's the only way I can define it. And the Emissary Clause doesn't exactly spell everything out, either. But the feelings I have about this are _all_ I have, and whatever the real details may be I know they're not good. I _do_ have an impression that we'll all revert back to the original timeline, though. So that means a good many things we did will never have happened, and that our memories of the alternate timeline will disappear. Hence the Emissary Clause would be left unfulfilled, you'd be back in Hawaii, Jack would have stayed frozen, you would never have met Jacqueline. . ."

"I get it, B," Elle cut in. "Shit hits the fan and everything falls apart. But we can fix the Bond, so none of that has to happen. So really, there's nothing to worry about."

"Right," Bernard said, uncertainly, "except. . ."

"What?"

"You. . .would be happier if you were with your family. If you didn't have to deal with all this emotional stress of being away from them, and having to put up with me. I was the reason you left your family in the first place. I was selfish, because I wanted you to myself. . .but I've realized now that I can't keep doing that. I can't keep you tied to Pole and the Workshop when I know how much your family must be missing you. It's not fair. So I have to learn when to let go of something I can't keep. I have to let go of _you. _And. . .and I think you should let go of me, too."

Okay, this was coming out of left field, Elle had to admit. She had listened to Bernard's explanations openly up to this point, and even begun to believe him that things could become progressively worse if their current situation was allowed to continue. But what Bernard had just said, about her being _happy_ if they let go of one another, was completely incomprehensible. The Bernard she used to know would never have told her that; he would've rather died in the fashion of a Shakespearean tragedy hero than face having to lose her.

But the Bernard she knew now seemed more willing to give up than fight. He was bowed as well as broken, the passionate spirit in him extinguished. He didn't seem to care what happened either, which made Elle wonder if restoring their Bond was even worth the effort. Did she even care anymore? Was there even a point to coming here at all to save Bernard, when he obviously didn't care about their Bond?

Yes. She _did_ still care; she could feel it in her heart. Their Bond was still important to her, and somehow she knew Bernard felt the same way. He was just so concerned about trying to ensure her happiness and give her a choice that he didn't realize that all she wanted, all that would make her truly happy, was _him._ Sure, she missed her family; more than anything, she wanted to see them again. But right now, at this moment, having her fiancee back was equally important.

So Elle leaned forward and pressed her lips against Bernard's, trying to convey everything she was feeling - need, happiness, uncertainty, frustration, relief, anger. . .all of it she put into the kiss, anything she felt that mattered. She wanted him, but she also wanted her family. She loathed his suggestion of letting their un-Bonding take its course, yet accepted it as his way of trying to be fair and thoughtful. She put forth those ideas in their embrace as well, hoping they would be heard or felt on some level.

When they finally parted, neither Elle nor Bernard spoke for a moment. They were pressed close to one another now, but it was not an awkward sensation; it was one they both relished, for they had not been close like this for a long time. At least it seemed that way.

"I'm not leaving," Elle vowed, her voice soft but firm.

"But your sisters and your mom-" Bernard began to protest, his tone equally soft.

"-would be miserable if I were to let our Bond completely unravel," Elle finished. "Dad would be gone, Mom would be battling with her own complications due to her childhood diabetes and weak immune system, plus the emotional toll Dad's death would take. . .so trust me, things wouldn't be very happy at all. I'd rather stay with you as well as find some way to stay connected to my whole family in this alternate timeline, than be without you or all of them. Neither of those ideas are remotely appealing to think about. I can't have just one or the other, Bernard. You or my family. There has to be some way I can have both."

Bernard was silent for a moment, his eyes cast downward at his feet as he contemplated this. Then he gave a little sigh, and said, "You're right. You _should_ be able to have both. It's just. . .I wanted to give a choice of being able to forget everything, to actually live a normal life. Forget the pain. But the life you lived before we met was dark and bleak, and if I'm ever going to become a better fiancee I should realize that going back to that dark time would be unbearable for you. I _do_ realize that now. And since you still have your father _now,_ in this new timeline, it would be wrong to subject you to the pain of seeing him die, in the old one."

"I'd be swapping the pains of my life as an elf with the pains of my weary, grieving family," Elle said, more to herself. "If I did let the Bond come undone. But which pain has, or will be, been more painful?"

Now _there_ was a question that would have made a psychologist proud. Well, maybe. Though indeed, what was worse - life at the North Pole with a loving, overprotective fiancee and a sometimes difficult occupation as Santa's Number Two elf, an occupation where she spent nearly every spare moment thinking of her parents and her sisters? Or was life in Hawaii, with a dying father and broken family, really the choice she wanted? She would undo so other many things if she let the Bond unravel, too - Jack's thaw, her meeting Jacqueline, the Emissary Clause, her father's recovery in the new timeline. . .

So where was the good in any of that? Where was the fairness? The timeline would collapse and things would only get worse, not better. And this not only affected Elle, but the friends she had come to know at the Pole, as well. Unraveling the timeline wasn't fair to _her,_ and it wasn't fair to _them._

"God, Bernard," Elle finally hissed out loud. "You just made this so freaking complicated and confusing."

"Sorry," he said simply, his tone a bit defensive. "I was just trying to give you a choice, like I said. I intended to make this as painless as possible. But it seems I only made this whole situation even more painful."

"It's not your fault. You're just trying to be, well, considerate, I guess. I appreciate it, Bernard, but when it gets down to it I know where my heart lies. Like I already said, I'm not leaving you. I'll find a way to keep my family close and still be close to you, too. I've dealt with a lot of pain, I know. We both have. But that doesn't mean I want to forget it or give in to it. I'm going to keep fighting, and so are you. Our love was forged because we had to fight for it. Now we'll rise up and fight again, because love is something that matters, and is _worth_ fighting for. So if our Bond means _anything_ to you, then you'll know what I'm saying is true."

When Bernard did not reply, Elle was afraid she had lost him, that somehow a dark cloud has passed over his mind and he was unable to understand her. Then, at last, he gave a small smile, and put both of his hands upon her shoulders.

"You couldn't be more honest and straightforward, Els," he said. "And again you're right. What you're saying _is_ true."

Then, before Elle could prepare herself, Bernard slid his arms through hers, and pulled her into him in a hug.

"So let's fix what was broken and find our way out of this miserable place," he whispered in her ear.

Elle smiled into his hair, having leaned into his embrace so she could trail her fingers indulgently over his back. "And so returns the elf of reason," she whispered back, "as well as the elf of my desires."

Bernard actually laughed at that. "So. . .is everything back to normal?" he asked. "At least, partially?"

"Yeah, I'd say so," Elle sighed. "I mean, I'm still slightly pissed and confused about the whole thing, and I'm especially pissed at Mayhem, but yeah. The healing process is working its magic."

"That's good. That's. . .really good."

A pause.

"Elle?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

It was Elle's turn to laugh, her joy welling up so strongly that it burst forth in a few streaks of elated tears.

"God, I love you too, Bernard," she said shakily. "And I. . .I missed you. Let's make a promise right now to always be faithful to one another, and always stay close, no matter what happens."

"I promise," Bernard said. "No matter what happens, I will be by your side. I will protect you, I will care for you, and I will love you utterly until my dying breath."

"I promise," Elle repeated. "I promise all of that for you. . .and I promise to stay true and never stray from my love for you. I will be there, forever and always."

And with these vows thus completed, Elle and Bernard came together in another passionate kiss - one that not only joined their love and their hearts, but also, at last, joined their connection through the Clause.

Their Bond was, finally, being restored.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack and Jacqueline finally arrived at the door of Jacqueline's guestroom.

"Ladies first," Jack said politely, indicating the door with a showman-like gesture of his arm.

"Oh, no, age before beauty," Jacqueline replied, copying her brother's motion.

Jack managed a half-hearted scowl. "Teenagers today," he mumbled. "They're all so rude and outspoken."

Jacqueline offered a little smirk of pride, repeating the arm-sweeping motion. This time she also lifted one foot in a sassy, teenage girl fashion, just to emphasis Jack's remark. "After you then, _old_ man," she said sweetly.

_Now that's just cruel,_ Jack thought, as he rolled his eyes and reached out for the door handle. He turned it and stepped into the icy room in which, not long ago it seemed, he and Jacqueline had tried, and failed, to make amends. Now here they were, making a second attempt. Jack had only a slight fear that this second try would also end in disaster. The smile on Jacqueline's face as she closed the door behind her, however, was enough to assuage Jack's troubled thoughts, and assure him that this time, things would finally work out the way they wanted them to.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Jacqueline said, gesturing towards the bed and the plush chairs near it.

Jack claimed a space on the left hand side of the bed in front of the pillows, sitting cross-legged, so Jacqueline took the right side and also crossed her legs. She let her hands fall comfortably into her lap, her shoulders sagging a little. Jack was a bit more stiff, as if relaxing entirely was not quite right to him yet.

"Sooo," he said after a moment, drawing out the vowel sound. "Where to start, eh? I guess I. . .want to know more about Fino and Fiera, since you just brought that up."

"Well, they're little hotheads - quite literally, of course," Jacqueline began. "And they're both very curious and mischievous. The mischief part I can handle, but sometimes their curiosity can unsettle a person, including me. Like when they found a picture of you in one of our old family albums. I felt. . .hesitant, and afraid, to tell them anything at first. It just caught me off guard, their questions."

"Anyway," Jacqueline went on. "Fino and Fiera are usually a fun and happy pair. They love playing elemental ball, and are competitive at it, too. They also love burning down my snowforts with their little fire creatures."

"That sounds like an interesting sight," Jack laughed. "I used to love elemental ball, too."

"Yeah, well, the way Fino and Fiera play it is tough," Jacqueline smiled. "They're both determined to win. And now that you're a Heat sprite the odds will be even more rough, since it's usually me against the twins - which is an unfair advantage anyway. But I don't think I could stand the beating of _three_ of you fiery buffoons."

"Well, my power situation is certainly something I need to discuss with Blaise," Jack said, the tone of the conversation becoming more serious. "Because I don't know what's happening to me anymore. I don't know if it's a bad omen or something, either. But it scares me, to be honest, and I want to know what's wrong with my core."

With a sigh, Jack propped his elbow on his knee, and let his head drop into his hand. With his other hand he made small twirling motions in the air, until small wisps of flame appeared, writhing and then quickly vanishing in the span of a few seconds.

"It's just weird," he said. _"Really_ weird. I mean, I know Dad is a Heat sprite and everything, but this still doesn't make sense."

"Santa's niece is the one who thawed you out in the first place," Jacqueline commented after a moment's thought. "I'd say the answers to some of your questions start there."

"Yes. . .Lucy." A thoughtful, almost loving smile etched its way over Jack's face. "I would love to see her again. Maybe she could come to Hal's spooky gathering in October, or to the banquet at Thanksgiving, or even to the Winter Festival in December. . ."

"She could even visit now, while it's still summer, you know," Jacqueline suggested. "But we're getting a bit off track here. You were asking about the twins, and I think we have them covered for right now until you get to meet them. So let's move on."

"Right. Sorry." Jack cleared his throat, sorting through the millions of little questions he had. He finally settled on another one. "How did Mom and Dad treat you when I was gone?"

Jacqueline, despite her best efforts, flinched at the question. "How do _you_ think they treated me?" she retorted, though her tone was not angry.

"You said before that Mom shut you out," Jack remembered, "and that Dad was extremely angry, which is probably the understatement of the century."

"Yeah, well, Dad's not angry anymore. He was for a few centuries after you left, and then he settled down. After that he started missing you. Even more recently he's wanted you home so badly that he's talked of coming to the Pole to get you himself. The letters we've been getting from Grandma are prompting him to act, I think."

Jack smiled, an image forming in his mind of his father, with fiery hair and dark red suit, barging into the Workshop and demanding to see his son. Boy, did Jack wish it would actually happen; he'd leave the Pole in a heartbeat if it meant being with his family and escaping his exile by the Frost Plan. Which reminded him. . .he needed to have a long talk with Mother Nature. Some apologies and changes were definitely in order, the apologies more than anything, after how Jack had treated her.

"What about Winter?" Jack eventually went on. "How has she been reacting to things recently?"

Jacqueline thought for a second, then shrugged. "She's been better since last Christmas," she replied. "Grandmother paid as a visit after you messed up the balance of nature again, and since then the family dynamic has improved. Mom is more open, Dad, the twins and I can talk to her, make her laugh and smile. . .we're happier all around. Though Mom's been a bit more distant as of late. I know at the Council meeting she blocked Dad and I out of her mind, so I think actually seeing you was a bit overwhelming for her at the time."

"What did Grandmother say in her letters? How much did she tell you?"

"Enough to know you were having problems adjusting. And since we're still connected, I've been feeling the same way you have - tired, frustrated, and just generally crappy. It's been a hard six months."

"For everyone," Jack mumbled. "Not just me and you. Plus the more recent situation of the Deliquesce. . ."

"You just _had_ to bring that up," Jacqueline groaned. She propped her own head up with both hands, elbows planted on her knees, giving a helpless sigh. "I don't know how to ice-whisper, Jack, and besides, my magic isn't strong enough to keep the walls completely intact. It's only temporary."

"Be that as it may, you are the North Pole's only hope, Jacqueline," Jack said, placing a comforting hand on her left knee. "Sure, the repairs you make are temporary, but it's better than nothing." He suddenly winced, drawing in a sharp breath just as a distant rumble sounded from outside. "I don't know how much time we have left," he went on. "But we should make the best of it while. . .while we try to find a permanant solution."

Jacqueline nodded. She wasn't afraid, just a tad anxious. What if they never found a solution to the Deliquesce? What if her insufficient repairs stopped working, and the walls began to melt faster than she could keep up with? What then?

She was about to ask Jack about some of her anxieties when she sensed his mind lurking close to hers. No, not really lurking. It was more. . .wandering, as if his thoughts were straying towards their connection.

"It's not nice to lurk around the edges of people's minds," Jacqueline said nonetheless, just to be slightly funny.

Jack actually did chuckle a little. "Sorry," he apologized. "I was just wondering, after all this time-"

"Go ahead," Jacqueline offered. "I don't mind."

She knew what he wanted to know; so at this point there wasn't any reason to keep it a secret. She had kept to herself long enough.

"Are you sure?" Jack couldn't help but ask. Was _he_ even sure, for that matter?

Jacqueline nodded, looking him right in the eye. "You may not like what you see," she warned.

Jack took a deep breath, gazing at her for a moment in a determined, sympathetic sort of way. Then, closing his eyes, he searched for his connection to his sister. In the far edges of his mind, where it was quiet and peaceful, he saw it - a thin, shimmering blue band of energy. There was another band there too, right next to it; a lighter blue one, snapped in half. He cringed, and tried to ignore this other severed connection as he mentally tapped into the one he shared with Jacqueline.

Jack was instantly assaulted by an array of intense feelings and images - he saw his mom, crying in her bedroom; he saw his dad in his office, looking equally sad and helpless; then the same scene, except that his father was angry now, throwing papers and books and catching things on fire, even himself.

He saw Jacqueline as a young girl, maybe ten or eleven hundred, watching her parents ascend the staircase of Frost Manor solemnly. Their parents never spoke nor held hands; they simply walked, and upon reaching the top they went separate ways, Blaise turning right and Winter turning left. Both of them wore sad, weary looks on their faces. Below them, near the bottom of the stairs, young Jacqueline began to cry.

Why were they so distant with her, she was probably wondering? Why don't they seem to care? Did they think she was evil too? Had she somehow caused this to happen? What if she _was_ evil and she ended up hurting them like her brother had?

Jack felt all of that, the rejection, the shame, the guilt, the helplessness. And he also felt agonizing pain in his guts, as if they had been ripped out or stabbed. It was. . .the physical pain of _loss,_ Jacqueline's loss which he had made his own through their connection. The loss of him, her big brother, the loss of her parents in the fact that they had all but shunned her from their lives.

And it was all Jack's fault. The pain of loss, both physically and mentally, and the psychological and emotional damage. . .it was _his fault._

"I told you you wouldn't like it," Jacqueline said, when Jack finally withdrew with a gasp. "I've kept those feelings bottled up for a long time. Now you at least have an idea of what I went through."

"Oh gods, Jacqueline," Jack moaned, rubbing his hands over his face. He was still shaken up and unsettled by everything he had seen and felt. "I didn't realize. . .I didn't think. . .I'm so, so sorry."

"Let bygones be bygones, as they say," Jacqueline said, in a slightly shaken but calm voice.

"No, no, don't say that," Jack insisted. He turned to face her, shifting so that his knees were bent and he was sitting on the backs of his legs. "None of this is alright, and it's not something you can just dismiss with a happy "oh well, the past is past." I need to make you a promise, Jacqueline, and I need to make it now."

"Okay," Jacqueline agreed, turning so that she could look at him. She kept her legs crossed, but this time she straightened up a bit.

Jack then gripped both of her arms, and leaned closer so he could look her directly in the eyes. "I promise to always be there for you, Jacqueline," he said. "I promise to care for you and protect you always. I promise to be the loving, funny brother you've always deserved for 1400 painful years. I promise to be a better brother to you _and_ to Fino and Fiera, our twin siblings. I swear to be the caring son our parents want me to be. I swear to keep you all safe, and out of harm's way. I swear to never hurt any of you myself, for whatever reason. This I vow with all my heart and soul. This I vow will be an unbreakable code which I must abide by, for now until my feet tread the grounds of Rosehaven. This I vow."

Jacqueline's eyes widened as she suddenly recognized the words Jack had just finished speaking.

"The Unbreakable Vow," she breathed. It was an incantation which enabled someone to make their promises, as the name suggested, unbreakable.

"Jack, what you just did was stupid and dangerous," Jacqueline snapped, as Jack let go of her arms. Contact with a person was vital in completing the Vow, which was what Jack no doubt just did by having his hands on her arms.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him. She wasn't really angry, more. . .worried, she supposed.

"Because," Jack answered, smiling, "those promises I made are ones I don't intend on breaking. Ever."

Before Jacqueline knew it Jack had his arms around her again, holding her close to him. She returned the hug tightly, closing her eyes to savor the moment.

_So this is what it feels like to have a big brother again, _she thought. _A brother who cares about me and the rest of his family, and will do stupid and crazy things to show it. _

Oh yes, Jacqueline could certainly get used to that.

"I love you, Jack," she whispered, smiling, eyes still shut as a few tears of joy crept down her cheeks.

Jack chuckled into her ear, and briefly squeezed her a little more tightly, showing that he had heard.

"I love you too, Jacqueline," he replied.

**And thus Jack and Jacqueline, and Elle and Bernard, are reconnected once again! I didn't want to rush anything, which is why this is officially the longest chapter of the whole story. :3 ****Please let me know if you think I handled everything nicely. Like I said I didn't want to rush anything with these guys, so a lot of issues were addressed by both parties. **

**We are now down to the last chapter of Frost and Fire, ladies and gentlemen! This story is basically over, with only an epilogue to follow after this. I have some of it written already, so it's just a matter of getting it typed and working to finish it. **

**Speaking of finish, I'm glad this chapter is finally over! I would've gotten it done sooner had I not gotten a low-grade fever the day before Thanksgiving, then had to deal with at least three to four days of congestion, sounding all the while like Edith from _Despicable Me_ because of my sore throat. So it's been a lovely Thanksgiving break for me. Yay for flu season! (Which is sarcasm of course :3)**

**Anyway, thanks go out to all my lovely reviewers, SafyreSky, etiquette-faux-pas, Alyx (please forgive me, I meant to thank you in the last chapter!) and a few guests whose names I do not remember. You are all wonderful, and your suggestions have been equally wonderful to hear! That being said, special thanks must go to Alyx, for helping me figure out how the general situation with Elle and Bernard was going to go down! Kudos, my friend! :)**

**Til next time! **


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Deep beneath the foundations of the glacier kingdom, swathed in the chains he had worn now for several centuries, the Other stirred from the dormant state he called sleep, and commanded his servants to appear before him.

So one by one, his servants dutifully appeared. First Fate, then Mayhem and Madness; next Pyros, his own chains of bondage forcing him to use his ghostly projection, and Misery with her brother, Pain. Their father, Angst, and mother, Heartbreak, were also present. Many other Guardians, minor in importance and exiled by their fellow immortals, continued to fill the chamber, until the Other was satisfied that they all had come.

"HOW DO OUR PLANS FARE?" the Other boomed. "I MUST KNOW DETAILS. FATE?"

Fate stepped forward and bowed deeply. When he straightened up again, his expression was bitter and angry.

"Our plans are in shambles, my lord," he said. "The Frost siblings have reconnected, and the filthy elves have reestablished their Bond. All is, I am ashamed to say, ruined."

"_WHAT?!"_ The Other's voice rose another octave, becoming nearly deafening in volume. "I MUST SEE THIS FOR MYSELF!"

The Other then called forth two images and projected them forth from his mind. One image depicted Jack and Jacqueline Frost, sitting in a bedroom at the North Pole and hugging one another. The second image showed the Bonded elves, Bernard and Elle, also embracing each other, though in a different, more intimate way. As their. . _.embrace._ . .continued, the familiar glitter that marked an individual as an elf appeared in Elle's cheeks, and her ears regained their pointed tips.

"How sentimental and _disgusting," _the Other growled under his breath, the two images disappearing at his command. He then focused his attention back to his servants, who were all waiting patiently for him to collect himself.

"ALL IS NOT RUINED AS YOU SAY, FATE," the Other boomed. "THERE IS STILL TIME TO DO WHAT WE HAVE STRIVED TO ACCOMPLISH. WE ARE MERELY EXPERIENCING A LITTLE. . .HICCUP. . .IN OUR PLANS. NOTHING MORE. BOTH THE FROSTS WILL BREAK WITH ENOUGH OF A SHOVE. PYROS, YOU MUST PUSH YOUR LITTLE ELF SLAVE TO DO BETTER. THE POTION DID NOT WORK ON JACK FROST THE FIRST TIME. MAKE CERTAIN THAT IT WORKS NOW, OR I SHALL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO PUNISH YOU."

"Yes, my lord!" Pyros shouted confidently, though inwardly he was very nervous and very afraid.

"GOOD. YOU ARE DISMISSED."

Pyros's apparition vanished. The Other then focused on Fate, Mayhem, and Madness.

"YOU THREE HAVE DONE WONDERFULLY, FOR THE MOST PART," the Other praised. "YOU HAVE DONE AS YOU'VE BEEN TOLD AND FOR THAT, YOU WILL REWARDED, ONCE WE HAVE THE WORLDS IN OUR GRASP."

"Hear that, Mayhem?" Madness piped up, laughing insanely. She dug her elbow into Mayhem's ribs, which caused her to laugh even more hysterically when he winced with discomfort. "We've done our jobs and the boss is going to thank us for it! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Isn't that just _wonderful?" _

"Yes, yes, that's all well and fine, Maddie dear," Mayhem sighed, rubbing his aching rib as he turned back to the Other. "My lord," he called out, addressing his master. "Is Pyros the one who will orchestrate the undoing of the Frosts?"

"INDEED. HE WILL AT LEAST ACCOMPLISH A _PART_ OF THE UNDOING."

"Might I ask if I can join his efforts?" Mayhem asked, a hint of a gleeful smile worming its way onto his face. "I so enjoyed manipulating the elves, and besides, I was seeking to convert the one called Bernard to our cause. He knows much about the North Pole and the magical world, being an elf from Faelfar as well as possessing the magic of Santa Claus. I believe he could serve us well in the new world we are seeking to create."

"I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH," the Other growled.

Mayhem blinked, stepping back with some confusion. "My lord, what is the matter?"

"I KNEW WHAT YOU WERE SEEKING TO DO WITH THE ELF, AND I DO NOT APPRECIATE IT BEING KEPT FROM MY KNOWLEDGE. I ONLY KNOW NOW BECAUSE I HAD THE GOOD INSIGHT TO READ YOUR MIND, AS WELL AS SEE YOU IN THE ACT OF MANIPULATION. YOUR GOAL WAS TO SEPARATE THE ELVES, AND THAT ALONE. YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING MORE. FOR THIS YOU WILL BE PUNISHED."

"Wait!" Mayhem cried. "Wait, my lord, please. I was only trying to speed up the process! I just-"

But suddenly two sharp shards of ice leapt from the Other's eyes, both striking Mayhem in the chest. As the ice met its mark it dissolved, but its effects were far more sinister, for the magic in the ice seeped down to Mayhem's core, freezing him from the inside out. The Guardian screamed and choked, falling at Fate and Madness's feet with his hand outstretched, begging for help.

Both Madness and Fate stared down at him sadly, but there was nothing they could do. Once the Other chose to freeze someone's heart, it could not be undone. So they continued to watch as the ice spread, enveloping Mayhem's whole body until he was nothing but a frozen figure upon the ground, lifeless and unmoving.

The Other chuckled. "I HAVE NOT DONE THAT IN QUITE A FEW CENTURIES," he said. "THAT FELT. . .EXCELLENT."

Fate cleared his throat, sparing his frozen brother only a momentary glance before calling up to the Other, "And what do you wish for the rest of us to do, my lord? We humbly await your requests."

The Other was silent for a moment. Then he said, "YOU MUST STOP THE DELIQUESCE."

It was Fate's turn to blink with confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"YOU HEARD ME, FATE! STOP THE DELIQUESCE! THAT IS YOUR MISSION, A VITAL MISSION WHICH WILL ENSURE THAT I DO NOT DIE!"

"I do not have the power to stop the Deliquesce, my lord," Fate replied, bowing his head in an acknowledgement of shame. "It is, I believe, only the Frost sister's power to do so at present. Her powers are weak, however, and are unable to completely fix the Polar walls. It was Jack Frost whose powers kept the walls completely intact. Now he is changed. He is a man of light and fire now. His Frost has been melted."

"Yet another reason why I am dying," the Other mumbled. In a louder tone of voice he said, "I WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT SITUATION. IN THE MEANTIME YOU MUST HELP THE FROST GIRL. HELP HER POWERS TO GROW. PYROS CAN USE THE POTIONS ON BOTH HER AND JACK FROST, SO THAT THEIR MINDS ARE MORE SUSPECTIBLE TO OUR INFLUENCES. I PUT YOU IN CHARGE OF TURNING THE GIRL INTO A WARRIOR OF OUR CAUSE. I WILL DO THE SAME FOR THE OTHER ONE."

"Ooh, can I help, Fate?" Madness asked, her eyes wide and her curly black hair standing in all directions. "Can I? Can I?"

Fate offered his sister a sly smile. "Of course, Maddie dearest," he said. "I wouldn't let you not join me and my endeavors and possibly miss out on the most exciting events of the century."

"Yay!" Madness cried, clapping gleefully. "Oh, what shall we do first, Fate? I _oh-so_ look forward to causing madness everywhere! Madness and insanity and hatred and all those other little things which make life so unbearable and beautiful at the same time! Beautiful for _me,_ anyway! Oh, yes, oh, yes, oh, yes!"

Fate and Madness soon turned and disappeared. The other servants were given other, minor tasks by the Other, and were swiftly sent off into the night. When the last servant finally disappeared, the Other took a deep breath, his shoulders slumping. He was exhausted, and more than a little worried. What if his servants disobeyed him? What if they failed to do as he had asked? What then?

"You really shouldn't worry yourself so much, my friend," a voice behind him said softly, menacingly.

The Other jumped, his chains trembling ever so slightly as his body tensed. The owner of the voice soon revealed himself, a wicked smile on his pale, almost gray face. That was when the Other relaxed, for it was only his closest associate - the one Pyros called "the Dark One."

"Hello again," the Dark One chuckled. "How are you?"

"I am trapped in this icy chamber, bound by shackles of ice - and have been that way for _many_ centuries - and you are asking how I am?" the Other countered coldly.

The Dark One raised his hands. "Excuse me, then," he said. "I didn't mean to step on a particularly sensitive nerve there."

"It is not sensitive," the Other sighed, a bit irritatedly. "It is raw and frostbitten. There _is_ a difference."

"Of course there is." The Dark One smirked, and nonchalantly waved his hand, creating a hovering black chair in front of the Other that he soon sat in. He leaned on one elbow casually as he went on to ask, "So, I'm here, old pal. Late, obviously, but here nevertheless. Is there anything you need me to do? Any people you want me to haunt or give nasty dreams to?"

"Not at present," the Other grumbled. Of any of his servants, the Dark One was the most elusive and peculiar. At times the Other wasn't even sure if the Dark One thought himself a servant. It seemed like _he _was in charge, and that unsettled the Other very much. He was the one who was in charge, not the Dark One. Right?

"Have you made any progress with Jack Frost?" the Other decided to ask.

The Dark One shrugged, a thoughtful look coming over his features. "Oh, I suppose so," he said. "I tried to create some very elaborate nightmares to try and persuade him, but they didn't really work. I actually ended up having to flee with a rather nasty wound."

Here the Dark One pulled down the collar of his robe, revealing his chest. In the center where his heart was (or, at least, _should_ have been in this case) was a long, jagged wound. The wound had clotted over with the Dark One's blood, which happened to be black. It was an ugly scar, a sign of a battle lost rather than won.

"I am sorry," the Other said, for lack of a better thing to say.

"It's nothing, really," the Dark One replied, waving dismissively. Then a malevolent smile spread over his lips. "I'll just have to amp up my game a couple notches."

"Yes, about that," the Other said, remembering something. "Your Shadows have withdrawn temporarily from their positions around the magical world. I informed my servants of this, but I did not think to ask you personally why you did this."

The Dark One picked absently at one of his fingernail, looking bored. "Must I really explain _everything_ I do?" he mumbled. "Why can't people just learn to roll with it and see what happens when the time comes?"

The Other made an annoyed growl in his throat. "I have questions, and I expect you to answer them," he hissed. "That really should not be so much to ask of a close friend."

The Dark One smirked. "I don't have to answer to anyone," he said simply. "I do and say as I please. If I want to make and send out Shadows, it's done. If I want to summon them back to me in order to figure out my next plan of action, then it will be done. And if I want to secretly spy on the Frost siblings using one of those Shadows, then I'll do that, too. You don't _control_ me, however much you'd like to think you do."

The Other closed his eyes for a moment, fighting back the rage he knew was boiling up inside his chest. Then, when he had calmed himself, he said, "Then just answer me one thing. Just _one,_ for right now."

The Dark One rolled his eyes and sighed, but nonetheless decided to humor his "friend."

"Alright, what is it?" he said, leaning closer.

The Other leaned in as well, as much as he was able, and positioned his mouth close to the Dark One's ear. Then:

"Why did you release the woman?"

The Dark One turned his head slowly, glaring at the Other. "What woman?" he said, in an equally slow and dangerous tone of voice.

"You know who I am talking about," the Other growled. "The lady of time, the woman of Darkness and Light. . .whatever you wish to call her. You had her in your grasp, and then you let her go. I want to know why."

The Dark One chuckled humorlessly. "You want to know everything, don't you?" he said. "That's your problem. You're too _hungry,_ too _curious._ Well, let me tell you, those two things can bring you great happiness and great sorrow. The sorrow usually outweighs the happiness, because people are too _eager _for their own good, and end up losing everything. If you're not careful you could end up the same way. A sad, pitiful old creature, locked away under the ice. But wait. . .you already _are." _

"I am warning you," the Other hissed, eyes flaring like icicles caught in the sunlight. "I still have my own Frost. I am able to use it now. I could freeze your withered black heart with just a glare."

"But I know you won't do that," the Dark One grinned, standing up. His chair, which had been made of some sort of black sand, also vanished, blown away like a storm in the desert. "You need me, in order for everything to work. Without me you would be nothing, just a lonely man trapped by his own aspirations of power. You may think you have it all now, but you don't. Not really. Your hopes are dangling by a thread, my friend, a thread not unlike the ones the Three Fates love to use. One little snip-" He pantomimed a pair of scissors, cutting the imaginary thread. "-and everything you've strived for is worthless. _You_ will be nothing. So do yourself a favor, and don't mess with me. I'm a ghoulish fellow, who will do anything and everything to ensure his "friends" cooperate with him. And I also do bad things to people who threaten me or choose not to believe in my power."

So the Dark One turned, walking away from the Other. After a few feet he disappeared in a swirl of darkness, leaving behind a signature sense of fear and dread.

"Damn him," the Other rumbled. He noticed Mayhem's frozen form still lying upon the floor of his chamber, so he willed it to lay elsewhere in some part of the magical world. He didn't care anymore; he was too overwhelmed by the Dark One's omnious words.

_I also do bad things to people who threaten me or choose not to believe in my power. _

It just occured to the Other, upon remembering these words, that he didn't really know or understand the Dark One's true powers at all. Sure, he could whip up some fairly gruesome nightmares, and summon Shadows at will. But was there something more than that? Something far more dark and sinister? The Other didn't know, and he had a feeling that he never quite would.

That is, until it was far too late.

**And it is done! Frost and Fire is officially done! *throws confetti and balloons* **

**I honestly can't believe it, though. Frost and Fire began as a much smaller and less angsty story that lasted about four chapters. I rushed through it, and I didn't feel satisfied that I had taken things way too quickly, so I had to take it down. The feedback of SafyreSky was enough to make me give another go at it, so in March I came up with a revised prologue that condensed a lot of my previous ideas into it. And thus I went to produce a rather monstrous, angst-ridden, emotional and at times scary story. I don't know about you guys, but I believe I did a good job, and I feel satisfied about how the story turned out. **

**I can't take all the credit for this, though. SafyreSky and etiquette-faux-pas kindly let me use their OCs in the making of Frost and Fire, and I've just had a blast. All credit goes to them for creating such wonderful characters. I just want to ask you two right now, if you're reading this, if it's okay to go ahead and continue using these characters in my next TSC story, _Age of the Inferno_. I felt asking your guys' permission was the best way to handle this, plus I want to make sure if it's still okay to use them. It won't do me any good to get sued, you know! :3**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Everyone who read and reviewed this is wonderful, and thank you for providing me with such amazing ideas and support! This story is dedicated to all of you guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Til next time, guys! ;)**


End file.
